


The Muse

by khywa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Denial, Dominant Reader, F/M, Flirting, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Teasing, and also dom!Chat Noir, obs: the story updates every month, sort of sub!Chat Noir, there will probably be sin later on, update: the sin has happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 138,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khywa/pseuds/khywa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an exchange art student in Paris, you expected things to be different from what you were used to. What you didn't expect was a flirty cat boy to be your source of inspiration, as well as of constant embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guy in the Cat Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the Chat feels were too much, my do-s side took over and... this happened. There will probably be sin and some sort of sub!Chat Noir at some point. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, I have to apologize in advance if there are any errors since this first chapter wasn't beta'd. I'm fairly used to writing in English, but it still isn't my first language, so some errors can appear. Bear with me, please.

You breathed deeply, inhaling the smell of freshly baked croissants. After months of preparation you were finally in Paris for your student exchange. It’d be strange to be away from everything you knew, but you hoped it’d be worth it. Eyes darting to the bakery at your side, you contemplated buying something, but quickly dismissed the idea. You couldn’t be late for your first day at the Arts and Design University.

Making your way through the front gate, you admired the sculptures that decorated the vast garden ahead of you. Some modern, some classical, it was a nice atmosphere. And since it was summer, many students were laying around on the grass, some drawing, others chatting and smoking. Readjusting your backpack, you headed for the main building.

Your mouth opened in wonder as you walked inside. The place was gorgeous: the old architecture elements side by side with modern furniture, creating a beautiful combination. You were so engrossed by it that you almost jumped when someone touched your arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” A girl said, retreating her hand quickly. “Are you one of the new exchange students?” She had short, black hair and her blue eyes were kind as she smiled at you.

You nodded and she extended her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Marinette.”

 

After you said your name and from where you were from, Marinette began showing you around the campus, since she was one of the responsible for welcoming the new exchange students. And she was really good at it; answering all your questions and making you feel less nervous about being in a completely new place all by yourself. Her cheerfulness was contagious.

You were now laughing at her comment about a modern sculpture as you both walked in front of the design building when someone shouted her name. Turning around you saw a girl walking in your direction. She had reddish-brown hair and black glasses that matched the headphones around her neck.

“Hey Mari, found a new student already?” The girl said to Marinette as she got close.

Marinette smiled and introduced you to the girl. “This is my best friend, Alya. She studies Design and Multimedia.”

“Nice to meet you and welcome to Paris!” Alya said shaking your hand.

“Thank you.” You said, chuckling as she was still shaking your hand.

Marinette then looked at her watch and gasped. “Wow, it’s almost lunch time! Why don’t we go to the cafeteria for lunch?”

You quickly agree, your stomach more than ready for a bit of food.

 

At the cafeteria, the three of you sat in one of the tables after getting your meals. The place was full of students, all chatting between themselves.

“Oh, look who’s there.” Alya said, a mischievous smile on her face as she pointed to a table with her head. You looked to where she was pointing and saw a blonde boy talking with his friends. “Isn’t he cute, Marinette?” She put her hand under her chin and batted her eyelashes at her friend.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’re never letting this go, are you?” She huffed. “That was years ago.”

You had no idea what was going on as you looked at them. Alya saw your expression of complete loss and laughed. “She used to have a huge crush on him, right Mari?” She nudged her friend, who only looked to the side, annoyed. “But now she only has eyes to those Japanese boys of her.”

“They’re _Koreans_ , Alya.” Marinette sighed like she had said this many, many times.

Alya laughed once again and put an arm over her friend’s shoulders. “C’mon, don’t be like that! I’m just teasing you.”

“In front of the new student.” Marinette deadpanned.

You quickly shook your head. “I promise I won’t say anything!” The two friends smiled.

Alya then waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it, she never tried to hide it anyway.”

Marinette rolled her eyes but you saw her smile, and soon they changed the subject, talking mainly about the difference between Korea and Japan.

You smiled at their antics as you ate your food, but soon your eyes wandered a few tables ahead of you, where the blonde guy was sitting. He was fairly handsome you had to admit it, especially with the light from the window reflecting on his hair. Maybe he was a model? You tried to imagine Marinette gawking over him and laughed quietly to yourself. You couldn’t picture that. The boy then turned and looked in your direction and you quickly looked at your food, cursing inwardly. Damn, you must have been staring for some time. After a moment, you looked up tentatively but he had gone back to talking to his friends. Sighing in relief, you hoped he didn’t think much about it.

\----

It had been two weeks since Marinette gave you that tour around the campus. She still talked to you, always helping if you needed something and since you had some classes with her, you had lunch together sometimes.

Time passed quickly as you got used to your life in Paris. The city was basically an open-air museum, with many things to see and places to be. And things were getting better: you were getting less lost at the metro station (a huge improvement, you must say) and was getting used to living in your apartment. The place wasn’t big, but it had a cozy feeling, and you loved sitting on the windowsill on your bedroom to feel the sun on your face or to look at the lights of the city when it got dark.

Now it was the weekend, but you had to hand over some landscape sketches to one of your classes on Monday, so in the afternoon you left your place with some papers and a pencil case.

You decided to go to a calm park a few blocks from your apartment and sitting on a bench on a more secluded area so you could concentrate, you began to draw. The weather was nice. Birds were singing and a soft breeze swayed your hair as your pencil flew across the paper.

The sunlight was then blocked and you looked up, seeing the sky completely grey. “What the…” You put your pencil down. It was blue a few seconds ago!

You heard a noise and saw something flying past above the trees. A car.

_A car?!_

Your eyes widened as you heard an evil laugh – like those from the movies, followed by the sound of the car crashing as it hit the ground somewhere. Before you could stand up you saw a masked girl wearing a red suit with black dots run past. Your face was probably priceless at this point, having no idea of what the hell was going on. Were you in the middle of a filming set?

“Chat!” You heard her shout from the limits of the park. She was outside your field of view now.

“Coming.” A male voice said. Your eyes widened even more as a - also masked - blonde boy landed a few meters in front of you, dressed in a black skin-tight catsuit, with cat ears and everything. Yep, you probably shouldn’t be there, this was some serious anime shit. You were sure a movie director would appear at any second and kick you out of there.

You tried to get up slowly without the boy noticing, but with so many papers to hold, your pencil slipped from your hand and fell to the ground. You winced as you saw the boy’s cat ears stand up. Goddammit. Although you had to admit that was a really cool mechanism, making it possible for him to move the fake cat ears like that. What was the-

Your thoughts were cut short when he turned his head to you. That was it, now you would be sued for messing up the recording. You expected to hear a ‘Cut!’ shouted from somewhere, but not the boy turning his head to the side as he saw the drawings on your hands. He began to walk in your direction, grinning.

You stood there watching as he made his way over to you, walking in what you could only describe as a sinful way. Who was this guy?

He grabbed your pencil from the ground and extended it to you with a flourish. You grabbed it, but he didn’t let go, making you look up.

“Can you draw me, _ma chérie_?” He gave you a half smile, his green eyes locked on yours. You looked at the fang that was visible from his smile and swallowed dry.

“Chat!” You heard the girl shout once again after another crash sound, reminding you of the current situation. Maybe they were still recording? Was this a live thing? Perhaps a promotion of the show? You had too many questions.

The boy turned his head to where the girl was calling and let go of the pencil.

“Sure.” You blurted out. He turned to you again, eyebrows raised. You sat down on the bench and grabbed a blank sheet of paper.

“Err…” the startled cat boy looked between you and the girl. “Really?”

“Yeah,” you said, already beginning to sketch. “Now stay still.”

He blinked at you, his cool attitude gone for a moment as you made the quickest sketch you could - praying that it didn’t look like total garbage, and handed it over to him. “Here. You can keep it.”

His eyes lit up as he saw the drawing. He opened his mouth to say something but you heard a noise and a flying car crashed a few meters to your side, scaring you shitless.

“Chat!!” The girl sounded much more urgent now.

The cat boy made a hissing sound. “What’s your name?” He asked as he walked backwards. You said it as if you were on a daze. He repeated the name again, a smile on his lips. “I’ll see you later!” He shouted to you as he ran off in the girl’s direction.

You stood there for some time after they left, blinking as your heart calmed down. After gathering your things, you went back home. You would have to watch the TV to find out which show this was, because you would watch the heck out of it.

\----

It turned out that they weren’t actors, but actually some kind of super heroes that defended Paris from evil forces. When you first read about it you laughed for some good minutes, but then you found a blog about Ladybug, the girl in the red suit, that had been going on for years and realized that it wasn’t a joke. Apparently the boy was called Chat Noir and helped Ladybug in fighting bad guys and akumatized villains. They were famous in the city, being active for some time now.

It didn’t seem like it had been a week since that incident happened. With all the projects you had to do, time went by quickly. Right now you were stuck with a figure drawing one. No matter how hard you tried, you just couldn’t get it right. You sighed as you walked back home. Your classes finished earlier that day, so you decided to buy something at the little cafe near your house and eat at the park.

Sitting on the same bench from that fateful day, you closed your eyes as your savored your new bought treat. Bless France for its sweets.

“Finally.” The hairs on your neck stood up as someone whispered on your ear. 

You almost choked on your food as you turned around and saw the cat guy, Chat Noir.

“I’ve been looking for you for quite some time, my lady.” He said as he leaned on the bench from behind and looked at his claws.

“Is that so?” You turned back and pretended to be very interested in your food. You read many times about how flirty he was, and you said to yourself that you wouldn’t let it get to you.

“ _Yes._ ” He whispered on your ear again and an involuntary shiver ran down your spine. What the-! You turned to him and his face was right in front of you. He chuckled at your shocked expression and backed up a bit.

“You see,” he jumped over the bench like a damn gymnast and sat by your side. “I didn’t thank you that day.”

You blinked at him, still shocked about his dramatic jump, before it dawned on you. “Oh, about the drawing?” You waved a hand dismissively. “You don’t have to thank me. It was nothing.”

“I insist.” He said, bowing his head and then leaned closer. “Tell me what you want.”

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, an idea coming to mind. “Anything?”

He leaned even closer until you could feel his body heat. “ _Anything_.”

“Be my muse.”

He blinked. “What.”

You turned to him fully and clasped your hands together, making him jump. “I’m stuck with figure drawing, but that day I was able to draw you so quickly and with some quality, so maybe I can do it again.” Pleading eyes looked at surprised green ones. “What do you say?”

He looked at you with an unreadable expression but then a grin spread widely on his face. “It’ll be a pleasure, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, down the path of sin and embarrassment.
> 
> So, I posted this chapter as a sort of test. I really need someone to help me with this so I can post more, but finding a beta has proven to be a tough task. So, if anyone is willing to be a kind soul and beta this story, it'd mean the world to me. If you're interested comment here or just message me on my [tumblr](http://av3ngers.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> And thanks for reading!


	2. French Girls and Cat Saliva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story can finally move on!
> 
> I want to say a huge thanks to [Samantha](http://fandomoutcast.tumblr.com/), who kindly offered to beta this and has been a huge help. Thank you!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

You didn’t have a studio, and making Chat Noir appear at the University was risky, so, albeit a little reluctantly, you gave him your address and asked him to meet you at your apartment on the weekend. He didn’t seem to mind.

It was Saturday afternoon and you were working on your computer in the living room when you heard a knock from your window. Of course he would come from there. You wondered just how much of a cat he actually was.

Opening the curtain, you saw him leaning over the window frame in what he thought was a seductive pose. You rolled your eyes and unlocked the window.

“Bonjour, ma chérie.” He jumped inside the room and kissed your hand. You raised an eyebrow.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” you said, mocking his flirty tone and retreated your hand. He smirked. “I read this cat transformation is temporary, so we should hurry, right?” You went to your bedroom and grabbed your papers and pencils. Turning around to go back, you saw Chat Noir blocking the passage, leaning with one arm on the doorframe.

“You read about me?” He looked smug, too smug for your liking. You just ignored him and ducked under his arm.

“How long can you stay transformed?” You asked as you made your way to the living room.

He looked at his ring and then back at you. “For about one hour.”

You nodded. Sitting on a chair you put in the middle of the room, you asked him to pose for you. “You’re going to stay in that pose for at least 20 minutes, so make yourself comfortable.”

“Alright,” he said and then sprawled himself dramatically on the wooden floor. “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

You snorted, trying to contain your laughter, but you couldn’t hold it back, so you just put your hand on your face and laughed quietly. Oh, this was going to be difficult.

 

After 20 minutes of flirty remarks and some cat puns, you were finished. It wasn’t the best drawing, but it was far better than the others you had made, so you were happy. You stretched your arms and Chat got up from the pose, stretching his body.

“Do you want water or anything?” You said to him as you made your way to the kitchen.

“Are you an option?” He said, making you roll your eyes.

“No.” You heard him chuckle.

Coming back after refreshing yourself, you saw he was already sitting on the floor. “Are you ready?” You asked.

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” You sat down again and grabbed your paper and pencil. When you looked back at him, he was looking directly at you. You furrowed your brows. “Are you really going to keep staring at me?”

He smirked. “Yes.”

You sighed and began to draw. “You suck,” you muttered. His smirk only grew.

After some uncomfortable moments, you got into the drawing and forgot he was watching you. This time you focused more on his face, and you saw the little details of it. The way his bottom lip was a bit fuller than the upper one, how his nose looked like a kitty nose with the mask covering part of it – which made you smile – and how he had a little beauty mark on his neck.

Your alarm went off and you blinked. Was the time up already? You didn’t even notice. Rubbing your eyes, you looked up at the cat boy and saw him looking back at you with a strange expression.

“Time’s up,” you said and he blinked, the expression being replaced by his usual flirty one.

“Let me see.” He got up and stretched again. Making sure to do it right in front of you so you could see his body.

You fidgeted a little. “Sure.”

He got behind you, leaning on the chair and looked at the drawing from over your shoulder. You could feel his breathing on your cheek. “It looks great,” he whispered.

“Thank you,” you whispered back, your heart speeding up a bit.

After some seconds of silence he leaned back and walked to the window. “Well, I must be off, my lady.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. “See you next week.”

You nodded and began to get up, gathering the drawings. “Thank you for the help- _ouch._ ” You hissed as a paper cut your finger. “Tsk.” You went to stick the little injury into your mouth when Chat grabbed your wrist and licked your finger.

“What the-“ You looked at him, feeling blood rush to your face. He looked at you through half lidded eyes and sucked on the digit, releasing it with a popping sound.

He licked his lips. “Cat saliva has healing properties.” You pulled your hand back hastily.

“Don’t you say.” You narrowed your eyes at him, holding your hand to your chest. The boy winked as he opened the window. The sun was almost setting and the orange sunset light outlined his body.

“ _Au revoir,_ my lady.” He bowed and in a matter of seconds, he was gone.

You closed the window and put a hand on your head, sighing. This boy was too much for you. Looking at the streets bathed in the glow of the sunset, you clenched your fist. You had to put up with his flirting, for the sake of art! Your injured finger then throbbed and you hissed, putting it into your mouth.

Your eyes widened when you realized what you had done and you screamed internally. Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, this is gonna be a long ride...
> 
> EDIT: this chapter now has a [fanart](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/148067330954/you-hissed-as-a-paper-cut-your-finger-tsk/)! It has been my plan since the beginning to draw random parts of the fic in first pov, so let's all hope I can keep doing it, amen


	3. Le Chat Endormie

The next week was a mess, full of projects and little sleep. However, you did have time to go out with Marinette to a cafe and had a nice time chatting with her and Alya. They never ceased to amaze you with their talks. You didn’t tell them about the whole Chat Noir situation, as it would create more drama in your life, and the cat boy was enough as it was.

When the weekend finally arrived you were exhausted. You yawned as you read a text for your Art History class, the orange afternoon light illuminating your papers. A knock on your window told you your muse had arrived. Your teacher had been happy with your previous drawings, so you just needed a couple more. Standing before the curtain, the memory of that day with the paper cut came back to you and you shook your head. It had haunted you all week.

You opened the curtain and the window with another yawn, your eyes almost closed. You said, well, tried to say ‘bonjour’ through your yawn, but it just came out as a mumble.

“Tired, are we?” He said with a smirk. You waved a hand at him as you turned around, still yawning, and went inside to grab your drawing tools.

Coming back to the living room you finally got a good look at him. He didn’t seem so good. His outfit was dirty as well as his face, and he had some deep scratches on his cheeks. The cat boy looked like a mess.

“Wow, what happened to you?” You approached him, getting a better look at his injuries.

“A crazy villain as usual, nothing new, my lady,” he said with a smug smile, but you could see in his eyes that he was tired.

“You didn’t have to come,” you said softly, looking at him.

“Well, I’m your muse, am I not?” He said and continued to smile. “Of course I had to.” You smiled back weakly at him.

“But what about your time?” You pointed to the ring on his finger that, as you had researched after the other day, showed how long the transformation would last. He looked at it. It still had two dots.

He waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, _ma chérie_. I didn’t use my special power, so it’ll take a while.”

“Alright, then let’s clean you up,” you said, rolling your eyes when he wriggled his eyebrows at you. Leading him to the bathroom, you waited as he cleaned his face, hearing him hiss a couple of times and then you put two band-aids over two of the bigger scratches he had. You didn’t have the proper medical supplies since you had planned on living here temporarily, but you hoped it would help a bit. Chat was quiet the entire time you touched his face. No flirting, no snarky remarks. _He must have been feeling really bad_ , you thought sadly to yourself.

Walking back to the living room, you made him sit on the sofa in the middle of the room. He tried to complain, but you were having none of that. You put your chair in front of him and began to draw quickly, cutting the time down from 20 minutes to 10. Chat began telling you about the fight with the villain, who was an akumatized old cat lady, which explained the scratches.

By the second drawing you felt your eyes get heavy and that was when you realized Chat had stopped talking. Looking up at him, you saw him dozing off while sitting up. Guilt filled your heart. Getting up slowly, you went to your bedroom and grabbed a blanket, putting it over him. You then sat by his side with your drawings, trying to improve them a little bit. Glancing at Chat, you wondered if he’d go back to normal anytime soon. Sure, you were curious to know who he was, but you wanted to respect his privacy. Looking at his ring, it showed one dot. Maybe you should wake him? Your eyes went to his face. He seemed to be in deep sleep, his breathing even. His blonde hair fell over part of his mask, covering it like a curtain of gold. _Beautiful_ , you thought. Shaking your head, you went back to your drawing. If he transformed back, you’d just cover your eyes.

Said eyes were getting heavier again when you felt something warm on your shoulder. Looking down, you saw Chat leaning on you. He looked so calm, his expression relaxed without that ever-present grin on his face. You smiled. _I’ll let this pass this one time_ , you said to yourself. Just this once…

 

You woke up with something moving under your head. You groaned, it was so warm and cozy and you wanted it to stay that way. Your hand grabbed at what was moving, making it stop. Hearing a chuckle you opened your eyes a little bit, your vision foggy with sleep. You saw a blonde figure, but no black suit.

“Go back to sleep, _ma chérie_.” You heard a familiar voice whisper and your eyes obeyed, closing and taking you back to your dreams.

You woke up completely lost. Apparently it was the middle of the night. Looking at your phone, you saw it: 4 a.m. Yep, you were right.

Stretching, you saw that the light from the kitchen was on, so you got up. There was no one there. You felt a bit disappointed for some reason, but then found a post-it note.

“Sorry to leave like this,

I'll see you next week.

Sleep tight, _ma chérie_.”

A tired smile tugged at the corners of your lips. What a dork. You saw a little arrow pointing to the side and turned the note over.

“P.S.: You look adorable when you sleep. Check your phone.”

Your eyes widened a bit at this and you ran back to the living room, quickly grabbing your phone on the sofa. You cursed inwardly for disabling the locking option as you went through your pictures. And there it was, a picture of you sleeping that Chat had edited with cat ears and a lot of sparkles. You sighed to yourself as you laid down on the sofa, putting your phone down. Looking up at the ceiling, you could feel your heart beating fast in your chest. You put an arm over your eyes and smiled to yourself. What a dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and to leave comments and kudos, it really makes my day!
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon, since it's almost ready, and the drawing as well (I hope hah).
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/148482180069/glancing-at-chat-you-wondered-if-hed-go) is ready :)


	4. Portrait of a Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload the chapter! I promise the next one will come sooner and will be longer :)

Through the next week you kept chiding yourself for not having taken a picture of Chat as he slept. The memory of his sleeping face was still fresh on your mind though, so you decided to sketch it during an Art History class that had soon turned into chaos when one student said religious paintings were just a form of fanart.

When the class was finally finished, you were almost done with shading your drawing.

“Wow, it looks just like him.” A voice said by your side. You turned and saw Marinette. Although she studied Fashion Design, Art History was common for many courses, so she was your classmate.

“You think so?” You smiled at her.

She smiled back and nodded. “Just don’t let Alya see this or she’ll want to post it on her blog.”

“Her blog?” You tilted your head to the side.

“Yeah,” She chuckled. “Her Ladybug blog.”

“Oh.” Was all you said, as you remembered that blog you first saw when searching for the two heroes, still thinking they were actors. It seemed so long ago.

“Do you like him?” You snapped your head back to Marinette.

“Err… Yes? I guess?” You rubbed your neck as you tried really hard not to think about the feel of his head on your shoulder while he slept or the way he licked your finger. No success. “He does a great job defending Paris and all, right? Hah…” You laughed, the sound a bit forced.

Marinette narrowed her eyes a bit, but soon smiled again. “You’re right.” You almost sighed in relief. “But it’s alright if you’re one of those _hardcore_ fans of his, you know?” You looked at her, horrified, and she winked. “I won’t judge you.”

“See you!” She waved at you as she exited the room, leaving you there, wordlessly watching as she disappeared down the corridor.

You slumped in your chair and looked at your drawing in shock. He was just your muse, but why did you have a feeling you were in too deep?

 

When the weekend came you were a nervous mess. You had searched for Chat Noir’s _hardcore_ fans and boy, were they something. You didn’t dare to read the fanfictions, but just the fanart had your cheeks heating up. It was a mistake.

You jumped when you heard the knock on your window. The sun was almost setting once again, and the dim light illuminated your living room. You could do this. You said his flirting wouldn’t get to you, didn’t you? With this on mind, you breathed deeply.

Pushing open the curtain, you didn’t see anyone. Furrowing your brows, you opened the window. You almost looked outside, but hesitated for a second. What was the cat boy thinking? Did he want to surprise you? You narrowed your eyes.

“Chat?” You called, giving a step back with caution.

“ _Yes?_ ” You heard a voice whisper in your ear as your back collided with a hard chest. You turned around quickly, goosebumps travelling up your arm.

“Stop doing this!” You said as you pushed his shoulder. He didn’t budge and just laughed at you.

Chat looked down at the goosebumps on your arms and smirked. “But it’s so much fun.”

You threw your hands up. Whatever. You had already put your chair in place along with your drawing tools, so you just gestured for him to pose. He was still smirking at you. You wanted to slap him.

“I’ll be doing quick one minute sketches,” you sat down and got ready, “so think of a series of poses and change when the alarm go off. Ready?”

He turned his head to the side, cracking his neck. “Yeah.”

You set the alarm. “Go.”

Chat made a dramatic pose, showing off his biceps. You snorted as you sketched. “Really?”

He flashed you a grin. “Especially for you, my lady.” You smiled and shook your head.

As the alarm went off, he changed to another ridiculous pose, and so on, until you had fifteen sketches done. You told him to relax.

You looked through your sketchbook, a satisfied smile on your face before getting up and stretching. You moaned as your back cracked.

“Well, my _muse_ , you’re really an inspiration.” You grinned at the cat boy, who was watching you intently.

He shrugged, before flexing his biceps. “I’m awesome like that.”

You scoffed, going to your room to get a softer pencil. Rummaging through your things, you cursed silently. How could a pencil be so hard to find?

“I like this one.” You heard him say from the living room. What.

You peeked through the doorway. He was holding one of your sketchbooks, the one with the sleeping drawing. Oh shit.

“Did you watch me sleep?” He asked as he looked up, a smug look on his face.

You shrugged, going back to the living room. Fuck that pencil. “You took a picture of me sleeping. We’re even.”

He chuckled and opened his mouth to say something. You held your hand up. “And you’re my muse, so even if I drew you naked, it’d be for the sake of art.”

You realized your mistake when his grin grew impossibly large. “You want to draw me naked?”

You felt every drop of blood in your body rush to your face. You breathed deeply and got the sketchbook from him. You pointed to the ground. “Sit.”

He opened his mouth and you gritted your teeth. “ _Sit_.” Chat widened his eyes and sat down.

“Good,” you said, sitting on your chair and calming your heart.

“Now, pose,” you said firmly. He looked at you for a few seconds and you swallowed, but maintained your gaze locked on his.

Chat licked his bottom lip, half lidded eyes boring into yours. “As you wish, my lady.” And he dropped to his back, leaning on his elbows and opened his legs to you.

Well, god freaking dammit. You breathed in and out slowly as he stared at you. Ok, you had to admit you asked for this. You bit your lip as all those fanarts came flooding back to you. No _._ You wouldn’t let it get to you. The cat boy wasn’t winning. You could do this, you’ve drawn naked models before, so this shouldn’t be a chall– and now you were thinking about Chat Noir naked. You wanted to slap yourself.

Putting your guard up, you began to draw, jaw locked tight. As you sketched, you had to pay attention to the little details. You tried your best to see his tights just as shapes with light and shadow, but it was difficult. Especially with Chat staring at you like that. Not to mention his crotch was right in front of you. You closed your eyes for a moment and breathed. You could do this. He was just an art subject with some really good muscles and– _No_. You stopped yourself and went back to drawing.

The alarm went off. You sighed for what must have been the tenth time and put your pencil down. 20 minutes. 20 minutes of looking at that X-rated pose. You hated that cat boy.

You looked at your drawing. How would you show this to your teacher? You could never. Or probably you could, since people from Fine Arts didn’t care much about this, but you’d die from embarrassment either way.

“So?” Chat said, walking to your side. You showed the drawing to him, looking away. He smiled and patted your hair. “Awesome as always, _ma chérie_.”

You scoffed, trying to dodge his hand and mumbled, “Can’t show it to my teacher though.”

He laughed and went in the direction of the window. Was he already leaving? You felt a bit sad as you watched him walk, his tail swaying behind him. You already had the drawings you needed for your class, and even if his antics and constant flirting grew on you, you couldn’t keep him coming here forever. You sighed as you got up from your chair and got close to the window. You never really asked him about his powers, how his ears worked or anything. You wished you had talked more with him.

Rubbing your neck, you watched as he climbed up the windowsill. That was it. “Well, thank you for your help.” You smiled up at him. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

He turned his head to the side. “Was that all you needed?”

“Yeah.”

Chat furrowed his brows. “Oh.”

You analyzed his face. Didn’t he want to leave? You felt a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. “You’ll always be my muse though.” You could swear you saw his cheeks dust a light shade of red, but it was gone in a second.

He waved his hand at you dismissively. “Maybe I can stop by sometime…” He crouched on the windowsill, his face almost level with yours. “If you beg.”

You raised both of your eyebrows at him and tried to push him off the window.

Chat spluttered as he tried to gain his balance again. He grabbed your arm to stabilize himself. “Don’t do that,” He ran his other hand through his hair, brushing off some locks that had fallen on his face, his breathing a little ragged. “ _Ma chérie._ ”

You put your hands up, releasing his grip on you. “Don’t do what?” He narrowed his eyes and then smirked. You smirked back.

He then turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. “Wait. What did you say was the name of your university again?”

You looked to the sides, confused. “I didn’t.”

Chat blinked. “Oh.”

“But it’s the Art and Design University of Paris.” You shrugged and saw his green eyes widen.

“Oh.” He seemed to think for a moment. “ _Oh._ ”

You smirked at his unusual behavior. “Cat got your tongue?”

He snapped his eyes back to yours and you saw his pupils dilate. He quickly leaned forward while holding on the window and stopped when your noses were almost touching. A gasp left your lips and you took a step back.

“No,” He smiled at you through half lidded eyes, “but one might get yours soon if you aren’t careful.” You looked at him in shock and he winked.

As you narrowed your eyes at him, Chat laughed, saying an ‘ _au revoir_ ’ as he disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing should be ready soon and I'm thinking about making two versions of it...
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading and all the support!!
> 
> EDIT: I finally finished the [drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/149629338309/ready-he-turned-his-head-to-the-side) OTL I had a terrible art block and just couldn't do it, sorry guys :(
> 
> I may do a second pose later if it gets better!


	5. The Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It had been some weeks since your last encounter with the cat boy. At first glance art courses may seem easy and full of happiness, but that was far from the truth. There was always something to do, something to finish, something to change. Since deadlines were coming up, you didn’t have much time to worry about the absence of your muse.

You imagined he was busy himself, as you saw him and Ladybug on the news fighting villains every now and then. And if besides that he went to college and had to deliver projects like you, his life was probably chaotic right now. But even without his presence, he was still on your thoughts, and sometimes you caught yourself sketching him when you weren’t paying attention. He was your muse after all, your source of inspiration, so you didn’t think much about it.

After Chat’s reaction to your university’s name, you began to pay attention to any blonde guys that appeared there. The problem was that there were many of them, so it was basically impossible to find out who he was. _And maybe he doesn’t even go here_ , you told yourself one day while you walked to one of your morning classes, eyes scanning the campus. It wasn’t really a problem, since discovering the cat boy’s identity wasn’t really important to you and you wanted to respect his privacy, but still, you couldn’t help being curious. What if you had already seen him around?

Your eyes then stopped at a blonde figure walking a few meters ahead of you. It was that guy Marinette used to have a crush on. You didn’t really remember his name. Was it Adrian? Adriano? You had no idea. But you did discover that he was a model – Alya had told you, but it was quite obvious if you looked at his face and posture – and also you had seen him a few times at the library, absorbed in his studies.

You narrowed your eyes at his blonde hair, but then shook your head, a quiet chuckle leaving your mouth. It couldn’t be. His and Chat’s personalities were too different. Like, by a _mile_. But, maybe… You looked back at the Adriano guy and saw some girls around him, obviously trying to flirt with him, but he just waved politely at them and walked faster to the main building. A smile graced your lips. Yeah, definitely not.

 

After that day, you began to see him more often, especially at the library. Maybe you were just paying more attention to him, but either way, it didn’t bother you at all as the guy was a sight for sore eyes. And since his hair inevitably reminded you of your muse, you amused yourself comparing the differences between the two, the model boy being much quieter and less embarrassing. The only downside to that was that it made you miss the flirty cat.

While studying at the library, you sometimes caught him looking at you before he swiftly turned back to his sketchbook. You let him be. He was probably doing figure drawings to relax from his studies, and it was normal for art students to sketch random people they saw. But if he kept doing that, you’d have to ask to see the drawings one day. It was making you curious.

 

Then, one afternoon, you were finishing a painting in one of the university’s classrooms. The others students had left when the class ended, but before leaving themselves the teacher had said you could stay and continue if you wanted. As you were almost finished and the deadline was in five days, you decided to paint a bit more.

Concentrating on a difficult shade of blue, you heard a noise and looked up from the painting. Expecting to see a bird, you almost didn’t believe your eyes when you saw Ladybug standing on ones of the large open windows. _The_ Ladybug.

“I need you to come with me.” She said, a little breathless. “Now.”

You looked to your sides. Maybe the smell of the paint was making you see things? You looked back at her and pointed to yourself. “Me?”

She nodded and urged you to come with her hands, a concerned look on her face. “It’s about Chat Noir.”

 

You went with her. Not wanting to waste time, she decided to tell you what happened along the way.

“So he just… broke down?” You asked from behind her back. She was carrying you piggyback style, since this you’d be much faster and also for the fact that you couldn’t jump from building to building like freaking Spider-Man. You gripped her shoulders tighter after another landing.

“Yes,” she said, not looking at you. “We were fighting some sort of nature villain when he got hit. Whatever it was, it made him go down with a lot of pain. He tried to keep going, but it got worse, until he couldn’t walk.” You almost gasped as concern washed over you. Ladybug made a turn and jumped over another building. You looked down at the street under you as you flied above it.

“That’s when he began calling your name,” she said after landing and you snapped your attention back at her.

“Me? Why me?” You furrowed your brows. “And wait, how did you find me?”

“About the last question, I have my ways.” You heard the smile in her voice as she shrugged, the movement a bit strange as she was carrying you. “And about the other one, hopefully we’ll find out now.” She then stopped on a flat terrace of a tall building and let you down.

You wobbled a little bit, your legs getting used to being up again.

“There.” She touched your shoulder and nodded to a corner.

Turning your head, you saw a figure lying down in fetal position. “Chat…” you whispered and began to walk over to him.

As you got closer, you could hear the boy whimpering quietly. It made your chest tighten.

“Chat?” You tried.

You saw his cat ears stand up and he quickly turned his head towards you.

“Hey, how are yo–” You didn’t have time to finish your sentence as he got up in a second and hugged your waist. “Woah, easy there,” you said, chuckling as you put a hand on top his head. “I’m not going anywhere.” He hugged you tighter, making your heart do a little leap inside your chest. You glanced at Ladybug and saw her smiling softly at you, with a relieved, but thoughtful look on her eyes.

A loud crash sound made you both jump. It seemed to come from some blocks away. You slowly looked at Ladybug. “You… didn’t defeat the villain?”

“Not exactly.” She rubbed her neck, grimacing. “I’ve never seen Chat like that, and he was getting worse so–” Another crash interrupted her mid sentence.

You looked at the cat boy’s body and then back at Ladybug. “Go. It’s possible that when you purify the akuma, Chat will get better, right? I’ll keep him company until you come back.”

She seemed hesitant for a second, but another crash made her snap her neck to the source of the noise. She looked back at you. “Alright. I’ll be right back,” she said as she ran, jumping to another building. You followed her figure until she was out of sight, and then looked down at the cat boy, who was still holding you tightly.

You swallowed dryly and lowered yourself down until you were sitting, Chat not letting go of your waist. You crossed your legs and moved him a bit until he was half lying on your lap.

Looking down at him, you began wondering what the hell had happened to leave him like this. You felt a pang in your heart when you noticed he was shivering. You tentatively put a hand on his hair. He stilled for a moment, but then relaxed, leaning on your touch. You began to run your hand through his soft locks, attempting to calm him down. After two minutes or so, you felt some sort of vibration on your leg. _What the hell._ You looked down. It wasn’t possible… was it? You put your other hand on his back and a smile grew on your face.

“Are you… _purring_?” You asked, trying to hide the amusement on your voice.

Chat stilled and then let go of you, turning quickly to the other side – but not before you saw the red on his cheeks.

“No,” he said, sounding like a pouting child. Your smile grew wider with relief. He seemed to be getting better.

“Oh, okay then,” you said, running your fingers through his hair again. The purring began once more and you chuckled, moving your hand a little bit, going for one of his ears. “Are you sur-”

“Ah!” He gasped loudly and you stilled your hand.

Eyes wide, you tried to look at his face. “Did I hurt you?”

He hid his face on your leg and mumbled. “No.”

You sighed in relief, going back to touching his hair. But what in the heavens was that sound? You swallowed dryly. It was nice and… you had to admit a part of you wanted to hear more of- _Tch. Stop it,_ you chided yourself. _It’s not time for that._

“… _again_.” You heard Chat whisper.

You turned your head to the side, getting closer to him. “Again?”

“Can you do it again?” He repeated, the sound muffled as he was still hiding his face on your leg.

“Oh.” You bit your lip for a moment and then tentatively touched his ear once more. Chat gasped, making you jump a little. “Are you sure this doesn’t hurt?” You looked down at him, a bit exasperated.

“ _Yessss_ ,” Chat hissed and you blinked. Well, that was another interesting sound. You cleared your throat. What had happened to this boy?

You heard him mumble something and turned your head to him again. “Sorry, what was that?”

He turned to face you, his cheeks a deep shade of red. “ _Please_.” He swallowed, and you watched his Adam's apple move up and down. “Don’t stop.”

You felt your eyes widen and your throat went dry. You looked to the sides, but Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. You swallowed as you touched his ear again. He hid his face on your lap once more and you could hear his muffled gasps as you moved your hand. Well, shit.

Your face was getting hotter by the second. Why the hell were you doing this? _To help him_ , your mind suggested. But you knew it wasn’t just for that. A particular loud sound coming from Chat made you grit your teeth. If Ladybug came back right now, what would she think? That you were a damn pervert, that’s what. The cat boy was downright moaning at the moment, his breathing ragged.

That was when you heard him say your name. You almost spluttered. He then let out a loud moan that went straight to your core and stilled. Only his back moved, reminding you he was still breathing.

You looked fixedly to a spot in front of you as you moved your hand to rest on his back. What have you done? _What was necessary_ , a little voice in your head answered, but it didn’t help much.

The cat boy moved, mumbling something again and then he sighed happily. Well, at least he wasn’t in pain anymore, right? You tried to convince yourself, not wanting to think about the fact that you probably made him com– Nope. You shook your head. Not thinking about it. Nope.

A bright light then spread across the sky and touched Chat. He mumbled something, but continued to sleep.

“Is everything okay?” You jumped as you heard a voice behind you. You turned to look. It was Ladybug. She arrived a minute late. You didn’t know if that was good or not.

You swallowed as you looked down at the cat boy still on your lap and quickly averted your eyes. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

“He seems much better now.” The superhero kneeled down next to you and looked at him. “I guess defeating the villain really worked.” She smiled.

“Yeah…” You gave her a strained smile. You didn’t want to tell her what had _really_ worked.

She turned to you. “What happened?”

Shit.

“Well, I…” You rubbed your neck. She was looking at you intently. “He kept hugging me and I managed to calm him down until he fell asleep.” You looked down at your now sinful hands. What you said wasn’t a lie. You just… omitted some parts. You felt the blood rushing to your face once more as the cat boy moved on your lap.

“Is that so?” Ladybug looked at him and tilted her head. “Well, I’m glad nothing weird happened then.” She said, getting up.

Your head snapped to her. “What?”

It was her turn to rub her neck. “Before I defeated the villain I made them tell me what they had done to Chat. They said he was in some kind of…” She moved her hands around before looking at you. “Heat.”

What. You stared at Ladybug. She was looking back at you with an apologetic face.

“ _Heat_?” You finally were able to say. But male cats don’t go into heat. That wasn’t possible, was it? You looked down at Chat Noir. Maybe he was a _magical_ cat? You scrunched up your face. That didn’t make any sense.

“And apparently he chose you as his mate.” Your eyes widened at Ladybug’s words. “That’s why he was calling your name and probably why he only felt better when you touched him.” She nodded to herself and then chuckled. “I’m really glad nothing weird happened.”

You opened and closed your mouth as you kept staring at her, a million questions on your mind. She cleared her throat. “Well, I purified the akuma, so everything should be back to normal now. You don’t have to worry.” She smiled, trying to reassure you and began to kneel down. “But now I should probably take him with me–”

“Why me?” You blurted and she stopped on her tracks. You shook your head. “Sorry, I just… It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Magic never does,” She chuckled, but then put her hand on her chin, thoughtful. “But maybe you were on his mind when he was hit or… maybe you’re the unfortunate receiver of his attraction.” She laughed, but stopped when she saw your shocked face and smiled. “You should just ask him.”

You opened your mouth to protest but she laughed again, kneeling down to get the cat boy from your lap.

“Can you get down by yourself?” She asked as she picked him up bridal style. Wow, she was strong.

You blinked, realizing she was still waiting for your answer. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

She smiled. “Thanks for the help.”

You scoffed and said it was nothing, but Ladybug just shook her head. “If it wasn’t for you, Chat wouldn’t have gotten better and I wouldn’t have been able to focus on the villain.” She smiled and then turned to leave, but looked back at you. “Try to not overthink, ok?” And with a final wink she was gone.

You stayed there looking at the typical blue Parisian roofs of the other buildings as the wind swayed your clothes. She wouldn’t prank you, would her? No, she was the mighty Ladybug. So that meant that when the cat boy was hit, you were the one his instincts chose, but that would mean he was attracted to you and his flirting was actually serious and– Yep, you were already over thinking. You shook your head. You should probably go home.

Turning around, you headed for the only door on the terrace. It was locked. Looking down, the building was too high for you to jump without killing yourself. You almost screamed with frustration as you took your phone out and called the French police, thinking about how the hell you’d explain your current situation to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest with you guys and say I began to write this whole fic just because of this scene with Chat. Heh. I still can't believe how much this story grew and keeps growing. I'm also learning so much from it, and it's all because of you, readers and Samantha. Thank you all for the support <3
> 
> And with this chapter I officially open the Doors of Sin. Welcome.
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/150099299524/he-turned-to-face-you-his-cheeks-a-deep-shade) is here :) Not really happy with how this one turned out tbh, but hopefully the others will be better!


	6. The Seine at Dusk

Five days after the incident, you were at the metro station. The police had taken your call surprisingly well. Apparently, finding yourself on top of a building was a common thing when Ladybug and Chat Noir fought villains. You shook your head as you entered the metro car. Your hand held on one of the bars as you put your backpack on the ground between your legs.

As the vehicle moved, you thought about how you hadn’t seen the superheroes after what happened. Chat hadn’t appeared at your place – maybe he was busy or just didn’t want to talk about what happened, but you saw him on the news, fighting another villain. He seemed ok. Maybe a bit spacey, but ok nonetheless.

You couldn’t say the same about yourself. Don’t overthink my ass. Your grip on the bar tightened as the memory of his moans haunted you once again. Goddammit that cat boy. You had prepared yourself for his flirting, but that was just too much. And what if Ladybug was right and he was attracted to you?

As the Parisian streets passed quickly in front of your eyes, you remembered the nights you had spent looking at your bedroom’s ceiling while thinking about it.

A sigh had passed you lips as you laid down on your bed. You knew the relationship between muse and artist was a delicate one. Sometimes when too much passion was involved or it went beyond the platonic, it could result in suffering for both parts, the connection between them being lost, or it could spark artistic creativity beyond expectations. But… You had turned your face to the side as a lonely car passed in the street under your window, your eyes following the lights that illuminated the walls momentarily. But some artists even produced the most beautiful artworks after having their heart torn apart.

A deeper sigh had left your lips. The point was: there was no saying what could happen. It was a wheel of possibilities, and you didn’t know if you were ready for it.

After some more thinking and rolling around on your bed, you had decided to do your best to ignore his moans echoing in your mind and still try the platonic relationship.

 _Maybe Ladybug is wrong after all and all of this is just a misunderstanding_ , you had thought hopefully, but you couldn’t know for sure.

Ladybug was right about something. You’d have to ask the cat boy to know the truth. It was the only way.

As the metro stopped in another station, you glanced down at your backpack, thinking about the sketchbook that was in it. Pages and pages were now filled with drawings of Chat, as drawing was the only way you found to silence your thoughts. You could never let Marinette see some of your sketches or you’d definitely be considered one of his hardcore fans. Not the number one, but close to it.

You scoffed and looked up. Whatever. He was your muse after all, even if you did your best not to think about him in _that_ way, and it was normal for you to think about him with frequency.

Right?

Your question remained unanswered as the metro stopped once again and you got off. It was early in the evening, with the sun almost setting as you made your way through the busy streets to the Seine River. You weren’t going home today. You had finally delivered your projects at the University, and could relax a little. And as you needed to get your mind off of things, you accepted Marinette’s invitation to a picnic with other art students near the river. You weren’t sure if ‘picnic’ was the right word, as food was the least of the worries of the people there, alcohol and cigarettes being the main one, but you went anyway.

After arriving and greeting Marinette and Alya, you spent sometime near the river, watching the boats filled with tourists pass by and waving at them. A funny guy in one even yelled ‘Bonjour!’ at you. Your friends kept you company, but you also talked to other people, especially with exchange students like yourself, sharing your experiences and difficulties of living alone in the city.

With a look around the place, you saw that blonde boy was also there. You tried your best to remember his name, and almost ended up with a headache. You gave up, unaware that you’d finally get rid of your doubt in the strangest way.

It happened when you went to get another drink. Not seeing clearly because of the dim lights, you almost tripped on him and grabbed his arm to avoid falling on your face. After regaining your balance, you apologized, but when your eyes locked on his face, he was red as a tomato. You felt your own cheeks warm up from seeing his embarrassment and then realized you were still touching him. With another apologize, you quickly released his arm and then introduced yourself, trying to make the situation less awkward, but the guy just looked at you as if in a trance, and you wondered if he was already drunk, your eyes searching his green ones for a sign of sobriety.

Then, at that moment, Marinette appeared out of nowhere and said his name for him, a grin on her face. She said Adrien had participated in a photo-shoot that day and was a bit out of it. He blinked and then looked at her, a frown creasing his forehead. You felt an argument coming up, so you just got your drink and waved at them, an awkward smile on your face, as you quickly went back to the people you were talking to.

As you walked you heard them talking in hushed tones.

“I had everything under control, Marinette.”

“You _froze_ , Adrien.”

The bickering continued and you smiled. They seemed like good friends. If one day Marinette had had that crush on him, she seemed over it now – or she just hid it pretty well. Well, none of your business. You sipped on your drink, the smile not leaving your lips. You just hoped she was happy.

 

Later, the setting sun was casting pink hues across the sky and people were beginning to get too drunk and loud, so you and Alya decided get away from the chatter for a bit. As Marinette was still talking with Adrien, you two ended up sitting near the edge of the sidewalk, looking at the lights of the boats pass by. Alya told you her boyfriend, Nino, wasn’t there since he still had to deliver some projects, and she sighed as she said he had forgotten to do them.

You kept smiling through the conversation with her, and it was all well until she mentioned Chat Noir. It happened that she was elated at a new footage she had done of the two Parisian heroes and her grin was bright as she grabbed her phone and showed you a video of them fighting an akumatized villain that transformed people into miniature dolls.

“Oh, they’re a lovely pair,” she sighed dreamily when the video ended, Ladybug purifying the akuma once again.

With a confused frown and a strange feeling that resembled disappointment, you threw a pebble in the river and watched it sink. “Are they together?”

Alya laughed and shook her head, putting away her phone. “Oh no, I meant it as partners!” She got closer to you, as if sharing a secret. You leaned in to hear her whisper. “Although Chat Noir used to try to win Lady’s heart, but he soon gave up.”

“Why?” You whispered back.

“No one knows!” She almost shouted and raised her arms, scaring the hell out of you. “But I do hope to ask that when I get a new interview with them.” She winked.

You put a hand over your poor heart and smiled. It seemed Alya was _really_ passionate about this superhero stuff, even after many years of managing the Ladybug blog.

After some time you decided to leave. The sun had already set and the metro was about to close. You had to get home by yourself and since Paris wasn’t the safest place on Earth, walking home wouldn’t be the best idea.

Marinette was still engrossed on her talk with the blonde boy and you didn’t want to interrupt them. Perhaps they were finally confessing their undying love for each other? It looked more like she was lecturing him hard, but who knew. You sent her a message and said goodbye to Alya and the people you were talking to. It had been a nice evening.

You then walked off, unaware of a pair of green eyes that followed you.

 

The streets were dark as you made your way to the metro station. Tourists were going back to their hotels and workers to their homes. Young people passed by with bottles of alcohol. You chuckled to yourself. The city never stopped. The ride on the metro was uneventful and you made your way to your apartment. Since you lived a little bit further away from the tourist center, the streets were emptier. You walked faster.

To get to your place you had to pass through a narrow street, which happened to be without light at the moment. _Great,_ you thought. Looking inside the passage you saw it was empty. You bit your lip. If you didn’t go through there you would have to make a really long turn.

Stopping at the entrance, you got your phone, turned the flashlight on and got ready to call the police. People could call you paranoid and say it was just a short walk. You didn’t care.

The echo of your steps was the only sound to be heard as you made your way into the alley. You were in the middle of the street when a rustling sound caught your attention. Turning around quickly, you didn’t see anyone. You heart was beating faster by the second and you got ready to call the police and run.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” You heard a voice above you.

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked up and saw two green eyes looking back at you a few meters up. Before you could move he landed in front of you. Chat.

You felt your blood boil. “What the hell! Do you want to kill me?” You pushed on his shoulder, trying to walk past him. He didn’t bulge. What an ass.

“No,” he smirked as he blocked your way, but then turned serious. “but it seems like you want to kill yourself, walking alone like that.”

Your eyes narrowed. “Were you following me?”

“Just saw you passing by,” He shrugged, but then his gaze hardened. “through a dark and empty alley.” You could see the disapproval in his eyes.

It was your turn to shrug. “I was prepared.”

He arched his brows, skeptic. “Oh, really?”

You crossed your arms. “Yes.” He began to smirk and back you into the wall, but you held your hand up. It was your chance to ask him. “Now, about that day on the terrace–”

You jumped when his hand collided with the wall behind of you, trapping you in one side.

“What day?” He looked at you through half-lidded eyes, the green shade of them almost glowing in the dark, the only source of light coming from your phone’s flashlight.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you tried to step to the other side. He blocked you with his other arm, claws scratching the surface. You gave him a deadpan look, your heartbeat beginning to speed up. It wasn’t possible that he didn’t remember, was it? “The day you were hurt and Ladybug had to get me to help your ass.”

His face got closer and before you could see if that darker shade on his cheeks was a blush, he headed for your neck, his nose lightly brushing on it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, _ma chérie_.”

You shivered as his warm breath touched your skin. No, he remembered it. You were sure of it, as he was obviously hiding his face and trying to distract you. You knew he was. But why?

“Is that so?” You asked.

You heard him chuckle as you carefully raised your free hand, the other still holding your phone. If that’s how he wanted to play… You sucked in a breath when you felt a fang lightly scratch your neck and then you touched his ear.

Chat gasped loudly and jumped back, face flushed.

You smirked as you leaned on the wall behind you. “Remember it now?”

He bit his lip, narrowing his eyes at you, but then he mirrored your smirk. “My lady–” You went to touch his ear again but he dodged your hand. “Stop it!”

You laughed at his flushed face, but then smiled and took a step forward, your noses almost touching. “Admit you remember what happened,” you whispered.

He stared back at you and licked his lips, smiling as he saw you follow the movement with your eyes. “Admit you think of me as more than your muse,” he whispered back. Your eyes widened a fraction before narrowing.

You stared at each other for a moment and you saw his eyes flicker to your lips briefly.

“Thief! Help!” A desperate scream sounded nearby, startling you both and making you grab his arm as you looked around quickly.

Chat then took your hand that was gripping him into his and held it, making you look at him. He was smiling, his teeth glinting in the dim light your phone provided. “Someone needs me.”

Wanting to slap the little voice in your head that said ‘yeah, me’, you cleared your throat and stepped away from him, putting your arms behind your back and nodding.

A pair of lips pressing onto your forehead made you look up hastily. Chat smirked and then licked your nose.

“Hey!” You rubbed his saliva off with your hand, ready to punch the cat boy, but he was already running, his laugh echoing in the alley.

You followed his silhouette with your eyes until he disappeared. Fine. If he didn’t want to talk about that day, you wouldn’t talk about it. _Maybe he was embarrassed,_ your mind suggested. You pondered for one second, and then scoffed. As if.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're finally getting somewhere...
> 
> And I have to say the next chapter is one of my favorites. Stay tuned!
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/151271810934/with-another-apologize-you-quickly-released) is here!


	7. Inspiration of the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samantha and I had so much fun with this one, I hope you guys like it too hah

You were doomed.

That day near the Seine you had felt bad for Nino for still having projects to do, but after getting home and finding a forgotten post-it note in a sketchbook that said in bright red letters ‘PROJECT DEADLINE COMING SOON DO IT’, you realized your situation wasn’t any better than his. Maybe worse. The project would decide your future in Paris and you didn’t have a single idea about what to do. Yeah, definitely worse.

And so you began to think frantically. You had two weeks. The first one passed by too quickly and many crumpled papers with discarded ideas filled your apartment. You were on the verge of tears.

Being at the University wasn’t much help, as you saw everyone from your class finishing their projects and talking about it. Marinette was one of them and her painting already looked amazing. It was driving you insane.

The encounter with Chat had been almost a week ago and you were counting on him appearing at your place on the weekend, like he had been doing before… that day on the terrace. There were still two days to go and you almost couldn’t wait. How long had it been since he last posed for you? A month? It had been too long. You had tried to draw your muse by memory, the way his hair covered part of his eyes, how you could see the outline of his clavicle through the black suit – you know, important stuff, but nothing seemed to work and you were getting more frustrated by the second. A little part of your brain insisted it was also because you missed him, but you ignored it.

You had to get a good grade on this project’s subject. The end of the semester was getting closer, as well as the cold autumn winds, and if you wanted to prolong your stay in Paris, the only way to get your university to allow you to stay was to get good grades in all subjects in the first semester. You were doing well in Human Figure I – thanks to Chat –, Musings on Still Life, and Art History, but this subject only had one project and it was worth all the points, so if you didn’t get a good grade on it you could kiss Paris goodbye.

With that and the fact that you only had one week left on your mind, you were at the cafeteria eating your lunch with one hand as you tried to draw ideas with the other, when someone tapped your shoulder, making you almost choke on your food.

“Oh, _désolé_! _Désolé_!” A male voice said. You drank a bit of water and looked up. It was Adrien.

You tried not to stare at his pretty face and waved a hand dismissively. “It’s ok.”

He handed you an eraser. “It was on the ground.”

“Oh,” You furrowed your brows, getting the object from him. You didn’t even notice you had dropped it. “Thank you.”

He nodded and then handed you a pen. “Also this.”

You chuckled tiredly and got the pen. “Thank you.”

“It was nothing,” He said, a gentle smile on his face. He seemed different from that day at the Seine, forming coherent sentences and not staring at your face in shock. You didn’t blame him though, going to college and modeling afterwards must be hard, especially if you were a well-known model like him.

“Hey,” he began, cutting you from your thoughts. You saw him scratch his neck a bit nervously. “I’m sorry for that day near the river. I had a long day and I also shouldn’t have drunk so much.” He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

Well, it seemed like you both were thinking about the same thing. You shrugged, smiling up at him. “It happens.”

He smiled back, his face lighting up. “I want to try that introduction again, if you don’t mind.” He then extended his hand to you. “I’m Adrien Agreste, sculpture student.”

Your eyebrows raised a fraction. Sculpture? You wouldn’t have guessed it from his looks. It was difficult to imagine him all covered in dust or clay, as he was always so tidy, but with a glance at his extended palm, you saw it was beautifully shaped, yet strong. Yeah, definitely sculpture. With a smile you shook his hand, saying your own name. You felt a tingle run through your body as your skin touched his, but you didn’t have time to dwell on it as a big yawn made you release his hand to cover your mouth.

Tears pooled at the corners of your eyes. It seemed like the tiredness of many sleepless nights was getting to you. You were a mess.

“Are you ok?” You heard Adrien say as you rubbed your watery eyes.

“I’m fine,” You smiled at his concerned expression. What a kind guy. “Just having a bit of trouble with inspiration for a project. Thanks for asking though.”

He opened his mouth to say something when someone called his name and he turned to look. One of his classmates was tapping the watch on her arm. Class time, Adrien had to go. He turned back to you and smiled, a genuine and bright smile that made your stomach do an anxious little flip. “I’m sure you can do it.” And with that he waved and turned around, leaving you to your half-finished lunch and messy scribbles.

You accompanied him with your eyes, his kind words still resonating in your mind. You were beginning to understand why Marinette used to have that crush on him.

 

In the evening, after your classes were over, you walked back to your apartment almost dragging your feet. You were spent and still didn’t have any ideas for the project. All you wanted was to curl under your blankets and cry.

As you were in front of your building you saw a light coming from your apartment. You furrowed your brows. You could've sworn you didn’t leave any light on when you left. Grabbing your keys, you quickly went up the stairs and stopped at your door. No noise could be heard, but you were still on edge. You cautiously unlocked and opened the door, and then looked inside.

Lit candles decorated your living room, making shadows dance on the walls.

“What on earth…” You whispered as you walked inside and left your backpack on a chair.

“Welcome back, my lady.” You heard a voice from the sofa. Turning around, you saw the cat boy sprawled on it in a seductive pose.

“Chat!” You said, grinning, but then cleared your throat to try and stop your excitement from showing too much. “What are you doing here?”

You were genuinely confused, as he had never appeared on a weekday before.

He got up and bowed to you. “I thought I was being a really neglectful muse, leaving my artist without inspiration like that.” He looked up at you, still bowing.

“You were.” You feigned hurt, looking to the side. You heard him chuckle, and then saw him approaching with your peripheral vision.

He turned your face to him, a soft look in his eyes. “I’ll make it up to you.”

You couldn’t fight the smile on your face as you stared at his face, at his blonde locks that seemed to do whatever they wanted and the intensity of his green orbs.

Dammit. You _had_ missed him.

Without thinking twice, you enveloped him with your arms. “Thank you, Chat.” You squeezed him tightly and then quickly let go to grab your pencil and papers from your backpack, a grin stretching across your face. Now you could finally have an idea for your project! And of course you liked having the cat boy near you, but you wouldn’t tell him that. He’d never let you live it down.

When you came back he was still standing where you left him, his eyes locked on you as you walked. It was difficult to be sure with only the lights coming from the candles, but he seemed different. Was he still thinking about that night in the alley?

You chuckled and poked his nose – hearing him tsk, and walked past him to get your usual chair. “And how did you get in here?”

You returned with the chair and saw him shrug. “Your window locks aren’t exactly hard to open, you know.” He looked at his claws. “You should be more careful.”

You chuckled, looking around the simple apartment. It didn’t even have a TV. “You’re the only crazy person that would want to break in here.” Sitting down on your chair, you waited for him to be in front of you. Drawing with only the lights from the candles would be a challenge, but maybe it would boost your creativity.

He got near you and leaned closer to your face. “Did you like the candles, _ma chérie_?”

You leaned in, your noses almost touching. “I loved it, _kitty_.” You grinned at his shocked expression and then pushed him away with a chuckle. He blinked a few times and you smiled to yourself. You’d use pet names more often if that cute expression was your reward.

Then, sketchbook on your leg, you rubbed your hands together. “Now, my dearest muse…” You wiggled your eyebrows at the cat boy, who grinned as he passed a hand through his blonde locks, making a hot mess. You smirked. “Let’s begin.”

 

You filled pages and pages with drawings of Chat, but it was no use. After almost an hour, you gave up, the candles nearly at the end of their lives. Sighing, you put your sketchbook down and looked at your drawings. You ran a hand through your hair. You had an art block. You were screwed.

“My lady?” You looked up and saw Chat looking back at you with his eyebrows furrowed.

You smiled weakly at him. He had been posing for you non-stop until now. “Thank you, Chat. I’m sorry for making you do this.” A glance at his ring told you he’d have to leave soon.

He scoffed, stretching up. “I’d do much more for you, _ma chérie._ ” You felt your cheeks heating up. Damn this boy and his beautiful words.

“I–” You looked down at your hands. “I still don’t have any ideas.” You sighed and got up to turn on the lights and blow out the candles.

Green eyes followed your figure as you walked around. When you were finished, you turned to him, smiled and pointed weakly to his ring. “It’s almost time.”

He followed your gaze to his finger and then looked back up, a grin on his face. “I’m not leaving my lady like that.”

You blinked. “What about your transformation?”

He pursed his lips and then started to head for the kitchen. “Do you have any cheese?”

“Cheese?” You followed him, eyebrows furrowed. “I have a bit of Camembert in the refrigerator. Why?”

Chat clasped his hands together. “ _Purrfect!_ ” You groaned at the pun and he turned to you, throwing an arm across your shoulders and turning you around, leading you to the living room. “Now, my lady, I have to ask you to stay in your bedroom until I regain my strength and transform back. Could you do that for your favorite muse?” He leaned closer to your face, his green eyes half-lidded.

Oh, the transformation. It all made sense now. You began to nod, but then paused. “Wait. You’re my only muse.”

He hushed you to your room and you chuckled.

After five minutes, you were inside your bedroom, your back against the door. The only light illuminating the room came from the window on your right, and through it you could see the darkening sky. You heard Chat moving on the other side and then an insistent beeping sound. That was it. You could hear him transforming back. If you opened the door now, you could see who he was. But instead, you just closed your eyes, leaned your head against the door and waited. Chat, or better, his alter ego seemed to be talking in hushed tones with someone. Maybe he was on the phone? You just hoped he wasn’t leaving.

A thump from behind you made you open your eyes. Chat must have sat on the other side, his back also against the door.

You looked up at the flickering shadows that danced across the ceiling. “Hey Chat – or whoever you are now. It’s ok if you don’t say anything, with me hearing your voice and shockingly discovering who you are and all that.” A low chuckle came from the other side of the door. You smiled. “But I just wanted to say thank you.”

Not hearing any sound, you continued. “Thank you for coming here, ever since the beginning. You didn’t have to, just because of that crappy drawing.” You chuckled quietly to yourself as the memory of the day you met him passed through your mind.

You didn’t know why you were saying all of that now. Maybe because it was much easier to say things when you didn’t have to deal with the other person’s gaze. Also, you really were grateful for his help. You never expected to find yourself in a situation like this when you first arrived, with a superhero that was also your muse on the other side of your door, but now it just felt _right_ to have the cat boy near you.

You closed your eyes, a smile making its way onto your lips. “Thanks to you, this city feels… more like home now.”

After a moment of silence you heard a sigh and then some quiet words. You could've sworn it was a muttered ‘here we go again’, but it didn’t sound like Chat, and right after it was followed by a shushing sound. You tried to press your ear closer to the door, and heard someone munching on something.

The cheese. You wondered why he needed _cheese_ of all things.

The munching then stopped. You strained your ears to try and listen to what was happening.

“Transform me!” What sounded like Chat’s voice echoed loudly in your ears, startling you and making you move away from the door.

“Do you really have to say that?” You said as you pressed a hand over your rapidly beating heart.

The door opened and Chat appeared, grinning. “Yes.” He extended his hand out to you and you took it, skin touching the magical material of his gloves.

With one movement he pulled you close to him and interlaced his fingers with yours. A smirk decorated his face as he batted his eyelashes at you.

You arched a brow at him and smiled, taking a step back, but keeping your hand in his. “Yep. You’re back.” Before he could say something you pulled him to the middle of the room.

You then let go of him and began to think, a hand on your chin. You still needed an idea for the project. Drawing Chat posing didn’t work, so what could you do? You groaned as nothing came to mind.

The cat boy looked as you then paced around your apartment anxiously. You only had one week to hand in the project. One week! And you still had no _freaking_ idea-

You almost bumped into Chat’s hard chest as he stepped right in front of you. You looked at his unusually serious face.

“Touch me.” He said.

You blinked. “What?”

He grabbed your hand and put it on his chest. You looked at your fingers on his black suit and then back at him with an arched brow, a sly expression making its way to your face.

“Well…”

Chat rolled his eyes and you chuckled, your mood lightening a little.

He then gazed at you and squeezed your hand. “I’m serious.” You looked at him in growing disbelief. Wasn’t he going to make a suggestive remark or anything? “I’m your muse. It’s my job to be your inspiration.” His eyes were intense as he continued, and you were at a loss for words. “You tried to look at me, it didn’t work. Now,” he grabbed your other hand and also put it on his chest. “Touch me”

You stared at him. He was really serious about this.

You took a deep breath and glanced at your hands. It was embarrassing, you had to admit it, but you couldn’t say a part of you wasn’t excited about it. And he had a good point.

Or so you thought.

“Okay,” you said, and removed your hands from his chest, moving them to his masked face. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He scoffed at you, but you saw a bit of red on his cheeks when you cupped his face. You smiled.

You traced his mask with your thumbs, feeling the texture of the unfamiliar material and got to his nose. It really looked like a kitty nose and you had to refrain yourself from laughing. You bopped it, of course, which earned you a tsk from the cat boy, and then touched his lips and defined jaw. All the while avoiding his burning gaze.

Your hand went to his soft blonde hair and you passed your fingers through his locks, touching his scalp. He closed his eyes and you bit your lip. You were having too much fun with this. All for the sake of art, you reminded yourself. He sighed as your hands continued moving and you swallowed. Art. Yeah.

Looking at him, it seemed like the cat boy would sleep at any minute now. _He must be tired_ , you thought to yourself. You removed your hands from his hair and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times, a questioning look on his face. Taking one of his hands, you guided him to your couch and motioned him to sit, which he did without question. You then put your hand on his chest and pushed him down until he was lying on the sofa. That way he could relax while you… tried to get inspired. By touching his body.

 _This is crazy,_ you said to yourself.

 _But you aren’t stopping_ , a little voice in your mind replied. You shook your head.

Looking down, you saw the sofa was too small for you to sit by his side. You pursed your lips and began to look around for your chair when you felt a pull on your hand, making you turn.

Chat was patting his stomach.

You arched your brows, incredulous, and he rolled his eyes, pulling on your hand more insistently.

“All right, all right!” You sighed and climbed on top of him, face burning. Chat was smirking at you with his arms behind his head as you sat on his stomach. You narrowed your eyes. The cat boy was too smug for your liking.

You put one hand on the sofa near his shoulder and with the other traced his clavicle through his suit until you got to the bell around his neck. You smiled as you touched it. It only made a little sound, which was kind of disappointing, but made sense since every villain would hear him approaching otherwise. You gave it a tentative pull and Chat hissed.

“Sorry, sorry.” You chuckled and released the bell. Then your eyes widened a fraction as his hiss made you remember his moans on the terrace. You glanced at his ears and then looked back at the cat boy. He had closed his eyes again. You bit your lip and reached for his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. He didn’t move. Would he react the same way? Maybe it’d take that cocky smile off his face. Well, you only had one way of knowing, so you leaned in closer and lightly touched one of his cat ears.

Chat opened his eyes as a loud gasp left his mouth. He looked at you with wide eyes, his smugness gone.

You felt a smile tug at the corners of your mouth as you looked down at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

He clenched his jaw and looked away, a blush making its way to his face. “No…” he said through gritted teeth.

You hummed and touched his ear more firmly. He bit his lip, hard. With a mischievous smile and renewed confidence, you began to caress his ear just like you’d do with a cat. You saw his face get redder by the second and the beginning of a purr could be heard coming from him. With a grin, you touched both of his ears at the same time. He sucked in a breath and arched his body, almost making you lose your balance. He collapsed back as a low growl left his chest.

“Hey Chat,” You said as you readjusted yourself over his abdomen. He gave you a groan in response, which made you grin. “Can you really hear with these?” You touched his ears to make your point.

He closed his eyes firmly and wet his lips. “ _Yes_.”

You hummed and leaned closer to his head. You then sucked in a breath and blew lightly in one of his ears.

He moved quickly and in one second you were on your back, eyes wide. Chat was hovering over you, his torso between your bent legs.

“That’s… enough.” His breathing was ragged and his cheeks were as red as a tomato. “My turn now, _ma chérie._ ”

You blinked and then tried to get up. “What? That wasn’t what–”

Chat stopped you, making you lay down again. “Did you have any ideas?” You looked at him, his chest going up and down as he tried to control his breathing. You swallowed and shook your head.

He smirked. You had a bad feeling about this. “Then I, your dearest muse, shall try to inspire you.” He made a solemn face. You narrowed your eyes at him, but he ignored you.

“Tell me if you have an idea,” he whispered before getting closer to your neck. “Or if you want me to stop.” He chuckled at this last part, as if he knew you wouldn’t want him to. Smug little shit.

You jolted when he bit your neck lightly and then you grabbed his hair, making him hiss. “How will this help, my _dearest_ muse?” The sarcasm was evident in your voice.

You felt him smile on your skin. “Stimulation.”

You scoffed and muttered. “Lies.”

He raised his head and gave you a neutral look. “Do you want me to stop?”

You bit your lip and turned your head to the side, avoiding his judging eyes. “No.”

He gave an approving hum and began to lick your exposed neck. You sucked in a breath and bit your lip harder. The situation was getting out of control. At this rate, the chances of having a platonic muse/artist relationship with him would decrease to none.

Chat grazed his fangs on your neck, making a shiver run down your spine. You felt him chuckle against your skin. You then raised your hand and grabbed his hair again, his hiss making you smirk. The smirk gave way to a sharp inhale when you felt his sharp claws on your tights.

“Anything yet, _ma chérie_?” Chat said against your neck, his warm breath tickling your – now probably red – skin.

“No,” you said, pulling on his blonde locks a bit.

He groaned and his claws dug deeper on your skin as he wrapped your legs around his narrow hips. You gasped when he lowered his weight into you. Where were you planning to go with this? Rather, how _far_ , because the cat boy was showing no signs of discomfort with taking this as far as necessary. Your mind was blank, no ideas whatsoever, the feeling of his touch on your skin taking over anything else. This could probably go on for a while. You swallowed dry.

Your apartment was then filled with your surprised moan when Chat roughly attacked the underside of your jaw with his mouth, his hand moving to cup the other side of your head. Despite his weight being now completely on you, you arched into him, grabbing one of his biceps with your free hand, and then collapsed, another moan leaving your lips.

Panting, you raised the other hand that was still in his hair and gripped one of his cat ears. A smirk appeared on your lips as his loud moan echoed in the room. He shifted to lick the shell of your ear, a deep growl resonating from his chest before he planted various kisses along your jawline. You could feel and hear him purring fervently.

“What about now, my lady?” He said between kisses, his rough voice barely above a whisper.

You opened your mouth to answer when your eyes widened and you froze. “That’s it.”

Chat stopped, lips on your jaw as he panted. “Hm?”

You grinned. You couldn’t believe it.

The cat boy raised his face and looked at you, puzzled. “My lady?”

You laughed in pure happiness, startling him. “I know what to do, Chat!” You hugged him and laughed again. Pulling back, you grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. He blinked at you, his green eyes searching your face.

You then got up from under him – saying ‘sorry’ a bunch of times – and ran to get your sketchbook from where you had left it on the chair. You were tempted to stay on that couch longer, but you couldn’t lose this opportunity. It was the first good idea you've had in days.

As you sketched and wrote down some things, you tried to control your breathing. You were elated that you finally got rid of your art block, but your cheeks were burning from what had just happened. It was an understatement that things escalated quickly, but you were glad that it worked when it did. Otherwise… Glancing up, you saw Chat stretching on the sofa, his muscles outlined by the dark suit. You bit your lip and looked back down. You decided to think about what could have happened later.

As you were lost in your thoughts and almost done outlining your idea, you heard a beep. Eyes shooting up from the paper, you saw Chat looking at his ring. He had to go.

He looked at you and you nodded, putting your sketchbook down and then following him to the window.

You smiled and hugged him quickly. “Thank you, Chat. I couldn’t have done it without you.” You pulled back and bowed dramatically. He looked at you for a second, his face still a bit flushed. You wondered if his mind was as dazed as yours.

He then chuckled and got on the windowsill. “I’m glad I could help, my lady.” He made a flourish with his arm. Glancing at your neck he smirked, his usual smugness back. “I’d be careful with going out tomorrow though.” With a final wink, he was off.

Your hand flew to your neck, and with wide eyes you ran to the bathroom. In the mirror you could see many bite marks scattered across your neck and under your jaw. You groaned loudly, then breathed deeply, fingers pinching the bridge of your nose. It was the price to be paid. Your eyes locked on a particularly dark mark and you furrowed your brows. But it wasn’t fair that Chat didn’t have any marks on him. You’d have to fix that next time.

Your eyes widened. You were already thinking about a next time. A sigh left your lips. You could scratch ‘platonic relationship’ off of your list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are getting a little difficult for me with so many projects to do (and sadly I don't have a kitty cat to inspire me ;-;), and the chapters may take a like longer to come, but don't worry! They'll come eventually, in a week or a month at most.
> 
> Also if you liked the chapter, leave a comment! They make my day and inspire me to write more! (but if you don't want to that's fine hah don't feel pressured)
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/152296112724/he-moved-quickly-and-in-one-second-you-were-on) (~￣▽￣)~


	8. Candlelit Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took a really long time, but it's finally here! Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S: it has been brought to my attention that the number of comments is 69 right now cough is that a sign? cough

The following day went by with you working non-stop on your project. The time in between classes was spent sketching on your new bought canvas. Marinette and Alya were worried about you, but you dismissed their worries, claiming that you were fine. Your left eye may have been twitching from the lack of sleep because of the project and the events of last night, but you were _fine_.

To cover the marks Chat made, you had applied makeup to your neck and even used a light scarf to hide it. You didn’t care about it that much, but didn’t want anyone bothering you. People could be annoyingly noisy sometimes, like the strange old lady at the metro some days ago that had asked if you drew hot naked women when she saw you carrying your sketchbook. You chuckled to yourself as you remembered the shocked faces of the other passengers when she said you were living the good life and winked at you. Paris’ metro was surely a tourist attraction on its on.

So you wore the scarf and people didn’t bother you.

Well, _some_ people since you didn’t have the same luck with the cat boy.

The same cat boy who suddenly decided to surprise you with a visit in the evening.

When he saw the scarf, his grin was so impossibly large that you wanted to throw something at him. Which you did.

He dodged the sofa cushion easily and laughed at you. “ _Désolé, ma chérie, désolé_!” He said in between laughs. You readied yourself to throw another cushion at him, but then sighed, taking the scarf off. You didn’t have time for this. The project was far from finished; you still had a lot to do.

So you sat back down on your chair and went back to your painting. You were now applying the basic colors, and the figures were taking form. Looking at the wet paint, you just hoped it turned out alright.

Chat laid down on the sofa next to you, his arms behind his head.

You glanced at him. He was looking at the ceiling as the warm evening light fell across his features and his dark mask, contouring them with beautiful shadows. You wondered why he was here. To keep an eye on you?

“Do you need something, _ma belle_?” He said, eyes still on the ceiling and a smile now on his lips.

Your heart sped up from hearing the pet name. Well, that was a new one. He was certainly improving his repertoire.

You quickly looked back to your painting as you tried to think of something to say and then blurted out, “How was your day?”

For a moment all you could hear was your rapidly beating heart and the sound of the brush spreading paint over the canvas. As the silence stretched on, you wanted to ask Chat if he was okay, but as you were going to, he spoke.

“Nothing much. I just defeated a gym themed villain today,” he said, trying to sound nonchalant, but you noticed a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

You frowned at his odd behavior, but then a thought crossed your mind and your eyes widened a bit. Maybe he thought you wouldn’t be interested in what he had to say? You looked at him from the corner of your eyes. He seemed to be waiting for your reaction, but it couldn’t be… could it?

“Really?” You said and looked at him, hoping it’d encourage him to talk. “I bet you used those _strong_ muscles of yours to do that,” you teased with a smirk. You wanted to show him that you were interested in what he had to say, that it was important to you.

He turned his head in your direction and smirked back, flexing his biceps the best he could with his arms still behind his head. “Of course, _ma belle_.”

You laughed and that seemed to do it. Chat’s confidence was back like it was never gone in the first place, and he talked about his day with a smile on his face while you painted. You glanced at him and mirrored his smile. It was strange to see Chat vulnerable like that, even if for a brief moment. It clashed with the image of complete confidence that was so characteristic of him.

You wondered why he had felt like that. Maybe someone had once ignored his attempts of sharing simple stuff about his day? If that were true, you wanted to punch that person in the face.

Chat kept telling you his stories and occasionally you wondered if some of the events had happened to his superhero or civilian self – as some of them were quite simple, like seeing a tourist fall into the Seine River, or a good cat joke he heard on the street – but you decided to just let him talk. He seemed happy with doing so, and that was enough for you.

The week went by like that. Chat would come in the evening when you returned from your classes, sit or lie down by your side and talk while you painted. He asked about you as well, but you would turn the conversation back to him, as he seemed to appreciate the attention and also because you liked the sound of his voice. It calmed you down, making you almost forget that the project was due in some days. Almost. And when his ring beeped, which always seemed too soon, he’d leave with a kiss on the back of your hand and the advice to not sleep too late, which you couldn’t afford to follow.

During the talks with him you tried not to get too personal, asking mainly about his powers and the akumas, and he answered what he could. Even if he didn’t tell you everything, you felt like you understood his crazy magical world a little better. Once you even tried to ask about how his ears worked, but with a clearing of his throat he quickly changed the subject. A smirk had crossed your lips. It seemed like it was a sensitive topic to him.

And although Chat mostly occupied himself with talking, he liked to remind you that his flirty nature was still very much present. Shoulder massages to alleviate the tension on your muscles were a thing now, and you had to do your best to ignore his lingering touches.

Whenever you stopped painting, unsure of what to do or just to take a break, he’d get close to you and whisper in your ear if you needed more ‘stimulation’. With goose bumps travelling up your arms and a muttered ‘later’, you would push him away before you gave in. He’d step back with a chuckle, but something in his eyes told you he wasn’t kidding. And that didn’t help at all, since you knew if you accepted his invitation, you’d probably never finish the painting. Which was tempting, but you needed a good grade if you wanted to stay in Paris for the rest of the year, and if that happened, you’d have plenty of time with the cat boy, or so you thought. You were confident you could do it, and because of that, you preferred not to tell him that if you failed the subject you would be leaving in a few months. You tried not to think of it as a possibility.

Also, you noticed that during the week, everyday he’d have a different pet name to refer to you. _Ma belle_ , _mon ange_ , my dear, were some of them. Each one said when you were least expecting it and thus making your heart do an annoying leap inside your chest. Through all these days he didn’t call you ‘my lady’. Not even once. Something was up, and you’d have to ask him about it when you next saw him. And that happened to be on Monday, a day before the project’s deadline.

 

The evening breeze coming from outside of your apartment touched your skin, making you shiver and miss your scarf, which you didn’t need to use anymore, but you didn’t want to stand up and go to your room to get warmer clothes or close the window as you were almost finished with your painting. Just some more details and it’d be done. Finally! You’d treat yourself at a nice boulangerie when this had an end. You deserved it.

After some minutes and one last flicker of the fine brush on your hand, the artwork was done.

You sighed happily, putting the brush and your color palette down and getting up.

You looked at the canvas, where two figures that seemed to be made of light melded together in an embrace, their silhouettes becoming one in a frenzy of colors. Even if it had been made within a week, you were proud of it. Now you just had to get away from the painting, otherwise you’d keep adding stuff until you fucked up everything. Perfectionism was a curse sometimes.

“I guess that means you’re done?” Hearing the familiar voice made you look to the window, where Chat was leaning on as if he had been there for a long time. You weren’t even surprised anymore, you just accepted your fate of having him appear out of nowhere in the most unpredictable circumstances.

“Yes!” You exclaimed, untying your dirty painting apron and putting it on the chair you were seated. With closed eyes you stretched, feeling your sore muscles protest. You had been sitting there for a long time.

“So let’s go,” Chat said.

Opening your eyes, you saw he had extended a hand to you while still on the windowsill. You put your arms down. “Go where?”

“Somewhere.” He beckoned you with his hand and you narrowed your eyes, but took the extended palm anyway.

“Where,” you insisted.

You heard him tsk and then he was pulling you closer, until his face was right above yours. “Curiosity killed the cat. Didn’t you know, my dear?” His low voice touched your ears.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” You smirked before bopping his nose. He glared at you, but you just snickered. He fell for it every time.

You squeezed his hand and his gaze softened. “Let’s just go, my muse.”

 

The cat boy ended up not telling you where you were going. Your arms were tightly around his neck and your knees digging into his sides as the streetlights passed under you. Glancing down quickly as the superhero jumped from roof to roof, you were reminded of your encounter with Ladybug. You were beginning to see a pattern here.

The difference was that his claws were gripping your thighs, and if that alone wasn’t enough, memories from that fateful night – of neck kisses and panting – kept seeping back into your mind, making you thank the breeze on your face for cooling you down.

“Hold tight, princess,” Chat said, making your face feel even hotter, and before you could tell him you were _already_ doing that, he began to climb a vine covered wall and you held on to him for dear life.

He jumped over a parapet and stopped. You looked around. It seemed like you were on a large balcony, but it was too dark to see anything else. You sighed and felt Chat shiver under you. Blinking, you then realized you had done it right on his neck. You smirked.

The cat boy cleared his throat. “You can get off now.”

Smiling, you slowly unclenched your knees from his sides. You kept your arms wrapped around his neck until your toes touched the floor, your cheek pressed to the strong line of his shoulders. You gulped as his hands lingered a bit too long on your thighs, but then he pulled away.

Your eyes then wandered around, trying to get familiar with the surroundings until you turned and stopped at the sight on the other side of the parapet. Hovering in the distance between the now dark roofs was the Eiffel Tower, its light standing out in the dusk. With widening eyes, you turned around to ask Chat what was this all about when you saw him with a lit candle in his hand.

He put the candle down on a little coffee table that had two chairs by its side, making it possible for you to see the food and bottles that were on it, along with two empty glasses.

Chat grabbed both of them and extended one to you, a bright smile on his face. “I thought you deserved to relax after all that.”

You didn’t know what to say, so you just stared at his face, the flickering candlelight dancing across his masked features.

He turned his head to the side, a smile on his lips. “If you don’t stop looking at me like that I might kiss you, you know.”

That made you snap out of your daze and you glared half-heartedly at him. “You–” seeing his growing smirk, you shook your head and reached for the glass, chuckling. “You are certainly something, cat boy.”

Your fingers slightly brushed and your eyes met. You opened your mouth to thank him, but he just put a hand up, silencing you. “It was nothing, my dear.”

You smiled softly and as he smiled back, you clicked your glass with his, the sound standing out in the quietness that surrounded you.

Chat quirked an eyebrow playfully at you. “Shouldn’t we do this after they are filled?”

You put on your best poker face and ignored him, turning around to let your eyes wander once more, now paying attention to the details. “How did you find this place?” You finally asked him.

It certainly wasn’t abandoned, since everything was well kept and tidy. And for being so close to the Eiffel Tower, it should cost a fortune. You eyes widened a fraction and you looked to large glass sliding door behind the coffee table. What if the owners found you? The last thing you wanted was to be fined for trespassing, especially if the person to call the cops on you was super rich.

You turned to Chat, your heartbeat peeking up. “Should we really be here?”

Chat laughed at your worried expression and you had the urge to shush him. What if the rich people heard him! “Don’t worry, _ma chérie_. The owners never use this balcony.” You quirked an eyebrow at him, unconvinced. He rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “If anything happens I’ll protect you.”

You were still far from convinced, but Chat only chuckled and gestured to the table. “Now, what do you want to drink, _ma belle_?” You blinked as you saw the many different bottles balanced precariously on the little coffee table. Really. “I didn’t know my dear’s preferences so I just got a bit of everything.”

You couldn’t believe it. Getting closer, you squinted your eyes as you tried to read the label of one of the beverages. Lactose free lowfat chocolate milk. Yep, he wasn’t kidding.

You decided not to question where he got all of that – including the food on the table – and enjoy the moment. You deserved it, the cat boy was there, and you had an amazing view. It was perfect.

So you got your drink, sat down and ate the baked goods Chat had brought. They were delicious and you asked where he had got them, but he only said they were from a little bakery near the Seine River. You’d have to go there one day.

 

After satiating your hunger and telling each other about your day – yours resuming to painting, painting and oh, more painting – you both sat at the parapet. It was large enough for a person not to feel uncomfortable or fear falling to their death, which was nice.

You looked at the Eiffel Tower in front of you as you sipped on your drink, your legs dangling over the open space in front of you. The air was getting colder, reminding you to prepare warm clothes for the future months, and you closed your eyes as the breeze touched your face. Chat was unusually quiet by your side, his tail swinging behind him, and looking at him from the corner of your eye, you wondered what was on his mind. When another gush of wind swept over you both, he got closer, his arm touching yours. You didn’t move. Looking at his ring, you knew you would have to part ways soon. You took a sip of your drink and wished you could stop time.

Enjoying the comfortable silence, you then remembered what you had wanted to ask him for many days now.

“Hey Chat?” You nudged him a little. He hummed in response. “Why did you stop calling me your lady?”

You felt him stiffen a little, but then he relaxed again and shrugged. “It was really overused, princess.”

You scoffed. “Maybe if you stopped flirting with every girl you saw, you wouldn’t have these issues.” You knew, thanks to some interviews in Alya’s blog, that the cat boy used that term with almost every woman he met, and it was always accompanied by a dramatic gesture, like a low bow or an overly sexy wiggle of his brows. His fangirls simply loved it, but you had wondered if he had an ulterior motive or if it was just part of his flirtatious persona.

Chat lowered his head, chuckling quietly and then said in a small voice, “I don’t mean it though.”

You turned to look at him, a silent question in your eyes as you waited for him to elaborate.

“It’s basically my catchphrase now,” he took a sip of his drink and tilted his face to look at you. “And that’s why a need a different one for you. One that I won’t call anyone else.” You swallowed as he raised his head and leaned closer, his arm still touching yours. “But I just,” his green eyes searched your face, before they settled on your own. “Can’t seem to find the right one.”

You stared at him before leaning slightly closer, your noses almost touching. A whisper left your mouth. “Supreme Empress of the Universe.”

He slowly furrowed his brows as he processed the information. “…What?”

You said your name followed by the title you just created for yourself. “It sounds nice, you know.” You tried to keep a serious face as you stared at him.

Chat blinked a few times, but then he snickered and leaned back, a hand on his face as his body shook quietly with laughter.

A little voice on your head was scolding you for ruining the moment, but you didn’t care, a proud smile making its way to your face as you looked at him laughing at your feeble attempt at humor. You had never seen him laugh like that, the sound of it making happiness swell within you.

Soon you were chuckling along with him, but then your eyes glanced to a small shadow passing by in front of you. You squinted. Was that a butterfly? You heard Chat sigh deeply, and glanced at him for a second. When you looked back at the shadow, it was gone.

You furrowed your brows in confusion for a moment, but didn’t dwell on it much, as you noticed the cat boy was finally calming down, a smile on his lips as the last bits of laughter left his mouth. He turned to look at you, and his eyes were so full of warmth, it made your stomach do an annoying leap.

“You are certainly something, _ma chérie_.” You could swear he was about to lean in closer when a beep echoed in the silence. He gave a long sigh, shaking his head, but then smiled softly and looked at you. “Time to go.”

You made a little disappointed noise as he got down from the parapet. You knew this time would come, but you wished the ring had waited a little longer.

After following him back to the balcony and getting on his back once again, you asked if he needed help with cleaning the glasses and bottles but he said not to worry about it, which made you wonder even more where the hell had he gotten them from.

Your grip on his neck tightened as he prepared to jump from the parapet, but then you gasped as you looked up, which made him stop on his tracks and his claws dig into your thighs.

“What happen–” he tried to look back, but you grabbed his face and turned it forward, to where the Eiffel Tower was now sparkling. “Oh.”

For a moment only the rustling sounds of the leaves could be heard as you both looked ahead. You leaned the side of your head on his and sighed. It was beautiful how the lights shined like little stars. It all seemed like a dream, and if it weren’t the warmth coming from Chat’s body, you wouldn’t believe it was real.

Chat’s ring then made another beep, snapping you both of your daze and you tightened your grip on him again.

He cleared his throat. “Ready?”

You sighed, a small smile on your face. “Ready.” And then he jumped.

 

Chat pushed your window open and got inside. For a moment you were confused, but then you remembered you hadn’t locked it when you left. Slowly, you came down from his back, shivering a bit as his hands lingered on your thighs once again.

He turned to you, but then his gaze went to your finished painting. “Why a couple?”

You were taken aback by the sudden question. Panicking for a few seconds, you tried to think of a non-embarrassing way of explaining to him the impression that inspirational night had on you. You found none.

As his questioning eyes searched yours, you decided to improvise. “You don’t _question_ inspiration Chat Noir,” you said with a dramatic intonation. “You just _feel_ it.”

You looked at him expectantly to see if he’d question you, but he just rolled his eyes playfully and then pointed his chin to the painting. “Then what’s its name?”

Your eyes widened a fraction and you answered quickly. “I still haven’t decided.”

It was a lie, a big fat one. You had thought of the perfect name, but Chat could never know about it. Never. So before he could see right through you, your arms wrapped around him, quickly enveloping him into a hug. After a moment, he hugged you back.

You buried your face into the crook of his neck, his blonde hair tickling your face, and muttered, “Thanks for tonight. I can’t thank you enough… for everything.”

You squeezed him and then tried to let go, but he didn’t let you. You stayed put, his strong arms holding you in place as you felt his heartbeat on your own chest.

As you wondered if he could feel your fast beating heart as well, he whispered in your ear. “I accept a wet kiss in return.”

You slowly pulled back and looked at his face. He was smirking. Of course.

Not giving him time to react, you licked your lips and kissed the corner of his mouth. His green eyes widened and he stared at you in shock. You bit the inside of your cheek as you tried hard not to smile. _Cute_ , you thought as you saw a blush creeping up his exposed neck.

“Happy now?” you asked as you got away from him.

Chat blinked a couple of times then furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, y-yes, I mean,” he cleared his throat and you couldn’t fight the smile on your lips anymore. “Yeah. It was… Nice. I, um, I’ll see you around, princess. Good luck with your presentation.” He saluted you and then turned around to leave, almost hitting his head on the side of the window.

“Careful!" You extended your hand to him, but he just waved at you and then he was off.

You watched him with a grin as he made his way through the streets. Maybe you had gone a bit too far with the element of surprise this time. You smirked as you remembered his blush and closed the window. But it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have some good news, I guess? Since my country's government sucks, my college is basically closed for now, so that means maybe I'll have more time to write and draw?? Yay?? Hah
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading guys! You make my day with your comments and your support <3
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/153207211999/you-noticed-the-cat-boy-was-finally-calming) (!)


	9. L'aurore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I said I'd try to upload more often, but yeah, it has been difficult to write. But anyways, long chapter ahead, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> P.S.: In this chapter some characters from classical paintings are mentioned. If you want to check the paintings, I'll put the links here. Feel free to check them when and if you feel necessary!
> 
> [Justice and Divine Vengeance](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/15/Peinture_Palais_de_Justice_de_Toulouse.jpg), [Jeanne D'Arc](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/2/2b/Ingres_coronation_charles_vii.jpg), [Chiron and Achilles](https://artdealerstore.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/regnault-jean-baptiste.jpg), [Liberty](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5d/Eug%C3%A8ne_Delacroix_-_Le_28_Juillet._La_Libert%C3%A9_guidant_le_peuple.jpg), [Prince of Hell](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cc/c9/23/ccc923463c8d6cd20f18138847703c8f.jpg)

_Please._ A familiar moan rang in your ears. You were sitting on Chat’s stomach, your hands on either side of his head. _Please,_ he murmured quietly and you felt him moving under you, rolling his hips, and warmth began to consume your body. Then the scenario changed. You were lying down on a bed. Chat had your hands pinned as he hovered over you. _Admit you think of me as more than your muse,_ he whispered and then smirked, getting his face closer to yours. _Admit you want me._ As he went to kiss you, the scenario changed again. Chat was pressing your palm to his chest. _Just touch me,_ he whispered softly to you, inviting, and began to move your hand downwards. _Please…_

A phone alarm rang loudly in your ears and you woke up, breathing ragged. After scrambling around for the device, you disabled the alarm and laid back down, your eyes staring at the ceiling, blinking to adjust to the morning light as you tried to control your heartbeat.

The sensations of the dream slowly came back and you had a sudden stroke of inspiration. _Dammit._

Cursing, you got up as quickly as you could with sleep still coating your mind, and began to search your bedroom for a paper. You couldn’t lose any ideas. Who knew when you might need one. You found a sketchbook and a pencil on the little desk you had in your room and went back to the bed, blinking hard when all the blood rushed to your head from getting up too quickly.

You sat down and made some sketches as you frantically tried to remember the dream before you forgot all of it, but all you got were fragments. Touches, the ghost of a kiss, purring… You felt your face heat up and sighed. You had already accepted that a platonic relationship with your muse wasn’t realistic giving the circumstances, but things were getting out of control.

Looking at the time on your phone, you noticed that you still had some minutes before you had to leave. You put your sketchbook down and stretched, feeling your muscles protest. Through the open door of your bedroom, you looked to the small living room, remembering the times Chat had posed for you.

Well, it had been great while it lasted. Now it seemed like your inner artist wasn’t satisfied with Chat just posing for you. Apparently these past few weeks had made your inspiration go to a point of no return. It wanted… more. You shivered at the images that popped into your mind. You didn’t know if Chat would like them.

 _He doesn’t have to know about it_ , a little voice said in your mind and you chuckled tiredly.

Your gaze drifted away from the living room to the body length mirror near you. It was one of the few pieces of furniture present in your bedroom besides your bed, the wardrobe and the little desk and chair near the corner. Your eyes scanned your still sleepy figure on the mirror and you rubbed your eyes in hopes it’d clear up your thoughts.

It didn’t help much. Some parts of the dream were still vivid in your mind. You pinched the bridge of your nose. You had to control yourself. These kind of dreams would just make things awkward between you and your muse. Right? You were almost a hundred percent sure it would, but you also couldn’t stop wondering what would happen if you tried something. What would Chat do, how would he react? Sure, he seemed interested in taking things further, but you didn’t know if he actually wanted it or if it was part of his personality and–

Your phone alarm went off again, interrupting your train of thought. It was time to leave and you had to get ready. A sigh left your lips. Why did you have to overthink everything? You disabled the alarm and got up to change your clothes, trying to shake off the haze of the dream. It was the day of the presentation of your project. For a moment you had almost forgotten about it, but you had to focus. You could think about what to do with Chat later.

You blinked as the double meaning of the sentence dawned on you and tsked. It was going to be a long day.

 

At the art classroom, you fidgeted as you looked around. The late-morning light coming from the large windows illuminated the many paintings on tripods spread around the room. Quiet chatter could be heard. There were many people present, even some that didn’t attend the class, that’s how important the presentation was. You breathed deeply as you adjusted for the tenth time your painting on its easel and tried not to think about it. Everything would be fine. Looking at the color palette on your hand, you contemplated making some minor changes on the project.

“Don’t you dare touch it.” You froze with your brush in midair as your heard the stern voice behind you. You turned around and saw Marinette grinning. “It already looks amazing.”

You grinned back and pointed with your chin to her painting that was a little away from yours. “What are you talking about? Yours is the amazing one here.” You put your color palette down on a table along with your things and looked at her canvas. “That red and black combination is outstanding!”

She chuckled and lightly punched you on the shoulder. “Thanks.”

 _Ouch_. With a pained smile you rubbed your now throbbing arm. _Note to self: never get in a fight with Marinette._

“I really like this one too.”

You both turned to the voice behind you.

Your felt your stomach flutter involuntarily when you saw Adrien standing really close to you with a friend by his side. You almost tsked. Models shouldn’t sneak on people like that. Rude.

He smiled at you both in greeting and then looked at his friend. “What do you think, Nino?”

Nino? The familiarity of the name made you look at the tall dark-skinned guy by Adrien’s side with curiosity. _Oh. He must be Alya’s boyfriend._ Glancing around quickly, you wondered where she was, but she most likely had a class to attend.

Looking at Nino, you noticed he had a bright blue jacket and headphones on his neck. Just like in the pictures Alya had showed you. She had said he has been using this clothing combination since they’ve met. Yep, it was totally him.

You smiled. It was a shame you never really had an opportunity to hang out together. He had a nice happy aura about him.

Nino looked closer at your project and you bit inside your cheek. All this painting analysis was making you even more nervous.

After what seemed an eternity, he nodded and grinned. “I love the raw passion that’s behind it.”

You blinked as you felt your face get hotter. That wasn’t what you had expected. Sure, that night with Chat had been… something, but _raw passion_?!

Adrien was probably really surprised with his friend’s answer too, as he was staring at the painting with wide eyes. Marinette was trying hard to stiff a laugh. Your faces were probably priceless.

“I…had never thought about that.” You scratched your head bashfully as you forced away the images of Chat that wanted to pop into your head. “Thank you.” You gave Nino a big smile and he smiled back, asking if you had met before.

Marinette then introduced you to Nino and you saw his face lit up in realization.

“Oh, they always talk about you!” He laughed and you looked at Marinette, your brows quirking up in confusion. Seriously? Nino glanced at his blonde friend. “Also Adrien keeps bothering me–”

“Nino!” Marinette and Adrien exclaimed in unison, startling you. The other boy shrugged, a questioning look on his face.

Adrien smiled apologetically at you as he rubbed his neck. “What he _meant_ to say,” he quickly glared at Nino and you looked between them, confused. “It’s that I was curious and wanted to ask what’s the name of your painting.” Adrien timidly gestured to your project.

You stared at him, eyebrows furrowed. _What?_ You searched his face for a moment, but he seemed genuinely interested. You chewed on your lip as you pondered. Sure telling a fellow artist wouldn’t be a problem.

You then gave him a hesitant smile. “It’s called ‘Lovers’ Embrace’.”

His green eyes widened for a second and your chest tightened, the momentary fear of criticism washing over you, but he then gave you the sweetest smile and said in a soft voice, “That’s… wonderful.”

In your peripheral vision you saw Marinette turning to look at the both of you and then at the painting. Her face lit up in some sort of internal realization and she grinned. Besides her, Nino was watching the exchange with some sort of proud smile on his face. You, on the contrary, just wanted to hide inside a hole. Why did accepting compliments have to be so hard? It also didn’t help that Adrien was good-looking. No, it made it freaking worse.

You could feel your whole face getting hotter and hotter. Looking away from the green eyes that watched you, you scratched the back of your neck, resisting the urge to tsk. “Hmm, thank you,” you said, stiff, but then relaxed and sighed, putting hand on your face, a smile making its way to your lips. “You guys seriously need to stop flattering me. My heart can’t take it.”

You heard laughter. Marinette gave you a pat on the back and smiled. “You should just get used to it.”

After some minutes the teacher entered the room. It was time for the evaluation of the projects and each student went to stay near their panting. You couldn’t keep your hands still as the teacher walked around, evaluating the projects.

As the time passed, you tried to control your breathing, but it didn’t seem to help much, so you just waited for your fate. The other students that already had their paintings graded were talking between themselves – Marinette amongst them – relief evident in their faces. You couldn’t wait to be one of them and have this be over with.

A movement to your right got your attention. You saw Adrien looking at you with a smile. He gave you a thumbs up, probably suggesting that everything would be ok. You gave him a nervous smile and nodded. For some reason you were glad he was here, his presence calming you somehow.

The teacher then approached you and your heart felt like it was going to jump out of your chest. You had put a lot of effort on this project and Chat… You smiled to yourself. You really had to do something to thank him properly.

After some time of looking at your painting, the teacher looked at you from behind their glasses. “You call this a painting?”

All the air seemed to rush out of your lungs. “Pardon me?”

The classroom went dead silent, with only the teacher’s cold voice echoing around it. “It lacks everything: creativity, color, technique, _passion_ .” You stared at his face in shock. He refused to meet your eyes. _No._ They couldn’t… “Zero.”

You felt the blood rush out of your face as the teacher wrote the grade down on his notebook. Looking around, you saw the stunned expressions of everyone else. Adrien gave a step forward, but Nino put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from interfering.

Something was wrong, you knew it. Your painting wasn’t that different from the other students. It was ok if you didn’t deserve a twenty, but a zero? Only a person that didn’t do the project _at all_ received that. No. It wasn’t right.

You turned to the teacher, who was already leaving to check another painting. “Excuse me teacher, I’m sorry, but that doesn’t make sense–”

“I will not change my mind.” Their words cut through yours. They had stopped walking, but didn’t turn around. A hand was waved in your direction. “Now take this… _thing_ out of my sight.”

Some gasps were heard from the students. You felt your blood boil. Now you were pissed. You opened you mouth to say something, but you felt a hand on your arm. It was Marinette. Your jaw tightened to the point of hurting, but you stopped. You had to get out of there before you said something that worsened your situation. Marinette helped you gather your things quickly and without looking back you rushed out of the door, feeling everyone’s eyes on you.

 

You marched through corridors as Marinette tried to keep up with you.

“Where are you going again?” She dodged a student as you rounded a corner and walked by your side.

“To the Administration’s Office.” You stared straight ahead, anger filling your veins. You wanted to solve things as quickly as possible. Things couldn’t stay like that. It wasn’t fair. The _teacher’s_ judgment wasn’t fair. The painting had everything they asked for the project, but they didn’t want to tell you what you had done wrong. It made no sense. _Zero_ sense. You clenched your jaw and walked faster, the painting under your arm.

Fortunately, the line for the office wasn’t long, so you didn’t have to wait much. Marinette stayed by your side while you waited impatiently. She had another class, but happily decided to make you company, even when you said she didn’t have to. Her kindness made your anger subside a little.

A little.

When it was your turn, Marinette put a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t get too upset over this, ok?” She smiled softly. “We’ll solve it together.”

You smiled back at her the best you could. She was such a nice friend; you were glad to have met her. “Thank you, Mari.” She patted your shoulder before going to her class.

Entering the office, you sat down on one of the chairs and explained the situation to the woman responsible for solving students’ problems.

“I can’t do anything,” she said while signing some papers, not bothering to look your way.

You clenched your fist on your lap and breathed deeply. _Calm down_ , you told yourself. “All I’m asking for is an explanation–”

“It’s the teacher’s will. I cannot interfere.” She stamped a sheet of paper, still not looking up. Your eyes narrowed. “And please do not interrupt my work anymore with such petty matters.”

 

You had deep nails marks on your hands when you left the office. You carried your painting as you made your way out of the main building, crushing the grass under your feet. Angry tears were threatening to fall on your cheeks, but you wouldn’t cry. This place didn’t deserve it.

Your steps didn’t slow down as you made your way through the campus. The tension and tiredness of the week combined with the burning anger inside of you, you didn’t feel like yourself.

You looked down as you passed some students, not wanting to draw attention to you. With a zero you couldn’t stay in Paris longer, and Chat… With an angry sigh you found yourself in front of a big statue of a woman in the middle of the front yard. You slowed down and getting closer, you saw it had a quote.

       ‘Paris’ Art and Design University, since 1700 being loyal to students’

What a big, fat _lie_. You gripped the color palette in your other hand as you felt the bundle of negative emotions swirl in your chest.

 _You want to make them pay,_ an ominous voice said in your head. _I can help you with that._

And then darkness consumed you.

\----

The color drained from the man’s face before your eyes, and in a second, all the colors on him was gone, making him a mix of gray, just like yourself. You saw the colors pass through your hand and go to the color palette on your forearm as you released the man’s throat. He then walked away shuffling his feet on the grass, aimlessly and depressed, all passion stripped from him, just like the others that had crossed your path.

You smiled. Now you just needed a bit of purple.

Your steps made no sound on the grass as you made your way through the front yard of the campus, collecting colors from people and objects, making them lifeless, anger still running in your veins along with their energy. You didn’t have any colors on you, so the first thing you had done was drain the color from the buildings and the grass, making it easier to sneak up on unsuspecting students.

The strange voice in your head had been silent for a while, as if it was observing your progress. It had introduced itself as Hawkmoth and said he was a generous man who was giving you the chance to avenge yourself, which you had gladly accepted. He wanted you to do something in return for him, but hadn’t said what yet, and while that didn’t happen, you went through with your plan to destroy the entire university.

A sideways smile stretched your lips as you looked at the dull yard in front of you: people, statues, trees… all grey. You had drained the students’ color before they could scream, so no one had noticed you. Looking at the now full color palette on your forearm, you smirked. _Until now._

Concentrating on the colors, you channeled your energy to the Louvre Museum, since it was closer, and felt it come back with much more force. The colors on the palette began to mix and with an explosion of light, six characters from classical paintings appeared in front of you. Jeanne D’Arc in her full armor, a lance and a shield; Liberty with her torn dress and a rifle with bayonet; the centaur Chiron with a younger – and pretty much naked – Achilles with an arch and bow by his side; and two winged goddesses from Greek mythology, Justice and Divine Vengeance, that gave your plan a nice ironic tone. All of them bowed to you and you gave a tired smirk, the effort of summoning them draining your forces.

 _Good,_ Hawkmoth finally said, pleased. _Now you can commence your vengeance, and I can commence mine._ His laugh echoed in your mind, making you shake your head in discomfort as you felt the beginning of a headache.

You looked down at your now empty palette and then at the two males and the goddesses, who gazed at you expectantly. You grinned and pointed to the main building. “Bring me more colors.”

 

Screams filled your ears as your servants created chaos in the university. They brought you many students and even paint tubes and paintings they found in the classrooms. You drained all their colors with glee. And with more power, you could now suck colors from a few meters away.

You had even asked your servants to remove the big statue in the middle of the front yard, which was now lying on the ground as you stood on top of its large base, waiting for more colors. The feeling of wanting to go inside the buildings and do the job yourself was enormous, but you had to be in an open space for your next summoning, and so you waited.

The sound of police sirens in the distance made you glance over your shoulder, and with a smile you prepared yourself for a fight. The press was also getting closer. And if they wanted a show, that’s what they’d get. Jeanne D’Arc and Liberty were at your sides, guarding you, their weapons shining in the midday sun. When the police arrived, you ordered the winged goddesses to lure them to you, and as the distracted men and women got close enough, you drained their colors, the blue from their uniforms more than welcome. With the press now terrified, it wasn’t hard to make them go away with Chiron and Achilles on their heels.

 _Excellent_. Hawkmoth’s cold voice ringed in your head. _With the police gone, soon the heroes Chat Noir and Ladybug are going to appear, and for my part of the deal I want you to get their miraculous and then_ destroy _them._ He laughed maniacally.

You shook your head as his words made your headache worsen. This guy wouldn’t leave you alone and it was beginning to piss you off. You preferred when he wasn’t saying anything, but the sound of a certain cat hero name piqued your interest and made something inside of you stir.

A smirk crossed your face. _I want to play a little with the cat before taking his miraculous._ You sent the thought to the man.

Hawkmoth seemed to hesitate, but you pushed your thought to him more fiercely until you heard him give an annoyed sigh. _Do not take long or I’ll rip your powers away from you._

Despite the threat, your smirk widened. Kitty would have a surprise.

As Hawkmoth went silent again, you heard one of your servants approaching the base of the statue with someone in their grip and turned to see Achilles carrying a boy, who was thrashing around, cursing. “Let me go, you naked pervert!”

You crooked your head, recognizing him. _Nino?_ You bit the inside of your cheek. He had complimented your painting this morning.

A feeling of doubt troubled you for a moment but then your eyes locked on his jacket: a bright blue color. Just what you needed for your next summon.

Making your decision, you raised your hand in his direction and saw the colors begin to leave him.

A metallic baton then hit Achilles, making him release Nino, who stumbled and then ran away quickly. You furrowed your brows as the demigod cursed in Greek and prepared his bow.

“Why suck people’s colors when you can suck other things, lady?” You heard an ‘ohhh’ in the distance.

 _That voice._ You turned your head quickly and saw Chat Noir in a relaxed fighting stand, that ever-present grin on his face. _Of course._

You raised your hand to Achilles, stopping him from shooting the cat hero.

“Hello, kitty cat.” A big smile graced your lips as you fully turned to him with your arms open. “Finally decided to join me, I see.”

Looking down at him from your higher position, you saw Chat stop and stare at your face for a moment. He then whispered your old name in horror, which made you roll your eyes and wave a hand at him.

“That weakling is gone,” you said and saw his eyes widen a fraction. “Colormancer suits me more now.”

To prove your point you moved your hand to a student Chiron had just brought and drained their color. You sighed in happiness as the hues illuminated your skin for a moment and power ran through you before settling on your palette.

“Join me, kitty,” you extended your grey hand to Chat. “And let’s destroy this place, together.” He kept looking from your hand to your face, in shock.

 _Yes_ , Hawkmoth cheered, _get him on your side and then turn him into a mindless corpse._ His laugh rang in your head and you clenched your jaw, your extended hand faltering a bit. The pain was getting worse each time he spoke.

Your lips quirked up slightly. If Hawkmoth thought you’d suck the colors from Chat, he couldn’t be more wrong. It’d ruin the fun.

Something then collided with your stretched hand and you hissed, bringing it to your chest.

“Don’t let her touch you,” Ladybug said as she landed by Chat’s side on the grass and you narrowed your eyes at her.

 _Both are finally here._ Hawkmoth laughed maniacally. _Now_ destroy _them!_

You flinched a little, but then smiled down at the girl. “Hello to you too, Ladybug.”

“Stop this, it isn’t going to solve anything.” She looked at you, eyes full of concern.

“Aw, c’mon, I’m not doing much.” You shrugged. “I just want to completely obliterate this place.” You grinned and she narrowed her eyes, getting ready to fight.

You ignored her and turned to Chat Noir. “Last chance, kitty cat.” You extended your hand again. “We could have so much fun together.” You looked him up and down with a lustful gaze, licking your lips and you could swear his cheeks dusted a light red, his eyes widening a bit. You gave a sideways smirk, but then turned serious, staring at him with your grey eyes. “So who are you going to choose? Me,” you put the stretched hand on your chest, and then pointed your chin to the other superhero. “Or her?”

As the question left your mouth, you already knew he’d choose Ladybug. That didn’t make you exactly… _happy_ , but you had the impression he’d do that because of how much of a goody two shoes he was. Chat Noir was Paris’ hero after all. But it didn’t really matter, as he’d be yours sooner or later. What you really wanted was to buy yourself more time. Your palette was almost ready for your big summoning and with the corner of your eyes you could see Justice and Vengeance bringing two goth students and some red objects so you could drain their color.

Chat said your old name like a plea, but still stayed by Ladybug’s side.

You laughed bitterly. “I knew it.”

When your servants got close enough, you extended your hand to the students and objects, sucking the dark and red colors from them. A shiver ran through your body as the hues went to your forearm.

Concentrating, you could feel the energy coming from the palette. A grinned formed on your lips as you closed your eyes. You finally had enough. Bright, blinding light began to shine as the colors mixed.

“Stop her!” Ladybug shouted, throwing her yo-yo at you, but Jeanne blocked it with her shield. Chat tried to get close, but was stopped by Liberty’s rifle.

The air crackled with energy and the light got more intense, until an explosion of color made it impossible to see for a moment. You blinked and when you finally opened your eyes, the Prince of Hell inspired by the epic poem of John Milton was in front of you, his body and cape a mix of red hues and his spear, shield and helmet a radiant gold. The grass around him was instantly gone and the ground turned a bright red, with lava threatening to spill out. He bowed to you and a laugh left your lips, the sound of it mixing with Hawkmoth’s inside your mind.

You looked at your newest creation and pointed to the university’s main building, where all of this had started and now would end. “Do it.”

The creature nodded and began to walk towards it, the ground cracking under his feet with each step he gave. You were proud.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo at a nearby gray tree. “The akuma must be in her palette.” She told Chat while readying herself. “Destroy it and I’ll stop the monster!” You watched her silhouette as she went after your servant.

You smiled. In theory it was simple enough, but to actually do it… You turned to Chat and saw him watching you, probably thinking of how he’d get past your two guards, but completely oblivious to Chiron and Achilles behind him.

“Finally alone.” You tilted your head and smirked slyly, looking at Chat with half-lidded eyes.

He stared at you for a second before shaking his head and getting into a fighting stance, his baton ready and alert eyes locked onto your grey ones. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Is that so?” You arched one eyebrow and chuckled. “So let’s play a game then.” He tilted his head, curious. You smiled. “A game where I pin you down and make you scream my name as you come.” Your smile didn’t falter as you imagined the scene in your head.

Chat’s eyes widened as he gaped at you, and you could almost feel Hawkmoth’s astonishment in your mind.

Chat regained his composure and gave you a sideways smirk. “Just give me the palette and we can play as much as you want, princess,” he said in a low voice that made a shiver run down your spine. His tone was suggestive, but he didn’t leave his fighting stance.

You put a hand on your chin, pretending to think. “That’s really tempting.” You discreetly nodded to Achilles and Chiron, and they began to approach the cat hero. “But I’m afraid I cannot accept it.”

Your two servants then tried to grab Chat, but he quickly jumped above them and used his baton to get to the other side of statue’s base, winking at you in mid air.

You narrowed your eyes at him when he landed perfectly on the other side, the outline of his muscles clearly visible from the tight suit. Oh that cat, he’d be yours soon.

As Chat began to approach the statue’s base, your eyes widened a fraction, an idea forming on your mind.

“You know, kitty cat,” you said, with a melancholic voice and he stopped on his tracks. “I’d love to play, but I’m afraid Hawkmoth won’t let me.” You gave him the saddest eyes you could muster and saw his brows furrow. “He desperately wants me to get your miraculous because he’s a big _coward_ who is too _weak_ to do the job himself.”

Chat and the voice in your head gasped in unison. You smiled and prepared yourself for what was about to come.

 _You insolent insect!_ Hawkmoth’s voice raged in your mind. _How_ dare _you speak of your creator like that!_

You felt an enormous pain in your head and a scream left your mouth as you fell to your knees.

You heard Chat call your old name, but you kept your head down, breathing slowly, only hearing his hurried steps towards you, and with a small hand gesture, you signalized to Jeanne and Liberty to let him get on the statue’s base.

When he got close enough, you raised your head a little to look at his face. He looked back at you with concerned eyes.

“Hawkmoth,” you chuckled and then hissed as the gesture made a wave of pain go through your body. “He didn’t like that.”

You heard Chat tsk. “Why would you even do that, _ma chérie_?” He asked, exasperated, and when his hand touched your shoulder, you smiled and whispered to your guards.

“Now.”

In one second the cat hero was on his back, with his arms being pinned beside his head by Jeanne and his feet pinned by Liberty.

“Don’t let him touch you, Jeanne,” You said to the warrior, and she nodded. “This kitty cat can be quite dangerous.” You smirked as you slowly got up and looked down at him, completely helpless, his chest going up and down quickly.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” You shook your head slowly as you crouched by his side. He tried to pull on the grasps, but your servants didn’t bulge.

“You deceived me,” He said, a little out of breath, but he didn’t seem really mad and even stopped thrashing around, trying to escape. “You did that on purpose.”

“You think so?” You smiled down at him and got up.

Hawkmoth was probably understanding the reason for your actions now and would be happy with you for trapping Chat, which would give you a bit more time to play with the hero while the University was destroyed. The plan had been a success.

You looked to the main building and saw Ladybug fighting. She was still struggling with the Prince of Hell, while Justice and Divine Vengeance terrorized the students and teachers. The Prince had destroyed part of the campus and the main building with his lava and the place was a mess. The building was partially melting and people were screaming as they tried to get away. But as your minion and Ladybug fought, you could see she was gaining advantage.

You had to give it to her, she was strong. Your servant also was, but you should never underestimate an opponent. You were still weak to summon another painting, so with a wave of your hand, you sent Achilles and Chiron to help defeat her and get her miraculous. It was just a precaution, but you had to admit that the more you looked at Chat Noir helpless at you mercy, the more destroying the campus didn’t seem like a priority anymore.

“Chat!” Ladybug shouted as she dodged a lava attack. She must have seen the reinforcements arriving. “A little quicker would be nice!”

Chat tried once again to get free from your servants’ grasps, the effort making his cheeks go red under the mask. “I’m trying, my lady!”

You arched one brow at him as he gave a weak pull. If he kept trying to escape with such feeble attempts, you’d begin to believe he actually liked being pinned to the ground like that.

“There’s no need for that kitty cat.” With a movement, you put one leg on each side of his body and then sat down on his stomach, making his breath get caught on his throat. Leaning down close to his face, you whispered. “You’re mine now.” A deep growl came from his chest and you smirked as he bit his lip, trying to control himself.

You didn’t know how much more time you had to play with the cat hero, Hawkmoth’s patience was probably on its end – you could feel his irritation in your head – and the next time he talked, you’d probably have no choice but to obey him.

So you had to make the most of your time.

You put one grey hand on Chat’s throat, the remaining hues on your color palette bright under the midday sun.

He licked his lips. “Getting kinky, are we?”

You looked unfazed at his smirk and then slowly rolled your hips into his in a circular motion. A surprised moan left his mouth.

You hummed in approval and kept moving your hips at a slow pace. “Moan for me kitty cat,” you whispered.

Chat closed his eyes tightly. “ _Merde_ ,” he muttered and you could feel him swallowing under your palm.

He kept muttering profanities as you moved, your grey clothes contrasting with his black suit. You could almost laugh from how pleased you were. The cat hero was finally where you wanted him.

You then felt Hawkmoth’s anger in your mind.

 _That’s enough of fooling around,_ he said with a cold voice, despite the hatred emotions flowing from him. _Now, for my part of the deal. Take his miraculous or I’ll take your powers._

You shook your head, trying to get rid of the headache and sighed, looking at the panting mess that the cat hero was becoming under you. _What a waste._ But you decided it was ok. He would still be yours after you took his miraculous. You wouldn’t let Hawkmoth hurt him.

You straightened up your back and looked at your servant in front of you. “Bring his right hand closer, Jeanne.” Chat tried to free himself once more, but Jeanne had a steel grip.

“Wait, princess!” Chat tried to protest, but it was futile. A deal was a deal. And looking up to where your minions and Ladybug were still fighting, you could see she was tired. This would be over soon. “Wait, _ma belle,_ we can–”

You ground your hips into his and he groaned, throwing his head back, golden locks of hair falling on his face. A smirk spread across your lips. You could feel him already hard under you. If you kept doing this, he wouldn’t last long.

“You know,” you leaned down until your face was right next to Chat’s and whispered. “I could make you come right here and now, in front of everyone.” You gave a tentative roll of your hips and he arched under you, a needy groan coming from his throat. “Even Hawkmoth would see you coming undone.” You touched his magical ring and saw his pupils were blow wide with lust while he stared at your face with red cheeks and parted lips. You leaned in, your noses almost touching, and ran your thumb over his bottom lip. “And you’d like it.”

In the distance you heard someone shout what sounded like ‘lucky’ something, but you were too occupied with the quiet, lewd sounds that were leaving Chat’s mouth.

He stared at your grey eyes and slowly sucked on your thumb that was still near his lips. “I’d love it, _ma chérie_ ,” he said after pulling away and then swallowed hard, his breath still a bit ragged. You began to slide the ring off his finger. “But what’s the point if you won’t remember anything?”

You stopped, eyebrows knitted together. What?

It all happened in a second. You saw a movement coming from your right and suddenly remembered you hadn’t checked on Ladybug for some time, but it was too late. Soon a red and black rubber hose was throwing oil all over you and your servants, which unfortunately were made of oil-based paint.

“ _No!_ ” You and Hawkmoth shouted in unison as the paintings melted away in a mess of colors and released Chat’s arms and legs. Before you could react or even see what had happened to your other minions, the cat hero grabbed the now oily color palette from your forearm.

“Sorry, princess,” he said with an apologetic smile, oil dripping from his face and he then broke the palette. Intense vertigo consumed your mind and you felt darkness embrace you.

With the small threads of consciousness you had left, you heard a murmur.

 _Useless._ Disgust filled the voice as the word echoed many times into your mind. _I don’t know why I chose you._ The sound was getting weaker with each second until it was barely a whisper. _He’ll always prefer her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the longest chapter yet, wow. So let me know what you think! Which was your favorite part? (if you have a fave part lol) And which part would you like to see represented in a drawing? I have one that'd like to do, but if people prefer another part, I could change it :)
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/155091169029/dont-let-him-touch-you-jeanne-you-said-to)! This one is actually a gif (ﾟ▽ﾟ)/
> 
> [Colormancer](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/155102784784/the-muse-the-cosplay-competition-after-you-were) potential outfit


	10. The Triumph of Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this chapter for Christmas, but now consider it a gift for the New Year (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆
> 
> Enjoy!

Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you saw were tree leaves swaying in the wind. Blinking to clear your view, you tried to move.

A mixture of black and red appeared in your field of vision. “Oh, you’re awake.” The kind voice was closer than you expected and you realized you were lying down in someone’s arms.

“Ladybug?” Your voice came out a bit strangled, your throat dry. She hummed as you cleared out your throat. As she helped you to sit up on the grass, you noticed she was a little out of breath and her short hair was sticking up in some places.

With furrowing brows, you then looked around, seeing the university’s campus full of people getting up and rubbing their heads. “What happened?” You asked, noticing that near you were your things, your painting and the color palette.

“Well...” She scratched her neck while crouching near you. “You were akumatized.”

“What?” You said, louder than expected. With wide eyes, you stared at the hero, your heartbeat increasing. “ _Me?_ ”

“Hey, relax.” She put a hand on your shoulder, trying to comfort you, but it was useless. How could you relax after hearing news like this? Ladybug continued, a reassuring smile on her face. “It’s over.”

“But how– What–” You stopped, your eyes widening even more at the thought that crossed your mind. “Where is Chat?”

You looked around, searching for the cat boy, but he was nowhere to be seen. You looked back at Ladybug, trying to remember your actions as a villain. “I didn’t… hurt any of you, did I?” You bit your lip and stared down at your hands, fiddling with them, a wave of insecurity washing over you. “I’m really sorry.”

“Hey.” She squeezed your shoulder lightly and you looked up. “We’ve been heroes for many years now. We’re used to this.” She smiled. “And it was a great fight.”

You put a hand over your face and sighed. How had it come to this?

“And Chat,” Ladybug continued and you looked at her through your fingers. “He’s okay, don’t worry.” She cleared her throat and looked away, almost like she was trying hard not to laugh. You were completely lost. She regained her composure and looked back at you. “He had to… take care of something.”

You opened your mouth to ask her the million questions on your mind, when Ladybug turned her head to the main building of the university as if she had heard a noise. “And talking about that…” Her eyes hardened. “There’s something I need to do before my transformation wears off.”

You followed her gaze, but didn’t see anything.

Ladybug looked back at you and smiled, her gaze warm again. “Your friends will explain everything to you, but try not to freak out, ok?” She got up and you kept looking at her with wide eyes. _Freak out?_ What had you done? Seeing your shocked face, she chuckled. “You’re okay, that’s what matters.”

“I have to hurry now.” She readied her yo-yo and with a farewell, she was off to the main building. You kept staring blankly at the place where she was a second ago, your emotions swirling within your chest and almost making your stomach hurt from all the anxiety bottling up inside you.

Someone then shouted your name and you snapped your head to the entrance of the building. Alya was running in your direction, dodging the other students that began to go back to their tasks. You tried to get up, but a sharp pain in your head made you hiss and stop.

“Oh, _mon dieu_ , don’t try to get up!” Alya got closer, crouching down, and then enveloped you into a tight hug. She quickly let go and began to search your face. “Are you okay?”

You almost gave her a little chuckle. She was acting just like a concerned parent.

“I’m fine.” You touched your temples, where the pain was subsiding a bit. “My head still hurts when I move, but I’m fine.”

Alya let out a relieved breath. “Ladybug’s spell always fixes everything after a fight, but sometimes there are some side effects.” She tilted her head to the side, curiosity filling her eyes. “So, do you remember anything?”

Once again you tried to recall what had happened, but you got nothing. Sighing, you shook your head no. “Ladybug told me I was akumatized and I’m afraid I might have done something to kitty ca– I mean, Chat Noir.”

You furrowed your brows at the name that first appeared in your mind. _Kitty cat?_

Alya didn’t seem to notice your confusion as she nodded and searched for her phone in her backpack. “Yeah, it was pretty awesome.” You looked incredulously at her as she went through her videos and then handed you the phone. “Now that you’re okay we can discuss how amazing that was. See for yourself.”

Still a bit in shock with her reaction, you grabbed the phone. On the screen, a grey figure extended their hand to a person and sucked their color, basically turning them into some sort of zombie. You gasped and looked at Alya. “Is that…?”

Her grin was huge. “Yep.”

You looked back to the video. It seemed to have been recorded from the terrace of a building. You glanced at her. “I didn’t get you, right?”

She shook her head and winked. “I’m pretty good at hiding.” She then sighed and pointed to a person in the video being carried by what seemed to be a Greek warrior. “I can’t say the same about Nino.”

Guilt consumed you as you heard her calls to Nino in the video. You hit the pause button. “Alya, I’m–”

“Why did you stop? Look, it’s the best part!” She pushed play and you saw a baton hit the Greek, making him release Nino. Your mouth opened as you sucked in a breath. Chat. The video ended, but Alya was already gliding her finger on the screen to show you another one from some minutes before that.

The scene kept repeating itself. More and more people turning grey, and screams seemed to be the only sound in the campus. Alya explained to you how your powers worked as you listened in silence.

You soon returned her phone back to her. It was too much. “I’m sorry, Alya,” you said, rubbing your temple. “I shouldn’t have–”

“Hey,” Alya put a hand on your shoulder, much like Ladybug had done, and you looked up at her, seeing a smile on her face. “It wasn’t your fault. Hawkmoth does that every time. He even did it to me and Nino when we were younger.” You felt your eyes widen a little. She chuckled. “Actually, I think he may have transformed half of the people in this city. So we understand.”

You gave her a little smile. “Thanks, Alya.” You were glad that she was trying her best to lighten up your mood and make you feel better. Your head wasn’t hurting that much anymore, but… A sigh left your lips. “I still feel bad about it, though.”

“It’s okay. You just need a bit of time to process all of this, and lots of sleep.” She grinned and patted your shoulder, but then examined your face. “Although I think Hawkmoth keeps getting stronger as the years pass. Your headache is proof of that.”

She saw the concern in your eyes and smiled reassuringly. “But let’s not talk about this right now.” She got closer to you like she wanted to share a secret. “I need to ask you something before it’s too late–”

“Alya!”

You both turned to the source of the shout and saw Nino and Adrien briskly walking in your direction. You glanced at Adrien and your eyes met briefly before he averted his gaze. His face seemed flushed, and you wondered if it was because they were almost running.

“Where was he this time?” Alya half shouted, making you wince, your head throbbing for a moment. She whispered a quiet ‘sorry’ to you.

“I found him inside the bathroom,” Nino huffed. “Don’t ask me what he had been doing.” He looked at Adrien with an annoyed face. “Honestly Adrien, in the middle of a battle–”

Adrien gave him a warning punch on his arm. “ _Nino_.”

Nino hissed and rubbed his arm. “What I can say is that it involved a lot of moanin–  _mfph_ “

Adrien put a hand over his friend’s mouth. “Shut it. You’re just jealous because you couldn’t find a good place to hide.”

You watched the exchange with raised brows. You preferred not to think about what Adrien could have been doing, but your mind insisted on giving you ideas. Very embarrassing ones.

“Well, that’s true,” Alya nodded and looked at you. “Adrien is good at hiding since he has to run away from his fangirls.” She wiggled her brows, which made the blonde boy roll his eyes, and then turned to her boyfriend. “And you just suck at hiding Nino, let’s be honest here.”

Nino took Adrien’s hand away from his mouth and pouted. “Alya,” he whined. “You should be on my side.”

She only shrugged and Nino began to complain. You were shocked to see how normally they were acting, like what happened was just part of their routine. As you watched their bickering with amusement, you felt Adrien get closer to you.

You turned your head to him and noticed his pupils were blown wide, his perfectly combed hair a little disheveled. Your mind wondered if it had to do with the bathroom thing. _Tsk_ , You told yourself. _Not now._

“Are you okay?” His voice made you snap your attention back to him.

“Yeah,” you looked at his concerned eyes and smiled. “I’m getting better.”

He smiled back, with a slight tiredness to it. Perhaps modeling was taking a toll on him again lately. You tried to apologize for what you had done, but he dismissed it with another smile, saying for you to not worry about that.

With a playful glint in his eyes, he said, “I heard you gave Chat Noir and Ladybug a hard time.”

“Hard indeed,” Alya chimed in and you both turned to her, a sly smirk on her face. Unfortunately, you didn’t get the reference. She must have noticed that, because she said, “Hey, that reminds me I still need to ask you something.” Alya grabbed her phone and got closer to you, sitting down on the grass by your side. “Adrien, go stay with Nino over there, this is of the most ultimate importance.”

The blonde boy arched a brow at this, but complied anyway and went to stay by Nino’s side, his friend still eyeing him skeptically.

“What is it?” You asked Alya, curiosity taking the best of you.

Alya cleared her throat before holding the phone to her mouth as if it was a recorder. “What do you think about Chat Noir?” She asked and turned the device over to you.

You looked at it and then at her, a frown on your face. “What?”

“Ah, _merde_.” her eyes widened and she stopped recording, going to search something on her phone. “I forgot to show you.”

Adrien intervened quickly. “Alya, I don’t think now is the best time to–”

She put a hand up. “I need to ask this now Adrien, while her emotions are still connected to her akumatized self. It might not be the same later.” She handed you the phone, where a video of you as the Colormancer and Chat Noir was playing.

Your eyes stared at the screen. You were excited to finally know what had happened, but then you felt blood rush to your face at the video playing in front of you.

Your akumatized self was sitting on top of Chat, his arms and legs pinned by two characters that looked like they were from classical paintings.

You watched the recording in a trance as the Colormancer leaned closer to the cat boy. “Oh, wow.”

Alya smirked at you, a smug look on her face. “‘Wow’ indeed.”

Fortunately – or not –, a tall lady that looked at lot like Jeanne D’Ark blocked the view, making it impossible to see what was happening and the video ended with the sound of Alya cursing under her breath. You slowly looked up from the phone and saw the different expressions in front of you.

Alya was still smirking, like she knew a secret that you didn’t. Nino seemed really interested in his nails and Adrien was looking everywhere but at you.

“Alright, so now that you saw it. Let’s go to the facts.” Alya rubbed her hands together. You suddenly had a bad feeling about this. She continued. “You could have sucked Chat Noir’s color, but you didn’t.” She gave you a pointed look. “And he could have released himself, but he didn’t.”

“He was being held down by two _warriors_ , Alya,” Adrien deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But he could have a least _tried_. Right?” Nino suggested. “And you can clearly see that he wasn’t trying at all.” He smirked and Adrien frowned.

“That’s not important.” Alya interrupted before they began an argument. “The thing is,” she began to record again, holding the phone to herself. “You didn’t attack Chat Noir when you were the Colormancer, and I bet Hawkmoth was telling you to do exactly that.”

You stared at her face in astonishment, but she wasn’t finished yet.

“So, the Ladyblog wants to know.” She made a solemn face worthy of an experienced journalist. “How did you feel about him before being akumatized?” She turned the recorder to you. “It’s for scientific purposes, so please try to answer truthfully.”

You looked at the expectant eyes staring at you. Maybe it was because your head was still a bit dazed from what happened, or because it was for freaking science, but you just blurted out the first thing that came to your mind, like something inside of you compelled you to say it. “I think he’s pretty hot.”

Adrien made a strange sound in his throat and then quickly put a hand over his mouth. The shocked look on the boys’ faces was priceless, but Alya didn’t seem surprised at all.

“Well, that was pretty straight-forward,” Nino chuckled, an amused glint in his eyes. Alya slapped his arm, mentioning him to be silent and he hissed in pain.

“Interesting.” She turned the recorder to herself and continued. “So with that we can conclude that sexual desires can manifest in the akumatized form.”

“Alya!” Adrien turned to her in astonishment, but she just looked back with an expression that clearly said ‘what?’ while she stopped the recording. Nino began to laugh quietly.

The model boy kept staring at Alya and shaking his head in disbelief. He looked more embarrassed than you. You grinned. You didn’t know he was cute like that. But then your amusement was quickly transformed to dread as you imagined Chat hearing about this interview. You could almost _see_ the huge grin stretching his face and the endless teasing that would follow.

“Alya,” you said, a bit hesitant. “You’re not going to put this on the blog, right?” A short anxious laugh left your lips.

She opened her mouth to answer when her phone ringed. She said it was Marinette and with a quick look around, you wondered where your friend was.

“Mari, where are–” Alya stopped talking. “Really?!” She almost shouted, startling all of you. You turned to the boys, puzzled, but they just shrugged.

“Alright, I’m going right now!” Alya finished the call and got up from the grass, patting her pants to clean them. She turned to you. “Marinette’s inside the school and said Ladybug discovered something about the teacher who gave you that grade. Even the police are there right now,” she said excitedly and your eyes began to widen. With all that happened, you had almost forgotten about the class. But if you thought about it, that grade had been basically the last straw that led to you being akumatized.

Alya typed something on her phone and got ready to leave. “I’m going to discover what’s happening for you. So go home and rest, okay?” You furrowed your brows for a brief moment. You wanted to go and know what was happening too, but your body was getting heavier, like tiredness was pulling you down, so you just nodded.

“I can keep you company,” Adrien said and as you glanced up at him, he blinked and scratched his neck. “If that’s okay with you.” You smiled and thanked him.

Alya seemed satisfied and grabbed Nino by the arm. “We have to capture this on camera for the blog, Nino.” Without waiting for his response, she began to drag him away quickly. “See you guys later!” She shouted, making Nino flinch by her side. “Get well soon!”

They both waved and began to walk hurriedly to the main building. You and Adrien watched as their silhouettes got smaller and smaller until they got to the door.

“Well,” you began to get up from the grass. “I guess I’ll go home.” In the process, you felt a sharp pain in your temple and closed your eyes tightly, but kept going. As you were standing, you sighed. You really needed to sleep.

“Are you okay?” You opened your eyes to Adrien’s green ones. Why they had to be green? You almost sighed once again as the image of Chat appeared in your mind. You were obsessed – and obviously had to be stopped. Adrien continued, tilting his head to have a better look at your face. “Do you want me to get you an Uber or something?”

“It’s okay.” You gave him a tired smile. “I’ll take the metro.”

He looked at you for a moment before smiling, revealing his white and even teeth. You wondered if he even had any flaws at all. It didn’t look like it. “I’ll take you there then.”

 

You walked to the metro station together, making small talk along the way. Adrien insisted in helping you carry your things, so you let him take the painting. You actually didn’t want to look at it anymore.

The bustling sounds of the city reached your ears as you passed through Paris’ streets. Shops were beginning to sell Christmas decorations and the colored lights shined through the display windows.

As you walked, some gushes of cold wind passed through and you closed your eyes and breathed deeply as they touched your face, trying to calm your restless mind. So much had happened today. First your grade, and then being freaking akumatized. It was needless to say it hadn’t been a good day for you so far.

“Was that your only class of the day?”

Adrien’s voice took you from your thoughts and you glanced at him, his blonde hair being pushed away from his face by the wind. “Yeah, it was.”

He hummed and you couldn’t help but notice how people turned their heads to look at him while he passed. It was like he was a magnet for people’s attention, but he didn’t seem to care. Perhaps he was used to it.

Oblivious to people’s gaze, he continued, “I’m sure they’ll change your note on that project.” He smiled at you, but you only gave him a small one in return. You weren’t so sure that’d happen. He kept trying to cheer you up. “And besides, it’s just one subject, right? I’m sure your university will understand.”

“That’s not the problem.” You sighed and smiled sadly at him, thankful for his kindness. “If I don’t get good grades in all my subjects, I won’t be able to stay here for another semester and…” you looked ahead and as if on cue, your gaze locked on a poster with a black cat printed on it. You averted your eyes and shrugged half-heartedly. “Well, I wanted to stay a little longer.”

Adrien had followed your gaze and was looking at the poster with interest. “Chat Noir?” Your head snapped to him and his eyes widened. “ _Désolé_ , I just imagined from what you said earlier–”

You laughed softly, shaking your head. “It’s fine.”

He let out an embarrassed chuckle. “I’m sorry Alya asked you about that.” It took you a moment to understand he was referring to Alya’s little interview. He passed a hand through his hair and sighed. “She can be pretty straight forward sometimes.”

You shrugged, seeing the metro entrance a few meters away. “Well, she wasn’t exactly wrong.”

Adrien lifted an inquisitive brow at you.

You gave him an one sided smirk. “I’m kidding.”

“There is a grain of truth in every joke.” He replied in a heartbeat, a glint in his eyes. You just smiled at him. You couldn’t argue with that. He then got closer and your breath caught in your throat as he kissed your cheek. His lips lingered on your skin for a moment before he pulled back, a small smile forming on his mouth. “Take care.” He gave you the painting back and, with a wave, walked away, hands in his pockets.

You had to refrain from touching your cheek in awe with your hand. But more importantly, you had to remember it was a common custom in Paris to say goodbye like that and snap out of it.

Your feet made quiet sounds on the stairs as you went down to get to the metro, Adrien’s words still on your mind.

 

On the trip home, it was hard not to sleep in the metro seat with the sway of the wagon. As you listened to some music with your earphones, the events of the day passed through your mind much like the streets of Paris passed outside the windows.

You were tired of trying to remember what had happened. Would Chat be upset? The question kept repeating itself inside your head. From the little that you saw, it was like that dream you had in the morning about him came true just to haunt you. Maybe the dream had affected your akumatized self and made you act like that?

 _Sexual desires can manifest in the akumatized form._ Alya’s words came back to you and you almost groaned out loud, readjusting yourself briskly in your seat and earning some glances from the other passengers.

That was it. You wouldn’t think about it anymore or you’d lose the little bit of dignity you had left. Getting comfortable in your seat again, you increased the volume of the music, hoping it’d stop your thoughts.

When you finally arrived at your apartment, the first thing you did was to lay down face first on your bed for some minutes and then get ready to sleep, putting some more comfortable clothes on. Bundled up under the covers, you closed your eyes when the sound of a message arriving on your phone made you crack an eye open.

You squinted your eyes at the screen.

 _Mari_ : hey, are you ok? Ladybug found something out

She sent you a picture. It showed the teacher and the woman from the Administration’s Office arguing with the police in the middle of a crowd of curious students. You frowned, beginning to type, when another message arrived.

 _Mari_ : we are doing our best to know what really happened, but apparently the teacher had been bribed to give you a bad grade

Your fingers stopped as you read the message over and over. You quickly erased what you wrote and typed again, asking for more details. Your phone then vibrated, signalizing Marinette was calling you.

You accepted the call. “Mari?”

“ _Allô_ ,” she answered, but it was difficult to hear her voice from all the noise in the background. “The police and the director of the university are going to interrogate the teacher and that woman now.”

You heard exalted voices arguing with each other. Marinette continued, talking a bit louder. “Ladybug found a huge amount of money in the teacher’s office. He’s trying to explain he was threatened, but doesn’t want to say where the money came from.”

You tightened your jaw, staring at the wall in front of you. “What an asshole.”

Marinette sighed, the sound distorted through the speaker. “I know. We still don’t know why or how, but we’re pretty sure it was Hawkmoth’s doing.”

You felt your eyes widen and a cold shiver run down your spine. _Hawkmoth did it?_

“I–” Marinette began to say when another voice interrupted her. “Alya, wait–” You could hear Alya in the background and Marinette’s voice got muffled as she talked with her. “I’m already telling her. Yes. Now calm down, ok?”

Marinette sighed, her voice normal again. “Look, we’re going to discover more about it. I’ll keep you updated. Now try to rest, alright? _Bises_.”

After you said your goodbyes, you ended the call, putting your phone away. With a deep sigh, you pulled the covers over your head, creating a bubble of warmth as you thought about what Mari had said.

Why would Hawkmoth go to such lengths to make you get akumatized? Your brows furrowed as you tried to recollect what you had done these past weeks and then it hit you. Perhaps he had been observing the cat boy and saw your few interactions with him? That couldn’t be possible, could it? The guy had to be really obsessed. But, well, he was a villain that had been trying to catch the Parisian heroes for almost 10 years without success. It wasn’t a surprise he was desperate.

You yawned, feeling your eyes getting heavier, until they slowly closed. Your headache had become a nagging ache deep between your eyes, and you couldn’t wait for it to go away completely. Your body then began to relax for the first time since you woke up this morning, and you felt your consciousness slipping away.

\----

You were running through a dark alley, puffs of breath leaving your mouth as your feet made splashing sounds on the dirty water puddles on the ground. You wanted to look back, but you knew if you did that you were done for. A grim presence was getting closer and closer, no matter how fast you tried to run.

You then saw a wall in front of you, blocking the way. The alley led to a dead-end.

You slowed down your steps until you reached the end and with trembling hands, tried to find a way to climb, but the wall didn’t have any crevices you could put your feet on. You were trapped.

You could feel the presence approaching slowly, like it already knew you didn’t have anywhere to run. With wide eyes, you turned around and looked up at the tall, dark buildings that stretched on either of your sides, trying to find an escape. You then saw two figures looking down at you from above, their silhouettes outlined by a bright light.

“Chat?” You called, a fragment of hope fluttering in your rapidly heaving chest. “Ladybug?”

But they didn’t answer, and just looked down at you with wide grins sickly stretching their faces.

A noise made you snap your head back to the alley and you saw two green eyes glowing in the darkness that surrounded you.

“Chat!” You tried again, getting the closest you could to the wall. Darkness began to spread, consuming everything on its way, and the eyes began to move. “Chat, please, help me!”

Your cries for help got lost in the alley as the heroes kept watching you. Chat wrapped an arm around Ladybug’s hips and she got closer to him, touching his chest.

“Please, do something!” You exclaimed, alternating your gaze between them and the frightening eyes.

The heroes began to laugh, the sound echoing in the silence.

“You aren’t her.” Chat’s cold voice reached your ears, and the small hope you had in your heart dissipated.

A growl that sounded like your name made you bring your attention back to the creature and you felt it was ready to attack.

“No!” You cried out and it lunged in your direction, grabbing your arm. “No!”

You opened your eyes and saw green eyes glowing in front of you. You screamed and tried to get away, but a hand on your arm stopped you from moving.

“Wait! Princess, it’s me!” You looked up and saw Chat staring at you with a concerned expression. You stopped thrashing around. “It’s me.” He repeated, his voice lower.

Your breath was ragged as you quickly scanned the place around you, seeing you were in your bed. A glance to the window showed it was already getting dark. The only light in your apartment was coming in from the open door to the hall and was casting long shadows inside your bedroom.

You sat up with a groan, put your hands over your face and breathed deeply as your heart calmed down. It had been a nightmare. Again. You heard Chat moving and then felt his arms around you. You flinched, the image of him from the dream still fresh in your mind.

Chat moved his hand on your back, soothing you. “It’s okay, you’re okay now.” You felt your muscles relax. You wanted to hug him back, but didn’t know if you should after what happened today.

You swallowed and raised your face.

Chat backed off, putting his hands on your forearms. “You were thrashing around and murmuring in your sleep, so I had to wake you.” He moved his thumbs over your skin. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You looked down to where he was holding you, his touch calming your nerves. “Thank you.” You stayed in silence for a moment, accompanying his hand’s movements on your forearms. You wanted to ask him about something you saw on the dream, but didn’t know how he’d react. Or maybe you were just scared of the answer.

Breathing deeply, you mustered up courage, “Chat, about today,” you looked at his face and felt his hands still. “Did you somehow choose Ladybug over me while I was akumatized?”

He just gazed at you for a couple of seconds and you wondered what was going through his mind. He then looked down at your hands, beginning to massage your fingers slowly, careful not to scratch you with his claws. “You asked me to join you in your plan to destroy the university.” He gave a light chuckle and raised his head again, his blonde hair covering part of his masked face. “But I had to turn you down, _ma chérie_. I understood your point, but that plan was a tad bit crazy.” You chuckled. He smiled at your reaction and kept touching your fingers. “But why do you ask?”

You sighed and looked down at your joined hands. It was better to tell him the truth. “Apparently my akumatized self didn’t like your choice very much.” As you began to intertwine your fingers with his, you muttered, “This afternoon I already had three nightmares about you choosing her.” Raising your head, you smiled at him. “It’s getting ridiculous, so I had to know what was the reason.” His brows furrowed, but you just shrugged. “Maybe it’ll stop now.”

Chat then grabbed one of your hands and laid a light kiss on top of it. “There’s no need for that, princess. But if you really want to know, if you had asked me as your normal self, I wouldn’t even have to choose.” He winked, and gave you a mischievous smirk. You rolled your eyes, a smile making its way across your lips. “And besides, I’m here now.” He passed a hand through his hair, messing it up further. “You have me all for yourself.”

“Hmm.” You arched a brow, trying not to laugh. “That’s great. I don’t like competition.”

“I don’t see how that’s a problem, my dear, considering you don’t have any,” he promptly said, smirking.

“Oh, you smooth cat.” You finally let out a laugh and he laughed along with you, proud of himself.

You were so glad he showed up when he did. His presence cheered you up in an instant, making those nightmares seem like a forgotten memory. It was like he knew exactly what to do to make you feel better.

“Thank you, Chat.” You squeezed one of his hands, trying to convey the gratitude you were feeling in your touch. “And I’m sorry if I hurt you somehow while I was akumatized.”

“You didn’t hurt me, _ma chérie_ , on the contraire.” He gave you a sly look and you felt your cheeks heat up as you remembered that one embarrassing video Alya had showed you.

“And,” his masked face then turned serious, a sign of melancholy in his eyes. “I’m the one who should apologize.” You felt your eyebrows furrow, a silent question in your gaze. Chat sighed and looked down. “If it wasn’t for me, Hawkmoth wouldn’t have suborned those people and none of that would have happened.” He caressed one of your hands with his thumb.

You were taken aback by his words. First because you wondered whether Ladybug had told him about the teacher or if the news had spread already, and second, you just couldn’t understand why would him blame himself for what had happened. It was Hawkmoth’s fault, not his.

You opened your mouth to say what was on your mind when he muttered, “I guess what they say about black cats is really true, huh?” He laughed, but it didn’t have any happiness in it. Something squeezed a little in your chest at the sound of it. Bad luck. He thought he was bringing you bad luck.

You put one hand up before Chat could say anything else. “Before you tell me I shouldn’t be near you anymore,” you saw him raise his eyebrows and knew you had hit bull’s eye. “You should know that it won’t be some nightmares, nor a headache, nor a crazy evil villain that will keep me away from you.” His eyebrows rose even more and you grinned. “And if what they say about black cats is that they’re cute as hell, I agree.” You then proceeded to try to bop his nose, but he caught your wrist midair.

“Why do you keep trying to bop my nose?” He narrowed his green eyes in a playful manner, but it still made you swallow dry. “And I think you meant to say _sexy_ as hell, _ma belle_.” His trademark smirk returned.

You almost snickered. “I’m pretty sure I meant cute.” He pursed his lips and it was your turn to smirk. “And I like bopping your nose, because as I said, it’s _cute_.” You then tried to touch his nose again with your free hand.

His other hand caught yours and he stared at you, his eyes narrowing even further. With a low voice, he said, “I’ll show you cute.”

He then held both of your wrists in one hand and with the other began to tickle your stomach.

You yelped and tried in vain to get away. “Stop it!” With a wicked grin, Chat ran his fingers against your waist, making you laugh against your will. “Chat!”

You tried to push his hand away with your leg, but he grabbed your calf. “See, _ma chérie_ , this is–” he began to say, but then you pushed your leg harder and he lost his balance, falling backwards on the bed with a gasp and pulling you along with him.

You fell on top of him in an awkward position, with your hands still in his grasp, one leg on the side of his body and the other in the space between his legs.

The position made you feel some sort of déjà vu and you just stared at Chat’s wide eyes for a moment. He seemed really embarrassed, his cheeks rapidly turning a light shade of pink under the dim light entering the room. You slowly removed your hands from his grasp and, while still holding his gaze, bopped his nose, which he scrunched up a second later.

“Cute,” you muttered and tried to contain the smirk that began to stretch your lips, failing miserably.

Chat tsked, a furrow creasing his brows. “Oh, you…”

You laughed and got off of him quickly before he tried to do something. You were trying your best to ignore the feeling of his body against yours, but you could still feel your heart beating rapidly against your chest. You brushed it off as one of the side effects of being akumatized.

Chat sat up on the bed and chuckled, shaking his head, his golden locks falling over his face. “Well, glad to see you’re feeling better, princess.”

“Thanks to you, kitty cat.” You winked and he gave you a little bow while still sitting. Your eyes scanned his stretched arms, observing the way the suit outlined his muscles. You shook your head and decided you needed a glass of water. Your throat suddenly felt dry and your body was too warm for comfort. Also side effects, of course.

“I’m going to the kitchen to get some water,” you pointed to the kitchen’s direction with your thumb. “Do you want anything?”

“Oh,” he arched one brow. “Do you want me to say it?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, realizing what he was going to do, “Don’t you dare.”

He grinned, his pearl white fangs almost shining, “Are you an optio–”

“Ugh,” you groaned playfully and turned around, going to the kitchen.

You heard him laugh and smiled, filling a glass with water and drinking it. You were glad he was still acting the same way around you, that nothing seemed to have drastically changed after the fight. And fortunately, that ache between your eyes had disappeared after you slept, so you really were feeling better, and the cat boy’s presence had made your mood lighten. Things were finally falling into place again. Now you just needed that grade…

“You know, I guess it’s for the best if we keep seeing each other,” Chat said, his voice coming from your bedroom. You heard the sound of him getting up and walking over to the kitchen. “I mean, I can’t deprive you from all of this hotness, right, princess?” He leaned on the counter, half lidded eyes staring at you.

You almost choked on the water and put the cup down, a mix of coughing and laughter leaving your mouth. You swallowed and then looked at him, amused. “Someone’s narcissism levels are _way_ over the top today, huh?”

“Hmm,” Chat only grinned, filling a glass of water for himself and slowly drinking from it. You tried your best not to stare at his Adam’s apple. He finished and licked his lips. “Let’s just say I learned some valuable information today.”

You raised one brow at him, “About what?”

His grin got bigger as he put the empty glass down and looked at you. “About your deepest desires.”

You gave him a half amused, half skeptical face. But then you felt a chill run down your spine. What if Alya had already uploaded the interview? You decided to play it cool and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chat looked at you smugly. That was never a good sign. “You really don’t remember, my dear?” The atmosphere in the room changed and you felt yourself swallowing hard at the low tone of his voice. You imagined what he was talking about had to do with when you were akumatized. And in that case, you actually didn’t remember.

You chose to ignore his question. “Did I say something?” He hummed and you chewed lightly on your bottom lip. “What did I say?”

He hummed again, longer this time and with a slight insinuative tone to it as he inspected his claws. “I’m afraid I can’t repeat it, _ma chérie_. It was quite graphic.”

You furrowed your brows at his teasing. “Just tell me already.”

With a smirk, he got closer to you, making your breath get caught in your throat, and whispered, “The lighter thing you said was that I was yours while I was pinned to the ground.”

Despite your speeding up heart, you gave him a devious smile before whispering back, “I bet you liked it.”

Something flashed in his eyes and he chuckled low in his throat, making a shiver run through your body. “You know me too well, my dear.” He then put a hand on the counter behind you, trapping you on one side. You could hear the beginning of a purr coming from his chest. “In fact, we could continue–” He then stopped on his tracks and blinked, like he was coming back to his senses. “No,” he got away from you, leaving you completely dumbfounded. “You need to rest.” He turned around and began walking to your small living room.

“ _What_?” You stared at his back as he walked, his tail swaying slightly from one side to the other. “Where are you going?”

“Away. I’m afraid I stayed for too long, _ma belle_.” He kept walking and didn’t look back. “And you need to rest.”

You glanced at his ring and saw it had three dots out of four. “You didn’t stay even 15 minutes!” With quick steps, you followed him to the other room. “And you still need to tell me what happened.” You had to know what you had said. Your curiosity had been awoken and was bubbling inside of you along with a warm feeling that you couldn’t exactly put a name to.

He sighed dramatically, now turning around to face you. “I know, _ma chérie_. But you still need to rest. And if I stay any longer,” you saw his gaze go up and down your body quickly, before settling into your eyes. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible,” he said while walking backwards to the window.

Your eyebrows furrowed at his insinuative words, your cheeks beginning to heat. Was he being serious? Maybe if– _No._ You had to know what happened. You had to focus.

“So you’re just going to be a tease and leave,” you deadpanned, crossing your arms over your chest. “Is that it?”

“Do you want me to stay?” He stopped walking and turned his head a little to the side.

You tried not to think about the implications of that and stared at him. “Do you want me to beg?”

You saw the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly. You imagined he wasn’t opposed to the idea. He then shrugged. “I’m just asking, _ma belle_.” With pursed lips, he pretended to think. “But if you have an important reason, I might change my mind.”

You tightened your jaw. You just wanted to say the reason was for him to freaking tell you what the hell had happened already – and to stay a little longer of course – but you knew that wouldn’t be enough for him, so you began to think frantically until you remembered something.

“Well,” you began and saw his ears twitch. You had his attention. “I have a project I need to do. I should start working on it as soon as possible, since it’s for…” You stopped. _Dammit_ , you couldn’t remember the day.

“Monday.”

“Yeah, Monday. And I–” You stopped, eyeing him incredulously. _Wait, how did he–_

“So, you want me to stay because you need my help with inspiration again,” he said before you could even utter a word and began to get closer to you. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest?”

Narrowing your eyes at his suggestive smirk, you watched his steps on the wooden floor. “I’m sure.” You could feel your heartbeat begin to beat rapidly in your chest. “And if you could tell me what happened while I was akumatized, maybe that’d help spark an idea or something.”

“Hmm,” he narrowed his eyes for a second, but then made a nonchalant expression, stopping right in front of you. “So what do you want, princess? I was hoping you’d want to do it like last time.”

Flashbacks from that night on the couch made you swallow dry. “Well, I’m not opposed to using that day’s method,” you shrugged. “If you also tell me what happened.”

“Deal.” Chat chuckled, the sound making your knees weak. He put one hand on your neck, making you jolt, and began to caress your jawline with his clawed thumb.

“Let’s see…” he trailed off and you bit your lip, anticipating his words. “You deceived me, pretending to be hurt by Hawkmoth,” his face got closer to your neck, his warm breath fanning over your skin. “And then you ordered your servants to pin me down.” He nipped your neck lightly, as if reprimanding you and a surprised gasp left your mouth, your hand shooting up to grab his blonde locks. “You then sat on top of me, and put one hand on my throat.” He moved from your neck to your jawline, and then stopped, lips lightly grazing your skin. “Is this enough, _ma chérie_?”

“Not yet, my muse.” You ran your nails over his scalp and he growled, drawing back, something dark flaring in his eyes that made you feel a slow burn in your veins.

“Very well,” he gave a low chuckle, green eyes gazing at yours. “Then there’s something I’ve been wanting to try for some time,” he went back to your neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along it. You felt like you were melting under his touch. “You know, to see if it helps with your inspiration.”

“Hmm,” you put one hand on his chest, trying not to lose balance. You didn’t trust your knees anymore. “Go for it.” You muttered, trying to focus, but it was getting harder and harder as his kisses met your skin.

His face then got dangerously closer to yours, making your breath get caught in your throat and he whispered, “Gladly.”

His soft lips then met yours. Your eyes widened for a second as your mind went blank. It seemed like you were inside another dream, but– Chat pulled you closer by your waist and you let out a groan, eyes fluttering shut. It felt real, it felt definitely real. And like hell you’d stop it. The cat boy smirked in the kiss and you pulled him closer by his neck, earning a pleased moan from him.

Chat kissed you harder, one hand fisting in the tangles of your hair. You didn’t know you needed the feel of his mouth on yours so badly, but now all that pent up want seemed to flow from you in waves. You felt like you were on fire, your fingers clutching on his locks, his hands gripping your waist, claws biting into your hip.

The cat boy also seemed to be enjoying himself. His mouth was fierce on yours, as he purred ardently, leaving you dazed, your heart hammering fit to burst.

When you thought your knees would give up, Chat drew back and leaned his forehead against yours, catching your breath on his own as the light coming from the lampposts outside outlined his flushed features. “What do you think, _ma chérie_?” He said in between pants, locks of blonde hair falling over his face. “Is it working?”

“I think so,” you said, ragged breath matching his. “Don’t stop.”

He smirked, lips brushing against yours. “Wasn’t going to.”

He kissed you again with as much promise as he could. You parted your lips slightly to slip against his and they fitted so perfectly it almost hurt. A muffled grunt came from his throat, but it settled into a purr when you slid your tongue into his mouth.

You couldn’t think straight as his hands roamed over your body, along your sides, the small of your back. Low groans rumbled in his throat at your every trembling response to his touch. You almost forgot you were supposed to have some kind of idea out of this.

Soon your lungs were screaming for air and you drew back, hoping to give yourself a moment to catch your breath, but Chat used this as an opportunity to press you up against the nearest wall, his leg in between yours. A surprised moan left your mouth, and he glanced down, before staring at you with hooded eyes. With a smirk, he raised his thigh, making you gasp at the sudden friction.

You then pulled him flush against you, making your thigh find its way in between his legs. He sucked in a shaky breath and you whispered in a moment of clarity, “Tell me what happened next.”

He blinked for a second, his chest heaving rapidly against yours. He then went for your ear, nibbling on your earlobe, “You began to roll your hips into mine,” as he finished the phrase, Chat began to rock his hips slowly. He then licked the shell of your ear and whispered, “And said you could make me come in front of everyone.”

You cursed under your breath. You really had said a _lot_.

He bucked his hips up roughly against yours and you gasped, feeling his hardened length against your core. You didn’t know if you should be happy or not that you changed into more comfortable clothes, because you could feel everything through the soft material.

You then gripped his hair, making a growl leave his parted mouth. “I can always do that later if you want.”

He licked his lips and gave you a lazy smirk, “I’m counting on it, princess.” His mouth then captured yours again, and you could almost feel the purr coming from his chest.

Time seemed to stop as you rutted against each other, mouths alternating between kissing and biting both necks and lips. You were sure your skin was red with bite marks and hickeys, but with a proud smile, you knew this time Chat would be marked as well, even if his suit kept getting in the way.

An insistent beep blared in the mix of moans and kissing sounds that filled the room, and you both knew what that meant. You didn’t have much time left.

Chat raised one of your legs and put it around his hips, having better access at your throbbing core. You raised one hand to caress one of his ears and he let out a loud moan, throwing his head back.

His thrusts began to get more erratic and rough, so you began to kiss the cat boy’s neck while still massaging his ear. Something within you made you let out a soft whisper, “Come for me, kitty cat.”

That seemed to do it. The words made his eyes light up and he let out a groan as he buried his face into your neck, biting it hard, while his hips bucked into yours with shallow thrusts. The friction and the sounds leaving his mouth were too much for you and it didn’t take long before something snapped and a wave of pleasure made you arch your back. A relieved moan left your mouth as you closed your eyes, involuntarily clutching Chat’s hair in your grasp and making him groan against your neck.

You both stayed like that for a moment, heaving chests flush against one another, pulse beating wildly with the rush of adrenaline that was slowly decreasing.

“Did it work, _ma belle_?” Chat’s voice was muffled against your neck, his breath touching your skin and making you shiver involuntarily. While before you were too busy with what was happening to think about anything, now it felt like all your nerves were on fire. It wouldn’t be difficult to think about something, but… You put your leg down on the ground, touching Chat’s body while doing so. A soft noise left his mouth. But you weren’t worried about that now.

“Yeah. That was,” you said and swallowed, throat dry. “Really inspiring. We should definitely do it again sometime, my muse.”

He chuckled lightly. “Agreed.”

The beeping was almost blaring now and Chat raised his head, looking at you through half-lidded eyes, the green shade of them shining in contrast with the dark mask covering his features. “I wish I could stay.”

You licked your lips, which made him give you a slow chaste kiss, and hummed, stroking his hair. “I wish you could stay too.” You really didn’t want him to go, but you knew that wasn’t possible.

He gazed at you for a moment before giving you one final kiss. Jumping on the windowsill, he then looked back, and you must have been quite a sight, with heavy breathing, disheveled clothes, red lips… His own marked lips quirked up slightly and then he was gone, running through the streets like he had done many times before, only this time, it seemed to have a lighter feel to it.

You leaned on the windowsill and closed your eyes, listening to the sound of your own labored breathing in the stillness of nightfall. There was no denying that something had changed now, you could tell, as you looked at the few stars visible in the sky.

A deep content sigh left your lips and you smiled, the image of Chat’s flushed face etched into your mind, the touch of his lips on yours… You had to admit the day hadn’t been a complete waste after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why first kisses have to be such a pain to write, whyyy, but it finally happened can I hear an hallelujah
> 
> also, for this chapter I'm open for suggestions about the drawing! Let me know what you think!
> 
> See you next year!! Happy 2017♡
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/157301065679/how-did-you-feel-about-him-before-being)! This one looks like it's from an otome game hah


	11. Sleeping Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this one. College is taking most of my time lately and I'm kind of constantly fighting a mental breakdown?? Anyway, this chapter is heavy on the fluff side, enjoy!
> 
> oh, and once again thanks for all the support, you guys are the best and brighten many difficult days with your words, thanks a lot.

The last autumn leaves were fighting against the wind as you watched through the class window. The Art History teacher was talking and talking. She was hurriedly trying to go over all the topics she had to before the semester was over, which wouldn’t take long. Over the last few months, many classes had been spent with students arguing with each other to see who knew more about the subject, and they wouldn’t let the teacher talk. Now the class was late in the schedule.

But even so, you couldn’t bring yourself to pay attention. Your mind was locked in a constant loop of thoughts consisting basically of Chat, your grade, Chat’s mouth, your grade again, other body parts of Chat, and sometimes what you’d eat for lunch. You couldn’t help it. You were hungry. For lunch, of course.

Outside, one leaf didn’t resist the wind and got carried away, now at the mercy of the air currents. You accompanied it until it was out of vision, now travelling over Paris.

That leaf could represent your situation with Chat Noir right now. Like the leaf, you had tried to just move along with the free spirit that was Chat, but it hadn’t been enough, and now you were throw in a dance with the wind, which you didn’t know how would end. Although you had to admit, contrary to the leaf, you hadn’t been blow away. You had gone willingly.

You blinked when a group of pigeons flew past, the haze you were in being broken. You were certainly inspired today. Well, it wasn’t really a surprise after yesterday’s events. You pulled your thick scarf tighter around your neck. It covered the marks Chat had left on you pretty well, along with the make up you had to put over it. Thankfully today was so cold that even inside the buildings you could use the accessory and not be stared at, but you’d have to talk with the cat boy about this. He’d have to control himself next time.

A hand touched your shoulder and you jumped, turning around. Marinette was looking at you with wide eyes.

“Oh _mon dieu_ , _désolé_ , you didn’t answer when I called.” She had a worried expression, but then gave you a pointed look. “Twice.”

You breathed deeply and straightened your posture in your seat, your heart slowing down from the scare. “Sorry Mari, I’m a little out of it today.”

“Oh,” she tilted her head, analyzing your face. “You’re also on cloud nine too, huh?” She chuckled.

You blinked. Who else was also on cloud nine? “What?”

You gave her a confused look, but she promptly changed the subject with an unreadable smile. “How are you feeling today? Better?”

You narrowed your eyes for a second as she dodged the question, but then focused on her new one. “Yeah, I’m feeling much better.” You tapped your temple and gave a small smile. “No headache.”

“I’m glad.” Mari grinned. “Oh, and also, the teacher said we can work on the project for next Monday in groups.” She pointed with her thumb to the teacher in front of the classroom, gathering her things. Apparently the class was over. You had been daydreaming for a long time. “And I was thinking if you wanted to be a part of our group.”

“Our?” You furrowed your brows as you tilted your head.

“Oh,” she looked behind her and grabbed a boy’s arm, bringing him to her side. “What are you hiding for?” She whispered and he made an ‘ow’ sound as she pushed him. Your eyes grew wide when your gazes locked and you saw locks of blonde hair and green eyes.

“This is Julien. He’s also from Fashion Design.” Marinette said, but you almost didn’t catch that, immersed in your thoughts. He looked so similar to Chat… Mari continued, patting him on the shoulder. “He’s responsible, so don’t worry. And if he doesn’t help with the project, we can just kick him out.”

The possibility of you meeting Chat’s civilian self like this was really low, but a small, hopeful, part of yourself wanted to believe in it. Could it be?

“Wow, what a way to introduce me Mari. _Merci._ ” He glared at her and she smirked. His voice didn’t sound the same as your muse’s, but… Julien extended his hand to you. “Julien Lenoir. Nice to meet you.”

 _Le Noir. Le_ freaking _Noir._ This couldn’t be a coincidence. Pushing your astonishment to the side, you grabbed his hand and shook it, saying your own name.

Julien smiled and you felt yourself swallowing. His haircut was also different, but how much does that magic transformation changed Chat? It had to change him somehow, so that people didn’t recognize him off the bat. Actually, his civilian self could be a completely different person, with a different hair color and skin tone, but… You glanced at the boy once again. But that’s not how it worked in the comics, cartoons and movies. It was always the most obvious thing, but for some reason, no one could discover the hero’s identity.

So you’d trust those reliable entertainment sources and stick with the information that Chat’s civilian self had blonde hair and green eyes.

Like Julien.

Marinette waved a hand in front of your face and you blinked, realizing you had spaced out again. You smiled apologetically and muttered a quiet, “Sorry.”

Mari chuckled. “Alright. So, as I was saying,” she stretched the last word, giving you a quick look, “we should discuss more about the project during lunch, what do you guys think?”

“Sounds good to me,” Julien said, and you nodded. You didn’t have any more classes for the day, so you had plenty of time, especially to analyze the new boy’s reactions. You just wanted to grab his shoulders and ask ‘Are you Chat Noir?!’ and spare yourself of this ridiculous doubt that was beginning to grow in you, but you’d have to do it the hard way. Which probably was going to end with you over analyzing everything.

 

Your detective side began to work when you were at the canteen table. Julien sat by your side and every time he moved slightly you could smell the strong perfume he used. It was like a constant reminder that he was right next to you. You tried telling yourself that Chat didn’t smell like that, but a part of your brain just told you he could use a different perfume to avoid suspicion. You sighed internally as you ate your meal.

When you were discussing the project and he spoke, you had an excuse to look at his face and you quickly tried to imagine him with a mask and cat ears, but it was difficult to do that without staring too much. And you also couldn’t check for any marks from yesterday on him since he was wearing a coat that covered his neck. You had made sure to leave a few marks on Chat this time, but he could have put makeup over it, like you did.

After all this fruitless analysis that only exhausted your mind, you felt like Sherlock Holmes would be completely disappointed in you and decided that enough was enough. If the guy was really Chat, you’d just wait and see what would happen. Even if it meant having your brain set off alarms every time you looked at him.

 

You talked about the project for sometime, until Marinette and Julien had to leave for their class. You were still finishing your meal, but they finished quickly to be able to leave.

Julien gave you a kiss on the cheek, and this time you remembered to reciprocate it, but it didn’t help to make you feel any less awkward. “It was a pleasure meeting you.” He lingered close for a second before smiling graciously and leaning back.

You mimicked his smile. “Yeah, you too.”

As they left, you went back to your food. You were in the middle of eating a forkful when someone sat on the chair by your side.

“Hey there, Chat Noir fan.” Alya grinned and you rolled your eyes. She chuckled. “Feeling better?” You gave her a thumbs up and nodded as you chewed your food.

“Hah, I knew it!” Her grin got bigger. “I told you sleeping would make everything right.” You smiled. Sleep was certainly _one_ of the things that helped.

Nino then sat down in front of you and you waved at him. Looking around, you didn’t see Adrien. Maybe he had already left for his class too.

“Oh, right, about yesterday events,” Alya began as you drank a bit of water. “They’re investigating the teacher now. He’s about to have a talk with the director here at the university today.” You frowned lightly, just hearing about that man made you feel sick. “The woman was already interviewed and admitted that she was merely helping him because he pressured her.”

Alya’s words made you look back to when you had been called earlier today to the administration office. You had almost forgotten about it. They had apologized to you about what happened and told you they’d do their best to solve the problem. You had sighed in relief when they said another teacher would analyze your painting and give you a fair grade. You just wanted things to be solved as quickly as possible.

“The guy still doesn’t want to cooperate.” Alya shook her head, bringing your attention back to the conversation. “We tried to ask him some questions as he left yesterday, but he got really pissed for some reason.”

Nino turned to you with a deadpan face. “She asked him why he was being a stuck up arrogant prick.”

You looked at Alya with wide eyes, speechless.

She shrugged with one shoulder. “It was a legitimate question.”

“Oh my god, Alya.” You began to laugh, putting a hand over your mouth to try and contain the sound as you imagined the scene in your head.

Alya grinned and touched your shaking shoulder as you calmed down. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

 

After finishing your meal, you left the university alone. You decided to walk a bit around the city to clear up your head. Besides it being early noon, the sky was already getting darker, a sign that winter was approaching. Sauntering along the Seine for a moment, you watched as the trees were being striped of their orange and yellow leaves by the cold wind, which carried them away and sometimes dropped them in the water to be pushed by the current.

You soon turned on a little street and walked past many boulangeries and cafés. You bought some food to take to your apartment and grabbed a crêpe on the way, watching with fascination as the old lady put the ingredients together on her frying pan. She made it look so easy.

You ate the treat as you walked, enjoying the feeling of the cold wind blowing on your face and the warm food on your mouth. Soon it’d be too cold for you to enjoy little walks like this without freezing or having too many layers of clothing, so you had to make the most of your time.

As you passed by beautiful buildings, all with blue roofs, you realized you could stay in this city for a long time. One year definitely wouldn’t be enough. You passed by a singer on the street and left him some coins. You didn’t have much money to be giving out, with all your expenses, but the guy was really great and was singing a melody about Paris’ heroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug. You kept humming the song for quite a while, even when you got to the metro station.

Finally at home, you were sitting at your desk in your room as you browsed the internet, munching on slices of baguette with butter you had bought earlier from a little shop.

Your eyes searched one of the many tabs you had open in your browser. All of them consisting of information about the akumas. Alya’s blog said a lot about them, even giving data about the all the villains that had appeared in the city and their powers. Over almost _ten_ years. The list was enormous.

Alya had already added your akumatized self, the Colormancer. She was really dedicated to the Ladyblog.

In some of those tabs, there were some pages that exalted the akumas, saying they were the future, and it shocked you to see that so many people commented that they wanted to be transformed. It was crazy. Sure, the power part was great, but you didn’t have almost any logical control over your body. Hawkmoth did. Why would someone ever want this?

You sighed as you closed the pages. Truth be told, this world has many different types of people in it. But, in a forum, it was interesting to see a discussion saying that the people who wanted to be akumatized the most were exactly the ones that weren’t chosen. You wondered why.

In another forum people were talking about akuma cosplays. You had stopped eating your baguette slices for a moment when you saw that some were already planning to cosplay as the Colormancer in conventions. It was insane. For the Parisians, this magic stuff had become completely normal. But for you it was all new, you were still getting used to all of it.

When you were akumatized, you thought people would basically throw rocks at you for what you had done. Not only did that not happen, but also now they wanted to cosplay as your villain self? You shook your head as your teeth sank into another slice of bread. It was a lot to absorb.

 

It was already late and you were in your pajamas reading from a textbook for your class to get sleepy – it never failed – when you heard a sound coming from the hall and put the text down as you got up from your bed quietly. Peeking out of the door, you let out a relieved sigh when you saw Chat jumping over the parapet.

“ _Bonsoir_ , _ma belle_.” He smiled and you swallowed. Goddammit. Your heart was already speeding up just from hearing his voice.

“ _Bonsoir_ …” You trailed off as your eyes locked on a bruise on his cheek, right under his mask. It was bleeding, the blood trickling down his face. With furrowing brows, you saw his suit was dirty and his hair a little disheveled. You turned around and began to head to the bathroom. “Come.”

Chat put his hands up. “Wait, _ma chérie_ , I’m okay, I–”

You turned around slightly. “You’re bleeding, Chat.”

“Oh.” He put one hand over the cut and looked at it, seeing blood covering his gloved fingers.

You motioned him to follow you and he went silently.

As he washed his face, you grabbed your ‘first aid kit’ - which was actually just some band aids and an antiseptic to disinfect wounds - that you had bought after the day Chat appeared with scratches on his face because of an akumatized villain.

You handed him a towel for him to dry his face and clean his suit and waited for him to finish. You were leaning on the bathroom door’s frame, since the room was too small for two people to fit inside together. “Rough night, huh?”

Chat grinned at you as he finished cleaning himself. “You should have seen–”

“The other guy,” you said it along with him and rolled your eyes. His grin widened, but you just pursed your lips. You didn’t like seeing him hurt like this.

You then got closer and lightly grabbed his chin, turning his head to you as you took a good look at his wound. “This is a deep one.” He released a soft breath when you let him go. “But at least the bleeding stopped.” You grabbed the antiseptic and a cotton ball from your first aid, pouring a bit of the liquid over the soft material. “Do you want me to do it or…?”

“Go for it,” he smirked. “I’m always craving your touch, princess,” he said, wiggling his brows. You rolled your eyes in your mind. Even hurt, he was the same flamboyant cat as ever.

“Sure you are.” You grabbed his face with one hand to keep him in place and then passed the cotton over the cut. Chat flinched a little and your eyes drifted to his. “You okay?” He nodded, and for a moment you couldn’t look away from his gaze. The last time you were this close to him his lips were on your’s as his hands roamed over your body.

You cleared your throat and finally looked away, concentrating on what you were doing. “So, do you heal faster? I mean, because of this,” you gestured to his suit and mask. “Magic stuff.”

He chuckled. If it was at your choice of words or abrupt change of subject – or something else entirely – you didn’t know. “I do, _chérie_.” He arched one brow, looking at you smugly. “Surprised?”

You scoffed. “Nothing surprises me in this city anymore, honestly.” Chat laughed, but you shushed him, as he was moving too much and you couldn’t finish cleaning the wound. “Stay still.” He stopped moving, but a grin was still present on his lips.

You dabbed the cut one more time, before putting a band-aid over it. You then gave a step back, admiring your work.

You had no idea if you had done it right.

You let out a long sigh, passing a hand over your face. “I’m not qualified to do this.”

“It was just a simple cut, don’t worry,” Chat chuckled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. After fixing his hair, or rather, messing it up further, he turned to you, smiling. “And you did pretty good, _ma chérie_.” His gaze was warm as he got closer and gave you a kiss on the cheek. “ _Merci_.”

You bit inside your cheek before mumbling a ‘you’re welcome’ as you turned around.

Chat chuckled and grabbed your arm, stopping you. “Are you mad?”

You closed your eyes for a moment. “I don’t like seeing you hurt.” You turned and looked at the band-aid right under his mask with a frown, before softening you gaze. “Please be more careful, alright?”

He gave you a sweet smile that met his eyes. “I’ll try, my dear.”

With a smile, you tried to leave again, but Chat’s hand tightened around your arm, making you halt.

“Wait,” he said and began to sniffle the air. His face got closer to yours and you froze, holding your breath. Did something happen? Chat stopped and almost a minute passed before he said, “You smell weird.”

You released a breath in a huff and gave him your best deadpan face. “Why, thank you. That’s a lovely thing to say to someone.” You shook your head and tried to release yourself.

Chat pulled you closer instead. “Wait, princess, what I mean is,” he then began to sniff your neck. You stilled again, beyond confused at this point. “It’s… a different smell.”

You tried to lean back to look at him. “Ok…?”

He then raised his face and looked at you with narrowed eyes that made a shiver run down your spine. “I don’t like it.”

You were sure you couldn’t furrow your brows anymore than you were at the moment. “What–”

One of his hands then held your nape and he buried his face on the crook of your neck, rubbing against it slowly.

You gasped, putting a hand on his head to stop him. “Chat, what the hell are you doing?” You felt him lick your skin and you grabbed his hair, pulling him back a little. “No licking!” Your skin was still sensitive from yesterday, so you wouldn’t let him make a mess again. On a side note, you were pretty sure he had an obsession with your neck.

Chat hummed against your skin and basically moaned the words, “Alright, _ma belle_ , alright.” He switched sides and rubbed his face on the other side of your neck a few more times, before stopping. You heard him inhale deeply and then he let out a satisfied exhale.

Your face was probably priceless right now, with a mix of confusion, astonishment and awe going over in a loop in your brain. You had no idea of what had happened. You scanned your mind, trying to remember what you knew about cat behavior, because this _had_ to be a cat thing, when it hit you like a truck. “Did you just mark me?”

Chat purred before leaning back, eyes dazed. He then blinked rapidly and you saw his now focused eyes widen slowly as realization dawned on him. “Ahn…” He swiftly looked to the side before looking back at you. “Maybe.”

“Can I know why?” You narrowed your eyes, rubbing your neck with one hand. Chat looked away from your stare and you sighed. “How much of a cat are you, really?”

He shrugged, his trademark smile making its way back to his lips. If he had felt guilty a moment before, that moment was already over. “You had this weird smell on you and I took care of it. Don’t worry about it too much, _ma chérie_.”

You had no idea what he was talking about. You didn’t even get in contact with a different smell today–

Your eyebrows rose a little as you remembered. Julien.

He used a strong perfume and he also had kissed your cheek earlier.

You looked at Chat. But if the cat boy thought the smell was weird then he couldn’t be Julien, right? _Or maybe he’s pretending to confuse you,_ a little voice suggested in your head. You groaned internally.

“What?” Chat tilted his head as you kept staring at him. “Do you want me to do it again?”

“No, no.” You shook your head. “I’m fine.” You had to stop wondering about Chat’s identity before you got paranoid.

You then realized you still didn’t know why the cat boy was in your apartment. He surely didn’t come for you to clean his wound. You asked him that.

“Well, princess, I–” Chat stopped and put a hand over his mouth as he yawned. Oh, he was tired. You did your best not to yawn along with him. He then shook his head, his ears moving along and making you want to touch them. “I actually came here to see how you were doing, _ma belle_.” You snapped your attention back to his face. “Did you have more nightmares?”

You thought back to yesterday’s night. You had slept soundly after, well, after you had calmed down. “No, not at all.” You smiled. “You didn’t have to come all the way here for that. I’m good.” And even if you hadn’t slept well, you wouldn’t be able to tell him that, not after how worried he had been yesterday. He probably still felt responsible for what happened.

“Oh, what a shame,” Chat said, pursing his lips. You raised one brow at him, silently asking him to elaborate. He complied. “I mean, if you still had those nightmares, I’ll keep you company today,” he said in a sly tone.

“That’s too bad then,” you said, as a matter of fact, and he blinked, before narrowing his eyes. You smirked and held his gaze.

Chat was almost pouting now. You chuckled before rolling your eyes.

“Oh,” you put the back of your hand over your forehead as you posed dramatically. “Actually, I feel like I’ll have a _terrible_ nightmare today.” Still posing, you extended one arm to him in a plea and Chat raised one eyebrow. “Please don’t leave me, my hero.”

You bathed your lashes and Chat shook his head before smirking. “As you wish, my princess.”

He got closer to you and your eyes widened. “Wait a minute, Chat–”

He scooped you from the ground with his arms, making you yelp and cling to him. Smirking at your reaction, he began to walk to your bedroom. You could feel his arms’ muscles moving under you as he walked.

“Are you sure about this?” You looked up at him, wondering if he really wanted to sleep in your apartment just because you could have nightmares. That didn’t sound right. “You don’t have to–”

“I’m hundred _purrcent_ sure, my dear,” he said, and you groaned. He only dropped those puns when you were least expecting it.

Chat yawned again and this time you couldn’t help but mimic him. He then turned off the hall lights and turned on your bedroom’s with one hand while still carrying you. _Wow, he sure is strong_ , your thoughts pointed out helpfully.

He saw your awestruck face and gave you a knowing smirk, his ears twitching a little.

You narrowed your eyes at him and then went to touch one of his cat ears, like you wanted to do earlier.

“Don’t you dare.” He looked down at you and you stilled.

“Or what?” You felt a smirk begin to curl your lips.

“I’ll show you,” he said, voice low in his throat.

You made a mocking ‘ooo’ sound and raised your hand again, but before you could process what was happening you were falling from his arms and your back was hitting the bed mattress.

A second later, Chat was hovering over you, a little smirk on the corner of his mouth. “Now, _ma chérie_ , I’ll–”

“Now you’ll sleep.” You put your arms behind his neck and pulled a surprised Chat down to your side. “You’re both tired _and_ hurt.” He groaned, the sound muffled by him falling face first on the mattress, but you were having none of that. He was yawning since he had arrived.

You glanced at his ring and saw it had two dots. “Hey, seriously now,” he turned his head slightly to you, and his eyes almost shinned, “You’re really going to sleep here?”

He turned over, putting his arms behind his head. “I’m staying for some time to make sure you sleep well,” You felt something warm flutter in your chest. He glanced at you. “But I might doze off. Do you want me to stay on the couch?”

“No.” You quickly shook your head, hating how fast you denied it as the cat boy smirked at you. “I mean, only if you want to.”

“Nah, I’m good.” He shuffled on the bed, getting more comfortable.

“But won’t your transformation end?” You pointed with your head to his ring. “I can open my eyes at night and see your face without meaning to.”

He smiled, a fang poking out from under his lips. “You’re so concerned with my secret identity. It’s so cute, _chérie_.” You gave him a poker face and he continued. “Alright, alright.” He looked around your room as he hummed. “Don’t you have a sleep mask?”

“Oh,” your eyes widened slightly. “I do!” You still had the one you received on the flight when you came to Paris. Getting up from the bed, you went to your wardrobe and opened a drawer, searching between some clothes. The mask was a great idea, why didn’t you think of it sooner?

Chat hummed again. “I could also blindfold you.” You froze as you went to grab the mask. The way he said it had definitely an insinuating tone to it. He chuckled, lowering his voice. “If you’re into that kind of thing.”

You grabbed the mask and turned around, hoping your face didn’t show your embarrassment. “Maybe another time.”

He gave you a lazy smirk and you wanted to scream. It was almost surreal seeing the cat boy sprawled on your bed. It was like a vision, a mirage. Maybe he would disappear when you got close enough and… Wait, he wasn’t using his boots.

“You can take your boots off!” You exclaimed in awe.

He gave you an amused smile. “Yes?” You grinned wide and he chuckled at your reaction. “I can take off separate parts of the suit if I want to.”

“I thought you couldn’t take it off,” you murmured as you looked fixedly at his bare feet. You were astonished. Everything you had believed in was a lie.

“Come, we can talk about it later.” He patted the empty space on the bed by his side and muttered, “Especially about the other parts I can take off.”

Your cheeks heated up at the insinuation, but you pretended not to hear. “What was that?”

“Nothing,” he grinned. “Now come to sleep.”

You bit your lip as you made your way back to the bed, going to turn the lights off. Chat got under the covers and was waiting for you. You silently thanked your landlord for giving you a spare pillow, which the cat boy was using now. At least Chat could be a little more comfortable.

A yawn made you close your eyes tightly for a second. Besides your rapidly beating heart, you could feel sleep taking over your mind already. You looked at Chat one last time, seeing his half lidded eyes coated with sleep and then turned the lights off.

The curtains were closed, so it was quite dark, but one small light beam entered the room from outside, making it possible to see where you were going and not hurt yourself on the bed frame.

You laid down next to Chat, finding his warmth under the covers. He seemed to shiver for a second. The bed wasn’t that large, so you had to stay really close to each other, but you weren’t complaining, and Chat also didn’t say anything.

You still couldn’t believe this was real. The cat boy probably trusted you a whole lot to be in this vulnerable state near you. And it wasn’t like last time, when he just fell asleep on your shoulder. No. This time he actually decided to sleep by your side, to make you company. It filled you with something so warm that you felt like you could combust.

“ _Bonne nuit_ , _ma chérie_.” You felt his lips touch your forehead and you sighed happily, gazing one last time at his shining green eyes before putting the sleep mask on.

“ _Bonne nuit_ , Chat,” you murmured and closed your eyes, feeling him turn to the other side.

You didn’t know for how long he’d stay, but you were already elated to have him by your side, to have him near you like this, relaxed. It made you feel safe, like you were home.

His hand touched your thigh under the covers and you tensed up a bit, but he soon moved, as if trying to find something. He touched your arm and then your hand. To your utter amusement, he grabbed it and put your arm around himself, still holding your palm with his clawed one.

You chuckled, but didn’t protest. Getting closer to him, your arm enveloped him in a hug as your face got close to his golden locks. You could feel his soothing smell. It was a soft fragrance that calmed you down. You sighed, a happy slumber beginning to take over you.

Chat mirrored your sigh and you smiled. Your thighs were touching the strange material of his suit, his warmth radiating through it. The covers made a bubble of heat that enveloped and protected you both from the cold of the room. Even with the heating on, the apartment still remained a bit chilly, like the cold air refused to be defeated and clung to the walls. The warmth was very much welcome.

You could stay like this forever. But unfortunately, like all good things, it’d come to an end. You were afraid sleeping in this bed wouldn’t feel the same after Chat left. It’d always feel like it was missing something. Breathing deeply, you snuggled closer to him, not wanting to think about it.

After some confortable minutes, Chat was already fast asleep and when you were almost there when you felt something curl around your leg. You jumped a little and raised your sleep mask to look under the covers. After squinting really hard, and with the help of the light coming from outside, you discovered it was his tail that had involuntarily reached out to you. You smiled fondly as you put your mask back and began to drift off again. How many adorable traits did this cat really have?

You mind finally dragged you into the oblivion of sleep. Besides your dramatic talk about having a terrible nightmare, the night went on uneventfully. Although you did have a weird sensation that made you feel like something little and warm was sleeping on your neck, snoring softly as it snuggled close to you.

 

A weak light beam coming from the window showed it was near dawn when you groggily woke up. Your sleep mask was covering only one of your eyes and you fixed it with a small groan. A whispered conversation and something moving on the bed caught your attention. It was probably the reason why you woke up. Half of your sleep coated brain tried to understand fragments of what was happening and the other half was trying to make you go back to sleep.

“Oh, this is bad,” a voice said.

“Shh Plagg,” another voice whispered harshly. “You’ll wake her.”

“Oh, _mon dieu_ , we’re getting too attached.” The first voice kept talking as if it didn’t hear the second one.

“ _We?_ ” The other voice inquired with a slightly amused tone.

“I meant you. _Shh_!” The first one replied in a hush.

You tried to listen to the rest, but soon the words mixed in a mess of sounds and the other half of your brain won you over, making sleep carry you away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but every time I read Chat was yawning I had to force back a yawn. This is sorcery. Also I was quite hungry while writing this chapter, so that's why there's so much stuff about food in it lmao
> 
> Fun fact: all chapter titles are inspired in real paintings' names (the more you know 彡☆)
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/157554082089/well-princess-i-chat-stopped-and-put-a)! Tired kitty is tired.


	12. A Meeting at Nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I mapped out how the rest of the story is gonna be and I can't wait to share it with you guys. I'd do it now, but it's a secret - and I also have to write it first, boo
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Bright light and a blaring alarm woke you up the next day. You blinked several times, taking off the crooked sleep mask that covered your face. Looking around, you saw Chat wasn’t around anymore. You shouldn’t feel so disappointed by it, but a small part of you expected to see him still laying by your side, with his lovely blonde locks messy from sleep. You sighed, wondering if one day that could ever happen.

Scrubbing your eyes, you grabbed your phone from the little table near your bed to deactivate the insistent alarm when a note fell on the ground.

“Oh.” You quickly got up and grabbed the post it note, recognizing the calligraphy. _Chat_. A smile stretched your sleepy face.

Bonjour, my princess! I hope my amazing presence didn’t bother your sleep. It was a lovely night. You indulge me, _chérie_. And I guess I already told you that you look adorable when you sleep, right?

P.S.: Check your phone.

At the end there was a little drawing of a winky face with cat ears and by its side a small paw that seemed quite realistic.

You grinned, opening your phone’s gallery. The fact that he had taken the time to write another one of these notes to you warmed your heart.

Your pictures showed up and there it was, the last one. You were sleeping with your arm wrapped around Chat’s waist, your face in his neck. The cat boy was mostly cropped out of the photo, with only half of his body appearing. Like the last time, Chat edited the image with cat ears and– Wait.

You squinted at the screen. If Chat was laying right next to you, how did he take the picture? Your brows furrowed as you couldn’t find an explanation. _How?_

Your phone’s alarm went off again and you jumped, disabling it with a curse. You pursed your lips, knowing you had to leave for class.

As you got ready for the day, the mysterious photo occupied most of your thoughts. You’d have to ask Chat later how he managed to do that.

 

As you walked through the university corridors that morning, you noticed people were glancing at you when you passed by. You began to worry when  the looks didn’t stop; maybe you had something on your face or maybe a pigeon had given you a nasty gift – Paris was full of them, so it wouldn’t be a surprise.

You were trying to find the nearest bathroom when you saw Marinette sitting on the ground outside her classroom with other students, probably waiting for her class to begin. Her clothes were awesome as always, a stylish backpack by her side.

She spotted you, a big smile stretching her face and you waved at her, getting closer.

“Bonjour! _Ça va_?” She got up and kissed your cheek, which was more like touching her cheek against yours.

“ _Ça va._ ” You smiled and then noticed the other students were staring at you. You clenched your jaw and lowered your voice. “Is there something on my face?” You saw her eyebrows furrow. “Like bird poop or anything?”

She made a disgusted face. “Ew, no.” A wave of relief washed over you. Mari arched a brow. “Why?”

“Because people won’t stop _staring_ at me.” You raised your voice slightly, looking pointedly at the students and they turned their faces away quickly.

“Oh.” Marinette watched the exchange with furrowed brows for a moment. “It must be because of the incident with the teacher yesterday.”

You felt your eyes widen. “What incident?” The words slowly left your mouth as if trying to postpone the information that was about to come.

It was Mari’s turn to look surprised. “You don’t know?” You only shook your head negative and she tsked, passing a hand through her short hair. “ _Merde_ , I thought Alya had told you.”

You swallowed as a chill went down your spine.

“The teacher had a talk with the director yesterday.” Mari began and you nodded. Alya had told you about that. “Apparently things didn’t work out, and on his way out he…” She stopped for a moment, analyzing your face. “Tried to attack a student.”

Your mouth opened in shock. “ _What_.”

“Chat Noir appeared just in time, so the student didn’t get hurt,” Mari quickly added. “But the teacher vanished. The police are still looking for him.”

You leaned against the nearest wall for support and shook your head, muttering, “This is crazy.”

It felt like you were inside a movie. But you were probably that side character that appeared only to screw everything up and then leave or die. Due to people’s stares, you were feeling more and more like that.

“It is crazy.” Mari touched your shoulder. “But it’s Paris, right?” She chuckled, but you just stared at her, dread settling in your stomach. She glanced to the side as her teacher arrived.

Mari got her backpack from the ground as the teacher unlocked the classroom and went inside, the other students following.

“Look, please be careful, but I doubt he’ll try anything now that everyone is after him.” You shook your head slightly in disbelief, a shocked chuckle leaving your lips. You were screwed. Mari continued, “I’m sure Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t let anything happen to you.”

You stared at her. She said that with such strong conviction that it made you want to believe in it. You smiled, imagining the heroes magically appearing out of thin air after you called for help. You weren’t sure if that’s how it worked.

Marinette waved at you as she went to her class and you began to head to yours, walking faster when you saw it was about to begin. Hurried steps sounded behind you and you blinked when a mix of blonde locks and dark clothes ran by. It took you a moment to recognize who it was. Adrien. You chuckled as he turned around the corner, almost skidding on the stone floor. It looked like someone was late for class.

\----

A quiet white noise of various conversations and tableware being moved filled the air along with the aroma of coffee as you sat down at a table inside a café with Marinette and Julien. Fading afternoon light filled the place through the large windows. After all of you had finished your classes, you decided to meet to talk about the Art History project. You didn’t want to stay at the campus as you kept thinking about the teacher, so Mari had suggested this place instead.

You sipped on your drink and drew in your sketchbook as the other two gave ideas for the assignment. The project consisted of two parts, a drawing and an essay. You kept your sketchbook really close to you since it had some compromising drawings of Chat. The last thing you wanted was for people from college to see them, since the place was filled with students.

You noticed Julien was acting a little weird for some time. At some point you tried to mention something about sleeping yesterday, hoping he’d say something compromising or give you a hint, but the guy didn’t have any special reaction. You pursed your lips and went back to sketching.

You could faintly see a drawing of Chat through the sheet you were drawing on. He was in a rather sensual pose. You turned the page and admired it for a second with a smile. It was then that you felt a presence by your side. You looked up slowly and saw a waitress staring down at you and your drawing with a smirk. You clenched your jaw and stared back defiantly, even as embarrassment filled your veins. She chuckled and turned around after leaving Julien’s order on the table.

 _Goddammit._ You sighed and passed a hand over your face, nudging the sketchbook with your elbow in the process. You watched helplessly as it fell to the floor facing up, showing the drawing for the world to see. Today wasn’t your day. Groaning, you quickly bent down to get it when another hand touched it first. Julien looked at you and then at the drawing with wide eyes. You could feel your cheeks heating up, but kept a straight face and put a finger over your lips. Mari didn’t have to know about this.

Julien smiled, mimicking the movement before winking at you. You couldn’t tell if he had recognized the drawing or not .You both went back to the table, and doubt filled your mind once more as you compared Julien to the masked hero for the millionth time.

Marinette finished her drink with a gulp. “Hey, why don’t we go to my house and keep talking?” She propped her elbows on the table. “This place will close in some minutes to prepare for the night.”

“Won’t we bother your parents?” You secured you sketchbook in your arms so it wouldn’t escape again.

“They went out to watch a Chinese play together,” Mari waved her hand. “It’ll take some time for them to get back.” She smiled. “Not that they’d mind you guys being there. My dad would probably appear with a bunch of food from his boulangerie for you.” She laughed, shaking her head as if this had happened before.

“Alright.” You shrugged with a light chuckle. “Fine by me.”

Julien was distracted, looking to the side, so you nudged him.

“Oh, yeah, sure!” He said quickly. You and Mari exchanged looks.

“Alright…” Marinette trailed off and got up to pay as you both gave her your part of the bill. “Oh, _mon dieu_.” She sighed when her eyes landed on the long line in front of her. “Keep talking about the project while I’m gone. It might take a while.” She headed over to the counter and you were left alone with the blonde guy slash potential Chat in front of you.

“So, I was thinking about the colors. We could make the middle a bright blue,” you began to speak, but then you saw Julien looking to the sides and hitting his fingers on the table. “Julien.” You said, but he didn’t listen, so you tried it a bit louder. “ _Julien_.”

His head snapped to you and his face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry.” He put one hand on his face and sighed. “I’m not being a good group member now, am I?” He chuckled, defeated, casting a quick glance to his right.

You followed his line of sight with furrowed brows. “Is something wrong?”

His eyes widened a little, but then he chuckled nervously. “No, I just–” He then looked to the sides and leaned a little over the table. “Look, can I tell you something?”

You felt your heartbeat begin to get quicker. _Is he going to do it?_ Your frenetic mind began to work. _Is he going to reveal he’s Chat?_ Your heart began to pound in your chest.

“Sure.” You nodded quickly, trying not to show your eagerness. You couldn’t believe it. Especially since you were about to rule him out from being Chat’s potential civilian self.

He licked his lips, hands still tapping on the table. “You see that guy sitting near the window?” He glanced to his right.

You slowly turned to where he was looking. A tanned guy was sitting alone at a table. “Yeah?” You asked, unsure about where this conversation was going. “What about him?”

“He’s from Brazil. I met him in a nightclub at the beginning of the semester,” Julien bit his lip, as if fighting a battle inside his head. “We’ve been stealing glances at each other for months, but I just don’t know what to do.” He passed a hand through his blonde locks. “He’s going away at the end of the semester.”

You blinked as you processed the new information in your head. This was not what you were expecting. At all.

Julien tapped his fingers on the table again. “You’re also a foreign student, right?” You nodded, but imagined it was a rhetorical question. “So maybe you have an idea about going out with locals?” He gave a nervous laugh. “What do you think?”

“Hm...” You scratched your neck. Of all things for him to ask you, it had to be romantic advice. “Why don’t you go talk to him? He’s alone.”

You tried to give him a reassuring smile, but you weren’t sure if it worked. Giving romantic advice to a guy you thought until a minute ago was Chat Noir was definitely strange and anti-climatic to say the least.

“But he’s going away in a month, why would he want to– I–” Julien stopped talking, his nerves consuming him.

“Listen,” you put one hand up, getting his attention. “If you don’t talk to him, you’re going to keep reminding yourself of what could have happened if you had.” He sighed, looking at his hands.

In the corner of your eyes you saw the guy get up. “And, he’s leaving.”

Julien snapped his head up. “Oh, _mon dieu_.”

The guy glanced at Julien before heading to the exit, but the other didn’t see it in the nervous state he was in.

“It won’t hurt to try.” You smiled and touched Julien’s arm, making him look up. “If that’s what you really want, take the risk.”

He smiled, unsure at first, but you could see confidence building up in his eyes. “Alright,” Julien said firmly. He took a deep breath and got up, striding towards the exit.

You watched as he left the café and approached the guy on the street, who was almost disappearing around the corner. Julien had made his decision at the right time. You propped your head up on your chin and smiled as they talked.

You admired Julien’s decision. Even if it seemed simple from an outside point of view, only the person who was in the situation could tell how hard it was to gather up courage. You didn’t know if you’d be able to do it if it were you. But maybe it helped that Julien thought it was now or never, since the guy would be going back to his country soon. It was his last chance.

“So…” Marinette appeared by your side. “What on earth just happened here?” She glanced out of the glass window to where Julien was still talking with the guy, grinning from ear to ear.

“Paris’ charm is at work right now.” You chuckled. “Hopefully, it works.”

Julien and the guy began to walk away together, when the blonde turned and gave you an excited thumbs up.

You mirrored the gesture. “There we go.”

“He’s not going to do the project with us, is he?” Marinette said with a poker face as Julien shrugged apologetically to her as he left.

You chuckled while looking through the café’s window, Julien and the guy walking side by side with happy expressions on their faces. “I guess not.”

 

Soon you left the café, walking to Marinette’s house alongside her. It was right by the Seine, a beautiful, French-style building with four or five floors, you weren’t sure. Her parents’ famous boulangerie was on the ground level, with signs saying ‘ _Confiserie, Boulangerie, Patisserie’_ on the entrance.

As you arrived at the side door, Mari said Julien had sent her a message, apologizing and asking if he could do the writing part of the project. You asked Mari if she was okay with that.

“It’s fine,” she sighed as she typed a response. “ _C’est l'amour, non_?” She gave you a pointed look, as if you knew what she was talking about. “Love makes you arrive late to class, and have this dazed look in your green eyes all day…” She sighed dreamily, batting her lashes exaggeratedly.

“Green eyes? You mean Julien?” You arched an eyebrow, trying not to chuckle. “You think he’s in love with that guy?”

“Julien?” A furrow appeared on Mari’s face for a brief moment before a mysterious smile stretched her lips. “Oh, yeah.” She nodded as she opened the door. “I believe they both like each other, but it may take some time for them to realize that.”

As you got in, you noticed the whole building had a sweet scent because of the boulangerie. Mari opened the door to the shop to show you around and your mouth almost watered from seeing all that food. You both climbed the stairs to her apartment and then the ones leading to her bedroom in the attic, your mind still thinking about the many sweets on the shelves.

“I’m planning on moving out next year and having my own apartment.” She held the attic hatch open for you and you got through. “I have a part time job now, so I’m saving up the money.”

“That’s awesome, Mari.” You smiled at her excited expression, before looking around.

Her room was tidy, but there wasn’t a space that wasn’t occupied by something. Pieces of cloth and mannequins filled up every corner and the pink walls were covered with posters, mostly of Korean bands. Two windows made it possible for the last disappearing sunrays to find refuge in the corners of the place.

“I hope I can live without my parents though.” Marinette chuckled, setting her bag down on a table. “How is it for you? Being away from everything?”

You stilled, eyes widening a fraction. Since you came to Paris, you had tried not to think much about what you had left behind as it only made things worse.

“I miss it,” you gave Mari a small smile. “But Paris has been amazing to me so far. Especially because of you guys.”

“Aw,” Mari swooned and gave you a bear hug, making you laugh. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“Me too.” You smiled with a hint of melancholy as she let you go.

“Oh, stop it before I begin to cry.” Mari sniffled. “Now, c’mon. Make yourself at home.” She motioned to a chair by her table. “I’m going to get another chair.”

You sat down as she climbed a ladder and opened a little trap door on the roof, going to her balcony.

You looked around until your eyes were drawn to a book on her table. Inspecting it closer, you saw it was a photo album.

“Hey, Mari,” you called out to her. “Can I see this album?”

“Sure!” Her voice reached you, along with the sound of something metallic being dragged.

You opened the album and grinned when a teenage Marinette looked back at you. She had the same sweet smile as always, but her hair was longer and in pigtails. _Cute._

A thought then crossed your mind. You had seen that hairstyle before. With furrowed brows, you thought for a moment. Mari was already coming back with the chair.

“Oh!” You exclaimed and Mari shrieked, almost letting the chair tumble down the ladder. “You have the same hair as Ladybug when she was younger!” You remembered seeing some pictures of the super heroine from some years back on Alya’s blog.

Mari froze for a moment, before finally descending the rest of the ladder and chuckling. “Yeah?”

You grinned at her. “You were her fan?”

Mari blinked and then smiled. “Yes! That’s exactly what I was.”

You turned your attention back to the album, seeing her other pictures with her family and friends. Nino and Alya were always making funny faces or poses. There was a blonde girl in some pictures, and Marinette told you they used to fight a lot in high school, but the girl got friendlier with time. She was living in the north of France now.

“Oh my–” You turned the page and your eyes stopped on a blonde figure by Mari’s side in a fashion show. “Is this Adrien?”

Mari got closer to you. “Yes.” She made a model pose, as if mimicking him. “Quite the charmer since he was young, right?”

You laughed at her and closed the album, putting it on the table again. If you kept looking at the photos you would never finish the project for Monday.

 

After an hour and a half of discussing and researching on the internet, Mari got up from her chair, stretching. You turned your head to the side, hearing a crack. Hissing, you massaged your sore shoulders as you looked out of the window. It was already dark outside, even if it wasn’t that late.

“I’ll go down and get us some food.” Mari opened the hatch and began to go down, but then stopped on the first step, looking back at you. “Do you want anything in particular?”

“I’m sure everything will be delicious.” You grinned and she mirrored it, before closing the hatch with a ‘be right back’.

You got up and began to walk around the room, stretching your legs. The project was almost done. Mari had already made the sketch and you had to finish it with paint. Fortunately it was a simple design so it wouldn’t take more than two days.

A noise coming from the roof caught your attention and your brows furrowed. Your first thought was that it was a pigeon trying to find a place to spend the night, even if it was already way past the time those birds went to sleep.

But then you heard steps. It couldn’t be Mari, right? She went down, not up. A chill ran down your spine when you remembered what she had said earlier about the teacher. She had mentioned he wouldn’t try to go after you, but after hearing the steps, you weren’t so sure about that anymore.

Swallowing dryly, you slowly got closer to an empty clothes pole. If the teacher was here for you, you’d at least try and defend yourself. Neither Chat Noir nor Ladybug would hear your screams.

The steps got closer and you reached out to grab the clothes pole. The thing bumped against the wall as you touched it, making a noise, and the steps ceased. You cursed under your breath, grabbing the pole quickly and went to the corner of the room furthest away from the trap door.

You heard a voice calling from outside and bit your lip, your heart hammering in your chest. _What a way to die_ , your thoughts offered, _in your friend’s room, clutching a clothes pole with all your might._

The trap door began to open with a squeaky noise and your breath caught in your throat. You got prepared to hit the teacher as he got in.

Moonlight partially entered the room, as a shadow was blocking some of it. You gulped, holding the pole tightly and glanced at the hatch to your left. Now that you thought about it, why didn’t you try to leave? Slapping yourself mentally, you were contemplating making a run for it, when a mass of blonde hair appeared in the opening of the trap door.

“Marinette?” A familiar voice said in a hushed tone and your eyes widened as you stilled.

Chat Noir landed in the room, jumping over the ladder. “Mari, she’s not in her apartment, I–”

He then saw you in the corner and froze in place. His expression went from surprised mixed with relief to completely mortified. If you weren’t so astonished you would have laughed at the sudden change. He was definitely the last person you expected to see right now, especially in Marinette’s room.

The moonlight coming from outside contoured his features and his suit, creating some sort of halo behind him and making him look like something out of this world. He had a mark on his cheek where the cut from yesterday once was. The injury seemed to be getting better.

You heard him say your name, and blinked, realizing you were still holding the clothes pole tightly. You put it down.

“What are you doing here?” Chat inquired, searching your face with caution.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you answered, furrowing your brows. He had just called Marinette by her nickname. It wasn’t your imagination, right? That meant he knew her.

Chat looked away, but kept his lips shut. He wasn’t going to talk.

You rolled your eyes. “Alright, I’ll go first.” He looked back at you tentatively. “Mari’s my group partner and I’m here to work on a project with her.” You motioned with your head in his direction. “You?”

He opened his mouth to say something when the hatch on the floor opened and Marinette appeared, climbing the stairs with a tray full of food. “Sorry it took so long, but I found some macaroons that I’m sure you’ll love and–”

She finally looked up and froze when she saw the scene in front of her. The tray wobbled on her hand and began to fall, but she quickly grabbed it again. You raised your brows at her sharp reflexes.

“Wow, is that really Chat Noir?” Marinette exclaimed euphorically while climbing the rest of the stairs and putting the tray down on a desk.

You narrowed your eyes at her reaction. While she was great at grabbing trays in midair, she was terrible at acting.

She looked around quickly. “Oh, is an akuma nearby?”

“Mari.” You gave her a deadpan look and she stopped. “He arrived calling you by your nickname, you don’t have to pretend you aren’t familiar with him.”

She blinked and then turned to Chat, glaring at him. He took one step back, looking like a deer in the headlights.

The situation was beyond confusing to you, but you were glad it wasn’t the crazy teacher trying to break in. The two were still glaring at each other, mouthing words and having a silent discussion between them. You were able to understand the words ‘why’, ‘idiot’, and ‘panicked’, before you gave up. They needed space, that much was obvious.

You cleared your throat and they turned to you. “You guys need to talk and the cat boy over there doesn’t have much time, so…” You motioned to the hatch with your thumb, walking backwards. “I’ll be downstairs.”

“No!” They exclaimed in unison and you stopped, startled.

“I-I mean…” Marinette scratched her neck, looking for words. “Chat Noir is only here to help me.”

“Oh,” you said with an amused tone and then glanced at Chat, seeing him nodding at her words.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Marinette seemed encouraged by your response. “He’s here to help me with…” She trailed off, but then quickly added, “Inspiration!”

“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow. Flashbacks of the times Chat went to your apartment rolled in your mind. It seemed like you weren’t the only one to have him as your muse. You felt something flutter deep inside your chest that resembled jealousy, but you pushed it back and gave Chat a knowing look.

Chat’s green eyes grew wide as he saw your reaction. “No, not like that!” You gave him a skeptical, but amused look.

Marinette seemed lost, watching your interaction with furrowed brows. “What?”

“Well,” you chuckled, putting your hands up. “Let’s just say I’m _really_ not staying here.” You turned around and said with what you hoped was a nonchalant tone, “I don’t want to be around when you guys start.” You almost added a ‘if you know what I mean’, but you thought you had already made your point.

“Wait!” Chat gave a step in your direction and you turned around slightly. “It’s not like that, I–”

“It’s okay, Chat Noir.” You interrupted, voice calm. It was strange saying his full hero name, but you had to so Marinette wouldn’t think you were close to him. You didn’t do it because you were mad, not at all. “Me and Mari can talk about the project another day. Even if you didn’t come here for the _inspiration_ part,” you gave him a sly look, before shrugging. “It must be important either way.”

“Stay.” He said firmly, his eyes not leaving yours. “It’s not important anymore.”

You crossed your arms, now turning around fully. You were losing your patience. He came looking for Marinette and now he didn’t want to talk to her because of you. The last thing you wanted was to be a burden.

“Ahn…” Marinette trailed off, looking between the two of you and then putting a hand to her ear. “Did you guys hear that? I think it’s the stove.” You strained your ears, but didn’t hear anything. “I should go check it.”

“Mari,” you said, watching her going to the hatch. You knew what she was doing.

“I have to check it before it blows up the whole house,” she said, not looking at you.

“You’re going to leave?” You asked, exasperated, but she was already opening the door. “He came to see you!” She didn’t answer. “Mari!”

“Be right back,” she said and then she was gone, closing the hatch behind her. You sighed, putting a hand on your face.

“ _Ma chérie_ –” Chat began, but you interrupted him.

“Why didn’t you want to talk to her?” Your voice was upset as you turned around to face your muse. Well, your and Marinette’s muse apparently. “That’s why you came, right?”

Chat shook his head. “I already said it wasn’t important.”

“It seemed pretty important to me when you arrived.” You pointed out, but your words were met with silence. You breathed deeply, walking across the room to lean on a wall. This could take a while. You crossed your arms once again. “Then why did you come? For the inspiration thing?”

That feeling you thought you had buried away bubbled up again and you faltered, your nails digging deep into your skin. It was definitely jealousy. And if you were feeling this way–

You closed your eyes tightly for a moment, forcing yourself to stop thinking about it. Feelings would just make everything difficult.

Breathing deeply, you opened your eyes and Chat’s stressed expression met you. Guilt sank in your stomach. Hurting him was the last thing you wanted to do when you asked him to be your muse.

You bit your lip hard, as if it’d help to control yourself. You had already failed trying to have a platonic relationship with the cat boy, you couldn’t ruin what you had now.

Chat was trying to find the words to say something, but you shook your head. “Listen, Chat, I don’t mind, ok? If that’s what you’re worried about.” You smiled at him, trying to be reassuring. “I don’t own you.”

This was so obvious that you didn’t even have to explain it, but you wanted it to be clear to him. You knew in the past artists used to fight because of the exclusivity of their muses, but you didn’t want your relationship with him to be like that.

You tried to keep smiling as you said, “You can do whatever you want. Inspire whoever you want.”

“But I don’t want to!” Chat exclaimed and the force in his voice took you aback. He let out a breath and looked away, passing a hand through his hair. You had never seen him get worked up like that.

He looked down at his clawed hands and chuckled, shaking his head, before looking into your eyes. “I just don’t want you to think I do this with anyone else.”

Your eyes widened a little and you bit your bottom lip, looking away from his burning gaze. “You can’t just drop this like that.” You were trying hard to fight the warm flutter that wanted to settle in your stomach, but it wasn’t working.

“Why?” He got closer to you, slowly closing the space between you two, before lowering his voice, “Does it make you feel something?”

You snapped your head up. It was like he had heard your inner struggle from a moment ago. _Maybe he had been thinking about the same thing?_

You tried not to glance at his lips as you replied, “Some feelings just complicate everything.”

Chat hummed, “True…” He extended his arm and you held your breath, but he just picked a strand of hair that was on your shoulder. He smiled as he dropped it on the ground. “But only if you think too hard about it.”

You huffed, shaking your head. “It’s not that simple.”

Chat gently touched your cheek this time, catching you off guard. He began to caress your skin, careful as to not let his claws hurt you. “Just follow the sensation, and forget about everything else.”

You sighed at his touch, glad you were leaning against the wall for support, and muttered, “Well, sensations are much easier than feelings.”

Chat nodded, smiling. “True.” His green eyes glanced at your lips quickly, before gazing at you. “So does that mean I can help you with the project right now?”

You blinked at him, breaking out of the haze his touch was causing you. This was definitely an unexpected turn of events.

Seeing your baffled expression, Chat shrugged. “I mean, since I’m here and all.”

You could tell him that this was the same project for Monday that he had already helped you with – expertly, you must say – two days ago, but you decided not to. Instead, you smirked. “The same way you were going to help Marinette?”

He narrowed his eyes and slid his hand down to the side of your neck. “Enough talking about Marinette.”

You realized it had been a while since she had gone to check on the stove. The house was awfully quiet.

You casted a glance to the hatch as you put a hand on his chest. “She might hear us.”

Chat gave you a sly smirk and whispered, his nose barely touching yours. “Then I suggest you keep your voice down, princess.”

You swallowed dryly, before mirroring his smirk. “I should be the one saying that,” you chuckled despite your heart hammering against your chest. “Last time _you_ were the one almost screaming my nam–”

He silenced you with a kiss, and his hands pulled you closer until you were flush against each other. You smiled, eyes fluttering close at the feeling of his lips against yours. It was still new, but it now had a slight familiarity to it; the soft texture of his skin, the eagerness – as if he was trying to prove something –, and the way he licked at your lips before slipping his tongue past them.

Your lungs were soon on fire and you pulled away, leaning against the wall, chest heaving. Chat slid his thumb over his bottom lip as he smirked, obviously having fun with this. The pink walls contrasted with Chat’s dark suit, making him stand out in the room. As you looked him up and down, an idea crossed your mind.

As he leaned in for more, you moved out of the way. With a fast movement, you turned a surprised Chat around and pressed him against the wall with a sly smile. “My turn.”

He gazed at you with hooded eyes and you leaned closer, raising one knee in between his legs as you kissed his neck. Chat moaned and threw his head back, hitting the wall hard. Something from the shelf above fell on the ground with a loud thud, making you both jump and tighten your grasps on each other.

“Guys?” Marinette’s muffled voice came from downstairs. “Are you fighting?”

You almost let out a hysterical laugh as you relaxed your hold on Chat before letting go of him. If only she knew what was happening. Feeling slightly guilty, you grabbed the object that fell on the ground, a heavy book titled _Heroes Throughout History_ , and put it back in its place.

Looking back at Chat, he was still leaning against the wall, panting hard, and it was a great view. One you’d never get tired of. Disheveled blonde hair, cheeks dusted red where the mask didn’t cover them, bruised lips...

You captured his lips in a lazy kiss one last time. “Alright,” you swallowed, stepping away from him. You had to, or you wouldn’t be able to stop. “I think that’s enough for now.”

“Oh, _ma chérie_ ,” he said with half lidded eyes, a smirk on his face. “But I’m not done with you.” He then grabbed you by your waist, pulling you to him again and you gasped.

As you put your hands on his chest for support, the hatch opened and Marinette appeared with another tray in her hands, surveying the room.

“Is everything–” She stopped in her tracks as she saw the both of you.

You got away from Chat, clearing your throat and straightening your clothes. You felt his tail caress your arm as you backed off.

Marinette opened her mouth and then closed it, shaking her head. “I won’t even ask.”

Chat chuckled, walking to her and taking a biscuit from the tray. “We can talk later Marinette.” He then winked at you before climbing the ladder to the trap door on the roof. “See you, princess.” Your cheeks were on fire as you watched him leave. It didn’t help that you could feel Marinette’s burning eyes on you.

She cleared her throat and you hesitated before looking at her. “So… I said I wasn’t going to ask, but…” She trailed off and raised her eyebrows, obviously fighting a smile back. “You and Chat Noir?”

You did your best to give a nonchalant shrug. “He’s pretty great.” You felt your face heat up even more as Mari gave you a sly look. “I mean, he agreed to help me with my projects.”

As the words replayed themselves in your head, you felt like this could describe your situation a few months back, but could it represent what was happening now? This was a question for another day.

“Now I understand your reaction when I said he was here to help me out.” Mari put a hand over her mouth as she gave a quiet laugh. “If that was the kind of help you were imagining...” She whistled, shaking her head, and you sighed. Did she want you to drown in embarrassment? Mari continued, “Well I guess you _did_ say he was pretty hot, right?”

You looked at her with wide eyes. “How do you know that?” She grinned and you began to fret. “Did Alya upload the interview to the blog?”

Marinette laughed. “No, she didn’t. She wants to ask for your permission first.”

You let out a relieved sigh, but then furrowed your brows. “Wait, but how did you–”

“Alya told me on the same day. She was ecstatic.” Marinette explained and you nodded. It made sense that Alya would tell her best friend. “But she _really_ wants to upload it. She’s really excited about her… discovery.”

You pursed your lips, and then shrugged. “Ah, whatever. My reputation in that college is already on the ground because of the teacher thing and I won’t be in Paris forever.” You grabbed your phone, even as the last sentence made your chest heavy with sorrow. “I’ll tell her to just upload it,” you muttered, “Before I change my mind.”

“She’ll love you forever.” Mari chuckled before giving you a sympathetic smile. “And the students will soon leave you alone, don’t worry.”

You sent the message to Alya, receiving her excited response full of heart emojis a second later, and then looked up at your friend. “Let’s hope so.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” she blinked. “Adrien is organizing a end-of-the-year party. Well, not a party, more like a gathering. Nino and Alya will be there.” She smiled, and you had an idea of what would come next. “You should totally come!” There it was.

You scratched the back of your neck. “I don’t know, Mari. He didn’t invite me or anything, so…” She looked at you with a disappointed face. “I don’t want to intrude on you and your friend's party.” You had met them only six months ago.

“Oh, nonsense. You’re our friend too.” She waved her hand and you smiled. “I’m sure Adrien just forgot.” She made a pleading expression. “C’mon, it’s something simple. We bring food, trade home-made gifts, and talk. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

You let out a halfhearted sigh, your lips quirking up in a smile. “Alright. I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” She grinned. “Now let’s get back to the project, shall we?” She walked to her chair and sat down. “I was thinking about changing the idea and making something with cat ears and–”

“Marinette!” You punched her lightly in the arm, but she just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story now has 600 kudos, I'm speechless.
> 
> This deserves a fun fact: the reader character was supposed to be gender neutral, but since Chat uses a lot of pet names and in the French language, much like my language, they're mostly gendered, I sadly had to choose
> 
> And thank you guys a lot for all the sweet messages you sent me here and on tumblr. They mean a lot!
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing!](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/159321025194/looking-back-at-chat-he-was-still-leaning)
> 
> [Some sketches](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/159158676694/some-sketches-from-the-muse-chapter-12-i-need-to)


	13. Coming Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with another chapter! Sorry this one took so long. I'm stuck with a 3D class right now and my teacher is... something. I have to sculpt a freaking Minion guys, help
> 
> Hope you like this one! /whistles in a totally not suspicious way

The next three days, which you spent struggling to make progress with the painting, Chat didn’t pay you a real visit, but he made sure to appear at your window and ask you how you were doing, being really subtle the first time he did it.

You had just refilled a plastic bowl with clean water to dilute paint, and were in the process of carrying it to the living room when a loud voice boomed in your ears.

“Princess!”

In a second the plastic bowl was on the ground on the other side of the room and the water was on your shirt.

You sighed, a hand covering your face. Right when you decided not to use your painting apron. You glared through your wet fingers at Chat, who was on the window parapet, and he put a hand over his mouth, saying a muffled ‘sorry’. If he was indeed sorry or just trying hard not to laugh, you weren’t sure.

Grumbling, you were going to your room to change when you noticed he hadn’t moved. “Aren’t you going to come in?”

He glanced at your shirt, which was now stuck to your skin and then shook his head, clearing his throat. “I’m already leaving. I was just passing by and decided to greet my dearest one.”

“Oh,” you just looked at him with a blank stare for a moment, before your brain processed the information. “Wait, is that supposed to be me?”

A smirk stretched Chat’s lips, and he winked, “Of course.”

You snorted and looked away, fighting the urge to get flustered by his cheeky words. “Alright…”

Chat chuckled and you looked at him, seeing him gazing at you with a warm smile. As your eyes met, he quickly reversed back to his flirty attitude. “Well, it’s good to see you’re doing fine, ma belle.” He made a flourish with his hand, turning around. “ _Au revoir_!”

“What?” Your eyes widened a fraction as you realized he was already leaving, and you gave a hesitant step forward. “Wait, stay for bit.”

He bit his lip, looking back at you. “I can’t.”

You pursed your lips and grabbed at your wet shirt with a dramatic sigh, muttering, “Just when I was going to change…”

Chat let out a low growl as he narrowed his eyes at you. “Don’t,” he glanced at your shirt before meeting your amused eyes again. “Don’t do this, _chérie_.”

You snickered and he glared at you, which only served to make you smirk. “Go, cat boy, Paris needs you.” You headed for your room and he grumbled something before saying a quick ‘ _au revoir_ ’ as he left, still grumbling.

During the other three days he didn’t appear out of nowhere yelling like a madman, much to your heart and nerve’s content. But he always left too soon, and you made sure to always tease him, in hopes he’d stay longer. It didn’t work. But it made him flustered, so it was still a win.

\---- 

A car stormed by, hitting a puddle of water the rain had formed, sending it flying onto the sidewalk. You shrieked as you jumped out of the way, and saw the other pedestrians do the same. They cursed at the driver, but you just chuckled, receiving some odd glances from them, and kept strolling down the street.

It wasn’t hard to see why people found it strange to see someone so happy. It was raining hard in Paris. The sky was a light grey and the wind wasn’t going easy on anyone. Apparently it wasn’t a day to feel happy about, but you were. You had taken your painting to college and they had given you another grade. A fair one this time.

So people could stare as much as they wanted, because you were brimming with happiness. It was one last thing to worry about. You were staying for another six months in Paris.

To celebrate, you went to the Dupain-Cheng’s boulangerie and brought some treats. Marinette wasn’t there, but you greeted her parents, who looked ecstatic to finally meet the exchange student she always talked about, and they even gave you some free samples.

Your grin was bigger than ever as you left the bakery, waving at them the best you could while carrying so many bags, a briefcase with your painting inside, and an umbrella.

A strong gush of wind hit you when you opened your umbrella outside the store, making you clutch it harder and protect your things from the heavy drops of water. You smiled, adjusting yourself again. It was going to be a difficult task to get everything intact to your apartment. But you hoped you could do it. You glanced at the bags with food. You had bought some things for Chat as well.

It was the weekend, and you had one day to finish the painting for Monday. You didn’t know if the cat boy was going to appear today, but you had a strange feeling he would.

As you walked on the wet streets trying to find the nearest metro entrance, you thought about Chat’s little visits.

They had been quite endearing and considerate of him, but it seemed like he was checking up on you. That day in Marinette’s room, he had said something about someone not being in their apartment. You had a feeling he was talking about you, but… It still wasn’t clear what he was worried about.

Or maybe you were overthinking once again. Thanks to Chat’s new inspiration method, you were having trouble focusing on anything properly these days.

You shook your head to get rid of the memories when you arrived at the metro stairs. As you were about to go down, a chill went down your spine, the sensation of being watched running through you. You stopped and looked around, receiving a few curses from the people who were trying to going down the steps in a hurry.

Your eyes stopped on a cloaked shadow standing near a lamp post on the other side of the street. The rain made it difficult to see their face and when you tried to get a better look, someone bumped into you, saying a swift ‘ _excusez moi’_. You looked up again, but you knew the shadow would be gone. And as your eyes scanned the place, you saw that you were right.

 

The metro ride was difficult. With the rain, no one wanted to walk on the streets and every wagon was full, but you weren’t bothered. Nothing was going to bother you on this day. Not the stress of trying to balance yourself on the moving vehicle with many bags in your hands, and not even the odd shadow. Not today. You’d worry about it tomorrow. And with thoughts about what you could do in Paris for another six months, you soon got home, your mind moving away from the strange incident with each passing minute.

The sound of thunder invaded your apartment as you sat down on your sofa with a paper bag full of small tarts, taking a break from painting. The rain had finally stopped for a moment and the weak afternoon light filled the room through the window. You could see the trees fighting against the strong wind outside as you ate. In the middle of a bite, a knock sounded on your window.

You smiled, seeing Chat on the other side, “Oh, you knock now?”

The smile turned into a grin when you realized he was doing this probably because of the incident with the water bowl.

Chat rolled his eyes, opening the window and moving into the room, his hair sticking in various directions because of the strong wind outside. “Hello to you too, _chérie_.”

Your heart sped up as he entered the room. “Are you staying longer today?”

“Maybe,” Chat looked at your wet canvas as he passed a hand through his hair. “Are you busy?” He gazed at you. “Do you want me to leave?”

You shook your head, putting the paper bag down on the little coffee table and standing up. “It’s okay, I’m almost finished.”

“Good,” he grinned from ear to ear. “Because I wasn’t leaving.”

You chuckled, approaching him with slow steps.

“So…” You dragged out the word, trying to build suspense. “I need to tell you something.”

Chat arched a brow, and looking closer you could see that the scar on his cheek was now nothing more than a faint line on his fair skin.

“What is it, princess?” He looked at you suspiciously and you grinned at his apprehension. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Your grin got wider and you tried to contain your excitement as you said, “I’m staying for another six months.”

“What?” His eyes widened and he took a tentative step forward. “Really?”

“Yes!” You exclaimed, no longer able to hold in your happiness.

Chat startled you with a surprise hug, but after the initial shock, you laughed, hugging him back with all your force.

“Now I just have to finish the project for Monday and I can finally have my winter holiday!” You sighed with happiness in his arms, his blonde hair tickling your face.

“I’m happy for you.” He released you, his hands travelling down your arms, sending a chill down your spine. You almost tsked at your reaction. It seemed like you’d never get used to his touch.

“Thank you, Chat.” You smiled, gazing at him and seeing a genuine smile on his lips. You were so glad you had more six months to see his bright smile from this close. He tilted his head slightly and you looked away, realizing you were staring for some time.

“Now they only have to resolve the situation with the teacher and I’ll be at peace.” You grabbed a package of macaroons from inside another paper bag and plopped down on the sofa, tapping the spot by your side.

Chat jumped on the sofa, making you move the macarons out of the way in a rush. You glared at him, but he just smirked and laid down, putting his head on your lap.

You munched on one of the sweets as he made himself comfortable. And as you were about to take another bite, Chat opened his mouth, a pleading look on his face.

“I can get a new one for you.” You motioned to the package, but Chat groaned, impatient.

You looked at your half eaten macaron before sighing and putting the rest in his open mouth.

Chat sucked on your fingers as you let the food go and you looked at him with a neutral face before wiping your hand on his chest.

“Hey!” He complained, munching on the food.

You smirked, grabbing another macaroon. This was the first time you could have a real conversation with him since you discovered his friendship with Marinette. You had been thinking about it for the past few days, and many questions had popped into your mind. Now was your chance to try and get some answers from him.

“Say, Chat,” you took a bite from the sweet and put it near his mouth for him to do the same. “That day when you knew about my project for Monday,” he hummed as he chewed. “Was it because of Marinette?”

He looked at his claws, “Yes.”

You hummed, eating the rest of the macaroon. “And those sweets from the balcony. You said they were from a little boulangerie near the Seine.”

He picked at one of his claws, refusing to look at you. “Yes, _chérie_. Marinette helped me out.”

You smiled down at him, touching his hair with your non-sugar coated hand. “You’re really good friends then.”

He finally looked up at you and shrugged. “She gives great advice.”

You nodded, scratching his scalp slowly and he let out a soft hum. “And how did you two meet?” Chat kept his mouth shut and you already knew what it meant. “Confidential superhero stuff?”

He shrugged with an apologetic smile and you chuckled, “Alright, I get it.”

“Sorry, _ma chérie_.” He grabbed your hand and laid a soft kiss on it.

“Don’t sweat it, kitty.” You smiled at him and grabbed the last macaroon, pursing your lips. Why did they have to end so quickly? You’d buy more the next time.

As you lamented the last sweet, you kept running your hand through Chat’s soft blonde hair, noticing his body was relaxing with each second. “So, Mari wants me to go to an end of the year party.”

“Aren’t you going?” Chat glanced up and you offered the sweet to him, paying attention to how he licked his lips after taking a bite.

“I don’t know,” you looked at your window when a quiet sound began, seeing small rain droplets hit the glass. “The person organizing it didn’t invite me.”

Chat tensed up on your lap. “He didn’t?”

You eyed him suspiciously as you ate the rest of the macaroon. “How do you know it’s a he?”

Chat blurted out, “Marinette told me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, not really convinced, and he looked away, not saying anything.

You rolled your eyes and licked your sticky fingers, trying to clean them. Chat looked up tentatively and watched you.

You felt the corner of your mouth curl up in an amused smile. “What?”

“Nothing, princess,” he shook his head. “Just observing a lost opportunity.”

You snorted, imagining the mess of him cleaning your fingers and feeling your face heat up involuntarily. You resumed playing with his hair to distract yourself from your thoughts, as thunder in the distant cracked through the stormy night.

“I brought more food from Mari’s boulangerie,” you motioned with your head to the paper bags on a little coffee table near the wall while your fingers massaged his scalp around his cat ears without touching them. “Do you want to eat anything else?”

Chat let out a distracted hum and you continued, listing the things you bought, “I got _pain au chocolat_ , fresh strawberry tart…” You kept moving your fingers, noticing the cat boy was getting more and more antsy, chewing on his lip and shaking his feet. “Brioche, _croissant aux amandes_ –”

Chat sat up rapidly and turned to you, who looked back at him with arched brows.

He bit his bottom lip, “Everything seems amazing, my dear, but,” he glanced at your almost finished painting before gazing at you, an unreadable smile on his lips. “I’d rather eat something else.”

You arched one brow before chuckling. “That sounded really dirty.”

He just smirked.

\----

The chair creaked under you as you shifted your weight on the edge of the seat, trying to focus on the painting balanced on the easel in front of you. Your fingers were gripping the brush tightly as you made little strokes with caution. One wrong movement and you could ruin your progress, having to waste precious time fixing mistakes.

“ _Shit_.” Pleasure coursed through your veins and you stopped painting before you made a mess. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

You closed your eyes for a moment and bit your lip. Chat’s claws were gripping your thighs, keeping them open as he knelt in front of you.

“How’s the painting going, _chérie_?” Chat’s muffled voice sent vibrations through you, making you open your eyes with a start.

“Dammit, don’t talk.” You grabbed his blond locks with your free hand and he chuckled, applying pressure with his tongue and making you hiss.

Breathing deeply, you dabbed your brush on the paint and went back to the canvas, thinking about how you had gotten yourself into this.

Oh, right. Chat had mentioned the idea and you had agreed with a smirk, saying you could try it out while you were painting. What you didn’t expect was him wanting to test it right _now_.

So you were trying your best to concentrate and try to transfer what you were feeling to the piece, but it wasn’t easy. Not when Chat kept looking up at you with those lewd eyes every time a quiet sound left your tightly pressed lips. But you had to finish the painting today, otherwise Marinette was probably going to skin you alive.

You cursed under your breath when he hummed and tightened his grip on your thighs, his claws biting into your skin. Damn this cat boy for wanting to do this today, and damn him for being so good at it.

Chat squeezed your thighs this time, getting your attention and making you look down at him. He was gazing at you through half lidded eyes, wet lips shining under the fluorescent light.

He raised his head, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip and you had to fight back a moan that wanted to escape your throat.

He smirked and motioned with his chin to the sofa, “Your phone’s ringing, princess.” You looked at the device. Even though the ringtone was rather loud, you hadn’t heard it. Talk about concentration.

A sigh left your lips, as you didn’t want to answer anyone at the moment. But you didn’t have time to dwell on it as Chat got up and grabbed the phone.

The corner of his mouth lifted up in a lopsided grin when he looked at the screen. “It’s Marinette.”

You breathed deeply, knowing you had to take it. She was probably worried about the project. Extending your hand, you got the phone from Chat with a nervous ‘thanks’. He nodded and he sat on the ground again, hands already on your thighs.

“Wait, Chat,” you crossed your legs, making him blink a few times. “Let’s stop for a moment.”

He pouted, getting up and looking away with crossed arms.

You shook your head at his childish tantrum and breathed deeply, composing yourself, before finally answering the call. “Hey, Mari, what’s up?”

“Hey, _ça va?_ ” Her calm voice made you more relaxed. At least she wasn’t angry.

“ _Ça va_ – ” You were almost interrupted when Chat began to climb onto your lap without saying anything. Frowning, you turned your head to the side, moving the phone away from him as he made himself comfortable. Fortunately he sat half on the chair and half on you, not crushing you. You tsked and gave him a pointed look, but he ignored you and began to leave lazy kisses up your neck. You bit back a sigh, your eyes fluttering close for a moment.

“So,” Mari’s voice made your snap your attention back to the phone. “I just wanted to know how the painting is going. The essay is ready, Julien just sent it to me.”

“That’s… great,” you swallowed. Chat kept kissing your neck, but his hands were now on your waist, rubbing circles with his thumb. “The painting is going…” You sighed as his fingers inched closer to your inner thighs and you put your free hand over his, stopping him. “Pretty good.”

Chat gazed at you with half-lidded, but daring eyes and you looked back with narrowed ones. ‘Wait a minute’ you mouthed to him, but he shrugged.

“Do you need any help?” Marinette’s voice had a tinge of worry in it. “I can drop by if you’re tired or need anything.”

You let go of Chat’s hand and gave him one last warning look before concentrating back on the call. He only smiled, leaving little bites on your neck, his fingers resting on your thighs.

“No, it’s alright,” you shook your head as if Mari would be able to see you. “I’m almost finished.”

Chat chuckled on your ear, whispering, “You sure are.”

You ignored him and swallowed, looking at the painting in front of you. “I’m just adding some details, it’d be ready in no ti–” Chat biting down on your neck hard and his fingers pressing down in between your legs cut off your words, turning them into something else, something you never wanted Marinette to hear.

Your eyes went wide with mortification and your whole body froze. Mari was silent for a moment before yelling, voice filled with static, “Is Chat Noir freaking there with you?!”

Before you could find your voice again and think about what to answer, Chat had snatched the phone from your hand.

Holding the speaker to his mouth, he gazed at you with sly eyes, a look of victory in his face. “She’s busy now, Marinette. Call later. Bye _._ ” You could hear her mess of furious words on the other end before Chat hung up.

He sighed, throwing the phone on the sofa. “She can really be a pain sometimes.”

“Oh my god,” you hid your face on his shoulder, letting out a dry laugh filled with pure dread. “She’s never going to forgive me.”

“She’ll get over it soon,” Chat huffed, touching your hair. “Don’t worry about it.”

You raised your head and glared at him. “You couldn’t wait a minute, could you?”

He furrowed his brows. “You were ignoring me,” he stopped before adding hurriedly. “And you have a painting to finish.”

You gave him an exasperated look, “A _minute,_ Chat.”

“I also don’t have much time, _chérie_.” He showed you his ring, but quickly hid it, before you could see how many dots it had. “And what’s done is done.” He smirked, not even a single tinge of guilt in his voice.

You shook your head. Unbelievable.

“So...” He squeezed your thighs, making you jump a little. “Where were we?”

You looked at him through slight narrowed eyes. Fine. If he wanted to play that game…

You fought the smile that wanted to quirk up your lips and deadpanned, “You were on your knees.”

The cat boy blinked a few times, and then to your surprise, he purred. “That’s right, _mon ange_.” He leaned in, until your noses were barely touching. “And you were a pretty moaning mess.”

You let out a low chuckle, gazing at his green eyes that seemed to call for you. “You wish.”

Chat got up from your lap, before kneeling on the ground with a smirk. “We’ll see, _chérie_.”

\----

When you crossed the double doors to the big Art History classroom the next day, you recognized Marinette at the front of the class, in the middle of the other students and their paintings. She was in front of an empty easel, texting on her phone. With a deep breath, you tightened your grip on your briefcase and approached your friend.

You just hoped she wasn’t _so_ angry at you for what happened yesterday with Chat. Because angry… She definitely was.

As you got close, Mari turned to you and narrowed her blue eyes. You gulped and gave her a sheepish smile, but she only crossed her arms.

She looked dead serious as she said, “I’m never calling you again.”

You nodded, biting your lip to prevent yourself from smiling. “Fair enough.”

She huffed. “Let me see the painting.”

You opened the briefcase and put the finished artwork on the easel. She stared at it with a hand on her chin, and you waited, shuffling from feet to feet.

After some seconds, Mari tsked, “Dammit, I can’t even criticize you,” She pursed her lips. “Whatever you pervs were doing, it worked. It looks amazing.”

She was trying her best to look angry and you grinned. At least she wasn’t going to stay mad at you for long.

“It does look good.”

You both turned around and saw Julien looking at the painting with a smile.

“There you are,” Mari furrowed her brows, putting a hand on her hips. “The presentations are about to start.” She motioned with her head to the teacher, who had just arrived. “Why didn’t you answer my messages?”

Julien let out an embarrassed laugh and rubbed his neck, which brought your attention to several hickeys on his skin. You exchanged a look with Marinette, and by the expression on her face, she had noticed it too.

“Oh,” she gave you a little smirk before turning to Julien. “Did you also have a _pawsome_ night?”

Julien arched a brow, completely lost. “ _Pawsome_?” In the front of the classroom, the teacher told everyone to put their painting on the easels and take a seat, as the presentations would start.

You shook your head and went to sit down, feeling your face heat up. “Just ignore her.”

Mari grinned at you, walking by your side. “ _Mon dieu_ , what’s with this _catitude_?”

You let out a small groan and she snickered. Julien was watching the exchange with a little confused grin, probably relieved that Mari’s passive-aggressive teasing wasn’t aimed at him.

You slumped down in your seat and sighed, a small smile making its way to your lips. Well, at least Marinette wasn’t mad anymore.

The presentation went on smoothly, even if Marinette still dropped some cat innuendos here and there. The Art History teacher made some nice comments about your group’s work, which was a great change from your last presentation. You almost got goose bumps thinking about the latter. After it was over, you put the ‘ _meow-nificent_ painting’ – as Mari had named it – back in the briefcase and parted ways with her and Julien, who still had classes for the day.

 

As you were walking through the front yard, about to leave the university for your well-deserved winter break, the sound of a familiar voice calling your name made you stop. Turning around, you saw Adrien walking towards you in a hurry. For some odd reason, Nino was leaning on a tree a few meters away, just watching. He waved at you from afar and you waved back with amusement while Adrien got closer.

Focusing on the blonde boy, you waited for him to say something.

“Hey,” he smiled, but it had a slight nervousness to it. “How are you?”

You smiled back, “I’m finally on winter break, so I’d say I’m pretty good right now,” you let out a chuckle. “You?”

“Good, good…” Adrien trailed off, nodding. He was obviously distracted and you arched a brow. He looked away, clearing his throat. “Huh… So, I wanted to know if you, if you wanted…”

You glanced around, noticing that the people passing by were now looking at the interaction with interest.

“Just say it already!” Nino’s yell reached your ears. Adrien looked back at him with a scandalized face, but his friend just gestured at him with impatience. You soon got an idea of what this was all about.

“Adrien,” you smiled and he turned to you, cheeks reddening. You weren’t sure if it was of anger or embarrassment. Maybe both. “This is about the end of the year party, right?” Seeing his eyes widen slightly, you knew that was it. “You don’t have to invite me just because your friends are pressuring you. It’s okay–”

“They’re not pressuring me.” He interrupted you, waving his hands in front of himself. He then let out a long sigh and rubbed his neck. “Look, I just didn’t know how to say that…” He took a deep breath before staring into your eyes with resolve. “That it’d make me really happy if you went.”

You blinked a few times. “Oh.”

His eyes widened at your reaction. “But you don’t have to go if you don’t want to–”

You chuckled and he stopped fidgeting. “I’d love to.” You grabbed your phone. “Just tell me the address.”

He tilted his head. “I can send it to you, but I don’t have your number.”

“Ahn…” You slowly looked up at him from your phone. “I meant it like you could tell me the address and I’d type it down.”

“Oh,” Adrien gave an embarrassed laugh. “Of course.”

“But you can send me the address too if you want.” You added quickly, trying to make the situation less awkward. “What’s your number?”

After a deep breath he told you, and you sent him a message saying it was you.

“There we go.” You wanted to add his contact as ‘flustered + cute model boy’, but it was too long so just ‘cute model boy’ would have to do. “See you in a few days then.”

“Yeah,” he gave you a warm smile, and for a moment the cold wind that touched your skin seemed like nothing more than a breeze. “See you.”

He walked off with his hands in his pockets and you turned away, a smile on your face. Why almost every conversation you had with him had to be embarrassing in some way, you didn’t know. But it was strangely amusing.

As you were walking, you heard Nino wheezing and looked back. He was doubled over from laughing, a fuming Adrien by his side.

“I-I don’t have… y-your number.” Nino mimicked Adrien in between his laughs. “Best pickup line… I’ve ever heard!”

“Oh, shut up.” Adrien began to walk away, leaving his friend behind, but Nino soon caught up and put an arm over the blonde’s shoulders, still laughing.

You grinned at them before going on your way. Watching their banter was priceless. It seemed like they always found a way to make Adrien flustered. You shook your head. You couldn’t wait to see what would happen at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actually a painting called 'Coming Rain' I'm dying, innuendos for days
> 
> And as always, thanks for being so supportive! I love reading your comments and your reactions (-ω-、)♡
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing!](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/164245691204/a-sigh-left-your-lips-as-you-didnt-want-to)


	14. The House among the Statues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally back!! This month didn't go as planned at all, the stress was real. Sorry about the delay (-ω-、)
> 
> Also I finished the minion ayy, but now I have to make a game by the end of June, so the drawings might take a while to come. This chapter is a bit long, hope you guys like it!

The wind was blowing strong, rustling the last fallen leaves through the streets as you made your way to the Agreste mansion. Clutching your bag with food and your friend’s presents in it, you crossed a street and kept walking, looking at the map on your phone from time to time.

But even though Adrien had sent you the address, you couldn’t find his house. A frown creased your forehead as you looked at the houses lined up on the street in front of you. None of them had the number he had sent you. A loud rumble of thunder rolled through the sky, making you flinch. You had to find the place as quick as possible before the storm began, and that wouldn’t take long.

You stopped in front of a building and looked at it. It was a beautiful three-story house, obviously owned by someone quite wealthy. But it didn’t have a number in front of it, so you couldn’t be sure if it was the right one.

Biting your lip, you looked around. The streets were almost empty, despite it being in the center of the town, but this was mostly a residential area so it was understandable.

A passerby walking with his Dalmatian caught your attention. Maybe he lived nearby and knew about the surroundings.

“Excuse me, _monsieur_!” With quick steps you approached the man, who turned in your direction with a raised brow. You smiled and pointed to the building. “Do you know if this is the Agreste manor?”

He stopped and looked at the house with furrowed brows, before he let out a chuckle. “I’m afraid not.” He pointed to the other side of the street. “It’s that one.”

You turned your head and felt your mouth open slightly in shock. The enormous propriety occupied most of the block, with its big front yard taking half of the space. On the other half was the building, an older looking manor with three floors. You didn’t know a place like this existed in the center of Paris, which consisted mostly of small apartments. How had you not seen it before?

The man was watching you with an amused face when you looked back at him, while his Dalmatian tried to pull on the leash. Your reaction to seeing the house must have been something. 

You thanked the _monsieur_ , smiling at his dog and wishing you could pet it, before crossing the street.

Getting closer to the entrance, you had to strain your neck to look up at the top of the gate. You guessed the size of it was fitting to the place. Your eyes travelled a little to the side and you saw the Eiffel Tower just a few blocks away. You gulped, clutching your bag closer to your body. This place was probably worth a fortune. After pressing the button on the intercom, you waited, shuffling from feet to feet.

“Yes?” A deep voice came from the receiver.

“Hel–,” your voice cracked and you cleared your throat, “H-Hello, I’m here for Adrien’s party.” You cursed internally at your stuttering. There was no need to be nervous.

There was only silence as you waited for an answer, feeling more anxious with each passing moment. Maybe you shouldn’t have come. Maybe the party had already started. You were contemplating heading back home when you heard a familiar voice coming from the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Adrien?” You asked, a wave of relief hitting you.

“Oh, it’s you! Wait a second.” The gate made a clicking sound as it began to open.

 _Well, that was easy_ , you thought as you made your way to the garden, grateful to be away from the imposing gate.

Perfectly kept grass covered the ground, and you made sure to stay on the path that led to the house. Sculptures were scattered across the yard, and you even recognized some famous ones. They seemed to accompany you as you made your way to the front door.

You were about to knock on the wood when it opened, making you jump a little.

But the worry that was building up inside you since you arrived seemed to dissipate when you looked at Adrien’s smile. He seemed so happy to see you.

“I’m so glad you came.” He kissed your cheek and you did the same. You were finally getting the hang of this. “Was it difficult to find the house?” He was wearing a nice blazer and dark jeans that outlined his strong thighs. You slapped yourself mentally. Now wasn’t the time to focus on his physique.

“Just a little,” you shrugged. “But a place like this is hard to miss.” You chuckled, doing your best to hide the fact that you actually _did_ miss it and had to ask for help.

The sky got brighter for a moment as lighting rippled through it, and you hissed at the loud thunder that followed after.

“C’mon, let’s get inside.” Adrien put a hand on your shoulder, urging you to come in. “The others are in the recreation room.”

You bit your lip as he closed the door. He had a recreation room. But as you made your way through the house, it wasn’t really a surprise after all, with all the rooms the place seemed to have. It was probably really easy to get lost in here.

The inside of the house was modern, despite the older aspect of the outside. There weren’t many decorations, and you guessed Adrien’s parents liked a more minimalistic style. But the few decorations that were there looked like they could pay your apartment rent for years.

Adrien led you to a warm room filled with sofas and puffs on the ground. Burning flames in the fireplace casted shadows on the walls and a quiet beat filled the room. Nino, Alya and Mari turned around on their puffs at the sound of your footsteps on the wooden floor.

“Finally!” Alya smiled, throwing her arms up. “Now I have another person to beat at Uno!”

“What?” You chuckled, looking at where they were sitting and then seeing colored cards sprawled on the floor. “Oh.”

Marinette waved her hand, getting up. “Ignore her. She can get a little competitive over this.”

Adrien snorted, arching one brow. “You’re one to talk, Marinette.”

She stuck out her tongue at him and hugged you. Soon Alya and Nino did the same, she almost crushing you and the dark skinned boy being subtler about it, to your relief.

“So, is someone else coming?” You took the food you brought to share out of your bag and put it with the rest of the food on a coffee table near the empty puffs. “I thought this would be a huge party or something.”

Another flash of lightning crossed the sky and thunder went off in the distance as a quiet sound came from outside. It began to rain. You let out a relieved sigh, glad that you had made it in time to the house.

“Nah, it’s always just us.” Alya dropped herself on one of the puffs. “Our other friends are living in different cities.”

You hummed, siting as well. Something fluttered in your chest when Adrien sat on the puff by your side, but you couldn’t pinpoint the reason.

“Sometimes Marinette brings a date though.” The blonde boy grinned at you, grabbing a package of chips from the coffee table.

Mari groaned. “Adrien…” He shrugged apologetically, opening the package.

“Yeah, who was it last time, Mari?” Alya began to gather the Uno cards. “Anne?”

Nino sat down by her side, putting an arm around his girlfriend’s shoulders. “No, I’m pretty sure it was Luke. Anne was two years ago.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Alya shuffled the cards while looking at Mari. “Didn’t anyone catch your eye this year, Mari?”

“Not really.” Marinette looked away at the window, crossing her arms. You glanced at Adrien with a worried face, unsure if Mari got upset or not, but he was busy watching the exchange.

Alya softened her tone. “Don’t worry, I’m sure there will be someone next year.”

Mari huffed and turned to her friend. “Just one?” You saw the corners of her mouth lift up slightly in a smirk.

Alya and Nino let out a simultaneous ‘woooo’ and you laughed.

“And Mari keeps breaking hearts!” Alya laughed, and Mari rolled her eyes. “Now, now, guys, let’s continue playing, alright? I want to beat all of you again.” She began to give out the cards.

“I’m gonna win this time.” Nino cracked his neck, getting ready. Alya just laughed mockingly at him, and they began to bicker. You shook your head with a smile and looked over at Mari in front of you.

She was grinning at the two, but something on her smile didn’t feel right. Adrien muttered something to her, but she just shook her head, as if to say she was fine. You looked away, not wanting to intrude on the quiet conversation.

 

You played Uno for some time, while eating and drinking the food everyone had brought. The rain made soft sounds on the glass of the big windows, and through them you could see the grey clouds that consumed the late afternoon light that tried to go past them. Laughter and curses filled the room whenever someone hit the other with a special card. It was extraordinary and infuriating at the same time how Alya always got the +4 cards. She was like a magnet for them.

Time passed quickly and you got so immersed in the game that you didn’t notice outside getting darker and darker, or a pair of green eyes that kept casting glances in your direction.

You groaned and sprawled on your puff when Marinette won another time. “How can you be so good at this, Mari?”

She shrugged, a devilish smile on her lips.

You sighed, putting your cards down. “Alright, I need a break.” You got up, adjusting your clothes. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“It’s on the second floor.” Adrien pointed up. “You go up the stairs, turn left and it’s the third door.” You nodded, trying to memorize the directions.

Adrien tilted his head, a questioning look on his face. “Do you want me to come with you?”

You shook your head with a smile. “It’s okay, thanks.”

Alya nudged Nino, a smirk stretching her lips, before turning to the blonde boy. “Wow, Adrien. I didn’t think you were such a perv like this.” Her boyfriend snickered, putting a hand over his mouth. It took you a moment to understand what she was talking about.

It also took Adrien a few seconds, but soon he turned to Alya with a frown. “That’s not what I meant!”

“Right…” Alya wiggled her brows and Marinette put a hand over her face, laughing quietly. “How many girls have you said that to?”

Adrien groaned, passing a hand through his hair. “Oh,  _mon dieu_.” The others laughed, their voices echoing in the room.

You raised your brows at Adrien, who looked completely affronted, and then chuckled, pointing to the door. “I’ll… be right back.”

He nodded with a sigh and you walked to the corridor, the fading laughter accompanying you as you got further away.

 

Your steps echoed in the big empty hall as you made your way to the bathroom. The only other sound was coming from the recreation room, but soon all you heard was silence. It seemed like you were the only ones in this place. Where were Adrien’s parents? Or even the person who answered you on the intercom? You didn’t see anyone, and it was making you antsy.

A sudden light invaded the room followed by booming thunder. Your head snapped to the windows, where the lighting had illuminated the statues outside for a moment. You gulped. This house could be a great setting for a horror movie.

With your heart now in your throat, you walked faster.

After climbing the large marble staircase with quick steps, you turned left, like Adrien had told you. Taking a deep breath, you slowed down and looked at the paintings that hung on the walls of the long corridor. Each one waiting as if they wanted to tell a story of their own, but silence was the only thing they gave you.

A mix of loneliness and emptiness was beginning to set on your chest as you walked, and you imagined Adrien growing up in this place. You hoped he had a happy childhood.

Counting the doors, you stopped in front of the third one. Was it the third? Or fourth? You didn’t remember anymore. The door ahead of you had no sign that it was a bathroom, being exactly the same as the others. You opened it and were met with a large room. Peaking your head inside, you only saw some chairs, sofas and a big painting that was covered by a dusty white sheet. The figure of a blonde woman was poking out from under the sheet, but you didn’t recognize it.

This room definitely wasn’t the bathroom. You sighed, closing the door, when a bright light caught your attention and you stopped.

It was coming from a large glass sliding door, and your heart skipped a beat when you saw what was outside.

The Eiffel Tower was looming over in the distance, and there was a small coffee table on the balcony, the rain drops falling on it. It was just like the place Chat had brought you to some time ago.

Your eyes widened slightly. No, it _was_ the place Chat had brought you to. You put a hand over your mouth in shock. So the rich people you were afraid of that day, were actually… Adrien and his family.

Biting your lip, you slowly closed the door. Adrien was never going to know about that. You imagined his face if one day he entered the room and saw a cat hero having a date on his balcony. A small chuckle left your lips as you tried the forth door, finally finding the toilet.

Soon you began to head back after leaving the really-hard-to-find bathroom. You imagined that a mansion like this would have more of those dispersed in strategic places, but it didn’t seem to be like that.

As you walked down the corridor, a painting of a younger Adrien and his father at the end of the corridor caught your attention. The boy looked so upset, like he was lost in his thoughts and they weren’t good ones. His father on the other hand had an upright posture, looking ahead with a stern face. Adrien’s mother wasn’t present and you wondered why, a bad feeling in your chest. What had happened to her?

Turning around the corner, you bumped into someone and almost screamed.

“Oh, _désole_!” Adrien grabbed your arms as you stared at him with wide eyes, heart hammering in your chest. You hadn’t heard anyone approaching. “You were gone for some time and I was worried you got lost.”

You breathed deeply and released the air with a chuckle as he let go of you. “It isn’t a hard thing to do here.” Adrien agreed with a smile, and you remembered you had to tell him what you found out. “Oh yeah, and the bathroom was on the fourth door, not third.”

“Seriously?” He sighed, rubbing his neck. “I can never get it right.” He motioned for you to follow him with his head. “C’mon, the others are waiting for you to begin exchanging presents.” You went after him, glad to have someone by your side as you walked through the place.

As you fell on step by his side, the paintings caught your attention once again, especially the portraits. “Are these your family members?” Adrien looked at you and you pointed to the artworks.

“Some of them, yes.” He stopped on the top of the staircase. “The others are here just so my father can show them to his,” he made air quotes. “ _Important guests_.”

You smiled as you admired them once again, this time more relaxed since you weren’t alone. “They’re beautiful.” Adrien stared at you and if it were Chat, you were sure he’d smirk and say ‘but not as beautiful as you, _chérie_ ’.

Adrien opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it before smiling. “I’m glad you think so, Nino thinks they’re terrifying.” You laughed and followed him down the stairs.

You were passing through the hall and silence had fallen between you, but it was a different silence than before. You didn’t feel empty or nervous. No words were being exchanged, but his presence was enough to soothe you. It was weird, since you didn’t know much about Adrien, but it felt like you did.

A small smile lifted the corners of your mouth. You liked the calmness of when it was just the two of you, when he talked with you normally without worrying about the others teasing him. You wondered if they always did that when there was someone different with the group.

In the middle of your thoughts, you heard a sigh followed by an almost imperceptible mutter, “I wish she’d just pin us against that wall right now.”

You stopped in your tracks and snapped your head to Adrien, who had wide eyes and was gripping the pocket of his blazer tightly. “What the hell was that?”

He looked away and resumed walking. “Nothing.”

You followed after him and looked around, but there was no one in the hall besides you two. “Who is pinning you against walls?”

You could swear you heard a whispered, ‘Not you, unfortunately’, before Adrien began to cough, his hand gripping his blazer tighter.

“It’s for a photoshoot,” he gave a nervous chuckle. “I was just thinking out loud.”

You eyed him with concern as you both entered the recreation room, but didn’t press on the matter. Well, and if he wanted to be pressed against a wall so badly that he was daydreaming about it, he could have just asked.

“Finally!” Alya exclaimed from the couch, seeing you arriving. “You both were gone for ages!”

Nino tilted his head at you both from her side. “Adrien, man, why are you so flushed?”

“I’m not.” Adrien turned his face away, going to get a drink.

Marinette grinned. “Oh, yes, you are.”

“Oh,” Alya pressed her fingertips together, a small smirk on her lips. “So that’s why you guys were taking so long?”

You arched one brow at the brunette. “What?” Alya winked at you, making you even more confused.

“So you did accompany her to the bathroom after all, huh?” Mari wiggled her brows at Adrien, who rolled his eyes, but you could see his face reddening as the others snickered.

Adrien turned to the laughing couple, brows furrowed, “Why don’t you guys tease Marinette this time?”

Alya crossed her legs, grinning. “She doesn’t have a date.”

You blinked, noticing she was looking at you. “Wait,” Adrien passed a hand over his face as you turned to him, perplexed. “I’m your date?”

“You didn’t even tell her, Adrien?” Marinette was grinning from ear to ear.

“They’re just being assholes.” Adrien explained to you and took a big gulp of his drink. “I invited you because you’re our friend.” He glared at the others, gripping his glass so tightly it might have broken.

“Oh, alright then.” You ran your fingers through your hair, a bit flustered. You didn’t want him to be upset about this, so to try and make the situation better, you added, “But I wouldn’t mind if I was.” Everything seemed to stop for a moment as they all stared at you.

“And that was the sweetest thing ever.” Alya pretended to wipe a tear. “Just kiss her already, Adrien.”

“Wait!” You put your hands up, your face beginning to heat up and Alya, Nino and Mari laughed in unison. “I just meant that being his date wouldn’t be a bad thing!”

You looked at Adrien seeking help, but the blonde boy was looking away from you, biting his lip and trying not to smile.

With your face now burning up, you crossed your arms and muttered, “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Now you knew how Adrien felt with the teasing.

“Alright!” Marinette cleared her throat, a trace of laughter still present in her voice. “Present time!”

“I’m going first!” Alya got up from the couch and grabbed her backpack while everyone sat down on the puffs again. You crossed your arms, avoiding Adrien’s eyes, since you were still a bit embarrassed.

“So,” she came back with four cards the size of her hand, and gave each one of you one. “I tried to design how your superhero identities would be.”

“Why is my animal a bird?” Nino asked after receiving his card, looking at it with confusion.

“Because you wake people up with your music.” She smirked and he gave her a poker face. “You have a beautiful voice, and make people really happy with your songs.” She sat down by his side and kissed his cheek. “I know you make _me_ happy.”

“Ew,” Marinette made a playful disgusted sound, covering her eyes. “Couple fluff, ew.” Nino laughed and kissed Alya on the lips quickly, receiving another ‘ew’ from Mari. “Okay, okay, explain mine now. Why a butterfly?” Mari chuckled, sharing a look with Adrien.

“Because you’re kind and beautiful, and you like freedom to fly and be yourself.” Alya’s words made Mari let out an embarrassed ‘aw’, as she put a hand on the side of her face. “And you also make anywhere you go a better, more beautiful place.”

“Oh _mon dieu_ , that was so sweet,” Mari got up and hugged her friend, before going back to her place. “You didn’t warn us about this feels trip, Alya.”

Alya grinned, but she wasn’t done yet. She seemed to be really inspired, and the way she described each of her friends was so beautiful and poetic. She definitely had put some thought in it.

“Adrien would be a lion.” She continued.

“Is it because of the hair?” He grinned, ruffling his blonde locks.

“That too.” Alya laughed. “But also because a lion is elegant, admired by others,” Adrien rolled his eyes with a smile. “And will protect the ones he loves at all costs.”

“Wow,” Adrien high-fived the brunette. “Thanks Alya.”

“And last but not least…” Alya smiled at you, and you looked at the card on your hand. There was a design of a bird superhero, with its powers and weapon listed on the side. “Since you came to Paris for a period of time, I chose a migratory bird, that comes and goes with the seasons.” You nodded, and she continued. “And in the past people believed these birds brought the spring, the light, the life... They were a sign that the sun would shine bright again.”

Your mouth opened slightly and you felt a lump in your throat at her words. “That’s–” You swallowed, smiling at the brunette. “That’s so beautiful, Alya.” You hugged her like Mari did, trying to put your feelings into the hug. “Thank you.”

Alya gave you a kind smile as you sat down again. “Alright, now let’s continue with this before we all become an emotional crying mess.” You grinned, putting the card carefully by your side, and looking at your friends. You were so glad to have met them.

“My turn!” Nino exclaimed, grabbing some little packages.

You opened yours and saw a music tape with your name written on it. You thanked Nino, but you didn’t have a tape player. You looked at Mari and Adrien and saw they had the same lost expressions on their faces as they looked at their tapes.

“Thanks Nino, but we… don’t really have a tape player.” Adrien turned to you. “Do you?” You shook your head no. Tape players were really rare to find these days.

“That’s not a problem,” Nino grinned and looked at Alya. She was immersed in her tape, turning it around. Nino cleared his throat. “Alya.”

She looked up and stared at him for a moment, until her eyes widened. “Oh, right!” Nino gave her an expectant grin and she said in a really forced excited voice, “And how can we listen to the tape then, Nino?”

“That’s a great question, Alya!” Nino said, getting her tape with a dramatic gesture and making you snicker at their acting. “If you guys look at the back of the tape, there’s a QR code.” You turned yours around and saw a little black and white square with symbols. “If you scan it with your phone, it’ll take you to a playlist with all the songs.”

There was a collective impressed ‘oooh’.

It was then Mari’s turn. She had made accessories for each one of you. Red fingerless gloves with black dots for Alya to work on her computer without freezing her hands. Earmuffs with space for earphones for Nino, so he could listen to music without bothering with the cold. When it was your turn, she gave you a large black scarf, and whispered to you that it was to hide the ‘marks’. You gaped at her, but she just winked at you. Adrien also got a scarf, and it almost killed you with curiosity to know what she whispered to him.

You were next, and you were a bit unsure as you gave your friends stylized portraits of them as classical figures. You had tried to add some things that you associated with them in the drawings, so Alya had a ladybug and a black cat by her side, Nino was playing a harp, Marinette was working on a loom and Adrien was posing in front of a canvas.

But it turned out that you didn’t have to worry, as they seemed to really like the gifts, even getting up from the puffs to show each other the drawings and commenting about them with grins on their faces. It warmed up your heart to see their reactions.

While the others laughed and took pictures of Alya imitating her pose in the portrait, Adrien was standing a little further away staring at the drawing in his hands. You had to admit his was the one you liked the most. When you drew him, the pencil flew across the paper, as if it already knew the way.

You resisted shuffling from feet to feet. “Did you like it?”

He raised his head and his eyes locked on yours. “I love it.” He smiled and you almost sighed in happiness and relief, ignoring the butterflies in your stomach that were desperately trying to fly away.

Adrien extended his hand to you, and you smiled when you saw he was giving you a neatly wrapped present. “It’s quite fragile, be careful.” Your fingers brushed against his as you got it from him.

You bit your lip as you unwrapped the gift, feeling the others’ gazes on you. Your eyes widened when you saw a little sculpture the size of your palm of a black cat.

You let out a surprised laugh, “A _chat noir_?”

Adrien grinned, “You said you liked him, right?”

Alya and Nino swooned over the little sculpture, getting closer to have a better look.

“The details are so delicate and perfect, as always.” Alya observed, and the blonde rubbed his neck with a bashful smile. “You did a great job with this one, Adrien.”

“You have a gift, dude.” Nino patted his friend on the back. “Did you already send to charity the other figurines you made?”

Adrien nodded, smiling. “Yeah, the children should have their presents for Christmas now.”

You watched their conversation with interest. You didn’t know Adrien made sculptures for charity, and you were in awe. That was really nice of him. You looked at your present. If the others were so intricate like yours, then he probably spent a lot of time making them for the children.

Marinette stepped closer to you, biting her lip as she looked at the little black cat in your hands. She was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

She shook her head, grinning. “I can’t believe this.” You gave her a pointed look, silently reminding her not to tell about you and the cat hero. She put her hands up, a chuckle escaping her lips. “I won’t say anything.”

“Everyone knows about her obsession already, Marinette.” Alya waved a hand at her friend.

“It’s not an obsession.” You rolled your eyes, cradling the small cat in your hands.

“What is it then?” Alya arched one brow, and you bit your lip.

“I like him. Just like Adrien said.” You turned to the blonde boy with a smile, realizing you still haven’t thanked him. “The sculpture is perfect, thank you so much.” You pulled him into a hug, careful not to let the little cat fall.

He put his arms around you and squeezed, whispering, “I’m glad you liked it.” A soft fragrance coming from him surrounded you and before you could stop yourself you breathed in hard. With wide eyes, you quickly stepped back before anyone saw what you were doing and teased the heck out of you, and smiled like nothing had happened.

Adrien gave sculptures to the others as well. A Colormancer figurine to Alya, that made you a little embarrassed as the memories flooded your mind, but she was in awe, already planning to put it with the rest of her collection of miraculous heroes and villains. Nino was grinning from ear to ear when he got his favorite DJ, a guy with a cookie helmet that covered his entire face. A rock ‘n roll idol figurine with purple hair and black and golden clothes was Marinette’s gift, and she squealed in delight when she saw it.

“I can’t believe you remembered!” She exclaimed, looking at the sculpture in her hands.

Adrien grinned, “How could I forget Jagged Stone’s years of glory?”

You tilted your head slightly. “Who’s that?” The name was familiar to you, but you couldn’t really recall who he was.

“My favorite rock star, he’s so awesome. He even had a crocodile as a pet.” Marinette smiled, her eyes fond with the memories. “But after it died, he took some time away from music to find himself. I’m still waiting for his comeback.”

“She forgot to mention she did the artwork for one of his albums.” Alya nudged Mari on the side, making the other nudge her too.

You gaped at them, and Mari began to tell you about Jagged Stone. Soon the night had fallen, the cold that came with it following suit. The rain had stopped for a moment, but it didn’t seem like it’d stay that way. So after you and the others cleaned the room, putting everything in it's place – even if Adrien insisted you didn’t have to –, it was time to leave.

Nino and Alya said their goodbyes and left together hand in hand, warming each other up from the cold. Marinette was going to the same metro station as you, so you decided to go together.

You waited as she gave Adrien a goodbye hug by the front door, and then it was your turn to thank the blonde for the day. Your embarrassment from before had vanished as the night went on, but you still felt a little awkward. And by the way he kept tapping his feet, it seemed that he wasn’t in a better state.

“Thank you for inviting me, it was one of the best parties I’ve ever went to.” You smiled, glad that Marinette was already at the gate, waiting for you, and you could talk at ease with the model boy. “And also thanks for the present.” You showed him your hand, where the little sculpture was secured in.

“I’m the one who should thank you. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Adrien smiled, and once again you couldn’t help the butterflies in your stomach. It seemed like a recurring thing now. “And sorry about the teasing. They can’t help themselves.”

You chuckled, “It’s okay, I had fun.”

“Have you guys finished flirting yet?” Marinette shouted from the gate. “I’m freezing here!”

You and Adrien sighed in unison, and then chuckled.

“ _À plus_.” He gave you a quick hug, and you hugged him back, trying to get a bit of warmth before you had to go.

“See you,” You said before leaving, going to meet with Mari at the gate.

“Finally.” She sighed, adjusting the scarf around her neck. “I thought you guys were going to kiss there for a moment.”

You rolled your eyes and she snickered, as you both crossed the damp street and began your walk to the metro. Turning around, you casted a last glance at the Agreste manor before turning around the corner.

The movement of turning your head made you notice a smell on your shirt, and sniffing it, you realized it was Adrien’s fragrance. _Goddammit_ , you cursed internally. Now you wouldn’t be able to use this shirt for at least two days without smelling Adrien’s perfume.

“It wasn’t so bad, was it?” Mari smiled as she walked by your side. “Are you glad you decided to come?”

“Yeah, it was pretty great.” You mirrored her smile, bringing your black cat figurine closer to your chest, like it was a small living thing that had to be protected. But even if the day had been enjoyable, there was something that was bothering you since you saw those paintings on the walls.

“Mari, can I ask you something?” She nodded and you continued. “What happened to Adrien’s mom?” It was a sensitive question, and that’s why you didn’t want to ask Adrien himself, but you were stuck in a mix of worry and curiosity.

Mari looked forward for a moment, silence stretching between you, before she said, “She disappeared one day when we were in high school.” Mari looked at back you, a hint of sadness in her eyes. “She never came back.”

“That’s terrible,” you muttered. You felt bad for asking such a personal thing, and now knowing what happened didn’t make it any easier to digest.

“I know,” she nodded, “His father is a great and powerful man, but he has been getting more and more recluse with time.”

You walked in silence for sometime, streetlamps illuminating your path, and the sound of cars passing by filling in for the unspoken words. Your mind was still trying to absorb what Mari told you. It mustn’t have been easy for Adrien, growing up without his mom, not knowing where she was. Your chest felt heavy with sorrow, and you wished that things were better for him now.

“Hey, what are you going to do with the figurine,” Mari broke the silence with a cheerful voice as you got to the metro entrance, and looking at her, you saw she was smirking. “Hide it?”

You knew what she meant. If Chat saw it, he’d tease the hell out of you for who knows how long.

You nodded. “For the sake of my sanity, most likely yes.” Mari snorted and you both laughed, going down the stairs.

A sudden idea crossed your mind as you arrived at the bottom and you turned to Marinette with a grin.

“What?” She arched one brow.

You looked at the little sculpture in your hands. “I need your help to buy a present for someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This chapter was supposed to be posted last year before Christmas, but was finished only five months later, nice.
> 
> I promise I'll answer all your comments and asks when I have a little more time! Thanks for reading and the support, as always (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> P.S.: My goodness this story's about to hit 1K, I'm honestly shocked. Say, would you guys want a special story with Chat's POV of one of the chapters as a celebration of some sort? If yes, comment the chapter you guys want!
> 
> EDIT: Guys, I know some of you already voted, but please vote on the link bellow for the POV chapter. The survey ends on the 16th of June!
> 
>  
> 
> [☆ Click here to go to the survey! ☆](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138416&c=2999751569JDLD)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: [Drawing is here :)](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/167237066614/in-the-middle-of-your-thoughts-you-heard-a)


	15. Ch. 14: A Light on the Sea (Chat's/Adrien's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go guys! The chosen chapter in the survey was Ch. 14, so as promised here's Chat's/Adrien's point of view. My beta has been busy these days, so I want to say a big thank you to [Jo](http://of-books-and-beasts.tumblr.com/), who kindly helped me with this chapter. Thank you dear! ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

His feet were tapping on the roof of the church, the sound dispersing in the early morning. The cold wind was stronger here, and his hair was pushed to the side, his locks getting messier than they already were. The city stretched out in front of him, and his eyes looked around, distracted, since his mind was far away, busy with the most essential thoughts.

What was he going to wear? Should he dress casually or something more formal? His eyes snapped to someone running some streets away, but realizing that it was just a kid, he retreated back into his thoughts.

“Chat.”

And the food. He told the cook he didn’t have to make a meal for them, but now he was questioning his decision. Would the snacks be enough?

“Chat Noir!” 

The stern voice made him freeze and turn to the girl by his side with wide eyes. Ladybug was looking at him through annoyed eyes, her expression similar to the gargoyles that surrounded them. She glanced to his feet and he realized that in his anxious thoughts he had been disturbing the quiet around them. 

“Sorry,” Chat muttered in a quiet voice, not trying to put up a happy façade in front of her. They had already gone past that point in their friendship.

She sighed, adjusting herself better on the steep roof. “You need to calm down.”

“I’m calm,” he said quickly.

“Yeah?” She pursed her lips, arching one brow at him. “Then why were you fidgeting all throughout patrol?”

He shrugged. She most likely knew the answer, so he didn’t have to say anything.

She sighed once more at his reaction, letting a tiny white cloud into the air and reminding him of how cold it was. It was difficult to remember when his suit protected him so well.

The sky was a light gray, with clouds covering every expanse of blue, a promise of rain clear in them.

“Everything is going to be fine, _chaton_.” Lady put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “She’ll go to the party, we’ll have a good time, you won’t reveal your secret identity to her… Simple as that.”

Chat chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m not worried about that, Lady.” She kept looking at him, waiting for him to elaborate. He glanced at his finger, where his magic ring was. “She likes me as Chat, that much I can see, but…” He let a sigh finish his sentence, as he couldn’t bring himself to say the rest.

Ladybug seemed to understand the words that didn’t want to come out of his mouth. He didn’t know why he couldn’t say it.

 _Probably because you don’t want to hear it_ , his thoughts suggested.

“Just be yourself,” Lady squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. “You don’t need spandex clothes and some cat ears to impress someone. Although they’re pretty cool.”

She winked and Chat smiled at her. Lady always had a way with words.

A distant scream reached their ears, and they both turned to the source of it. That’s why they were on top of Notre Dame in a cold morning like this. They would be busy in the afternoon with the party, so they had to ensure things were okay in the city first. It was their duty as Paris’ heroes.

Ladybug nodded to him and he nodded back, following her as she ran on top of the roof. Adrenaline filled his veins as they jumped off in the air. He could worry about the party later.

 ----

Adrien stared at the message on the cellphone in his hands, his fingers hovering over the “send” button.

“Adrien, it’s your turn.”  

Nino’s voice made him lift his head, seeing his friends waiting for him to play.

“Oh, right.” He picked his cards from the ground with his other hand, choosing a red one and putting it on the pile.

“What are you doing?” Alya tried to peek at his phone.

He brought the device closer to his body. “Nothing.”

She tilted her head. “Are you worried that your date won’t come?”

“She’s not my–” Adrien sighed, knowing it was fruitless to argue with her. “I’m just worried she won’t find the way.”

“You sent her a map, didn’t you?” Marinette asked, putting a plus two card on the pile. Alya groaned, cursing under her breath as she grabbed two cards, and Adrien nodded. Mari smiled, saying in a reassuring voice, “Then there’s no reason to worry.” 

The intercom buzzed faintly, making his eyes widen.

“And there we go.” Nino smiled at the girls, putting a card on top of the others. 

Adrien got up from his puff with quick movements, but not too quick. He didn’t want to appear too eager.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, putting his phone away as he walked to the door.

“At least play a card first!” Alya cried out, but he was already leaving. “Adrien!”

He heard her sigh, but just smiled as he went to the security room, doing his best not to run.

Lucius, the security guard, was opening the door. He was probably going to call him, since his dad had already left today. “Master Adrien, there’s a girl outside–”

“I’ll talk to her,” the blonde said quickly, grabbing the intercom phone. “Hello?”

“Adrien?” Her voice made something within him stir, his heart beginning to beat faster.

“Oh, it’s you! Wait a second.” He pressed the button to open the gate, wondering with annoyance to why he said that. It was obviously her. He sighed before thanking Lucius and going to the front door.

He took a deep breath, his hand on the handle.

“Is she here?” The little voice made him almost jump out of his skin. 

“Plagg, what are you doing?” He whispered harshly. The kwami had appeared out of nowhere. “Go back to the room. I already gave you cheese for the whole day.”

“I decided to stay,” Plagg said before hiding in his blazer pocket.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

“Fine,” he finally said, “But stay quiet.” The cat kwami nodded and the blonde boy let out one last deep breath before opening the door. This was going to be a long afternoon.

But at the sight of her, his apprehension was thrown to the wind and was replaced by a warm feeling in his chest. It seemed to grow despite the cold from outside that hit his skin.

“I’m so glad you came,” he greeted her. The proximity made him smile, her familiar smell and warmth soothing the yearning that was growing inside him since the last time they were together. “Was it difficult to find the house?”

He was hoping she didn’t get lost, but she just shrugged. “Just a little.” He smiled, relieved at her response.

His eyes turned to the sky as lighting crossed it. Plagg shook in his pocket at the thunder that followed after, and they hurried inside before the storm began. 

In the recreation room, the others greeted her. Adrien gave them a warning look, telling them with his eyes to behave, but he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“So, is someone else coming?” She put the food she brought on the table. “I thought this would be a huge party or something.”

Adrien’s smile was filled with nostalgia. It had been a while since they had big parties together. They used to do that when they were younger and their friends from school were in the city. His father didn’t like kids running around in his house but he wasn’t always home. So his assistant, Nathalie, sometimes turned a blind eye to the parties.

“Nah, it’s always just us.” Alya dropped herself on one of the puffs, Marinette doing the same. “Our other friends are living in different cities.”

As Adrien went to his puff, he noticed there was an empty one by his artist’s side. He thanked Mari and Alya silently for this as he sat close to her.

He grabbed a package of chips from the coffee table and smiled, continuing the conversation. “Sometimes Marinette brings a date though.”

He soon realized the comment was a mistake as Mari groaned. “Adrien…”

He tried his best to smile apologetically at her, as his friends tried to remember who had been her date last year. Mari’s face got more and more upset, and guilt grew in his chest. He had forgotten that this subject was a delicate one.

After Alya and Nino had teased and at the same time encouraged Mari, making her face lift up a little, he leaned closer to her. “Are you okay?” She shook her head affirmative, but he knew her better than that. “Do you need sometime alone? You can stay in my room.”

Mari gave him a small, thankful smile. “I’m okay, don’t worry.” She looked over at the windows, watching the rain fall outside. “It’s my choice. I have to live with it.”

Adrien nodded and leaned back, giving her space. It always worried him to see her like this, but he knew she’d be smiling again soon, so he left her with her thoughts for now.

 

It was no surprise that Adrien didn’t win once in their Uno game marathon. Sitting by his artist’s side proved to be a mistake, as he couldn’t concentrate. She seemed fine, laughing with the others, and a pang of melancholy hit his heart.

He wished he could be closer to her right now and touch her, lay down on her lap like he did some days ago, but she didn’t like him as she liked Chat Noir. He usually tried to ignore thoughts like this, but it was hard to ignore the truth when it was right in front of him. 

“Alright, I need a break.” She got up from his side, breaking him from his thoughts. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“It’s on the second floor,” he pointed up, trying to remember the right directions. “You go up the stairs, turn left and it’s the third door.” For a moment he wondered if she’d be able to find it, so he offered. “Do you want me to come with you?”

She shook her head, smiling. “It’s okay, thanks.”

“Wow, Adrien. I didn’t think you were such a perv like this.” Alya said, and he turned to her. What?

He then frowned as the meaning dawned on him. “That’s not what I meant!”

The others began to laugh, and he groaned. “Oh, _mon dieu._ ” Well, at least _she_ wasn’t laughing.

He nodded as she said she’d be right back, and turned to his horrible friends, sitting innocently on their puffs.

“Really?” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look imposing.

But even with his pose, Alya snickered at him. “You get embarrassed so easily when she’s around. It’s amazing.” She turned to Nino. “Who would think that an internationally recognized supermodel like Adrien Agreste would get flustered like this?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he could control it. He certainly didn’t enjoy that his body reacted so ridiculously when she was around. Sometimes he missed Chat’s carefree personality.

Nino, his best friend, mind you, who should be on his side, nodded at Alya’s words. “You should admit your crush already, Adrien. You still have time.”

Adrien felt his cheeks heat up and noticed this conversation was entering a dangerous path. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” At his friends’ skeptic looks, he shrugged. “I only get embarrassed because you guys keep saying things like this.” 

“She doesn’t get embarrassed,” Mari pointed out, and he gave her a poker face.

That was it.

Adrien got up. “I’m going to see if she found the way.” He didn’t mind their chuckles as he marched out of the room.

He was climbing up the marble staircase when Plagg popped his head out of his pocket. “They’re right, you know. If you confessed, w– you could be with her longer.” 

“Wha– Plagg!” Adrien hissed and looked around, but thankfully he was alone in the hall. He let out a sigh. “It’s not that simple, and you, more than anyone, know that.” 

It’s not like he hadn’t thought about that many times, of getting closer to her as Adrien. But that was how he and Marinette ended up discovering each other’s identity, so he knew the risk was real.

Plagg sighed, beginning to pout. “Yes, it’d be harder to keep your secret identity, well, secret.” Adrien resumed his walking, but Plagg wasn’t done talking. “And you don’t even know if she would agree to go out with you. Maybe she only likes Chat Noir and–”

“ _Plagg_.” Adrien warned, and the cat kwami closed his mouth tightly, disappearing inside Adrien’s pocket again.

Plagg didn’t help at all with his words. The blonde passed a hand through his hair as he rounded the corner. He really didn’t need more depressing thoughts in his head.

Adrien almost bumped into his dear one, with how immersed he was in his mind.

“Oh, _désole_!” He grabbed her arms, trying to balance himself as she stared at him with wide eyes. “You were gone for some time and I was worried you got lost.”

She was frozen in fright for a moment, but then she relaxed and chuckled. “It isn’t a hard thing to do here.”

As she mentioned about the door being the wrong one, he cursed internally. He lived in this house his whole life and still couldn’t remember where everything was. Then what was in the third door? He also couldn’t recall.

They walked back together and she asked about the paintings that hung on the walls. About them Adrien remembered, as his father made him accompany him and his guests on the tours he did around the house.

She smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

Without thinking, he opened his mouth to say ‘not as beautiful as you’, but then he realized that would be weird coming from him. Not from Chat Noir, but from him, Adrien Agreste, yes. 

So he settled for, “I’m glad you think so, Nino thinks they’re terrifying.” He heard her laugh, and it was enough. It wasn’t like the flustered face she’d make if he had chosen the other words, but it was enough.

They walked side by side in silence as they crossed the hall, and he got lost in his thoughts again.

If only he could tell her who he was. But Adrien knew the miraculous had their rules, and even if they allowed him to say something, it’d only put her in danger. He sighed internally, letting a defeated smile quirk up his lips. Well, at least he could still have her company.

“I wish she’d just pin us against that wall right now.” The quiet mutter coming from his pocket made him freeze and grab the kwami through the fabric. _Plagg._  

She had furrowed brows as she stared at him. Oh _mon dieu_ , she had heard it. “What the hell was that?”

He realized he had stopped in the middle of the hall and resumed walking. “Nothing.”

Adrien wished she’d just forget about it, but she asked, “Who is pinning you against walls?”

He screamed internally, wanting to kill Plagg right now. But as if the world was against him, or more specifically, _Plagg_ was against him, the kwami whispered, “Not you unfortunately.”

He coughed, hoping that she wouldn’t hear the words, and squeezed Plagg, warning him one last time. “It’s for a photoshoot.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I was just thinking out loud.”

She arched one brow at him, but fortunately, the excuse seemed to convince her for now.

Adrien glared at his pocket, before letting go of it. He’d have a long talk with Plagg when the party was over.

“Finally!” Alya exclaimed from the couch as they arrived. “You both were gone for ages!”

Nino tilted his head at him from his girlfriend’s side. “Adrien, man, why are you so flushed?” 

Adrien turned his face away, going to get a drink. “I’m not.”

Marinette grinned. “Oh, yes, you are.” Adrien gave her a glare. _Not you too, Marinette._

“Oh,” Alya said and Adrien prepared himself, breathing hard. “So that’s why you guys were taking so long?”

The artist seemed confused at Alya’s words, so Mari elaborated, to his complete misery. “So you did accompany her to the bathroom after all, huh?” She wiggled her brows at him, making him roll his eyes.

The others laughed, and he felt the blood rise to his face. “Why don’t you guys tease Marinette this time?”

Alya crossed her legs, grinning. “She doesn’t have a date.” 

 _Oh no._ Adrien closed his eyes as he heard his artist gasp. “Wait, I’m your date?”

He passed a hand over his face, trying to pretend this wasn’t happening. 

“You didn’t even tell her, Adrien?” Marinette asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

“They’re just being assholes.” Adrien explained to his dear by his side, and took a big gulp of his drink. “I invited you because you’re our friend.” He narrowed his eyes at the others, who looked amused at the exchange.

“Oh, alright then.” She looked away, a bit flustered, and Adrien took another sip from his drink. Maybe it’d make him forget about this. “But I wouldn’t mind if I was.”

“Oh,” he heard Plagg say in a tiny voice, but he almost didn’t pay attention to it, his heart skipping a beat at her words.

 “Just kiss her already, Adrien.” Alya’s voice made Adrien blink and focus on the conversation. What? Kiss her? Yes, please.

She must have realized what her words sounded like after seeing everyone’s reactions, because she was suddenly really flustered. “Wait! I just meant that being his date wouldn’t be a bad thing!” It was the cutest thing. The others laughed, their voices echoing in the large room. 

He bit his lip to stop a smile from forming and had to look away, otherwise he’d be actually tempted to kiss her.

“Alright!” Marinette cleared her throat, but a trace of laughter was still present in her voice. “Present time!”

Alya was first, and her gifts made everyone a bit teary-eyed. Marinette gave him a look when her friend almost got her superhero animal right, and he grinned when she did the same to him. Alya was really perceptive, and they both knew they had to be careful around her, especially because she knew so much about their hero identities.

Nino’s tape was a really cool present, and Adrien carefully put it in his pants pocket, deciding it’d be handy for when he was busy sculpting.

He furrowed his brows when Marinette gave him a scarf, almost like the one she gave to his artist. “I’d say it was for the marks as well, but knowing you, you’ll probably find another use for it, right?”

He arched one brow at her, and she smirked. But then he glanced at the still flustered girl by his side, and the image of the scarf wrapped around her wrists flashed into his mind, and then his wrapped wrists pinned to a bed–

He cleared his throat as he looked back at Mari, thankful that she couldn’t see what was on his mind.

She gave a low chuckle, probably imagining what he had thought about. “Have fun.”

Adrien had to focus on the windows and breath hard for a few moments to recompose himself after that. _Damn you, Marinette._  

It was finally his dear’s turn to give presents, and she gave him a cautious smile as she handed him a drawing. He had seen her drawings before, especially the ones of him as Chat, but this one was fascinating. She had been able to retain some characteristics of the Chat drawings and mix them with his civilian personality. It was weird how she didn’t realize the faces were the same, but he knew the miraculous magic was involved in that.

“Did you like it?” He heard her voice from his side and raised his head, a smile gracing his lips.

“I love it,” he said in a gentle voice and she smiled back, her eyes showing the happiness she felt. The urge to touch her was getting stronger, so he breathed deeply and gave her his present instead. “It’s quite fragile, be careful.” He tried his best to ignore the light touch of her fingers on his.

Her eyes lit up when she saw the little cat figurine, and she laughed, “A _chat noir_?”

Adrien grinned. “You said you liked him, right?” It was extremely narcissist on his part, but after seeing her grin, he knew that it was the right present.

Alya and Nino got closer to have a better look at the little sculpture. 

“The details are so delicate and perfect, as always.” Alya observed, and he rubbed his neck with a bashful smile. “You did a great job with this one, Adrien.”

“You have a gift, dude.” Nino patted him on the back and Adrien rolled his eyes, but gave him a smile. His friends were always supporting him in his choice to study sculpture, and he was grateful for that. “Did you already send to charity the other figurines you made?”

Adrien nodded, remembering the delighted face of the charity headmaster. “Yeah, the children should have their presents for Christmas now.”

“I can’t believe this.” He heard Marinette say and turned to her. She grinned at the cat sculpture, and shook her head, glancing at him.

“I won’t say anything.” Mari put her hands up after the artist glared at her, and Adrien resisted the urge to chuckle, his dear one probably didn’t want anyone else to know about her and Chat. If only she knew.

And when she admitted that she liked Chat Noir, Adrien couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering. This girl wasn’t making this any easier for him.

“The sculpture is perfect, thank you so much.” she said and pulled him into a hug. His heart almost stopped for a second at her touch.

He put his arms around her and squeezed, whispering, “I’m glad you liked it.” He could stay like this for a long time, but he knew he couldn’t. So with a deep breath, he let go of her.

Adrien gave the others their presents, being filled with warmth at seeing their smiles and laughs. This was what he liked the most about the end of the year parties, that everyone was happy together.

Marinette was ecstatic about her Jagged Stone figurine and began to talk about him, her hands moving around with excitement. He missed the singer as well, and wished he could go to another show of his.

 

Time passed by too quickly, the stars slowly taking their position in the sky, even if it as a faint light in the middle of the vast amount of clouds. The rain had stopped for a moment, but Adrien knew it was only temporary. December was usually like this in Paris.

Plagg had been quiet for sometime and Adrien grew worried for a moment, but when he looked inside his pocket, he saw the kwami fast asleep and smiled. At least Plagg wasn’t going to embarrass him anymore. 

The house got emptier and quieter as Adrien said goodbye to his friends. Alya and Nino were first and left together, their silhouettes merging with the night as they walked.

Mari was next, a grin on her face. “I still can’t believe you gave her that present.”  

He rolled his eyes. Of course Marinette was going to say something. “She liked it, that’s what matters.” 

“Narcissist,” she laughed, hugging him hard and he couldn’t breathe until she let him go. Marinette wasn’t aware of her force sometimes. “I’m gonna let you two say goodbye alone, but don’t take too long. _À plus_.”

“ _À plus_ ,” he let out in a little voice, still trying to fill his lungs with air as Mari went to the gate.

Adrien saw his dear approaching and couldn’t help but tap his feet on the ground with expectation and a bit of sorrow. It was a shame that the party was over.

“Thank you for inviting me, it was one of the best parties I’ve ever went to.” She gave him a smile, showing him the figurine in her hands. “And also thanks for the present.”

“I’m the one who should thank you. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.” Adrien mirrored her smile, trying to show that he really meant it. “And sorry about the teasing. They can’t help themselves.”

She chuckled, and his stomach did a little flip, “It’s okay, I had fun.”

“Have you guys finished flirting yet?” Marinette shouted from the gate, completely ruining the moment. “I’m freezing here!”

They both sighed, and then chuckled. It seemed that his dear artist was getting used to the teasing, and at least he wasn’t alone in this anymore.

“ _À plus_ ,” Adrien said and hugged her one last time, preparing to go back to the now silent house.

“See you,” she said before leaving to meet Marinette at the gate, the sculpture carefully hidden in her hands.

Adrien closed the door when his eyes couldn’t follow them anymore into the humid and cold night. He’d accompany them to the metro, but she was more than safe with Marinette.

He leaned his back on the front door with a sigh, his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

Plagg flew from his hiding spot in his pocket with a yawn. “Well, congratulations. Apparently she likes you as Adrien as well.”

Adrien let out a chuckle, but it had no humor in it. He was so egoistic. Now that the thought of her possibly liking his both selves was embedded in his mind, there was a yearning inside him to get closer to her.

He remembered Marinette’s troubled face as she looked out of the window, and closed his eyes. He’d have to stop thinking about how his dear artist smiled at him this evening before he did something stupid.

And talking about doing something stupid… He opened his eyes with a start and glared at Plagg, who stopped licking his pawn in mid air at the intensity of his gaze. “What?” 

“‘I wish she’d just pin us against that wall right now’?” Adrien gritted his teeth. “Does that ring a bell for you?” 

“Oh.” Plagg gulped and muttered, “I bet you were thinking the same thing.” 

Adrien gave a step forward. “Plagg…”

“I’ll be in the room. Bye.” The kwami flew off in an instant, leaving a fuming Adrien alone in the hall.

The blonde huffed, deciding to have the serious talk with him later. He then got away from the door, his steps being the only sound echoing in the big hall, like it normally was. A small smile lifted his lips as he turned back to look through the windows, seeing the rain begin to fall again. Besides everything, it had been easily one of the best end of the year parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it was nice and kinda challenging trying to develop more Adrien's emotions and thoughts. And I made an announcement on [tumblr](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/162153422794/hey-guys-some-of-you-have-asked-me-if-ill-write) about more chapters like this one. If you liked the POV chapter and wish to see more, please check out what I wrote!
> 
> Also I didn't forget about the next chapter or the drawings for Ch. 13 and 14. I'll get back on track in July, after my finals are over!
> 
> Oh, and I always forget to say this, but I uploaded the fanfic to wattpad since some of you asked for that, but I still have to update it. That site is too complicated for me hahahha


	16. The Calm Before the Storm (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again guys! This chapter will have two parts, mainly because I'm not really satisfied with the second half and also I won't be able to post from now until August. I'll be traveling to China and won't be able to use any social media /cries
> 
> So if you find any errors or the editing is a bit off, it's just because me and Samantha had to work fast to get this chapter out for you guys. I hope you like it!

The restless rain ceased the following week. The sky didn’t regain its blue color, light gray clouds still looming over the city, but at least you didn’t have to use a coat or bring an umbrella everywhere you went.

With Marinette’s help, you found the perfect gift for Chat, and now you only had to wait for him to appear. It was getting quite frustrating that you didn’t have a way to communicate with the cat boy, but you couldn’t imagine him walking around with a cellphone while transformed, so you waited.

The days passed as you tried to make yourself busy by visiting some of Paris’ museums. You went alone since your friends were still busy with their finals, but it was great having some time to yourself, to arrange your thoughts. Thankfully the museums were less crowded than usual because of the season and you could appreciate the paintings and sculptures better without having to fight for a spot with tourist groups. You liked to sit down on one of the wooden benches and spend the day drawing, taking inspiration from the classical artists.

When you weren’t tired and the wind wasn’t so cold, you enjoyed walking by the Seine on your way back home from the museums, taking in the beautiful scenery. It didn’t matter when you passed, be it early afternoon or sunset, there were always couples sitting together along the riverbank. You always averted your eyes, determined to ignore the emptiness in your chest when you passed by them, hearing the sound of their combined laughter.

It irked you that your thoughts always shifted to Chat when you saw affectionate couples. There was no need for you to feel like this. You tried to block the thoughts from entering your mind, but it seemed that the more you tried, the more they came back, and with more force.

You walked by another couple and huffed, putting your cold hands inside your pockets as your thoughts once more betrayed you, deviating to blonde locks and a too familiar smug smile.

Trying to distract yourself, you remembered a painting from Manet that you just saw in a museum. He had used his muse, Victorine, as inspiration, and you wondered if the thought of her haunted him like this. If he had ever tried to prevent his feelings from surfacing or just threw himself into this madness with selfless abandon.

Because this is what it was, madness. Not being able to stop the flashes of what happened the last time you were together, or the ghost of the touch of his hands on your thighs, and missing the comforting heat of his body lying next to yours. Madness.

 

At the end of the week, when you’d almost given up on giving the present to Chat, Mari sent you a message asking you to meet her at the Seine to celebrate the end of the semester.

Half an hour later, you were sitting by her side, with your feet dangling over the water as the boats filled with tourists took off into the cold late afternoon. Your thoughts insisted on going back to the cat hero, but you made an effort to pay attention to Marinette’s words.

Mari took a bite from one of the pastries she brought from her parents’ boulangerie before sighing. “I can’t believe it’s finally over.”

You nodded with a smile, grabbing a pastry as well. “But don’t you still have your part time job?”

Mari waved a dismissive hand. “I love working there, it doesn’t count.” She looked at the half eaten food in her hand and sighed. “But I wish I could be like Adrien, off to different countries every month. Now he’s in Germany for a photo-shoot.”

“He travels a lot, right?” You heard people laughing and turned around to see a group of teenagers arrive, sitting a few meters away from you, wine bottles in their hands.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, but he should be coming back soon.” She gave you a pointed look. “He was really happy that you went to the party. Everyone was, actually.”

You looked at your hands with a little smile, remembering the party. “I’m glad.”

Mari looked at you with a worried face. “Chat still hasn’t appeared?”

You snapped your head back at her, before looking to the water flowing in the river in front of you. “No.” You wondered how did she know you were thinking about him. Was it so obvious?

She nudged you, making you look back at her. “Hey, he’s probably busy, don’t worry so much.”

You furrowed your brows, “I’m not–”

“And I’m pretty sure he’ll love the present.” She interrupted you before you could complete the sentence. “You may even get a reward in return.” She wiggled her brows and you laughed at her expression.

“That’s not how it works, Mari.” You shook your head with a chuckle, taking one last bite of the pastry in your hand.

She tilted her head to the side. “What? Why not?”

You shrugged, dusting your hands off the crumbs. “I already told you, he helps me with projects. That’s it.”

Marinette gave you her best neutral face. “He inspires you with his body. Is that it?”

You felt your cheeks begin to heat up, but kept a straight face. “That was his idea.”

“Of course it was.” Mari rolled her eyes with a smile. “But you aren’t opposed to it, are you?”

You looked away from her, ignoring the question. “I just thought drawing him was enough. I looked at him and inspiration just… came so easily.” You grabbed a little pebble from the ground and threw it in the river. “But now, it’s like my body aches for him, and I can’t get him out of my head. And not just because of drawing.”

Marinette gave you a sympathetic smile. “Chat can be quite captivating with his touch.” She shrugged with one shoulder. “That’s what people like to say anyway.”

You bit your lip hard, averting your eyes from her blue ones. You didn’t want to hear about Chat’s activities, about what – or who – he did when he wasn’t with you.

“Why don’t you talk with him?” The genuine concern in Mari’s voice made you look back at her.

You absentmindedly threw another pebble into the river. “About what?”

She furrowed her brows. “Your feelings.”

You let out a loud laugh, the teenagers by your side glancing at you for a moment. You shrugged, ignoring the stares. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

Mari bit inside her cheek and huffed. “You both are so stubborn.”

“What?” You were about to throw another rock into the water when your hand froze in midair. “Did he say anything to you?”

She waved her hand in a nonchalant movement. “It’s not important.”

“But–” You began to protest when she interrupted you with a raised hand.

“If you don’t have any feelings then it shouldn’t matter, right?” She arched an amused brow at you.

“Mari…” You groaned, feeling frustration well up in your chest.

She chuckled, shaking her head as if the situation was hopeless. “Talk to him. It’ll make your heart lighter.”

Mari offered you a tart and you silently accepted it, taking a bite as you watched the historical buildings light up for the night.

\----

The weekend arrived, bringing with it the coldest day since you arrived in Paris. The meteorologists said it was going to snow tonight, but no one really believed it, since it almost never snowed in the city.

You put on the scarf Mari gave you and got ready to leave your apartment, checking yourself one last time in the body length mirror in your room.

It was Christmas Eve, and since your French friends would be busy with their families, you had accepted an invitation from other foreign students to have dinner with them. That day by the Seine, Mari had invited you to eat with the Dupain-Cheng family, but you didn’t want to disturb their family time and politely declined the offer.

Your eyes darted to the window when something flew past it and you got closer to the glass, looking outside for what seemed to be the tenth time today. All you could see were the dimly lit streets and one person walking by carrying supermarket bags. Sighing, you got away from the window, disappointment swelling in your chest.

Chat still hadn’t appeared and the present you bought for him with Mari’s help was waiting neatly wrapped inside your wardrobe. Your impatience hadn’t lessened and it was beginning to worry you that wanting to give him the present wasn’t the main reason for your growing apprehension. You missed the cat boy.

You went to the kitchen to grab a plastic bag filled with bottles of soda and wine to take to the dinner. As your eyes darted back to the living room, your body grew hot thinking about what happened there the last time Chat was here. You shook your head, trying to break away from that train of thought. You had to leave or you’d miss the dinner.

You grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for Chat, in the unlikely event of him appearing tonight. In the message, you told him about the dinner and wished him a Merry Christmas if he celebrated it. You put the paper by the window, and after making sure you had everything you needed and wouldn’t freeze to death, you left the apartment.

 

The metro was full of people going back home to celebrate the holiday with their loved ones, their hands full of bags with food and gifts in them. A little boy was carrying a black stuffed cat in his arms, and you smiled as you thought back to Adrien’s present. The delicate sculpture had a special place in your living room.

After walking in the freezing streets for some minutes, you finally arrived at the students’ house, where five of them lived together, and ringed the doorbell.

A short blonde girl from Belgium smiled as she opened the door for you. Her name was Louise, if you remembered it right. She kept smiling as she guided you into the small house, the sound of quiet chatter and music getting louder as you walked through the corridor.

You put the bottles you bought on the table in the living room along with the rest of the food. There were many different packages, since everyone contributed a little for the dinner.

Louise then introduced you to the other ten students and you greeted them, noticing there were some faces that you didn’t recognize from college.

Your eyes landed on a familiar pair of green ones. “Julien?”

The blonde smiled from where he was sitting on the sofa, seeming surprised to see you there. “Oh, _ça va_!” He got up to greet you with a kiss on your cheek and you did the same.

“What are you doing here? I thought this dinner was for foreigners.” You smiled, sitting down on the sofa by his side.

“I’m here with Luan.” He motioned with his head to the kitchen, where other students were cooking, and you saw the same Brazilian guy from the café laughing as he talked with other people.

You grinned at Julien, a warm feeling in your chest. “I guess it worked then?”

He nodded, a big smile on his face. “Thank you for that advice. It’s been amazing so far.”

You kept talking with Julien until the rest of the dinner was ready and everyone gathered around a large table to eat.

You were appreciating a delicious casserole made by a Mexican girl, when you noticed someone was calling your name.

You searched around the table until your eyes landed on an Asian girl with short black hair smiling at you. “Aren’t you the one who got akumatized at the university?”

You grabbed your glass and took a sip from your drink before nodding with caution. “Yeah.” It felt like that fateful day was so long ago.

The girl grinned at you. “It was super cool.”

You grimaced, remembering the nagging headache and the amnesia you got from being controlled by Hawkmoth. “Being mind controlled isn’t really cool.”

Louise shook her head. “But you had all that power, and even tricked Chat Noir and Ladybug.” She let out a dreamy sigh. “I wish I could be akumatized one day.”

You looked at her in shock. “Why would you want to be controlled by a crazy villain?”

She only shrugged with a smile, making you even more confused. You couldn’t comprehend why people would want that for themselves. Maybe Louise had an idealized view of being akumatized. Little did she know it wasn’t about being powerful.

“And what you said in that interview about Chat Noir was true?”

You felt a pang in your heart at the mention of the cat boy’s name and turned to look at Kostas, the Greek guy who asked the question. “The interview?”

He nods, his light brown eyes never leaving yours. “I saw it on YouTube sometime back.”

“Oh, yeah.” Another student joined in the conversation and you felt everyone looking at you. “You said he was super hot or something, right?”

You took a deep breath and shrugged. “I don’t remember much of it.” You went back to eating, hoping the others would take the hint and drop the subject.

Louise chuckled. “But I wouldn’t blame you. He’s pretty hot.”

_Oh god._

You resisted the urge to put a hand over your face as people began to agree with her and comment about Chat’s appearance. You tried to zone out and concentrate on your meal, but you still heard thirsty comments about the cat boy’s thighs, and groaned internally as you cut a piece of the casserole with more force than intended. It seemed like the world was working against you to not let you forget about Chat for even a second.

 

After everyone finished eating and chatted for a while, you were about to excuse yourself to the warmth and quiet of your own apartment when the others suggested going to a nightclub. You didn’t even know a place like that would be open on Christmas, but they seemed confident. Julien and his boyfriend were going, and being in a nightclub on a day like this in Paris was a completely new thing, so after thinking for a moment, you decided to try the new experience and agreed to go with them.

While walking around the tourist area, the others found an open place. To your surprise it was full of people, mainly students and tourists, who danced to the booming music and sipped from colored drinks. Bright lights flew around the dimly lit place, creating an almost surreal atmosphere for a Christmas night.

You and the others sat at the corner of the club, and you let your eyes wander around the mass of people flirting and dancing. It was quite difficult to talk with all the noise, but you still had fun chatting with the other students. Some were from Latin America, others from Poland, Spain and even Japan.

Julien sat by your side for a few moments, but he soon disappeared onto the dance floor with Luan, and the seat by your side was replaced by Kostas, who seemed to have taken some interest in you and didn’t leave your side all night. His words had a light flirting tone as he talked to you, but he wasn’t pushy to the point of it being uncomfortable.

 

After some time you decided to leave, the colorful lights and the non-stopping music were beginning to make your head hurt, and your quota of socialization was fulfilled for today. Luckily for you, Julien and his boyfriend along with a group were leaving as well, and it was your chance to not go alone. Waving goodbye to the other students you were talking to, you got out of the club and were met by the cold of the night. You closed your eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, adjusting the scarf around your neck.

“It’s quite cold tonight, huh?”

You opened your eyes and saw Kostas closing the club door behind him, the blue neon light coming from the club’s sign reflecting on his tanned face. Was he leaving as well?

You smiled at him. “Yes, it is.”

The group began to walk away and you did as well, noticing Kostas was sticking by your side.

“You study Fine Arts, right?” You nodded, putting your hands inside your coat and the guy smiled. “That’s pretty cool. Who’s your favorite artist?”

You chuckled internally at his attempt at starting a conversation and began to make small talk with him as you walked to the nearest metro station.

 

The group got smaller and smaller as people went off in their own way. Julien waved at you when he and Luan walked to a narrow street, and soon it was only you and Kostas. At least there were a few other people walking on the street, going home for the night or looking for more clubs.

“It must be hard to find inspiration to draw, right?” Kostas’ shoulder bumped into yours and you noticed he was walking really close to you.

You tried to get a bit of distance between you two as you thought back to your new source of inspiration. “Sometimes.”

“I could help you out if you want.” You arched one brow at the guy, and he laughed. “I could be your inspirational muse. What do you say?”

You eyes widened, the question catching you off guard. “I—” A noise coming from above made you hastily look up, but it was only a pigeon flying off in a hurry. You furrowed your brows, slowly looking back at Kostas. “I… already have one.”

“Really?” His shoulders deflated. He looked to the side, thinking, and then turned back to you with a grin. “I could just pose for you then.”

A confused smile made its way to your lips. Why was he so interested in helping you? Was this his way of flirting? But if he was being serious, it was a good proposition. Live models weren’t easy to find.

There was another noise, this time coming from some streets back, and you both looked back before giving each other a look. Kostas didn’t seem worried, but you were now painfully aware of the darkness and quietness of the street. You were now the only ones here, not even cars were passing by.

You quickly resumed the conversation to distract yourself, and tried not to walk too fast. “Have you posed before?”

Kostas shook his head, but the confident grin didn’t leave his lips. “Actually no, but I could learn.” You arched an amused brow at him, and he chuckled, before giving you a sly smile. “And I could pose naked if you want.”

You felt your eyes widen as you tried to think of what to say to that, but you didn’t have to think for long. The hairs on your neck stood up and a second later someone landed behind you both.

With your heart beginning to hammer in your chest, you turned around and saw green eyes staring at you from the shadows.

“ _Bonsoir_.”

You let out a soft, relieved breath after recognizing who it was, but your heartbeat didn’t slow down. Instead it seemed to beat faster with anticipation as you looked at the familiar shadowed figure with cat ears.

Finally.

You blinked, surprised by your eagerness. You almost forgot Kostas was by your side for a moment.

You turned to him to see if he recognized the cat hero as well, but the guy seemed to be frozen on the spot, looking at Chat with wide eyes.

“It’s okay, he’s not going to do anything,” you said to him and glanced at the cat boy. Chat’s eyes were far from amicable, and you bit your lip. Well, he didn’t have a _reason_ to do anything. Right?

Kostas squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at Chat, but you doubted the shadows let him see anything. “Is he that cat hero guy from TV?”

Chat took a step forward, the yellow lamppost light revealing his blonde hair and the smirk on his face. “The one and only.” You couldn’t help but smile at his cocky tone. It seemed too long since you had heard it.

“Chat Noir, right?” Kostas tilted his head to the side. “Is there anything you want?”

“Oh, I do want something.” Chat looked straight at you, his gaze strong, stopping you from looking away. You swallowed dry and he grinned, looking at Kostas now, his expression feigning innocence. “I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, of course.”

You almost scoffed, seeing through his obvious lie. You weren’t sure what was on his mind, because he could’ve just met you in your apartment if he wanted to talk to you.

“Right…” Kostas looked at Chat with furrowed brows for a moment. “Well, Merry Christmas to you too. Now if you’ll excuse us—” Kostas tried to pull you away gently by your arm, but you refused to move, eyes locked on the green ones that watched your every movement. You didn’t want to leave.

Chat smiled at your reaction, his tail swaying slightly from side to side.

Kostas said your name quietly, pulling on your arm again. “The metro will close soon, we need to go.” You saw Chat’s eyes narrow, the smile gone from his face.

You bit your lip, seeing the cat boy still staring at you with attention. But you couldn’t just ditch Kostas to stay with him, as the Greek could spread rumors about you and Chat.

You gave the hero an apologetic look and were about to follow Kostas when Chat’s voice cut through the silence of the cold night.

“Actually, there’s another thing I want.” He grinned as he gazed at you. “I need the beautiful lady’s help.”

“What?” Kostas furrowed his brows, his hand still on your arm. With a careful movement, you disentangled yourself from his grasp, making him look at you.

“Maybe he really needs help,” you said in a worried voice, playing Chat’s game. “I saw on a blog that the Parisian heroes sometimes stop people to ask for their help. It could be important.”

Chat gave a little chuckle and you glared at him, telling him with your eyes to cooperate.

He smirked at Kostas, crossing his arms in a smug manner. “She’s right. You can leave.”

The guy didn’t seem happy at Chat’s words. You gave the cat boy another glare before turning back to Kostas with what you hoped was a convincing smile.

“You can go ahead to the metro, the main line really is going to close soon.” You motioned with your head in Chat’s direction. “I’ll stay and help him.”

You kept smiling and took a step closer to the cat boy, but Kostas’ hand grabbing yours stopped you.

“Wait,” he pulled you closer to him and touched your face. “I want to stay with you.” Your eyes widened at the same time that you heard a deep growl.

Chat was glaring at Kostas, his whole body tense, claws gripping his biceps. “Leave.”

The cat hero took a step forward, and Kostas gave one back, putting you in front of him, his hands gripping your shoulders with force.

You blinked and glanced back at the guy, who was quite taller than you and stronger as well. And yet there he was, hiding behind you.

“Kostas.” You said and he snapped his eyes to you, his grip loosening.

He swallowed hard before puffing up his chest and staring back at Chat. “No, I’ll stay, I’m not letting you—”

But his momentary bravery didn’t last long, as Chat’s hands began to glow a bright green, shutting him up.

“I’m going to say this one last time.” Chat uncrossed his arms, glowing hands turning into fists and a murderous look taking over his masked face. “ _Leave_.”

The threatening and demanding tone of his voice made goosebumps rise on your arms. You had never seen him like this, and it was making something flutter in your stomach. Something warm that wanted to spread to your whole body.

For a moment you thought Kostas wasn’t going to obey. He seemed to be frozen in shock. But then Chat gave another step forward and the guy let out a shriek as he let go of you and began to run away, tripping on his own feet.

You accompanied him with your eyes as he went in the direction of the metro entrance, his form appearing and disappearing as he passed under the lampposts’ light.

You sighed when you couldn’t see his silhouette anymore. “Was that really necessary?”

Chat huffed, the green light on his hands fading slowly as he walked closer to you. “I could give you a list as to why that was completely necessary, _ma belle_.”

You passed a hand through your hair. So much for being careful not to spread rumors.

“Oh, well, what a shame.” You adjusted the scarf around your neck, pretending not to notice your heart beating faster at Chat’s growing proximity. “He wanted to pose for me.”

The cat boy stopped in front of you, and you turned to look at him. His eyes still had a glimpse of that anger from a moment ago, the green in them like a furious sea. “I thought I was your only muse.”

“Muses and live models are completely different.” You shrugged, noticing you could feel the heat his skin was emitting, and trying not to think of how inviting it was. “Artists need various references for drawings.”

Chat bit his lip, looking away. “Right.” He motioned with his head for you to follow him. “C’mon, I’ll take you home, _chérie_. It’s too cold to go back walking.”

You felt a pang in your heart at seeing his upset expression. “Chat, wait.”

He stopped, but didn’t look back at you.

“Hey.” You walked in front of him, but he still refused to look at you, so you put a hand on his chin, carefully turning his masked face in your direction. “You’re my only muse.” His green eyes widened slightly at your words and you smiled, determined to completely expel the aggravation in his gaze. “I can just look at you, that inspiration comes so easily. No one else can do that.”

His eyes searched yours, as if looking for the truth of your words in them.

Chat sighed, touching his forehead to yours, and you felt a wave of nervousness in your stomach. “Promise me you won’t have other muses.” It was hard focusing on his face from this distance, but you could feel the intensity of his gaze. “I know this is a selfish request, _ma belle_ , but now it’s the only thing that’ll put my heart at ease.”

You blinked a few times, his words surprising you. Now that you thought about it, you weren’t sure if you even could have another muse. The cat boy had probably ruined you.

“Only if you promise me that you won’t inspire anyone else.” You remembered that night in Marinette’s room, how you felt when you thought he was inspiring her. It wasn’t a nice feeling and you preferred not to experience it again. Maybe that’s how Chat felt when he saw you with Kostas.

“I already told you I don’t do this with anyone else, _chérie_ ,” Chat chuckled. “But we have a deal.”

You nodded, staring into the now serene sea of his eyes. This seemed to be an agreement to a relationship of some sorts, but you couldn’t put a label on it.

“Are you calmer now?” You let a smile lift your lips as you took a step back to have a better look at his face, glad to see the grin on his face.

Chat chuckled, shaking his head. He grabbed your hand and pulled you into the shadows. You didn’t even realize you were still in the middle of the sidewalk. As you were near the brick wall, he brought your hand to his lips.

“Do you see what you do to me, _chérie_?” He laid a light kiss on your hand. “When I saw him touching you like that, I just couldn’t–” Chat interrupted himself, closing his lips tightly.

“Yeah, the touching was a bit too much.” You nodded, noticing Chat still hadn’t let go of your hand. His gloved fingers were warm against your cold ones. “I prefer when you do it.”

You saw Chat’s expression change, and almost gasped when you realized what you had just said, eyes widening.

Chat looked perplexed. “You like… When _I_ touch you?”

You swallowed hard, feeling your cheeks heat up. “W-well, I–”

You jumped a little as Chat touched your face just like Kostas had done, but at the same time it was completely different. You shuddered at his careful touch on your skin, which seemed to lighten up as his fingers made contact with it. Chat’s face got closer to yours until your noses were barely touching.

A sound coming from down the street made you snap your attention back to where you were at the moment. The noise was similar to the one when you were walking with Kostas, but now it couldn’t be Chat, as he was right in front of you, staring with narrowed eyes at the end of the street covered in darkness.

The cat boy pulled you closer to him, before whispering in your ear. “Let’s go, _chérie_.”

He put you on his back with the same ease as you remembered and you grabbed onto him as he climbed onto a building’s roof with fluid movements. You looked down as you let out a white puff of smoke in the air, but the dimly lit streets didn’t reveal anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: [Jealous Chat drawing :D](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/167237567209/he-swallowed-hard-before-puffing-up-his-chest)


	17. The Calm Before the Storm (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo I'm back! Thank you all for the nice wishes about the trip. It was amazing!
> 
> And I have just one more thing to say before we continue with the story. Since I uploaded the last chapter in a hurry (I did it at the airport tbh), I forgot to mention that the lovely [Alex](https://yuri-on-a-messenger.tumblr.com/) made a playlist for the fic! It's really amazing, so thank you once again! ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ
> 
> It's available on [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLu1O-UX0i_-Abtd6y6o5KH_oNOsa0NdWZ) and on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/eeyorealex123/playlist/4L1r6TXHeSPR0Xefjb8tdk)!
> 
> Also if anyone want to share something they did about the story, feel free to send me what you did! It'll make me really happy ♡

Your apartment’s window made a clicking sound as Chat easily opened the lock with his claws while still holding you behind his back.

“Didn’t I tell you to change this lock, _chérie_?” Chat sighed as he carried you inside.

You huffed, tightening your arms around his neck momentarily as he moved. “The apartment isn’t really mine, I can’t just make changes like that.”

It had taken a few more minutes to get to your flat, since Chat had decided to take a longer path. When you had questioned him about it, he'd said that he was just making sure no one was following you both. With your heart in your throat, you had decided to be quiet for the rest of the trip.

You were relieved to finally be at your place, where the cold wind couldn’t cut deep into your bones any longer.

Chat stopped in the middle of the living room and you carefully put one of your feet on the ground, trying to balance yourself. But your muscles seemed to have frozen during the trip to your flat and you grabbed onto Chat as your feet gave out.

“Whoa,” Chat gripped your thigh, pulling you up before you collapsed. “You okay, princess?”

He looked back at you with a worried face, but all you could focus on were his claws piercing your skin. The indentations on the flesh were deep, almost as if they could rip the fabric of your clothes.

Before your face could get warm, you nodded and proceeded to try and get up again. “I’m fine.”

You kept repeating that to yourself until you were on your feet and at a safe distance from Chat. You shivered at the loss of contact. The cat boy was really warm and all you wanted was to stay close to him.

“So, thank you for bringing me home, but,” you resisted the urge to step closer to his inviting warmth, and instead licked your dry lips. “What were you doing alone on the streets on a cold Christmas night?”

“Well, I–” Chat made a funny face, and you arched a brow at him. A moment later he sneezed. That was… the cutest cat sneeze you’d ever heard.

“Alright, I’ll make us something warm before you catch a cold.” You smiled as you went to the kitchen. Turning on the light you saw various packages on the counter. “Do you have any preference?”

Chat shook his head with a smile. “I’m sure anything you choose will be great, _ma belle_.”

You pursed your lips at his vague answer and tore up a tea package, putting it inside a mug. Chat seemed to be distracted by something and you wondered what the reason was.

You put water to boil into an electric kettle and waited. There was a comfortable silence between you and Chat. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts, staring out of the window, and you couldn’t bring yourself to interrupt him, deciding to wash some dirty plates you had left on the sink.

It was strange to believe that some minutes ago you had just made an agreement over some sort of relationship, but thanks to that weird noise the sentimental moment was over far too soon. You let the lukewarm tap water run over a glass, reminiscing about Chat asking you not to have another muse. It made your stomach flutter. Marinette had told you to talk with the cat boy, but what could you say? That you missed him? That you just wanted to grab him and kis–

“What are you thinking about?”

Chat’s voice was really close to your right ear and you gasped, almost letting go of the glass in your hands.

You turned around and glared at the cat boy.

He put his hands up, a small guilty smile on his lips. “ _Desolé, chérie_ , but you looked troubled about something.” He motioned with his head to the kettle. “And the water is already boiling.”

“Thanks,” you sighed, turning off the faucet and putting the cup down to dry.

Grabbing the electric kettle, you poured the hot water into the mug before giving it to him. “Careful, it’s–” Your eyes widened when you glanced at his hands.

“Hot?” Chat finished your sentence with a chuckle. His bare hands were touching the cup carefully and he sighed in contentment, although it sounded more like a purr. “Thank you, princess.”

You hummed, eyes still glued to his hands, as it was the first time you were seeing them without the black gloves. They were beautiful, and his long fingers were wrapped around the cup in a gentle manner as he put sugar in his tea.

The cat boy finally noticed you staring and arched a brow at you, a smug smile making its way to his lips, like it always did when he realized you were looking at him for too long. “What?”

You blinked a few times, before getting your mug with your own warm drink from the counter. “Your hands are beautiful.”

“Oh,” Chat looked down at them before smiling at you, the cockiness apparent in his voice. “ _Merci_ for the lovely compliment, my princess. Yours are quite dashing as well.”

You let out a little chuckle, going to take a sip of your drink, but then something came to your mind. “Actually, they remind me of someone…” You furrowed your brows as you focused.

“Yeah?” Chat let out an uneasy chuckle and moved his hands closer to his body, as if trying to hide them from your scrutinizing eyes.

“Oh, I know!” Your face brightened up when the person’s face appeared in your mind. “My friend Adrien has beautiful hands like yours.”

“Your friend?” Chat froze, mug a few centimeters from his lips.

You bit the inside of your cheek and muttered, “Well, I consider him my friend anyway. Don’t know about him though.” You saw Chat staring at you with a strange expression and cleared your throat, “But yeah, his hands are just like yours–”

You stopped, feeling like an important realization was coming to you.

“ _Chérie_?”

But then it vanished like a puff of smoke blown by the wind. Your eyes defocused as you tried to pursue the thought, but it was getting further and further away like some kind of magic was pulling it from you.

You blinked a few times, eyes focusing on the cat boy in front of you again. “Err, what was I talking about?”

“Tea.” Chat gave you a relieved smile. “You were giving me tips about making wonderful tea like this.”

You furrowed your brows at his expression, “Oh, okay…”

You had a strange feeling it wasn’t really that, but you let it slide, and began a weird explanation about how to use the electric kettle, all the while feeling as if you were missing out on something.

 

After finishing your drinks, you both sat down on the couch. Chat gave his thighs little taps and you put your legs over his lap.

Feeling warmer, you finally took off your coat and scarf, and put them on the small table in front of the sofa. “So, how did you find me?”

Chat shrugged with one shoulder. “You’re always looking for trouble, so it wasn’t that difficult.”

You rolled you eyes. “Oh, please–”

Before you could continue your protest, Chat laughed. “I was doing a night patrol before I passed by and saw your note, _ma chérie_.” He put a hand on your leg, and you tensed for a brief moment before relaxing. “I just had to follow your scent after that. It wasn’t exactly difficult.”

You hummed, archiving the information into your brain that he could find you by your smell. You didn’t know that.

“But a night patrol on Christmas? I thought you celebrated it.” You looked out of the window, and just remembering the cold wind had you shivering. Why would Chat be out on a night like this?

“I celebrate it.” Chat shrugged. “But that’s how I spend most of my Christmases.” He finally put his gloves on again, and you almost sighed in disappointment. “I was patrolling the city to ensure people had a good Christmas night. And to make sure the naïve ones didn’t go to wrong places.” He gave you a pointed look.

You decided to ignore his last comment. “What about your family?”

His eyes widened for a split second before he averted his gaze. Uh-oh. Wrong topic.

“I’m sorry, Chat.” You put a hand on his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have–”

“It’s okay, _chérie_ , don’t worry.” He put a hand over yours and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s just… complicated.”

You could understand that.

You nodded. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.”

For a brief moment, he gave you a sad look, like he wanted to tell you something but couldn’t, and then it was replaced by a serious expression.

“ _Chérie_ , I’ve been meaning to ask you this, but…” Chat looked away for a moment and you felt apprehension bubble in your chest. He looked back at you and grinned. “You really like black cats, huh?”

“What?”

Chat pointed to the table in the middle of the room, where Adrien’s little cat sculpture was. Goddammit, you had forgotten to hide it like Mari had said.

“I mean, I don’t blame you princess.” Chat smirked, passing a hand over his blonde hair. “If you want to display your adoration for me so openly like this–”

“Oh, stop it.” You pushed him with your feet and he laughed. “Adrien gave it to me.”

“This Adrien boy again.” Chat rolled his eyes playfully, his words having no bite. “Are you that close?”

You pursed your lips for a moment. “I wouldn’t say that, but he’s a nice guy.”

Chat arched an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face. “Do you like him?”

“Why are you so interested?” You tilted your head to the side, narrowing your eyes, a confused smile on your lips. “He’s a famous model, actually, so maybe you’ve seen him. Blonde hair, green eyes…”

You looked at Chat and felt something funny in your chest. The masked hero was staring back at you with wide green eyes, and a lock of blonde hair was tickling his cheek.

He cleared his throat. “I was merely curious, _mon ange_.” Chat gave your legs a little pat before removing them from his lap and getting up quickly. “But I must go now.” He sounded restless and you didn’t know why.

You straightened up on the sofa. “Really? So soon?” He nodded and you crossed your arms over your chest, muttering, “But you were gone for weeks.”

“Oh?” Chat smirked, putting one arm on the back of the couch, cornering you and leaning in. “Did you miss me that badly?”

You shrugged, feeling like a pouting child, but were unable to stop. “Maybe.”

He let out a low chuckle, touching your face with the back of his hand. “Don’t look so sad, _chérie_ , I know my presence is a gift–”

You gasped.

_The present!_

You pushed Chat to the side as you got up, and he fell on the sofa with a huff. “I have something for you! Don’t go yet!”

He only stared at you with wide eyes as you made your way to your room, almost running the small distance. Searching inside your wardrobe, you finally found the almost forgotten gift and smiled.

Walking back to the living room, you saw Chat was in the exact same place you’d left him.

“What an obedient cat,” you teased, getting closer to him.

He winked, sitting upright. “Only for you, my dear.”

You chuckled and extended the present to him. “You said you celebrate Christmas, right? So, Merry Christmas, Chat.”

“You…” His eyes got wide as he carefully took the package from your hand, his gaze darting from you to the gift. “You didn’t have to.”

You chuckled. “Just open it, cat boy.”

He tore up the paper with his claws and soon he was holding a small Pusheen plush in his hands. He stared at it, and you felt a wave of nervousness hit you. What was he thinking about?

You cleared your throat, catching Chat’s attention. “Mr. Pusheen here might not be an expert in fighting crime like you, but he _really_ knows how to cuddle.” You nodded gravely. “Not that I’ve tried or anything.”

Chat let out a hearty laugh and you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach. “This is the cutest thing someone has ever given me.” He got up from the couch and hugged you. With a relieved grin on your face, you wrapped your arms around his lean torso, hugging him back. “Merci, _mon ange_.”

You bit your lip and sighed, breathing in deep. “It was nothing.”

Chat leaned back, smiling from ear to ear as he looked at the cat toy. “He’ll fit right in with the others.”

You grinned. Mari had told you he had a collection of cat plushies, but you didn’t believe it. It seemed that it was actually true.

“But…” Chat muttered with knitted brows. “I don’t have a present for you, princess.”

You waved a nonchalant hand at him. “Don’t worry about it.”

You thought about saying that _he_ was your present for a moment, but elevating Chat’s ego to that level wouldn’t be a good idea. You couldn’t give him that much power.

“Well, I thought about helping you out with inspiration,” he said, and your interest picked up at that. “But you’re on winter break, right?”

Your shoulders deflated. He was right.

You didn’t have projects anymore, and that meant no more Chat helping you with them for at least a month. You couldn’t help the wave of devastation that rushed through you, and it was unsettling to realize how dejected you were feeling about that.

“Let me repay you in another way, then.” Chat stretched his hand to you. “Go out with me on New Year’s Eve.” Your eyes widened a fraction, and Chat grinned. “I’ll take you somewhere special.”

You mirrored his grin, pushing down your disappointment about the projects. “Alright.” You took his hand and he laid a soft kiss on the top of yours.

“It’s a deal.” He smirked before letting go. “I’ll meet you here at 10 pm.”

You nodded and pulled him into a quick hug. “Stay safe,” you muttered as you pulled back.

He smiled at you, present in hand. “You too.”

A moment later he was gone, his vanishing warmth on your skin and faint smell on your clothes the only indications that he had been here.

You quickly closed the window to stop the cold breeze from entering. When the lock clicked you realized that Chat didn’t tell you where you were going to celebrate the New Year together.

That meant that for the next days you’d be stressing over what to wear. Where would Chat take you? Would it be indoors, outdoors? Would you walk a lot? You had no idea, but at least you still had some days to prepare yourself for… You struggled for a moment to give the encounter a name.

 _Isn’t it a date?_ A little voice in your head suggested. Your eyes widened a fraction as you thought more about it. Oh boy, it was definitely a date.

\----

It was finally New Year’s Eve, and the merciless cold was still present. Night had already fallen, and a lamp-post’s light was the only thing you could see from your bedroom’s window as you were getting ready to go out with Chat.

The cat boy had said he’d meet you in your apartment at 10 pm, so you were waiting for him to show up. Marinette had mentioned once that akumatized villains usually appeared during this time of the year, trying to ruin everybody’s party, so you imagined Chat was probably patrolling the city right now with Ladybug. You saw on the internet that a villain had already appeared, and the Parisian heroes had already taken care of it. Ladybug was confident that it had been the last one of the year.

This past week you had thought a lot about what Mari had said to you at the Seine, and after what had happened that Christmas night with Chat, you’d decided to talk with him. You had no idea what would be the outcome, but you had to know how he felt about this entire muse thing. You had a feeling it’d be a good thing for you both, not only as muse and artist, but to understand what was going on in each other’s heads.

So it was settled. You’d have some time with Chat today and hopefully would be able to talk with him about it. Your feet had been anxiously tapping the ground a concerning amount of times all day, but you wouldn’t back off now.

Your head lifted when you heard the sound of the living room window being opened and a grin stretched your face. Looking at the time on your phone, you saw that Chat arrived quite earlier than what he had told you. It was still half past nine, and you weren’t ready, but at least you only had to put your shoes on.

Barefoot, you went to the living room to greet the cat boy.

“Hey Chat, I’m still not–”

But who you saw wasn’t Chat.

A masked man with dark purple clothes was staring at you, a sick grin on his face. “Sorry to disappoint you, dear, but I’m not your feline lover.”

His voice sent a chill down your spine, making you unable to move for a moment. Who the hell was this man?

“I can see you don’t recognize me.” He smirked, making a movement with his arm, his long cape flowing behind him. “I’m surprised. After all, _you_ ruined my life.”

You could feel your heart beating rapidly against your ribcage. You knew who he was now, as his cold voice was still the same.

You licked your lips, glancing at your bedroom’s door. “It wasn’t me. It was Hawkmoth.”

The crazy teacher glared at you through glassed over eyes filled with fury. He was clearly akumatized.

He then laughed, shaking his head. “You and that cat have been really bad students.” He took a step closer to you. “The _worst_ , actually.”

Before he could take another step you ran to your bedroom and slammed the door shut before locking it, adrenaline filling your veins. You had to get out of here.

As you ran to the window you heard murmurs, and a second later the door was blown open. Without looking back you opened the window with trembling hands.

“ _Freeze_!”

You were perched on the windowsill when your muscles stopped responding.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” the man chided, before pulling you to him by your arm.

“Let me go!” You tried to move, but it was no use, your body wasn’t under your control anymore.

The teacher gave you a bored look. “Stop this nonsense, dear, it’s useless.” With a swift movement he put you over his shoulder like you weighed nothing.

In a last attempt you started to scream, hoping anyone would hear your pleas.

The teacher tsked with annoyance. “ _Quiet_.” He made a movement with his hand and words that seemed to be made of smoke appeared around you. You recognized ‘quiet’ and ‘puppet’. “I’ll let you go when the real nightmare starts.”

He laughed loudly as the words touched your skin and disappeared. Your vocal chords stopped working and you were motionless like a doll as he carried you through the same window you had tried to use as an escape.

The man was way too pleased with himself as he said, “Now let’s teach that cat and that little insect a lesson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa is that a cliffhanger I see? Sorry, not sorry ♡


	18. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freaking finally! Am I right? hahah
> 
> Oh, well, sorry for the seemingly everlasting suspense guys, but this is an important chapter for the story and I wanted to make sure it was how I wanted it to be :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The Champ de Mars, the large green field behind the Eiffel Tower, was brimming with people, all excited to celebrate the New Year around the Parisian icon. Even with the merciless cold wind, laughter and chatter could be heard everywhere, but they all transformed into terrified screams the moment the teacher’s feet touched the grass.

Still immobile on his shoulder and with only your eyes being able to move, you saw him create those smoke words that he used on you and throw them at people. The words consisted mostly of pain, and soon the crowd began to disperse, trying to run away in panic. Some succeeded, but others fell to the ground in agony.

The man laughed and you’d have contorted your face in disgust if you could. For a moment you could’ve sworn you were able to move your head a little, but the sensation was gone far too soon when the man began to jump.

With quick hops he was only able to perform because he was akumatized, the villain carried you with ease to the first level of the Eiffel Tower. He expelled the people who were there with his smoke words, making workers and a group of entertainers that would do the countdown for the New Year flee as quick as they could. They left behind their microphones and cameras in their hurry.

The teacher let you down on the glass floor like you were nothing more than a dead weight, and you let out a hiss as your right shoulder hit the hard surface. Your eyes widened at that, ignoring for a moment the pain spreading to your arm. You could almost use your voice again.

“Now be a good student and wait for the other delinquents to arrive.” He laughed and kicked one of the glass protection walls, making glass shards fly everywhere. He didn’t seem to notice your small regain of control. “I’ll start the class.”

He began to whisper and throw the smoke words at people down at the Champ de Mars as he cackled, obviously having fun with the madness and chaos. Each time he used his magic, you could feel an ounce of force come back to your body. It seemed like the teacher didn’t know about the limitations of his power.

You glanced at a glass shard near you. You just needed to regain enough control of your arm to be able to reach it. Gathering your force, you tried to move, but to no avail. Sighing internally, you closed your eyes for a moment feeling completely powerless. Well, you could scratch ‘being kidnapped by a villain’ off your bingo game of ‘being in a sort of relationship with a superhero’.

A sudden noise made you open your eyes again. The glass floor under you let you see what was happening down there: people doubling over the grass in pain, families running away in the midst of chaos, a mother carrying a crying child in her arms. It hurt to look at it. You wanted to help those people escape, but first you had to help _yourself_ escape, and at the moment even breathing was hard.

It was when the teacher gave another loud laugh that you felt it. You could move your arm. Adrenaline rushed through your veins as you prepared to act.

Glancing at the mad man, you made sure he wasn’t paying attention to you and moved your arm until your fingers wrapped around the glass shard. You brought it back to your body as fast as you could and bit your lip when pain shot through you. The spell had weakened, but it was still working.

You were divided between trying to escape and attacking the teacher from the back when the sounds of a commotion reached your ears. People began to cheer and that could only mean one thing. You turned your head to look through the glass and smiled in relief as Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the green field in front of the akumatized villain.

“Ah, welcome heroes, welcome!” The man took some steps backwards, getting away from the edge of the first floor.

Chat rolled his eyes, already approaching the Eiffel Tower. “Can we finish this already, old man?” He shouted. “I’ll be late for my date.” Your chest tightened painfully at the mention of the date.

“Oh, don’t worry,” the teacher laughed, his voice laced with smugness. He disappeared from your field of vision and you searched around for him. A strong hand then grabbed your arm, pulling you up roughly. The man smirked down at Chat. “Your date is right here.”

You blinked as you looked down at the expanse of green in front of you until your eyes locked with Chat’s. He was staring at you in shock, eyes wide.

“Leave her out of this!” Ladybug screamed, and Chat’s gaze transformed into one of pure fury.

His voice was laced with anger as he demanded, “Let her go right now, or you’re going to regret this.”

“Let them go, bla, bla, bla,” the teacher sighed. “Why do all heroes say that?” He broke another protection glass with his fist and brought you close to the edge, his feet making creaking sounds on the shards of glass on the floor. “Don’t they know what happens?”

Chat and Ladybug began to run in your direction, and the teacher sent some dark bubbles after them with a sinister grin, making the heroes slow down to dodge the weird objects. You could feel the control of your body returning as the man used more of his power. From this close you noticed he was wearing a dark necklace. Something swirled inside the purple jewel. Could this be his akumatized object?

The villain whispered in your ear, “Remember when I said I’d let you go when the real nightmare was about to start?” You shuddered, gripping the glass shard tightly in your hand, not caring about the pain. He chuckled. “I wasn’t lying.”

He let go of your arm, and the moment he did that, you turned around and plunged the shard in the nearest part of his body, which turned out to be his shoulder.

He hissed in pain and you tried to grab his necklace, but he was faster than you and gripped your wrist with so much force you thought he’d break it. You cried out when he twisted your arm behind your back, making the shard fall from your hand and join the other pieces of glass on the ground that pierced your bare feet.

The man then laughed, his eyes shining with madness. “Feisty, huh?” He twisted your arm more and you hissed.

“Fuck off.” You managed to say, your throat dry. Your arm and feet were hurting like hell, but at least you had injured him somehow.

The teacher glanced down to the green field and what he saw made a large grin stretch his face. “Well, have fun.”

He pushed you off into the open space.

You cried out in surprise as your body plummeted down. The wind in your ears distorted people’s screams and gasps, and terror settled in your stomach. The fall wouldn’t take long as you weren’t so high up. You could see the Eiffel Tower stretching to the sky and you heard what seemed to be Chat’s voice calling your name as you continued to go down. Your only hope was that him or Ladybug would be able to catch you in time.

However, instead of hitting the ground or being caught by someone, your body landed on something soft and as you looked to the side, you saw it was one of the dark bubbles the teacher had thrown. You tried to move, but your body was already sinking into it, as if it was quick sand. Darkness began to surround you like water and you extended out a hand at the light that was rapidly turning into nothing more than a spot in the distance. When the light finally disappeared, so did your conscience.

You heard a loud laugh and your eyes opened with a start. With a quick inhale you looked around, your heart beating erratically in your chest. You were back at your college campus in your country. The sun was shinning bright against your skin and you had to put a hand over your eyes as you looked up at the few clouds that covered the blue sky. _What happened?_

Someone snapped their fingers in front of you, and you realized you were sitting at a large table with other students, but you didn’t recognize any of them.

“Hey, are you even listening?” A boy said and the others laughed, some drinking from plastic cups. You heard one of them mutter ‘artist’ in a mocking tone.

With a bad feeling in your stomach, you ignored them and looked around instead, trying to understand what was happening.

A girl with curly hair touched your arm, making you look back at the group. “You study art, right?”

“Yes.” You tried to get your arm away from her, but her grip tightened to the point of hurting.

“That’s pathetic.” The girl smirked and the others snickered at her words. “Why didn’t you choose a _real_ profession like us?”

You pulled your arm back from her with force, her nails leaving a red trail on your skin. “Who the hell are _you_ again?”

“You’re never gonna make it.” A tall boy with jet-black hair got up and you did the same, the bad feeling in your stomach intensifying. “And you know that.”

They formed a circle around you. More and more people appeared until you didn’t have anywhere to run. You recognized some of your relatives in the middle of the commotion as the temperature dropped in an instant. The people’s bodies transformed into shadows that towered above you and covered the blue sky. Some were laughing, others shaking their heads with pity.

 _This isn’t real_ , you told yourself as your hands began to shake. _Nothing of this is real._ When they were about to attack a strong icy wind blew them away like ashes.

The wind got stronger, making you close your eyes tightly. When you opened them again you were in front of a building. In your hands was a box full of your belongings and there were similar boxes piled up around you. A small dog and a cat were near your legs, playing with each other and you smiled at them. For some reason you knew they were yours.

“Is this all?” A voice by your side said, and you turned to look at a tall woman in heels and a bright purple suit.

 _What?_ You wanted to say, but the words that left your mouth were different.

“Please give me one more month.” You heard yourself pleading as you tried to balance the box in your hands. “I know I can do it.”

The woman looked down at you with disdain. “If you had paid the rent this wouldn’t be happening, dear.”

You opened your mouth to protest when a man appeared by her side and grabbed your pets roughly by the neck, putting them into a cage.

“What the hell! Let them go!” You tried to get to them, but the woman stepped in front of you.

“Look at you! You can’t even take care of yourself. How are you going to take care of them?” She spat, and you felt a devastating pain in your heart as you saw the animals stare at you and whimper through the bars of the cage. “Now go before I call the police.”

You felt a lump in your throat as you turned away from them and ran. The buildings around you and the box in your hands disappeared like smoke. You shook your head and couldn’t stop the tears that began to stream down your face. They dried up, but were soon followed by fresh ones. You didn’t know why this was happening, and the pain was slowly consuming you. A faint memory of a teacher and a fight came back to your mind, but it was vanishing with each step you gave.

You ran and ran until there was only emptiness and void. Your bare feet were hurting and bleeding, but you couldn’t remember why. Darkness surrounded you, and the fear of the unknown only spurred you to go further. The air got colder, and you heard a voice calling your name. It echoed in the void, but you couldn’t see anyone.

“Hello?” You called back, your breath a puff of white, but there was no response. In the distance you saw a faint light that seemed to call for you, so you let your legs take you in its direction.

You slowed down when walls began to appear, and you realized you were in an empty alley surrounded by buildings. The place looked strangely familiar, and the light you saw was coming from a window on the tenth floor. The ground was covered in thick mist that covered your feet and made it hard to see what was in front of you. The white fog moved as you walked, but soon went back to its place. When you were near the end of the alley, you saw Chat waiting for you.

“ _Chérie_!” He opened his arms with a smile. “I’m so glad I found you.”

You felt a wave of relief run through you as you wiped your tear streaked face and ran in his direction. Your arms wrapped around his torso in a hug, but his body was cold as ice, completely different from what you remembered.

With furrowed brows, you were about to turn to him when the mist cleared enough for you to see scattered bodies lying on the ground. Panic made your chest tighten and your breath still.

“Chat, we need to leave, now!” You let go of him and pulled on his hand as hard as you could, but he didn’t bulge.

He chuckled, tilting his head. “What are you talking about?”

A shadow appeared behind him and you saw the glint of a blade.

“No!” You cried out, pulling Chat to you with all your force, but it wasn’t enough.

The teacher plunged the blade behind the hero’s back and you screamed. His sinister laughter echoed in the alley as he disappeared into the shadows.

You tried to hold Chat’s body, but as your trembling fingers made contact with his skin, he vanished in strings of dark smoke.

“Chat…” You fell to the cold ground on your knees. The mist and the bodies had disappeared, leaving only dirt.

 _Why?_ The tears came back with force, and your body doubled over. You could feel yourself breaking with each second that passed. All the light and hope you had in you was now gone.

A growl came from the other side of the alley and you lifted your head just enough to see menacing green eyes staring at you. Your breath hitched, but you didn’t have the energy to run away anymore. You just closed your eyes as the beast lunged at you. Maybe this would free you from this nightmare.

You waited, but the bite never got you. Slowly, you opened your eyes and saw a curtain of smoke rising to the sky. Behind it was Chat with his baton in a striking position. His green eyes shined in the dark alley, a dangerous look in them.

He looked at you and his expression softened in an instant. “I finally found you, princess.” He offered you a gloved hand, and you gave it a wary glance. What if the villain appeared again? Maybe this was all part of his plan.

“You trust me, right?”

Your eyes snapped to Chat’s, and there was something in them that made you nod without hesitation. You grabbed his hand and his palm was warm, contrary to everything else around you. He pulled you up and you hugged him hard, burying your face in his chest.

“I saw you…” Your eyes threatened to fill up with tears again as you relived the realistic scene in your mind. “You were–”

“Shh, my dear, it wasn’t real.” He stroked your head, and you gulped, trying to get rid of the knot in your throat. “It wasn’t real.”

A hiccup left your mouth and his arms tightened around you for a moment.

“Let’s get out of here.” He planted the end of his baton on the ground and grabbed your waist.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding onto him as the baton expanded, getting you higher and higher until you reached the window where the light was coming from. The light got brighter as you got closer and when you both finally went through the window, you had to close your eyes.

When you opened them again, you realized you were a few meters above the ground. Ahead was an expanse of green filled with dark spots. The Champ de Mars. You felt a pull in your stomach and looked down, seeing a bubble of darkness under you. It was trying to cling to your body and pull you back. Chat held you closer against him and you tightened your hold around his neck.

A popping sound reached your ears when Ladybug poked the bubble with a red needle and the thing exploded, vanishing into thin air.

“Take her away from here!” She screamed at Chat as she dodged smoke words with graceful moves.

“On it!” Chat screamed back and Ladybug nodded, running through the field in the villain’s direction. The cat boy gave you a reassuring smile. “Hold tight, _chérie_.”

Chat lowered you both to the ground, the baton getting smaller. The minute your feet touched the grass, your face contorted in pain and Chat supported your weight.

“Are you hurt, _ma belle_? Can you walk?” Chat looked down at your feet and you did the same, seeing they were dirty and bleeding. Chat’s expression darkened, and he glanced back at the field. “Let’s get you out of here first.”

He scooped you off of the ground, carrying you bridal style, and began to run to the right side of the field where the police was escorting civilians to a safe zone, a few meters away from the Eiffel Tower.

You held onto him, your head still foggy because of the intense nightmares. It was like being awakened in the middle of a dream, everything was slowly coming back into focus, but the strange sensation still remained. Even so, you were feeling completely different from before. The sadness and desperation you felt in the bubble were fading away with each moment, making your senses go back to normal again, along with your memory.

You put your head on Chat’s shoulder as the nightmares came back to you. You were glad it wasn’t real. Chat glanced down at you with a worried expression for a moment before dodging four smoke words and continuing on his way.

You heard the teacher scream behind you, his voice strangely loud. “You may have gotten to her in time, Chat Noir, but this is just the beginning!”

You looked back to the man over Chat’s shoulder, and saw that he now had a microphone. You furrowed your brows. He was laughing into it while throwing bubbles everywhere, trying to slow down Ladybug from getting too close.

“When the clock strikes midnight, everyone will live inside the Teachmare’s nightmare bubbles!” He let out another maniacal laugh as he pointed to a huge digital clock that was perched on the middle of the Eiffel Tower. It marked 11:30 pm. “ _Forever_!”

“ _Teachmare_?” Your throat was dry when you spoke, your voice sounding strange to your ears. Chat slowed down when he finally got to the side of the field. You just had to cross the road to get to the police.

Chat scoffed, “It’s that maniac’s name, apparently.” He carefully put you down on the ground, and touched your face. “Go to a safe place, _chérie_. Can you do that for me?”

You nodded, grimacing a little at the pain in your feet. “Yeah.”

“Good girl.” He kissed your forehead. You gave him a playful roll of your eyes in return and he grinned. “Don’t worry, we’ll handle this.”

You believed him, but you couldn’t help having a bad sensation in your stomach. But you smiled either way as he began to leave, not wanting to worry him with gloomy omens. “I know you can do it.”

Chat’s grin got larger at your words. “Of course I can, my princess! I’m a pro at this!” He cried out as he ran backwards with a laugh. “Didn’t you know?” He winked and hit a bubble that got in his way with his baton, making it fly many meters away.

As soon as he turned around, you saw his expression change. He wasn’t smiling anymore. The nightmare about him came back to you, but you shook your head. Chat and Ladybug would solve this. You knew they would.

A policewoman spotted you and motioned for you to follow her. When you were about to cross the road, a scream sounded behind you.

Two nightmare bubbles were closing in on a mother and her three daughters. You looked back and saw the policewoman was busy helping another person. Without thinking too much, you searched around frantically for anything pointy and saw a broken umbrella in a garbage cart. It’d have to do.

You grabbed it and as you gave the first step in their direction, you felt a wave of pain in your feet, but didn’t stop. You couldn’t let what happened to you happen to them as well.

Remembering what Chat had done with his baton, you hit one bubble with force. It went flying a few meters away. The older daughter, who seemed to be fifteen, saw what you did and grabbed a sturdy stick from the ground. She hit the other bubble, making it change its direction. The nightmare bubbles weren’t destroyed like Ladybug had done, but this would buy some time for the family to escape.

The older girl thanked you in English, but the mother said a lot of words in a language you didn’t understand. By the look on her face, you imagined it was a thank you as well, so you smiled at them and conducted them in the police’s direction.

You were about to follow when a collective gasp made you stop in your tracks and look back. On the first floor of the Eiffel Tower, Lady and Chat were both attacking the Teachmare, who was shielded by a mix of bubbles and smoke words, and was defending himself with a big cane that looked like a ruler. The heroes were trying to get near the villain without getting hit, and were getting close little by little.

“Get him Ladybug!” Someone nearby exclaimed, and you heard other people shouting encouraging words as well.

“Go Chat Noir!” A guy with a strong German accent screamed from behind a bush. Everyone was peaking out of their hiding spot to cheer for the heroes.

Even if you were considerably distant from the Eiffel Tower, you heard Chat laugh thanks to the microphones the teacher had been using for his announcements.

“You heard it, old man? You know you won’t win, right?” Chat shouted as he hit another bubble out of the way. “Me and my lady here have been doing this for years now!”

With Chat’s help, Ladybug found an opening in the fortress of bubbles and made the cane fly away from the teacher’s hands with a swift movement of her yo-yo. “He’s almost down, Chat!”

Ladybug reached to grab his necklace, but the villain gave her a twisted smirk. “Not yet.”

He let out a powerful smoke wave, breaking the remaining glass barriers and sending the heroes flying from the first floor. Apprehension twisted your stomach when they hit the ground. Anyone else would be heavily injured with a fall like that, if not dead. You took a step forward, but a hand on your arm stopped you. It was the older daughter. She pointed to the field and you finally saw it.

Chat was up, shaking his head. His hair was a mess, and his suit dirty, but overall he seemed ok. You let out a relieved breath, and searched for the other hero. Ladybug was still getting up. As she had been closer to the Teachmare, the wave must have hit her stronger.

Then it all happened in the blink of an eye. The teacher made a bigger bubble and sent it Ladybug’s way. She was in no shape to get out of it's path on time.

“Lady!” Chat ran to her and pushed her out of the way. He tried to hit the bubble, but the thing was already too close.

His baton fell to the ground as the dark goo consumed him.

“No!” You cried out, feeling a terrible sense of déjà vu.

The girl by your side gasped and pulled on your arm. A dark bubble was coming in your direction, but it exploded in a second.

Ladybug appeared behind it, her red and black suit unmistakable. She had a bleeding cut on her forehead.

“What? How–” You looked back at the field with furrowed brows, and there she was, fighting against more bubbles.

“Go help your family,” Ladybug said to the girl and she nodded quickly, eyes wide.

As she left running, Ladybug stared at you, a somber look in her eyes. “I don’t have much time. That’s just an hologram I projected so I could talk with you.” She extended her hand to you and you saw Chat’s baton. “I need you to go find Chat.”

You stared at her, dumbstruck. Was she insane?

“I can’t pop the bubble with him inside of it.” She glanced at the baton. “Take it.”

Your trembling fingers wrapped around the cold metal and the green paw on its base emitted a faint glow. Ladybug gave you an unreadable smile.

“I’m not as strong as you,” you said in a small voice.

Her doppelganger got hit by a smoke word and fell to one knee.

“If I get into that bubble, I’ll be trapped, and it’s game over.” Ladybug ran her palm on her forehead, smearing the blood on her skin. “You’re our only chance.” She motioned to the baton in your hands. “And the baton accepted you.”

You wanted to ask her what she meant, but you knew you didn’t have time for that. You nodded, feeling your heart beating wildly against your ribcage.

As the hologram was defeated and disappeared, Lady put you on her back and ran to the big dark bubble, dodging more bubbles on the way.

“You’re still here?” The teacher screamed in anger when he saw her.

Ladybug put you on the ground and got into a fighting stance.

“Now go!” She began to run to the villain. “Find Chat and bring him back!”

You closed your fist around Chat’s baton and looked at the huge clock on the Eiffel Tower.

It was ten minutes until midnight.

With a deep shaky breath, you stepped into the bubble and let it take you to Chat’s nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about just posting this one, but I thought you guys already had your fair share of cliffhangers, right? So, double update! (°▽°)/


	19. Village on the Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I've been writing this story for more than a year??? WHAT Σ(O_O) When did this happen? My goodness.
> 
> If you've been reading for this long, thank you, really. A year is such a long time. And if you're new, welcome! ♡
> 
> Well, I wouldn't have written 70k words without you guys, so thank you again. And now, without further ado, the resolution of this story arc!

At first there was just darkness. The same void you remembered so well from your own nightmare. You walked with caution, afraid of the horrors that could appear your way.

You wandered without direction until a manor appeared in the horizon on top of a hill, and grass covered the ground. The dark gave way to a sky tainted in orange with dark pink clouds. The new source of light reflected on Chat’s baton in your hand, catching your attention, but when you looked at the weapon, it wasn’t a baton anymore. You were holding a long sword.

Your eyes widened as you looked at it closely, noticing a green jewel on the adorned hilt. And tied around your hips was a scabbard for the sword. You touched it in awe, as you couldn’t be any more confused.

The sound of something collapsing made you look up to the hill. Could it be Chat?

You made haste to the manor as fast as you could with your hurting feet, but as you approached, you realized it wasn’t a simple manor. It was made of stone, and it seemed to be straight from the Middle Ages. Some rocks fell from the side, making a loud noise. You got closer and saw some walls had collapsed, letting you see the damage. Half of the house was burned, the stones black as coal and still emitting the heat from the fire. All the objects inside were destroyed.

Making sure Chat wasn’t in there, you went forward, following a path. At the side of the burned down manor was a cemetery full of vines. The sight of it made a chill go down your spine. You made the mistake of looking at the first tombstone and saw your name carved in the stone. Next to the name was written in rough letters, ‘another victim of the beast’.

Gulping down the bad feeling that wanted to take control of you, you kept going, walking faster. You didn’t know how much time you had until midnight.

Houses began to appear. They were simpler than the manor, and soon you found yourself in a medieval village. The silence was perturbing. There was not a single soul on the streets. As you walked you wondered what did this have to do with Chat’s nightmares. Why were they set in the Middle Ages?

You heard exalted voices close by, and cautiously followed them until you were in a square that seemed to be the center of the village. An angry mob of about thirty people was around a wooden platform, screaming insults in a strange English accent.

Chat was in the middle, tied to a pole. Around his feet were many logs of wood, piled up like a bonfire. He had his head down, and some of his golden locks were stained with blood. You tightened your hold on the sword. What had they done to him?

You noticed he was wearing medieval clothes, black leather with green details, but the mask and the cat ears were almost the same. His jerkin and pants were torn in many places. Worry began to settle in your heart, but his chest heaved and you breathed in relief. He was still alive.

The people around the platform stopped screaming all at the same time, making it possible for you to distinguish what they were saying, but you didn’t like it any bit.

“Burn the witch!” A woman shouted as she carried a child in her arms.

A man dressed in fine clothes joined his voice with hers. “Murderer!”

“Let’s kill the beast once and for all!” A tall man raised a torch and the crowd cheered. Your eyes widened in horror when you realized what they were about to do.

They were going to burn Chat alive. You had to do something, and quick.

Looking around frantically, you saw a tavern had small beer barrels on display by your right. After sheathing the sword, you ran, ignoring the discomfort in your feet. You grabbed two open barrels full of liquid and went in the tall man’s direction. Gathering your force, you threw one barrel at him, drenching him and the torch, which went out.

The mob gasped in unison as the beer hit the ground with a splash. You didn’t waste time and grabbed the other barrel.

The now wet man was seething with rage as you ran by him, dodging his hands. “You! Stop!”

With your heart beating wildly in your chest, you threw the beer on the wood at Chat’s feet.

“She wetted the wood!” An old lady cried out. “She’s helping the witch. Kill her!”

Without looking back, you began to run away. Soon the mob was running after you on the stone paved streets, with axes and pitchforks. You passed by a pot stand and threw it on the ground, making the metal cookware splatter on the ground with a loud noise. You heard people curse as you hid yourself in an alcove and waited as they passed by running. They didn’t seem so bright, and you were grateful for that.

Making sure that they went the other way, you wobbled a little as you ran back to the square, your feet refusing to cooperate. It seemed that everyone had left to go after you, which was all that you needed to help Chat escape.

You were running in Chat’s direction when the tall man, drenched in beer, stopped in front of you and swung the torch in your direction. You were able to dodge in time, the torch almost hitting your head. For a split second you wondered if you died in this nightmare you’d die in real life, and decided you didn’t want to find out. Without thinking, you unsheathed Chat’s sword and tried to hit the man like you had seen in movies before.

Fortunately, otherwise it wouldn’t have worked, the sword seemed to know what to do. When the blade sliced the man’s skin, he disappeared like smoke. Breathing hard and thanking the sword with all your heart, you climbed the steps to the wooden platform.

Chat raised his head a little as the wood creaked, and you saw blood dripping from a cut on his cheek. His eyes widened when they landed on you. “ _Chérie_?”

You nodded, carefully wiping the blood from his cheek with your thumb. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

You went around Chat and looked at the rope tying his wrists. It was cutting into his skin, making it red. You heard screams and realized the mob was getting close. They were probably furious that you had tricked them.

Gripping the sword carefully, you began to cut the rope. Chat fell to the ground when his arms were freed.

He groaned and you cursed internally as you ran to him. You could hear the people’s feet making noise on the stone streets as they ran. It was like the ground was shaking.

You grabbed Chat’s waist and helped him get up. You bit your lip hard when the extra weight made a sharp pain come from your feet. You were glad for the adrenaline running in your veins, as it made the pain bearable, but you knew that when you relaxed it’d hurt much more.

Chat touched your face as if to make sure you were real. He was shivering. “How? I saw you–”

You smiled at him the best you could. “You’ll understand soon. We need to find the exit. Quick.” You didn’t know how many minutes you still had until midnight, so you had to go back _now_.

The bubble was probably draining Chat’s force to create the nightmare, but fortunately, the cat boy could walk even if he was weak. You both walked as fast as you could manage to a narrow alley. You turned right and saw a faint light coming from under a door at the end of the street.

The exit.

When you took the first step, four people, that now looked more like monsters of smoke, blocked the way.

Screams behind you told the others weren’t far away.

“Leave me,” Chat said, and you stared at him with furrowed brows. “Save yourself, princess. We’re not gonna make it like this.” Chat whispered, looking behind you at the angry mob that appeared around the corner. You had never heard Chat so pessimistic before. It was like he had already given up.

You swallowed dry, gripping the hilt of the sword with force. “You trust me, right?”

His eyes widened, like your words had sparked something in him, and his gaze got more focused.

You smiled at him. “Let’s go.” You pulled Chat along with you and he got the idea.

The mob was catching up, but you didn’t stop. You went faster and raised the sword. It emitted a green light and the monsters growled, stepping back.

When you were close enough you brandished the sword, and like it had a mind of its own, it cut through two monsters with ease. You went through the curtain of smoke they left behind while the other two were still stunned by the attack. Chat kicked the door open and light engulfed you both.

You fell on the grass with Chat by your side. Not a second later, the bubble was popped and you saw Ladybug pass by running.

She grinned at you, her right cheek bruised, before continuing to go after the villain. “I knew you could do it!”

The sword went back to being a baton, the scabbard vanished, and Chat was wearing his black suit. The loud sound of a helicopter flying above you filled the air.

Chat sit up and groaned, looking around frantically. “What the–”

“You were inside one of those bubbles.” You got up quickly, faltering when your feet hurt once again. You thought that at this point you would have gotten used to the pain, but it didn’t seem like it.

You extended your hand to Chat and he took it without hesitation.

“You don’t have much time.” You helped him get up and pointed to the clock. 5 minutes until midnight. It was going to be a close call.

Chat’s eyes widened. “ _Merde_.”

“Here.” You gave him his baton before he could leave. “Stop that lunatic.”

Chat nodded, his green eyes now focused. The effects of the nightmare were wearing off.

“I’ll be back for you, _chérie._ ” He touched your face briefly, smiling. “Meet me at the Amélie bookstore’s rooftop.” He took off running and you breathed deeply, trying not to let worry take over your mind.

Ladybug saw him approaching and grinned. “You almost missed the fun, chaton!” She gave him a pat on the back. “It’s good to have you back.”

Chat smirked. “Let’s get this over with, my lady.”

Without the bubble to drain his energy, Chat was soon back to normal. As the cat hero had asked, you limped to the bookstore, which thankfully wasn’t too far away, all the while making sure not to get hit by a bubble. People ushered you in, and you saw the fight was being transmitted on a big television.

Now finally being able to fight together, the heroes worked fast. Chat was distracting the teacher, who threw smoke words at him. But the hero was too quick, and with a swift move, he gave place to Ladybug, who used a big red fan to blow the words back to the teacher. The man screamed in pain and was paralyzed.

The bookstore roared with cheers, and you grinned with relief. Finally.

Chat pulled off the Teachmare’s necklace and broke the jem. A guy began to cry by your side.

You almost couldn’t believe all of this happened in 3 minutes. If Chat didn’t have to go after you in that bubble, the fight would have ended much faster. A twinge of guilt made your stomach tighten.

Ladybug threw her arm in the air and you felt some sort of energy hit you, like a sound wave.

Looking at the TV screen, you watched in awe as pink light began to expand through the city. Everything it touched went back to normal. The dark bubbles disappeared and people were smiling again. Even the pain in your feet subsided a little, and you actually _felt_ the cuts getting smaller.

You shook your head, amazed at Ladybug. She could cure people and rebuild things with one move. Her powers were insane. You had heard of it, but seeing it happen in real life was on a whole new level.

Lady and Chat stood in the first level of the Eiffel Tower and the camera focused on them. Chat grabbed the microphone and put it between him and Ladybug. Even if they had won the fight, they weren’t smiling.

“I know you can hear me, Hawkmoth, so here’s a warning.” Chat’s voice reverberated in the field. “And make it a warning to every other villain out there.”

“I’m sure you all remember the pact me and Lady did in the last–” His voice faltered, but he recomposed himself. “The last fight with the first Hawkmoth.”

The _first_ Hawkmoth? You gaped at the screen. This wasn’t a single person? There was more than one?

Ladybug crossed her arms. “We promised we wouldn’t spill any blood like he did.”

“That’s right.” Chat put a hand on her shoulder and nodded, a solemn look on his face. “But you try to hurt the ones important to us again,” his expression turned dark. “And I won’t hesitate to hunt you down and break that deal.”

“Make it two.” Ladybug nodded gravely.

A shiver went down your spine at the tone of Chat’s voice and his words, especially the way he said ‘important ones’. He didn’t seem to be joking. Your head was spinning with so much information. There were so many things to focus on, and you were certain that you were missing out on something.

You could feel the intensity of Chat’s gaze from the screen. “You’ve been warned.”

When the last word echoed in the field, it was followed by an instant uproar of applauses from the crowd in the field. The guy by your side sniffed, drying his tears.

“But now it’s time to celebrate, Paris!” Ladybug smiled, her serious expression being replaced by one of cheerfulness. “The New Year is almost here!”

The crowd screamed with excitement and the screen focused on the digital clock on the Eiffel Tower. The 10 seconds countdown started, and everyone in the bookstore began to go outside. You looked around and saw a staircase. You crossed your fingers, hoping it’d take you to the rooftop.

“ _Ten_!” People shouted in unison.

You made sure there wasn’t anyone left in the store and ran to the back, going for the staircase. You climbed two steps at a time.

“ _Nine_!” You could hear everyone’s voices as you opened the door to the rooftop, breathing hard.

People were gathering together in the streets, and you saw the family you had helped hug each other.

“ _Eight_!”

A melancholic smile made its way to your lips as you slowly got closer to the small fence that circled the rooftop.

“ _Seven_!”

Someone landed by your side and you tensed up, thinking it was a villain for a moment, but an ecstatic smile lifted your lips when you saw Chat’s masked face.

He smiled back, and the string lights illuminated his skin as he walked over to you. “I said I would come back to you, didn’t I?”

“ _Six_!”

You grinned as he wrapped his arms around your waist in a loose embrace. “I never doubted it.”

“ _Five_!”

You touched his face, glad to see his injuries were healing, and smiled. “You becoming my muse was the best thing that happened to me this year.”

“ _Four_!”

Chat gave you a smile that warmed up your heart and kissed your forehead. “The same for me, _ma belle_.”

“ _Three_!”

He cupped your face, his thumbs stroking your skin. “ _Chérie_ , you know how they say that New Year’s kisses bring luck and good things, right?”

“ _Two_!”

You did your best to keep a serious face, but failed. “Is that so?”

“That’s what they say.” Chat smirked, eyes full of mischief. “Want to find out if it works with inspiration as well?”

“ _One_!”

You couldn’t help smiling from ear to ear. “Sure.”

You and Chat leaned in at the same time, and your lips touched as people cried out in the whole Paris.

“Happy New Year!”

Fireworks illuminated the sky as you lost yourself in Chat’s embrace, his warmth a comforting remembrance that it was all over.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens (✧ω✧)
> 
> Well, this was a wild ride! Waah, I loved writing the latest chapters! I consider this the ending of the first season of The Muse. I hope the next season will be even better!


	20. Ch. 7: The Annunciation (Chat's/Adrien's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! After all that adrenaline from the last chapter, we're going to wind down a bit with another Chat's/Adrien's POV! 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who bought coffees and made this happen ( ╥ω╥ )♡ thank you so much for the support, I can't begin to explain how much it means to me!

A light breeze and bright sunrays entered the room through the large windows, illuminating a form laying down face first on the bed. A melancholic muffled sigh sounded in the room.

“Stop,” Plagg said while sitting on his small cushion on the table beside the bed, munching on a piece of cheese.

A shuffle on the bed and another sigh, this time louder.

“Adrien, stop sighing. You’ve been doing this the whole morning.” Plagg shook his head, looking at him. “I can’t concentrate on my cheese like this.” He put the half eaten food down. “Just get over it already.”

Adrien sat upright on his bed, his blonde hair sticking up from all sides due to him thrashing around on the mattress. “I can’t, Plagg.”

Flashes from the night at the Seine came back to his mind. The way he just stared stupidly at the artist as she introduced herself. A groan left his mouth. “I was so stupid.” He let himself fall on the bed again, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Oh, please.” Plagg munched on the cheese again. “Just because you embarrassed yourself in front of the very person you wanted to impress?”

Adrien grabbed a pillow and threw it at the kwami, who flied away from it with ease. “You’re not helping!”

Plagg snickered as he flew back to his place. “Relax, boy. I bet she doesn’t even remember it.”

“Yeah, right.” Adrien turned to the other side as he once again remembered what happened.

 _‘Are you sure about this?’_ Marinette had asked after he had made a fool of himself, a serious look on her face.

Adrien sighed, earning a groan from Plagg, who began to fly away with his cheese.

“That’s it. I’m leaving.” He looked back at Adrien before exiting the room. “Do something about it instead of moping around, will you.”

Adrien shook his head, getting up to change his clothes and go to college. If only he knew what to do.

 

The whole week passed by in an instant, and through it all, Adrien couldn’t stop thinking about the artist.

He meant what he said as Chat in the alley that night. He wanted her to see him as more than someone who posed for her. He wasn’t sure what having a muse meant for the artist, but it felt like she was putting a barrier between them. The reason for that was still a mystery to him, was it professionalism? His flirtatious reputation? But after the day in the terrace, Adrien was sure of something. He wanted more and wished the artist felt the same.

His thoughts as Chat were more confident, as always. He kept thinking of ways to show her what she was missing in trying to distance herself from him, from his touch. However, none of his plans seemed good enough, and the embarrassment from their previous encounters impeded him from visiting her.

The urge to see the artist was stronger every time he transformed, and he told himself he would go, but chickened each time he got too close to her flat.

The week passed by and his dilemma continued, until he saw her in the cafeteria on a weekday.

At lunchtime, she was sitting alone with many papers scattered around the table. Adrien wondered what she was doing, a hand supporting his chin. Was it a project?

“Your food is getting cold.” Nino’s voice made him blink and look at his plate, still full of food. “And you’re going to burn holes into her head with all the staring, man.” Adrien took a sip of his water, ignoring his friend, but Nino continued. “If you want to talk to her, just go.”

The blonde almost choked. “I don’t want—”

Nino gave him a poker face and Adrien sighed, rolling his eyes.

But maybe… He glanced at her table again. Maybe it could be a good idea. He could properly introduce himself to her, and hopefully he wouldn’t mess up this time.

Adrien ate his food as quickly as he could. Nino watched him with raised brows as he ate his own food, but at a less frantic pace. When finished, Adrien looked at the clock. He still had five minutes before he had to go back to the sculpture building.

If he was transformed right now, Adrien wouldn’t be worrying so much. Chat Noir would just go over there and flirt with the artist and make her laugh. But he couldn’t bring himself to be like Chat even after all these years. It kinda infuriated him somehow.

He breathed deeply and got up, Nino giving him an encouraging thumbs up.

The blonde crossed the cafeteria and some people followed him with their eyes. He was used to the stares, but wished they would give him a break. Especially when he was about to potentially embarrass himself again. He didn’t want anyone else to see it.

As he got close to her table, he saw she was trying to do sketches, but by the amount of scribbles she had in her sketchbook, it didn’t seem like it was working. She was so focused that she neither noticed him approaching, or the materials that were scattered on the ground.

He grabbed her fallen eraser and pen before tapping her on the shoulder. The artist began to choke and he immediately felt terrible.

“Oh, _désolé!_ _Désolé_!” He said as she drank a bit of water.

She looked at him and waved a hand dismissively. “It’s ok.”

He handed her the material that was on the ground and she thanked him with a tired chuckle.

“It was nothing.” He smiled at her, wondering how would he bring the topic of the Seine up. She was staring at him, waiting, so he began to talk.

“Hey,” he scratched his neck. “I’m sorry for that day near the river. I had a long day and I also shouldn’t have drunk so much.” He let out a little embarrassed chuckle.

She smiled. “It happens.”

He smiled back, his face lighting up. “I want to try that introduction again, if you don’t mind.” He extended his hand. “I’m Adrien Agreste, sculpture student.”

She stared at his hand for a moment, making him panic for a bit, before grabbing it. Adrien felt a shiver go through his body. She then yawned and let go of his hand. He noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

“Are you ok?” He asked, worry making his stomach turn.

“I’m fine,” she smiled at him, fighting back another yawn. “Just having a bit of trouble with inspiration for a project. Thanks for asking though.”

His eyes widened as he cursed at himself. Goddammit. She had been having problems with inspiration and the one who could’ve helped her had been avoiding her for a whole week like a coward.

Adrien was going to offer to help when his classmate called his name. Class was about to begin.

He gave her his best encouraging smile before leaving. “I’m sure you can do it.”

He went to the sculpture class, guilt making his chest feel heavy. He was so egoistic, only thinking about himself while his artist was struggling without his help. Shaking his head lightly, he decided he was going to make it up to her.

When his class ended in the afternoon, he was free for the day. He bought what he needed for his plan, and then he just needed one more thing: to convince Plagg.

 

“C’mon Plagg, she needs us,” Adrien pleaded as the kwami kept looking at his computer screen, watching a video on Youtube about cat adoration in the Middle Ages.

“You’re just feeling guilty that you didn’t help her when she needed it,” Plagg said without sparing him a look.

 _Ouch_. Adrien almost winced. Plagg really didn’t sugar coat his words, but he was used to that by now.

“She still needs the help, Plagg. C’mon.” Adrien poked the kwami, who glared at him. “I’ll give you a lot of cheese later.”

“Fine,” Plagg huffed, and Adrien was actually surprised he agreed so fast.

To get the kwami out of the house for other purposes besides patrolling and defeating villains had always been a difficult task. And every time it involved some sort of cheese bargain. That didn’t seem to have changed though.

“Transform me!” Adrien cried out, eagerness clenching his chest. He hoped his plan worked out.

Plagg was sucked into his ring and his power flowed into Adrien’s body. He closed his eyes as the transformation took place, and different feelings and thoughts occupied his mind. When he opened them again, a smirk curled his lips upward. He knew the plan would be a success.

 

The artist wasn’t in her apartment when he arrived, trying his best not to be seen by any passerby. He opened the window lock with ease, and furrowed his brows as he got in. This lock and nothing were almost the same thing, this couldn’t be safe.

Making a mental note to tell the artist about the lock, he decorated the flat with candles, all the while smiling to himself, wondering about what her reaction would be.

After finishing the decorating, he laid down on the sofa and waited a few minutes, his cat ears raising every time someone climbed up the stairs, but it was never his awaited one. He was dozing off, the tiredness of sleepless and overthinking nights getting to him, when steps approached the door and the sound of a key being inserted in the door lock reached his ears.

Blinking rapidly, Chat smiled from ear to ear and made his best seductive pose for the artist.

She opened the door carefully and peaked inside, seeing the candlelit room. “What on earth…”

“Welcome back, my lady,” he said and she turned around with wide eyes.

“Chat!” She exclaimed, a grin gracing her lips. Chat felt his chest swell at her ecstatic expression. “What are you doing here?”

He got up and bowed, deciding to be honest with her. “I thought I was being a really neglectful muse, leaving my artist without inspiration like that.”

“You were.” She looked away with feigned hurt, and Chat couldn’t help but chuckle. He had missed this. He was such a fool to try and stay way.

He smiled. “I’ll make it up to you.”

She stared at him for a moment, and he wondered what was she thinking, when she enveloped him a hug, making him tense up for a second.

“Thank you, Chat,” she said with a soft voice.

Before he could hug her back, she let go and went to grab something in her backpack. He just stared at her as his heart fluttered incessantly in his chest.

 _Merde_. He was falling for her quickly, too quickly.

She poked his nose and he tsked, being brought back from his thoughts. She passed by him and he followed her with his eyes, wondering if he hadn’t fallen already.

“And how did you get in here?” She asked as she grabbed her usual drawing chair.

“Your window locks aren’t exactly hard to open, you know.” The blonde shrugged, looking at his claws. “You should be more careful.”

She chuckled, and he wanted to tell her this was a serious matter. “You’re the only crazy person that would want to break in here.”

He shook his head as she sat on the chair, waiting. She was hopeless sometimes.

The flickering light of the candles was illuminating her figure, and he almost sighed at how beautiful it made her look. He couldn’t resist getting closer. “Did you like the candles, _ma chérie_?”

What he didn’t expect was her leaning in and saying with a sly expression, “I loved it, _kitty_.”

His eyes widened as his stomach gave a little flip. She had never called him that, or any pet name, for the matter. He blinked as she pushed him away with a chuckle.

She rubbed her hands together, sketchbook on her thigh. “Now, my dearest muse…”

He grinned and passed a hand through his hair, still remembering the pet name. She was just making him want her more and more.

She smirked. “Let’s begin.”

Chat was used to this, posing. It had been a part of Adrien’s life since his younger years, after all. And so the time passed by quickly as the artist drew, the lit candles getting smaller and smaller.

Chat glanced at her from time to time. It was fascinating to see her concentrated face, her gaze almost burning holes into the paper. It was like she was in her own world. Sometimes their gazes would meet and he’d smile at her in encouragement. She’d smile back, but soon go back to drawing.

His thoughts had shifted to if she’d ever want him to pose naked for her when he heard her sigh.

Chat looked back at the artist, seeing her upset expression. “My lady?”

She gave him a weak smile. “Thank you, Chat. I’m sorry for making you do this.”

He scoffed, stretching up. She didn’t have anything to be sorry for. He was her muse, and he’d do whatever he could to help her. “I’d do much more for you, _ma chérie_.”

“I–” She looked down at her hands and he heard the disappointment in her voice. “I still don’t have any ideas.” She sighed as she got up to turn on the lights and blow out the candles.

He was trying to think of a way to help her when she pointed to his ring. “It’s almost time.”

He bit his lip as he considered his options. A grin appeared on his lips when he decided what to do. “I’m not leaving my lady like that.”

She blinked. “What about your transformation?”

He pursed his hips and started to head out to the kitchen. “Do you have any cheese?”

“Cheese? I have a bit of Camembert in the refrigerator. Why?”

His ear perked up at her words and he clasped his hands. “ _Purrfect!_ ” She groaned at the pun, but he didn’t mind, and put an arm around her shoulders to turn her around.

“Now, my lady, I have to ask you to stay in your bedroom until I regain my strength and transform back.” He led her to her bedroom. “Could you do that for your favorite muse?”

She nodded, but then paused, eyebrows furrowing. “Wait. You’re my only muse.”

He hushed her to the room, hearing her chuckle in return.

The door closed with a soft click, and Chat went to the kitchen to get the cheese. He concentrated and after a beep from his ring, the ancient kwami power left his body at the same time that worry inundated his mind. He almost tsked during the transformation, but it was too late. In a second, he was back to being Adrien Agreste, his confidence in his plan gone.

Adrien looked around frantically. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. It seemed such a better idea when he was Chat. It always did.

“I cannot believe this.” The irritated voice of Plagg indicated that the kwami didn’t approve of his choice.

“Plagg, lower your voice, she could hear you!” Adrien whispered, glancing at the door of the bedroom.

“This isn’t good.” The kwami shook his head. “She could open the door right now and discover your secret.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and gave the kwami the cheese. “I trust her. You should too.”

Plagg muttered something about stupid hormones under his breath as Adrien sat with his back to the door, waiting. At least the kwami wasn’t complaining about staying to help the artist.

Plagg began to eat, and Adrien looked at the darkening sky outside until he heard her voice from the other side of the door.

“Hey Chat – or whoever you are now,” she began, and he almost stopped breathing, listening carefully. “It’s ok if you don’t say anything, with me hearing your voice and shockingly discovering who you are and all that.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that left his mouth. That’s not exactly how it worked.

“But I just wanted to say thank you,” she continued, and his eyes widened a fraction. “Thank you for coming here, ever since the beginning. You didn’t have to, just because of that crappy drawing.”

It took him a moment to understand that she was talking about the day they met. He smiled fondly as he remembered. It seemed so long ago, when he thought it’d be fun to get close to the beautiful stranger.

He was still happily reminiscing when she said it. “Thanks to you, this city feels… more like home now.”

The words travelled from the other side of the door to his ears, hitting him like a truck. The blonde sucked in a breath and out of the corner of his eye saw Plagg stop mid-air, the cheese millimeters away from his mouth.

Adrien remained frozen for a few seconds, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Home…

He glanced at Plagg and the kwami looked back at him with a soft expression. If Adrien thought he was falling for her before, now he understood. He had already fallen.

Plagg knew it too. It was probably obvious through the clear green waters of Adrien’s eyes.

The kwami sighed and muttered, “Here we go again.”

Adrien knew he was referring to the last one he longed for, but now was not the time to talk about it. He made a shushing sound before Plagg said anything else. The kwami shook his head and ate the last bit of cheese.

He nodded at Adrien and the blonde got up, preparing himself. It was time.

“Transform me!” He cried out, yearning for the power to come back to him. Now more than ever, he wanted to see the artist.

“Do you really have to say that?” He heard her say through the wooden door.

Clad in his black suit and mask, Chat opened the door, and saw she was on the floor, looking at him with a startled expression. He grinned. “Yes.”

He extended his hand out to her and as she took it, he pulled her close.

The artist didn’t seem to notice the effect her words had on him as she arched an amused brow and smiled. “Yep. You’re back.”

She pulled him to the middle of the room and began to pace around with anxious steps, probably trying to think of something. It didn’t seem to be working. Chat bit inside of his cheek, watching her, until he remembered a book where a quite famous artist from centuries ago explained his relationship with his muse.

An idea formed in his mind. It was perfect. She could get the inspiration she needed, and this was a great opportunity for him to show her how good it could be if they went past this ‘only posing’ phase.

“Touch me,” he said with resolve as she bumped into him, too focused on her own thoughts.

“What?”

He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest. She just stared at him for a moment, and he waited restlessly for her answer.

A sly expression made its way to the artist’s face. “Well…”

Chat rolled his eyes as she chuckled. She thought he was joking.

He gazed at her and squeezed her hand. “I’m serious. I’m your muse. It’s my job to be your inspiration.” The smile faded from her face, replaced by astonishment. “You tried to look at me, it didn’t work. Now,” He grabbed her other hand and also put it on his chest, right over his rapidly beating heart. “Touch me.”

He stood still, waiting for her response as she stared at him.

“Okay.” She moved her hands to his face and he smiled in relief that she had agreed to his plan. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

He scoffed. He had wanted this for quite some time, it’s not like he’d waste his chance now.

She began to explore his face with her fingers, like he was a sculpture from the Louvre. His mask, his lips, his nose, which she insisted on booping for some reason. Chat kept watching her face as she did so, wishing he knew how she felt about all this. What was she thinking right now?

Her fingers passing through his blonde locks interrupted his thoughts, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the satisfying sensation. He could feel his body relaxing with each passing second. If he wasn’t careful he’d begin to purr at any minute now, and that would be rather embarrassing.

The artist stopped and Chat opened his eyes, wondering what happened. Was she already done? But she pulled on his hand, taking him to the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in the living room.

He sat down, but she wasn’t satisfied, and pushed him until he was laying down on the sofa. His pulse began to quicken as he imagined what the artist would do. She began to look around, trying to find something to sit on, but Chat was having none of that.

He patted his stomach and she looked at him like he had just sprouted another head. He rolled his eyes and pulled on her hand. She would just sit on his stomach, it wasn’t like they’d do something naughty or anything.

Yet.

“All right, all right!” She sighed and he watched with amusement as she climbed on top of him, avoiding his gaze.

He couldn’t help smirking at the effect this was having on her. Could it be that his plan for her to see him differently was working?

With one hand on the sofa near his shoulder, she began to trace his clavicle through his suit. The artist gave a pull on the bell around his neck and Chat hissed, but not from pain like the artist seemed to think as she apologized.

He closed his eyes, concentrating on her touch and trying not to let it affect him, which was a difficult task. And this task became impossible when she touched one of his cat ears.

Chat opened his eyes with a start as a loud gasp left his mouth. He looked at the artist with wide eyes and saw she was smirking down at him. “Do you want me to stop?”

The feigned innocence with which she said it made shivers run from his head to his core, making him feel warm all over.

He clenched his jaw and looked away. “No…”

She hummed, touching his ear more firmly. He bit his lip, hard enough to feel a sharp pain. He had to concentrate. If she kept doing this, he’d get hard at any minute— She began to caress his ear and he couldn’t help arching his body as pleasure took his breath away from his lungs.

 _Merde_. He was getting hard. He had to control himself to not go overboard. This wasn’t about him.

The artist, on the other hand, seemed not to have a care in the world and was elated at the reactions she was getting. He had never seen her like that. She looked almost predatory, and it was making something inside him stir.

“Hey Chat,” she said, readjusting herself over his abdomen, applying pressure on his hips and making it all the more difficult for him. “Can you really hear with these?”

She touched one of his ears and he had to close his eyes firmly. “ _Yes_.”

She hummed and Chat took a deep breath, aware that he was becoming putty in her hands. He had to do something before he lost the little remaining control he had, and let her do whatever she pleased with him. His body was screaming at him to do just that.

It was when she blew hot air in one of his ears that he snapped. Taking advantage of her position, he switched places with her, and soon she was on her back, staring at him in shock.

“That’s… enough,” he said as he tried to control his breathing. “My turn now, _ma chérie._ ”

She blinked and tried to get up. “What? That wasn’t what–”

Chat didn’t let her finish. “Did you have any ideas?”

She shook her head negative, her eyes wary, and he smirked. It was his turn now.

“Then I, your dearest muse, shall try to inspire you,” he said with a solemn face, and then whispered as he got closer to her neck, “Tell me if you have an idea. Or if you want me to stop.”

A jolt of satisfaction went through his body as he bit her neck for the first time, but soon a hiss left his mouth when she pulled on his hair and asking how would this help. He honestly wasn’t sure, but as far as he knew, artists usually made out with and had sex with their muses and that stimulation seemed to inspire them.

This was neither of those two things, but hopefully they’d get to that. Chat smirked to himself.

The artist scoffed and muttered at his explanation. “Lies.”

Wondering if she was actually ok with this, Chat raised his head. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” She bit her lip and looked away, and he had to grin at her attempt of trying to deny what she wanted.

He hummed and began to lick her exposed neck. She gasped and bit her lip, and Chat saw this as a signal to continue. He kept biting and licking her neck, trying to elicit as many reactions as he could.

She pulled on his blonde locks, and he grabbed her thighs. “Anything yet, _ma chérie_?”

“No,” she said, a little breathless.

He couldn’t help but be a little pleased with her answer. Putting her legs around his hips, he lowered his weight into her, smiling to himself when she gasped. He knew she needed to have an idea for the project, but he was enjoying this way too much to want to stop just now.

Encouraged by the noises she was making, his moves began to get rougher. She tried to control her reactions, but her moans were soon filling the quiet apartment, and Chat just wanted to swallow the quiet noises she was trying so hard not to make.

Clearly not wanting to be the only one becoming a moaning mess, she gripped one of his cat ears, making his loud moan echo in the room. He couldn’t help the purring coming from his chest, or the heat in between his legs.

“What about now, my lady?” He whispered, and was about to finally go for her mouth when she froze in place.

“That’s it.”

Chat stopped, panting on her neck. “Hm?” She was silent, so he raised his face to look at her. “My lady?”

She let out a loud laugh, startling him. “I know what to do, Chat!” She hugged him, laughing again and kissed his cheek.

He was beyond confused when the artist got up from the sofa and went for her sketchbook, but then it dawned on him.

The idea. It had worked.

He smiled and shook his head as he watched her focused face. He had almost forgotten why they were doing this, but he was elated that he could help somehow. That was why he came to her apartment after all.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his body. It was screaming at him for more, but they’d have to continue another time.

He heard a beep and looked at his ring, nestled safely around his finger. It was time to leave. The artist gave him a hug, and he tried not to linger too much.

“Thank you, Chat. I couldn’t have done it without you,” she said, and he felt pride swell in his chest.

“I’m glad I could help, my lady.” Glancing at her, he saw a path of hickeys trailing down her neck and couldn’t help a smirk from stretching his lips. At least that was a win. At another time they’ll be covering her whole body, and hopefully his as well. “I’d be careful with going out tomorrow though.”

As her eyes widened, he winked and left the flat, his racing thoughts accompanying his rapidly beating heart.

Chat grinned as he jumped from roof to roof, the cool wind of the night pushing his blonde locks back. He could feel something had changed. He saw it in the way she was glancing at him. He hoped he had managed to make her lift a little the barrier she had put between them, and see him in a different way.

 

Chat had just arrived at the roof of the Agreste manor when the ring began to beep incessantly. Avoiding the security cameras with an ease trained by years of practice, he opened the window to his room just in time for the transformation to wear off.

Plagg left the ring and Chat transformed back into Adrien, the power of the kwami leaving him and making the smugness and raw bliss that Chat felt become the composed euphoria of Adrien. It didn’t matter how many times he did this, he couldn’t get used to the feel of his thoughts and emotions shifting within a second. It always mesmerized him.

“Oh _mon dieu_.” He laughed to himself, lying down on his bed with a smile and feeling his face flush. “I can’t believe that happened.”

“Neither do I,” Plagg said in a tired voice. “Too–” He yawned. “Too much energy involved.”

Adrien nodded. Plagg always felt more tired when Chat had more… stimulating emotions.

The kwami was silent for a moment, before he asked in a small voice, “You actually like her, don’t you?”

“I think so.” Adrien smiled at the ceiling of his bedroom, feeling like a goddamn teenager with a crush all over again. He had forgotten how good a crush could actually make you feel.

“Alright,” Plagg said, and Adrien knew he’d bring the topic up another day, but for now he grabbed his cushion and began to fly away. “I’m leaving.”

“What?” Adrien propped himself on his elbows, following the kwami with his eyes as he crossed the room. “Where are you going? Aren’t you going to sleep here?”

“I know from experience I won’t be able to sleep in the same room as you today.” Plagg yawned again. “Especially if you’re going to take care of _that_.” He motioned with his head to Adrien’s direction, and without looking back, Plagg flied through the open door. “ _Bonne nuit_.”

Adrien was puzzled. What was Plagg talking about? As the door closed with a soft click, Adrien looked down at himself with furrowed brows and saw a tent in his pants. _Oh_ , that.

He chewed on his bottom lip. Well, since Plagg was already gone…

With a last glance at the door, Adrien pulled his shirt up, exposing his abdomen, and began to sneak a hand down his lean torso as a happy sigh left his lips. He smiled and hissed as his fingers went past his boxers and reached the pool of heat between his legs.

Her face came back to his mind and he sighed once again. He couldn’t wait for the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed knowing Chat's and Adrien's thoughts! Please tell me what you think :)
> 
> Also, since Season One ended, I thought we needed an update to the ko-fi rewards, so I'm doing another survey to know which chapters you guys would like to read!
> 
> [☆ Click here to go to the second survey ☆](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=149804&c=3246552305JRPD)
> 
> The survey ends on the 1st of November, and I'll decide the rewards afterwards. If you have any suggestions, please tell me!
> 
> [My ko-fi page ♡](https://ko-fi.com/A8131SQ4)


	21. The Silence of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand we're back with another chapter! This one is the longest one yet. I wanted to break it in smaller chapters, but I decided it'd be better to have it all together, so we can move on with the story :))))
> 
> Also I realized I write too much and I must be stopped otherwise this story will never end, h e l p

Plastic bags were digging into your arms as you walked back to your apartment, your steps careful on the wet pavement. The rain had stopped for now, leaving only the cold humid wind behind, but your feet were still healing from the New Year events, and it was better to be careful.

A small smile lifted the corners of your lips as you remembered Chat bringing you back to your house afterwards. It had disappointed you that he couldn’t stay, but you understood that he had to go back and help Ladybug with the teacher. The guy would be put into a rehab clinic for akumatized villains here in Paris. You didn’t even know that existed.

A noise coming from your right made you jump in fright, your heart speeding up. But as you looked at the source of the sound, you saw it was just a pigeon. You let out a sigh, wondering when you’d stop being so antsy. You understood it was a side effect of being kidnapped, but still wished it’d go away soon.

 _Maybe it never will_ , a small voice suggested in your head.

You didn’t let it phase you. It was just the first of January, one day after the fight with the akumatized teacher. With how exhausted you were, you had slept for almost the whole day, and now the afternoon light that was able to get past the heavy clouds illuminated the streets.

Your plans had been to stay in your apartment and see if Chat would appear, as you needed to talk to him as soon as possible. Your stomach, however, had other plans and growled until you had to get out of bed.

After checking that you didn’t have anything to eat in the fridge, you had groaned as you changed your clothes and left the warmth of your flat to buy a crepe on the street. With your stomach a little happier, you had done some shopping in a small supermarket near your apartment on the way back.

You checked inside one of the plastic bags and saw the bandages you bought were there. Thanks to Ladybug’s magic, your injuries were better, but not cured completely. As you passed under a tree, water drops fell on your head. You looked up and saw a white cat climbing a tree branch. It made you wonder if Chat would be waiting for you in your apartment. You hoped so.

There were so many questions unanswered in your mind, about the fight, the past, and your future together. You couldn’t stop thinking about what you saw in his nightmare. What did it all mean? It seemed so intimate, like a part of his soul had been exposed to you on a plate. As for your own nightmares, you kept telling yourself they weren’t important. There was no use to live in the past. That was why you came to Paris in the first place.

 

Approaching your street, you saw a commotion ahead of you. Vans and cars were parked on both sides of the street, and the once peaceful place looked like the tourist area of Paris in the high season.

_What is happening?_

With a bad feeling in your chest, you made your way through some onlookers. A bunch of reporters holding microphones and recorders were around your landlord, a middle aged man with a unique fashion sense.

“I already told you she’s not here!” He cried out, the tone of his voice making his irritation obvious. “Leave before I call the police!”

One woman turned around with a serious face, like she had just witnessed a murder, and began to talk to a camera, which was being held by a cameraman.

“Hello Jean, we’re in front of the apartment of the girl who was kidnapped by the akumatized villain last night.” You froze in the middle of the sidewalk, breath caught in your throat. The reporter continued. “The landlord and the other residents don’t seem to know what is her connection with Chat Noir.”

You cursed internally, feeling your pulse in your ears. How did they find you? And so quickly?

Another reporter, a few meters away caught your attention. “… And this mysterious girl was seen kissing the hero on New Year on a rooftop, and left with him afterwards.”

You put a hand over your mouth as you inhaled sharply. They knew about the kiss.

“Yeah, we’ll stay posted and wait for her to appear so she can make a statement.” A guy to your right was talking on the phone. He let out a loud laugh. “Of course we’re not leaving. Do you think I’m going to miss out on something like this?”

With careful steps, you began to back off. With the amount of information they had, they’d recognize your face in an instant. You had to get the hell out of there.

You began to make your way back, your mind and heart racing. Where would you go? What would you _do_? Your head was throbbing with the mess of thoughts that overlapped each other.

As you passed by an alley, you heard a call of your name. You snapped your head to the side, ready to start running.

Marinette was waving at you. She seemed almost desperate, her blue eyes wide.

You approached her as fast as you could, the plastic bags in your hands moving from side to side. Marinette enveloped you in a tight hug.

“Oh _mon dieu_ , I’m so glad they didn’t see you.” Her face was full of concern, and she looked paler than usual. “C’mon, we need to get you out of here.”

She grabbed your arm and leaded you to an expensive black sports car, parked a few meters away. You hopped into the back seat as Mari sat in the front.

“Did they spot you?” A familiar voice asked as soon as you entered the car, and you saw Adrien was the one driving.

Mari shook her head. “No, we’re good.”

“Thank goodness.” He let out a relieved breath and started the car, the engine making a loud sound. “Hey,” the blonde looked back at you. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded and looked out of the window, checking if no one had followed you as the car began to move. “You guys came here to rescue me? How did you know?”

“It’s all over the news now.” Adrien sped up through the street, the car engine roaring, and you held onto the car seat. _The news?_ It was already on the freaking news? “We came as fast as we could.”

Marinette turned around on her seat to look back at you. “Alya is recording a video to put on the Ladyblog asking for people to respect your privacy.”

“Oh god,” you sighed and passed a hand through your hair, unsure of how to react to all of this sudden chaos. “How did this happen?”

Mari gave you a concerned look. “There is a picture going around the internet showing you and Chat kissing on New Year’s Eve.”

You cursed under your breath. How did someone manage to sneak up on you and do that? But you had to admit you weren’t really paying attention to your surroundings, with Chat’s kisses making you light headed.

You let yourself fall on the backseat and put your trembling hands over your face. Just when you thought things would calm down and you could breathe. “Fuck. I can’t go back to my apartment now.”

“You can stay at my house—” Marinette held onto the roof handle for dear life as Adrien made a swift curve. “What the hell, Adrien, calm down!” She hit his arm and he mumbled an apology. She continued. “Anyway, I can’t offer you my bed, since my uncle and his family from China are staying over, but we can share the couch, if you want.”

“There’s no need for that, Mari. She can stay at my house.” Adrien stopped at a traffic light and turned around to look at you. “I have many vacant rooms there, and the security will keep the reporters away if they ever find you.”

You bit your lip. You didn’t want to bother anyone, but you also didn’t have anywhere to go. “Alright, thank you Adrien. I promise I won’t a bother.”

The blonde smiled at you through the rear mirror. “You won’t be.”

Marinette seemed like she wanted to protest, but you didn’t know why, it honestly sounded like a good plan to you. Your friends looked at each other, having a silent discussion between themselves.

“And my father won’t be there, so it’ll be just us,” Adrien added, his voice a bit forceful. Mari huffed, and you wondered what was the problem with his father being home. Didn’t he like guests? You remembered Adrien telling you his dad didn’t like kids running around the house. But you weren’t a kid, so it should be fine, right?

The stoplight turned green and the sports car’s engine roared to life as it began to move.

Mari let out a defeated sigh after a moment.

“Fine.” She didn’t seem happy to have to say that. “I guess you’ll be safer in the Agreste manor.”

 

After a few minutes of dealing with Paris’ traffic, Adrien stopped the car in front of the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie and Mari got out.

“If you need anything, or just want to talk, send me a message ok?” She said to you through the open window.

You gave her a grateful smile. “Yeah, Mari. Thank you.”

You waved as the car moved and she waved back until she was just a small dot in the distance. What did you do to have such lovely people as your friends? You didn’t know.

 

As you walked into the Agreste manor, you remembered the last time you were here. The place still seemed expensive and intimidating, the portraits on the walls judging you and your plastic bags.

Adrien had insisted on carrying half of your bags, and now you were following him up the marble staircase.

You looked at some landscape paintings that decorated the house. At least you could admire the Agrestes’ taste in art and forget about your situation for a second. “I promise I’ll go back to my place soon.”

“Don’t worry about that, you can stay for as long as you need.” Adrien’s steps were quick as he took the corridor to the right. “And as I said before, my father isn’t here. He’s in a fashion show in Switzerland, so it’s just you and me.”

You weren’t sure if that was reassuring. This place was too quiet, and you somehow wished there were more people around so the silence wasn’t so oppressive.

“Oh, there are the employees too, of course.” The blonde added with a grin. “Don’t get scared if you see someone walking in the garden at night. It’s just the security guard, Lucius.”

You swallowed dry. Were Adrien and his father such a big deal that they needed this much security?

As the blonde took you to your new room, you wondered if you’d ever meet his father. He seemed the type of person that was a tourist in his own house, with how much he travelled. All you knew about him was thanks to Marinette, who worked part time in his fashion design company. But all she talked about was his work, and not the man himself.

Adrien stopped in front of a door and unlocked it.

“You first.” He made a gesture with his arm, and you got in, not knowing what to expect.

You gaped as you looked around. The bedroom was twice as big as the one in your apartment. The light coming from the window illuminated the simple and modern decoration. Your eyes fell on the queen-sized bed. It was like it was calling for you, the apparent softness inviting.

Adrien opened the window, allowing the cold wind to renew the air in the room for a moment.

He pointed to a door. “The bathroom is right there.” You hadn’t noticed the room was also a suite. Wow. It was better than a hotel. The blonde put your bags on the bed. “There’s a bathrobe and a towel inside, if you want to take a bath or a shower.”

Realization hit you as his words reached your ears.

“I don’t have any spare clothes,” you murmured, mostly to yourself. The truth was, you didn’t have anything. You only had your grocery bags, your cellphone, and the clothes you were wearing.

You felt a lump in your throat as angry tears began to well up in your eyes. The reality of your situation was catching up to you, and the mental and physical tiredness of yesterday only made it worse. You bit inside your cheek hard, the pain making you focus. You wouldn’t cry in front of Adrien, you didn’t want to worry him.

Adrien tilted his head. “I can buy you some clothes—”

“No, no, you don’t have to do that.” You interrupted him, shaking your head. “You’re already doing so much for me.”

He bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. “Well, you can wear my clothes, if you don’t mind them being a little big.”

Thinking about being surrounded by his comforting perfume made your mood lighten a little. “That’d be great, thanks again Adrien.”

“Don’t mention it.” He grinned, going for the door. “I’ll bring you something to wear when you finish the bath.”

When the door clicked close, you closed the open windows, shivering a little at the wind, and went to the bathroom.

 

The hot water warmed up your body as you lied in the large bathtub. Your head was resting on the edge as you stared at the ceiling, a million thoughts on your mind.

You could finally cross out ‘being persecuted by the press’ from your bingo game of ‘kind of in a relationship with a superhero’. All you needed now was ‘discovering that his superhero secret identity was obvious the whole time’ and you’d win the game.

A sigh left your lips as you passed a wet hand over your face. You had to focus. Things were serious now. Not only Hawkmoth knew who you were and your connection to Chat, but everyone in Paris. And the worst was that you didn’t know what Chat thought of all of this. Was he mad at the press or was this common to him? The doubt was eating you from inside.

You needed to talk to him more than ever. But how? You couldn’t leave the manor, and you also didn’t have a way to contact him. You scoffed. What kind of relationship was that anyway? You remembered how it was so easy some months back, when Chat went to your flat and posed for you. You were still trying to follow the ‘platonic muse’ path back then.

A humorless chuckle left your mouth, the water around you rippling with the movement. Things weren’t so simple anymore. You imagined something would change after your relationship with your muse followed another path, but you never imagined it’d come to this. But you couldn’t go back to how it was. It’d be foolish of you to think that.

The hot water turned lukewarm as you tried to sort out your feelings, without success. There was too much in your head and you couldn’t focus on just one thing. Maybe you could ask Adrien some questions later to try and ease your mind.

You got up, drained the tub and took a quick shower, enveloping yourself in a soft bathrobe afterwards. The cold tiles of the bathroom made goosebumps rise on your arms as you looked at the mirror. Your reflection stared back at you with an exhausted gaze. You were a mess.

You were in the middle of applying the new bandages you had bought around your feet when there was a knock at the door.

You fixed your bathrobe before saying, “Come in.”

Adrien’s head peeked inside the room first before he opened the door. “I got you some clothes.” He stopped when he saw you in the bathrobe, but soon averted his eyes, putting a mix of t-shirts and pants on the bed. “Tell me if you need anything else. I’ll call you when dinner's ready.”

You thanked him as he left in a hurry. As the door closed, you shuffled through the folded clothes he brought. You found a soft grey hoodie and black sweatpants, and put them on. The sweatpants were a bit large, but the elastic made them fit around your waist. You brought the hoodie closer to your face and breathed deeply. Adrien’s taste in perfume was amazing, but it was better if you didn’t do that in front of anyone.

 _Especially Chat_ , your mind added. You scoffed. The cat boy wouldn’t mind, would he? An image of Chat doing the same thing to another person’s clothes came to your mind, and you didn’t like the annoying feeling that tightened your chest. Not at all.

Trying to distract yourself, you grabbed your phone and searched for the Ladyblog. Alya’s new video was on the first page. Her voice filled your earphones as you hit the play button.

“Hey everybody, I’m here today to talk about one thing. Privacy.”

Your eyes were glued to the screen as she explained how everyone had the right to have a private life, superhero or not. The press was the next thing that she talked about, saying how disgusting they were for stalking you.

She finished the video with a statement. “This happened before in the past with Ladybug, and I think we can do better. We can _be_ better, Paris.”

The video ended and after rubbing your eyes to free them from possible tears, you sent Alya a message, thanking her for the support.

A knock at the door made you jolt.

“Hey, dinner's ready.” Adrien’s muffled voice reached you.

“Coming.” You got up from the bed and opened the door.

A grin appeared on Adrien’s face when he saw you in his clothes. “You look great.”

“Yeah, right.” You rolled your eyes.

He chuckled. “I’m serious.”

You shook your head, a hint of a smile on your lips. “Just lead the way, Adrien.”

 

The dining room was the same as the rest of the house, huge. Chandeliers descended from the ceiling and a large table occupied the middle of the room. There were too many chairs for just Adrien and his father, and you wondered if they often hosted parties or something of the sort.

The cook was putting the food on the table when you arrived, and you tried not to be awkward as you thanked him. You weren’t used to having someone cook for you, unlike Adrien seemed to be.

You sat in front of Adrien on the table and made small talk about the university, Paris, the neglect of the government when it came to art courses. But you knew you were just avoiding the inevitable, and soon Adrien asked.

“So…” He stretched out the word and you knew exactly what he was going to ask. “About you and Chat Noir…”

You were sure his intentions weren’t bad, but you couldn’t talk about that with anyone at the moment. Otherwise you’d end up crying in front of him, and you preferred to curl up and die, dramatic as it sounds.

So you put up your hand before he could finish, and he closed his mouth. “Can we not talk about this right now?” You gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m not… ready for it.”

“Of course.” He put a lock of blonde hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to pry, it’s just that… If you need anything, or anyone to talk to, know that I’m here.”

“It’s okay, thank you Adrien.” You gave him a warm smile and went back to your food.

Adrien began to talk about a new TV series and you listened, thanking him in your head for changing the subject.

 

With your stomach sated, you followed Adrien to your room, a glass of water in your hand.

“My room is just next door.” He pointed to a door behind him. “Just knock if you need anything, ok?”

You nodded, hoping you wouldn’t have to bother him. “Alright.”

“So… _Bonne nuit,_ ” he said, scratching his neck.

You could see he was hesitating, so you got close and put your arms around his torso, hugging him. “ _Bonne nuit_ , Adrien. Thank you for everything.”

He squeezed you tight, and it took great strength to part from him.

“Sleep tight.” He smiled and walked to his room, his steps on the wooden floor vanishing as you closed your door.

You got ready to sleep. As if by magic, a toothbrush and paste had appeared in the bathroom. You were sure this was Adrien’s doing.

After checking if the window was locked for the third time, you sighed and went to bed. You knew the security guard would be around, but you were still antsy. You shook your head as the face of the akumatized teacher came back to your mind, and laid down on the soft bed, letting the covers envelop you in their warm embrace.

 _You’re safe here_. That’s what you kept telling yourself, in hopes you’d fall asleep.

Minutes passed as you stared at the ceiling. The heater was making the room warm and cozy, but you still missed your bed, your apartment, your things…

You sprawled your arm out on the large bed. The mattress was cold, and empty. Biting your lip, you pulled your arm back and wished Chat were here.

Now that you were alone, everything you had pushed back was coming back with force: the tiredness, the pain.

Feeling a hole inside your chest, you grabbed one of the spare pillows by your side and hugged it, trying to trick yourself into thinking you were not alone. But the softness of the pillow was nothing compared to the warmth of Chat’s body against yours.

You sniffled, burying your face into the pillow. If he was here, you could talk and go through this mess together. A quiet sob left your mouth and you hugged the pillow tighter. You couldn’t stop the stubborn tear that left your eye, and soon more followed.

Your body shook as you tried to muffle your sobs. You didn’t want Adrien to hear them.

The sobs got weaker and weaker until the last tears dried on your cheeks, and you fell asleep.

\----

The bags under your eyes were dark when you woke up the next day. You didn’t sleep well, waking up many times during the night thanks to nightmares. All of them consisted of you running away from something, someone, and it was like the exhaustion from the dreams clung to your body as you woke up.

You put on Adrien’s grey hoodie from yesterday and a pair of pants, and went back to bed, your muscles too tired to do anything else. Crying had helped to numb the mess of feelings inside your heart, but in exchange it had sucked all the energy from you.

A knock on the door made you sit up on the mattress. “Yes?”

The door opened slowly and Adrien appeared carrying a tray of food. “ _Bonjour_ , I got you some breakfast.”

Your eyes widened. “Adrien, you shouldn’t have. I’m not sick—”

“I’m just taking care of my guest.” He arched an eyebrow, putting the tray on the bedside table.

You pursed your lips for a moment before shaking your head and smiling. “Thank you. Really.”

He shot you a warm grin that made your chest tighten. “I’ll be in my room if you need anything.”

Before leaving, Adrien took your clothes to wash, even after you told him you could do it yourself. He just used the guest argument again, and you complied with a grumble.

 

After having lunch together, Adrien gave you some space, leaving you in your room, and you were glad for that. You didn’t have to smile and pretend you were okay. And if he noticed your tired state during lunch, he didn’t mention.

You spent the day searching for answers on the internet. Laying on the bed, you made some searches on your phone, but there was almost nothing about the fight with the first Hawkmoth. _How is that possible?_

You found some videos, but they were shaky and consisted mostly of people screaming and showing the destruction in the city. In the best one you found, you heard a wicked laugh that made your stomach twist and goosebumps rise up and down your arm. But before the video showed who it was, it ended, like the camera had been broken. You didn’t want to imagine what happened to the person afterwards.

Was that the first Hawkmoth? You had imagined he’d sound older, and not like a teenager.

After pondering for a moment, you gave up and decided to listen to some music with your earphones to distract yourself. You sat on the windowsill and looked around the garden that stretched out in front of you, the small lamp-posts on the grass creating a path to the manor in the dark.

Where could Chat be? You wished you could send him a message, or find someone who could talk to him.

Your eyes widened a fraction.

Marinette.

You sent a message to your friend as fast as your fingers could manage.

You: hey Mari, you and Chat are close right? Can you tell him where I am? I really need to talk to him

You didn’t even have time to wonder if you seemed too desperate since her answer was almost instantaneous.

Mari: he hasn’t talked with you yet?????

You: nope

Marinette sent you a gif of a young Macaulay Culkin cocking a gun.

Mari: I’m gonna put some goddamn sense into this asshole’s head, wait a moment

You chuckled at her reaction, and wondered how she was going to talk to Chat. You heard a phone ring louder than the music booming in your earphones and furrowed your brows. Well, wasn’t that a coincidence.

The next song began to play and you lost your line of thought. You just knew it had to do with Chat’s identity or something like that.

Three songs started and ended as you waited for Mari’s answer, your feet tapping on the windowsill. What if Chat appeared at the manor? Could he get in with all the security?

You walked to your door. It was better to tell Adrien about it.

Your feet took you to his room, and you heard voices inside. Was he talking on the phone?

You knocked on his door and the voices stopped. The wait felt like an eternity, and you almost went back to your room when the door opened a fraction.

“Oh hey.” Adrien peaked from inside his bedroom. It felt like he didn’t want you to see what was behind him. “Do you need anything?”

You shuffled on your feet. “I wanted to ask if it’d be okay if Chat Noir appeared here.” He blinked a couple of times, and you continued. “It wouldn’t be for long, I just need to talk to him. But I figured it was better to let you know, in case he tries to get in from a window or something like this.”

A noise came from inside his room, and the blonde looked back for a moment. “It’s fine. If he wants, uh, to come, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

You grinned, your heart feeling lighter. “Thanks, Adrien.”

“Don’t mention it,” he muttered, and there was a hint of sadness in his voice you couldn’t understand.

 

The hours passed as you waited for Marinette’s response, but it didn’t come.

You wondered what could be the problem. Didn’t Chat want to see you?

Thoughts buried deep within your mind began to surface.

_Of course he doesn’t want to talk with you. You ruined his image._

You shook your head. _It wasn’t my fault._

_It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to be seen with you._

_He won’t come._

The sound of your phone beeping with a notification brought you back to reality, and you moved to grab it in haste.

Marinette had finally answered you.

Mari: Chat said he’s having some problems transforming right now, but he promised he’d talk to you soon

Something heavy settled in your chest. You wanted to believe in her words, but a part of you just couldn’t. It really seemed that Chat was avoiding you.

Mari: and if he doesn’t do it, I’m dragging him to you myself

You couldn’t help the chuckle that left your lips as you imagined the scene in your head. You were so thankful for having Marinette in your life.

You: thanks Mari :)

You pondered for a moment at how she had contacted Chat.

You: you know his civil identity, right?

She took some minutes to answer, but you waited, eyes locked to the screen.

Mari: maybe

You: that means yes

It stung a little that Marinette knew who Chat was, and you didn’t. But you were just someone he met about six months ago, and who would leave soon. It made sense, but it didn’t help appease the hurt in your heart.

You saw Marinette had sent you another message.

Mari: you know I can’t tell you right?

You sighed before typing.

You: I know, don’t worry about it

You: goodnight Mari

Mari: goodnight. Everything will be alright. Don’t worry.

The screen of your phone went dark as you locked it, and you saw your face looking back at you from the screen. You didn’t know if you believed in Marinette’s words.

 

You put one last forkful of food in your mouth and let out a sigh. The dinner had been as great as before, but the best part was that during your talk with Adrien, he hadn’t mentioned anything about Chat Noir, or the superhero coming to his house. You regretted asking him that, since Chat wouldn’t come. It made you look like a fool.

Adrien put his fork down and got up to leave. You bit your lip. You had too much on your mind, and didn’t want to go back to your silent room yet.

“Can I watch some TV?” You blurted out.

Adrien stopped, plate in his hand. “Of course. You don’t have to ask me for permission, you know,” he chuckled.

After you both took your empty plates to the kitchen and thanked the chef for the meal, you followed the blonde to the recreation room.

He sat down on the sofa by your side, but put some distance between you and him, which made you arch a brow. Was he going to stay?

Adrien grabbed the remote. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know.” You probably wouldn’t be able to pay attention to the movie anyway, so you shrugged. “You can choose whatever you want, it’s fine.”

He ended up picking a musical based on the 50’s, something simple and spirit lifting. The songs and dances passed before your eyes, but it was like they weren’t even there and you were staring at a mix of light and colors that stood out in the dark room around you.

In the middle of a song, you muttered, “Adrien.”

“Hm?” He looked at you, the light coming from the screen dancing on his face.

“Can I ask you something?” You said.

“Sure.” He shuffled on the sofa.

“It’s about the New Year fight. At the end, Chat said something about the first Hawkmoth.” You averted your eyes to the screen, seeing a girl with a pink jacket ride a motorcycle. “I tried to look it up on the internet, but there’s almost no information about that.” You glanced back at him. “Do you know what happened?”

It was Adrien’s turn to avert his gaze. He kept looking at the TV for what seemed like a long time, before he finally opened his mouth to speak. “I wasn’t here at the time. I was in New York for Fashion Week, but I heard it was a pretty bad fight.” He glanced at his hands, flexing them. “Some people died. Even Ladybug’s power couldn’t make them come back.”

“That’s horrible,” you whispered, thinking about the innocent lives lost in the battle. “And Hawkmoth? Did they discover his identity?”

He nodded. “Yeah, but Ladybug and Chat Noir asked for it to be kept a secret, so nobody really knows who he is.” Adrien kept moving his hands, like he was incapable of staying still. “But I know he stayed at the rehab clinic for a long time.” You nodded. So the guy hadn’t died.

“I see.” You decided not to pry any further, since the blonde didn’t seem comfortable talking about this, and went back to ‘watching’ the movie.

Soon the sound of the TV began to lull you to sleep. The soft voices and songs were better than the oppressive silence of your room, and Adrien’s presence calmed you down.

You were in the middle of a dream when you felt a lock of hair being taken away from your face and a blanket being put on top of you.

“I’m awake,” you mumbled, voice coated with sleep and eyes still closed.

Adrien hummed. “You sure are.”

A pair of lips touched your forehead, careful not to wake you, and you let out a sigh, burying your face in the blanket.

“Let’s go, Plagg,” Adrien whispered.

A few seconds passed.

“ _Plagg_.”

“Ugh. Fine.” Another voice grumbled and your dreams snatched you back to another reality as Adrien’s steps faded away.

 

You woke up with bright light rays on your face. Blinking a couple of times, you sat up and looked around, not remembering where you were for a moment. The sight of the TV made your memories come back. You were still in the recreation room. You had a vague memory of talking with Adrien yesterday, but you couldn’t discern what was dream and what was reality, so it soon vanished from your mind.

As you were going back to your bedroom, Lucius, the security guard, told you Adrien had left to do some errands, so it was just you and the employees inside the manor. You thanked him and continued on your way, wondering what was Adrien up to.

It was midday when you received the message. You were changing into your own clothes, now clean thanks to Adrien, when the notification beep reached your ears.

‘Come get your things. I need the flat. Now.’

Your hands were shaking as they held the phone. The message was from your landlord.

\----

“What a fucking asshole, I can’t believe he did this to you.” Alya put another box full of food supplies in her small silver car.

You let out a sigh as you dragged your luggage across the sidewalk. You had to shove all your clothes inside and sit on top of it for it to close. You didn’t want to think about what would happen when you had to open it again. It would probably explode.

Mari took the luggage from you with ease before you could protest. “Well, the guy will have to pay a huge fine for that.”

“Serves him right.” Alya pat you on the back, before going to the driver’s side. “Don’t worry, _mon amie_. We’ll find you another flat in no time.”

The landlord’s words were still ringing in your ears. He had accused you of troubling the other residents and himself, since the reporters kept coming back every day to question him. He didn’t want to listen when you said it wasn’t your fault. He was sure it was.

An unfamiliar voice called your name, and a bad feeling settled in your stomach as you turned around.

A man got out of a black car and began to walk in your direction. “Tell us what happened on New Year! Are you and Chat together? Are you just after his fame?”

“ _Merde_ , get in!” Alya got inside the car, and you and Marinette rushed to do the same.

“Wait! Answer me!” The man cried out, but Alya was already speeding down the street.

Turning around in your seat, you took one last look at your apartment before the car turned around the corner. You had made so many happy memories there, and now you didn’t even have a chance to say a proper goodbye to the place. It hurt to part from it like this.

“My life is a fucking mess,” you muttered to yourself, watching the streets pass by.

There was a moment of silence in the car, before Marinette spun around to look at you.

“It’ll get better, you’ll see. We’re here to support you, aren’t we Alya?” Marinette grinned, glancing at her friend.

Alya nodded. “Sure thing. And if you need anyone to punch those reporters,” she grinned at you through the rear-view mirror. “Leave it to me.”

You let out a snort, and it soon transformed into a laugh. Your friends joined you, and you were delighted in laughing again. It seemed to have been a long time since you last laughed like that, and it felt amazing.

 

You spent the day with your friends at Mari’s house. Marinette had insisted you needed a break, and you had gladly agreed with her. The house was empty, since her parents had left to take her uncle to the airport, so it was just you three.

The girls didn’t pressure you to talk about your problems; rather, they wanted you to forget about everything for a moment and relax. So you ended up enjoying their company while watching TV series and eating snacks. You were grateful for the friends you had.

Alya was explaining to you the confusing plot of a new detective series when a phone began to ring.

“And then the mother killed him—” Alya looked around the room. “Isn’t that your phone, Mari?”

Mari blinked. “Oh, right!” Alya rolled her eyes to you with a smile as Mari got up from the couch. “ _Allô_?” Marinette grinned and looked at you. “Oh, hey Adrien.”

Alya scoffed. “Of course.”

You paled. You had forgotten to tell him you would leave the manor. He must have been worried when he saw you weren’t there.

“Yeah, she’s here,” Mari said and you could hear the amusement in her voice as she spoke. “You worry too much.” She sighed. “Alright,  _mom_. Yeah, yeah, I know, I’ll take care of it. _À plus_.”

“Can he be more obvious?” Alya rolled her eyes as Mari ended the call.

“About what?” You tilted your head.

They both looked at you.

“Yeah, he can.” Mari grinned.

They laughed, and you furrowed your brows. You weren’t that dense, so you knew what your friends were implying. “C’mon, you guys still think he has a crush on me?”

Alya opened her mouth to speak, but Mari beat her to it. “Not really.” A frown creased Alya’s forehead, but Marinette ignored her. “It’s just that Adrien isn’t that good when it comes to making friends. And it’s kinda funny, that’s all.”

The way Alya was looking at Marinette, like she had sprouted another head, and an ugly one at that, let you know your friend wasn’t telling you the whole story, but you decided to let it pass this time. You already had too much on your mind.

 

A soft pink light was coloring the Seine River as Alya drove you back to the manor. Your spirit was lighter, due to your friends, but now that you were aware of your luggage in the car trunk, a heavy feeling was coming back to your chest.

Some minutes later, Alya was pressing the manor’s intercom button.

“Yes?” A familiar voice said.

Alya got closer to the speaker. “Adrien, get your ass out here and help us with the luggage.”

“Alya?” Adrien asked, which made the girl chuckle.

“Who else, darling? Come quick.”

You were breathing heavily from carrying your biggest suitcase from the car to the sidewalk when a buzz coming from the gate caught your attention.

Adrien was striding in your direction, and you couldn’t help the flutter in your stomach when you saw his worried expression.

“What happened?” He got the luggage from you with ease, much like Marinette.

You watched him with a mix of shock and amazement. Did they go to the gym everyday or what?

Adrien looked back at you, making you realize you hadn’t answered his question.

“The landlord dumped me on the street.” You scratched your neck. “Said that the press was bothering him and the other residents.”

He stopped and you saw his face contort with anger. Your eyes widened.

“Don’t worry about it.” You rushed to say. “He’ll have to pay a fine for that.”

Adrien’s expression softened a little, but you could see by the way his forehead was creased that he was still very much pissed as he carried your luggage inside.

It made a small smile curl your lips up. You didn’t know why he cared so much about you, but it made you content.

“Is it true?”

Alya’s voice caught you by surprise.

“What?” You turned your head, seeing her by your side, a box under her arm.

“About you and Chat Noir.” It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on your head, making you cold and vulnerable. Alya must have seen your reaction, because she added. “I’m not asking as a reporter, but as your friend.”

“It’s… complicated.” You kicked a small pebble on the ground. “We aren’t together, but—”

She put her hand up with a smile. “You don’t have to tell me everything. I just wanted to hear it from you, and not those nasty reporters.” She put a hand on your shoulder. “I’ll support you, whatever happens.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and smiled back at her. “Thank you, Alya.”

She gave you the box. “Now go before mom Adrien gets worried.”

 

“Alright, this is the last one,” Adrien said as he put a large box inside your room. He didn’t look tired in the slightest. You, on the other side, were breathing heavily while leaning on the wall, pretending you weren’t dying. Damn those stairs.

“Thanks for the help, Adrien.” You managed to say, and he nodded.

“I’ll help you search for flats.” He seemed determined as he leaned on the doorway. “I’m pretty sure there’s one available around here.”

You gave him a nervous laugh, shaking your head. “I can’t afford that.”

That didn’t discourage him, resolve apparent in his green eyes. “I’ll look into it. The rent shouldn’t be that expensive.”

You smiled. Oh, naïve Adrien. This was the tourist area, and if that wasn’t enough it was also near the Eiffel Tower. Of course it’d be expensive as _hell_.

 

When the night had come and dinner was over, you asked Adrien if you could watch another movie. Seeing all your packed things inside your room was making you feel anxious, so you sat down in the recreation room to ease your mind. The blonde kept you company for an hour or so, and you were sure he was keeping an eye on you, since he kept sending not so furtive glances your way.

It was past midnight when he left, wishing you a goodnight. He seemed tired, and you almost stopped him to ask what happened today, but you let him go rest. He needed it.

During the movie, you could swear you heard purring near you, but every time you turned the volume down, it stopped. It kept distracting you, and when you realized, the movie had ended, giving way to a news program.

You knew it was better for your sanity if you turned the TV off, but you were frozen, your arm refusing to move. Part of you was sure they wouldn’t say anything about you, since there was nothing else to talk about.

But another part knew it was a foolish thought to have.

“ _Madame, monsieur, bonsoir_. Now back to the Chat Noir affair,” the woman said and you rolled your eyes. _There we go_. “He and the girl have been seen together more than once, our sources say. The girl has been akumatized before, and an interview found on the Ladyblog shows that she already had feelings for the superhero back then.”

You shook your head and grabbed the remote. What a waste of time.

“Could this mean the Parisian hero is ready to love again?” Another news anchor said.

You stopped, finger hovering over the red power button.

She continued. “After Ladybug got herself a boyfriend, the cat hero fell into a depressing state, that only got worse after the great battle against Hawkmoth.” A frown creased your forehead. _Ladybug has a boyfriend?_ _How come you had never heard of that?_ “Five years later, is the charming Chat Noir ready for a relationship or is this just another one of his hook ups?”

“Thank you, Celine.” The other anchor said. “We’ll come back if we have more information.”

The screen turned black as you finally pressed the button, eyes unfocused.

The woman's words made you realize something. You didn’t really know Chat. It felt like you did, but actually, you didn’t know much about the masked hero. You had never talked about his past, due to his secret identity, and the time you spent together was too short for meaningful conversations.

You had an idea that Chat felt something for Ladybug in the past, but you didn’t know it was that serious. The hook ups were easier to understand, as Chat was quite gorgeous and seemed to flirt with everyone.

Could this be why he didn’t want to see you? Because for him you were just another hook up that went public?

You tried not to let it affect you, reminding yourself that he publicly referred to you as “important” on New Year, but your hands in fists by your side betrayed your emotional state.

Why did it matter so much to you? He was your muse, not your boyfriend. That day in Marinette’s room, you both had agreed not to involve feelings in this. Then why was it so goddamn _difficult_ now?

You buried your face in a cushion, wanting to scream all your frustrations out. However, before you could do that, the sound of something falling behind you caught your attention.

“Ow.”

You shoved the cushion down and looked back, but the room was empty. _What was that?_

Another sound, this time similar to a pained meow, reached your ears. Did Adrien have any pets? You didn’t think so. You were almost sure his father wouldn’t allow it.

“Hello?” You asked, but there was no answer.

You turned forward again, just in time to see the cushion on the sofa to your right tumble to the ground. You weren’t even near it.

You strode back to your room, eyes wide and heart in your throat. First the purring and now things started moving on their on. That was it. Either this damn place was haunted or you had gone mad, and you weren’t staying alone in that room any longer to confirm any of those theories.

Back in the safety of your room, you distracted yourself with your phone, reading anything you could find just so you didn’t have to think. You were almost falling asleep when a message popped up in a group chat of foreigner students you were part of. You never really participated in the conversations, but this particular message caught your attention. You read it again and again, until you finally made your decision.

\----

“You’re going _where_?”

The morning light was reflecting on Adrien’s shocked face as he stared at you and your small luggage with wide eyes, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

“Barcelona, Spain. A group of foreign students are going as well.” You shuffled from foot to foot. “We’ll stay for two weeks.”

The flight was in the afternoon, but you had to leave early and meet with the others at the airport. You had bought the ticket yesterday night. It was quite expensive, being so close to the flying date, but you had to leave this city. You needed to, or otherwise you’d go insane inside the manor. Adrien was a lovely friend and host, but you were tired of being trapped with your own thoughts.

Also, you were sure the fine your landlord would pay would cover the expenses. At least the asshole would help you with something.

“But right now?” Adrien passed a hand through his blonde locks, and you noticed he was tapping his foot. Why was he so anxious?

“I decided in the last minute, that’s why I didn’t say anything sooner,” you said, but he still seemed worried. You let out a sigh. “I… need a break, Adrien. I know if I go out, the reporters will come after me like vultures, and I like the manor but I can’t—” You took a deep breath. “I need to do this.”

Adrien looked at you, and it really felt like he was taking everything in. Your expression, your features, the dark circles under your eyes… You stared back until it got too much, and you had to avert your eyes from his piercing green ones.

“Alright.” He finally said in a quiet voice. “And I… I found an apartment for you near here.”

Excitement bubbled in your chest, but it vanished the moment you thought about _where_ you were. “Isn’t it expensive?”

He shook his head. “I looked it up. It’s going to be the same rent you paid for your last flat.”

“Really?” You could feel the excitement coming back.

“Yeah, I’m going to talk with the landlady for you.” Adrien chuckled. “You can move in when you come back. Is that good?”

You felt a huge amount of gratitude for this boy, who had been so good for you these past days without asking for anything in return.

You enveloped him in a hug, trying to show him how much you appreciated his help and company. “Yeah, it’s wonderful. Thank you, Adrien. Thank you for everything.”

His arms circled around you with caution, and he held tight. “It was nothing.” You separated from him and he smiled at you, green eyes filled with something you couldn’t describe. “Have a good trip. I hope you find what you’re searching for.”

\----

You adjusted your backpack as you walked across the long corridors of the airport filled with tourists and locals coming and going. People who went to see their families and were coming back, others who came to celebrate the new year in the city of love and now had to go back to their hometowns.

Everywhere you looked was packed with people, and you breathed in relief. You were just another traveler.

You followed the other seven students to the boarding gate. The Belgian girl, Louise, Kostas and Julien’s boyfriend were some of them, but Julien himself wasn’t there. It was strange to find one boy without the other, seeing how they were glued to the hip at the Christmas party. Kostas kept sending wary glances your way, but didn’t approach you, thankfully.

You looked at the others’ large backpacks and it made you think about your own. A hand luggage and a small backpack were all you were taking with you, so you didn’t have to pay extra fees for the flight company. It was definitely going to be cold in Spain, so you hoped the clothes you were taking were enough.

You got separated from the group for a moment as you went to the restroom. It’d be quick, so you told them to go on ahead.

You were about to get in when someone blocked your path.

“ _Excusez_ _moi_ , _mademoiselle_ ,” a woman grinned at you. Her smile was almost made of plastic.

“Yes?” You asked, one brow rising as you waited for her next words.

“I’m Nathalie from Paris News–”

You didn’t wait for her to finish and began to walk in the other direction with a frown. Stupid reporters couldn’t give you break even to go to the freaking bathroom.

“ _Mademoiselle_ , please!” She went after you and you saw a man with a camera do the same. _Where did he come from?_ “Just one question!”

You gritted your teeth, walking faster to the international flights’ entrance.

The woman began to bombard you with questions, catching the attention of other travelers.

“What’s your relationship with Chat Noir?”

“Are you lovers like everyone is saying?”

People began to whisper around you, but the woman wasn’t done yet.

“Did you already make love?”

You tightened your jaw.

“Is he a passionate lover in bed?”

You could feel the pent up anger coursing through your veins. “This is much more than one question, lady.”

She didn’t stop. “Do you love him?”

You jerked to a halt in front of the entrance, almost making the woman lose her balance as she stopped as well.

Chat not wanting to see or talk to you, the reporters not leaving you alone, the accusing words being thrown at you left and right. It was all piling up in an angry mess inside your head, and you couldn’t stop the words that left your mouth.

“We’re _nothing_.” You spat at the woman. “There’s _nothing_ between me and the cat.” You showed your ticket to the guard, and looked one last time at the reporter. “Now leave me the hell alone.”

She tried to go after you, but the guard stopped her, asking for the ticket, which she didn’t have.

You walked inside, pulling your luggage behind. It was like a fire was lit inside you, transforming all the frustration into anger. Damn that woman, and damn Chat Noir as well.

People kept staring at you as you walked to the metal detector, and you stared them down until they looked away, embarrassed.

A few minutes later, you sat down near the other students. You crossed your arms over your chest and just glared at the large glass panels, seeing planes take off in the distance.

“What happened?” Louise asked in a careful voice by your side.

“Nothing,” you said, glancing at her. “Don’t worry about it.”

She didn’t try to pry, and went back to talking with the others.

Finally on the plane, you took your seat by the window.

Through the whole flight you put your earphones on and pretended to be asleep. The loud music boomed into your ears, drowning out the thoughts that wanted to settle in and the excited conversations around you.

And if a tear ran across your cheek, you pretended the fault lay in the air conditioner, and not in a troubled heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all that angst, all those feels (; ω ; )ヾ(´∀`* ) I'm really excited for the next chapters aaaaa
> 
> And I've been thinking... Where are you guys from? You don't have to say it if you don't feel comfortable, but I'm really curious! I think many of you already know, but I'm from Brazil :)
> 
> Also I'll answer all your messages soon! I know I missed some in the older chapters, but I'll get to them eventually :)
> 
> PS: The second survey result for the next POV chapters are out! [Check it out if you haven't!](http://khywae.tumblr.com/post/167238886024/drum-rollmore-here-is-the-result-for-the)
> 
> PPS: I love you all! Thanks for all the overwhelming support ♡


	22. Twilight Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That time of the month when I suddenly appear and update is here yay (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ thank you all for the wonderful comments! I loved to know that this story has reached so many people around the world, it's amazing and fills me with joy ♡
> 
> Samantha referred to this story ark as a "Heartbreak Conga Line" and I think it's really fitting :') so get ready because the angst is real

The mix of colored lights entering the building through stained glass windows danced around the couple a few meters ahead of you.

Your eyes focused on their intertwined fingers. They were whispering to each other, like the church around them didn’t matter, and they were in their own world.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

You blinked, startled out of your reverie, and looked at Louise by your side. It was obvious on her face that she was glad to be leaving. She had made a comment a few hours ago about how staring at architecture and stained glass windows in the cold with tourists in every corner wasn’t her idea of fun.

“Sure.” You looked around one last time, taking in the beauty of the lights in the Sagrada Familia. It wasn’t a place to have fun, although some running children could disagree with you. The colored lights and high ceilings made the place seem unreal and brought you a sense of melancholy and peace.

Said peace vanished the minute you tried to get out of the church. There were people everywhere, and you got lost for a moment in the middle of a huge Chinese tourist group.

After throwing many ‘excuse me’s here and there as you squeezed past, you got to the streets and could finally breathe. Following your group along, soon the horde of tourists began to give way to locals. You watched some teenagers laugh and talk in loud voices as they went in the direction of a McDonald’s. It was weird being surrounded by Spanish everywhere after hearing and speaking mainly French for half a year.

You took a few more steps before glancing over your shoulder. No one seemed to be following you. You smiled a bit to yourself in relief. One week in Barcelona and nobody had recognized you yet. However, a part of you wondered if it’d remain like that.

“Alright, so where are we going?” Zoe’s distinct accent made you snap your eyes to her. She was turning and turning her map around, trying to find the way. You resisted the urge to sigh. So you had been walking around for no reason?

With your hands inside your coat, you followed the group along the cold streets as they decided where to go, but your steps weren’t as energetic as theirs. Not anymore anyway.

The first week you had tried your best to be excited about the trip, giving your opinion, searching for places to visit, doing everything to keep your mind occupied. You had, quite literally, run away from your problems, and at first it seemed to be working. Your days were simple. You walked all day, arrived exhausted at the hostel and slept right away. No thinking, no complicated feelings. Simple.

However, as the days passed and it seemed like you had been away from Paris for a month, you couldn’t keep up the pace anymore. Your body could be getting better and your feet were healing, but your mind wasn’t. Too many ‘what ifs’, too many unanswered questions – besides the new ones regarding your future. It was wearing you down.

You began to miss out on the group conversations, as your mind was elsewhere. The others got worried, but you kept telling them you were fine, until the questions stopped. They didn’t try to pry or ask about your relation to Chat, which you were grateful for.

You blamed everything on the tiredness of the trip and stress of the last week, but it was different, like something was missing.

 

You walked by some bars as you went to the gothic part of the town. A Korean couple passed by and you smiled as you were reminded of Marinette. She loved Korean couples’ matching outfits.

Your eyes kept travelling around until they landed on a blonde girl wearing a hat and sunglasses looking at a menu. She stared in your direction for a brief moment, before looking down again. Your heart sped up, wondering if she had somehow recognized you, but she didn’t show any signs of it.

Maybe it was an exaggeration of your distressed mind, but you could swear you began to see the girl everywhere after that. You mentioned that to Louise, but she hadn’t even noticed the girl. With a slight fear that you were making all this up in your head, even the girl, you decided it was just a coincidence, nothing more. There was no way any reporter would have found you here.

 

Your foot was tapping on the ground as the group kept looking over menus, trying to find a place to have lunch. It was always difficult to choose with so many people together. The restaurant needed to have a combination of cheap, good and varied food, which turned the simple task of having lunch into a complicated and absurd puzzle.

Looking around the large street filled with people, you were keeping an eye out for any blonde girls, but no sign of the one yet. A plan was forming itself in your head, a way to find out if she was actually following you and to stop this nonsense. You didn’t come all the way to Barcelona to feel paranoid again.

“Hey, we’re going inside this one. You coming?” Liz, a shy Mexican girl, tapped you on the arm.

You opened your mouth to speak when your eyes landed on a street corner a few meters ahead, where the blonde girl was looking around some shops. You clenched your fists. Who was she? Her hat and sunglasses seemed like some sort of disguise.

“Actually,” you turned to Liz with a smile. “I’m going to buy some souvenirs for my friends real quick before I forget. I’ll catch up with you guys soon.”

“Ok then.” Liz nodded. “We’ll be at the restaurant.”

You walked, pretending to look at the stores, before entering a big shop. You waited, looking at the various t-shirts with “I love Barcelona” written on them. A huge bee landed on one of the clothes and you moved away from it with careful steps. It seemed to be staring at you with its big eyes.

Your attention was pulled away from the insect when the shopkeeper greeted someone with enthusiasm – he hadn’t bothered to greet you. As you looked at the entrance, you saw the blonde girl. You swallowed dry and delved deeper into the store. No, this wasn’t a coincidence.

You left the store with quick steps, trying your best not to look like you had stolen something. You turned around the corner and waited, hearing your pulse in your ears.

The sound of the blonde’s heels hitting the pavement reached you.

Confrontation wasn’t part of your initial plan, but you were tired of this, of being watched, hunted like you had committed a crime, when all you had done was… feel.

You shook your head and took a deep breath. Mustering up all the courage you could find in yourself, you stepped in front of her. “Why are you following me?”

The blonde’s blue eyes widened as she got into a defensive stance. A second later she blinked and composed herself, adjusting her purse on her shoulder as a sneer appeared on her face.

“Following _you_?” She scoffed. “Sweetie, do you know who I _am_?”

You narrowed your eyes at the French accent in her voice. A Parisian reporter perhaps? But why was she wearing a disguise?

You gave the blonde your best intimidating face. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t care. If I see you following me again, I’ll call the police.”

After glaring at her one last time for dramatic effect, you turned around and began to walk in the other direction.

You heard the blonde huff and mutter with outrage, “Call the police? The _police_! I’m doing her a favor!”

A favor? You had no idea what was she talking about, and if she was a reporter, you didn’t want to find out.

You let out a breath and put a hand over your chest as you moved, feeling your heart beating rapidly. You didn’t know how you were able to say all that to the girl without your voice wavering. With a quick look behind yourself, you went back to the restaurant. Hopefully she would stop following you now.

\----

The shared room was empty when you got to the hostel. It was unusual to find it like this, so you decided to sit down on your bunk bed for a moment and revel in the silence. The rest of the day had been uneventful, and the blonde girl had disappeared, but the encounter with her left you skittish many hours later.

You grabbed your phone, watching as messages popped up on the screen.

You stared at one of Marinette’s texts.

Mari: hey, call me when you can! Miss you!

With a faint smile, you pressed the call button in the message app, so you didn’t have to pay international fees. Your eyes travelled around the room as you waited, the other bunk beds filling most of the space.

Seconds passed, and Mari didn’t pick up. Your finger was hovering over the end call button when you heard her voice through the speaker.

“ _Allô_?”

You barely made out her voice from the background noise.

“Hey Mari, can you talk?” You lay down on your back, resting your head on the pillow.

She said something, but a loud song coming from her side of the line made it impossible to understand what it was.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.” You raised your voice, the sound loud in the quiet room.

“Oh, for fuck’s—” Mari tsked. “Can you turn it down?” She screamed, away from the speaker.

It seemed like she was talking to someone, but there was no response and the song didn’t stop. Marinette sighed and for a moment all you could hear was the melody. You strained your ears to understand the lyrics.

_Et tu t'en es allée avec un bout de moi_

Your eyebrows furrowed in concentration. You went away with a piece of me? Was that it?

_Maintenant, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est juste une photo de toi, juste une photo de toi_

And now all that I have left is a photo of you. This part was easier to catch, as it seemed to be the chorus. You didn’t recognize the song, but it seemed quite melancholic.

Before you could hear the rest, there was a sound of a door being closed and the music was muffled.

“Alright, that’s better,” Mari sighed. “Sorry about that. I’m at a friend’s right now, and they’re… quite unstable.”

“I hope it’s nothing serious.” Your eyes unfocused as you stared at the bunk bed above you. “Do I know them?”

“Oh, no, no, I don’t think so,” she said in a hurry, making you think that you probably knew the person. Mari was still terrible at acting. “So, what’s up? How’s the trip going? Did anything happen?”

Adjusting your head on the pillow, you told her about your past few days, and at the end decided to mention the encounter with the blonde girl. You decided to leave out the fact that you had threatened her. Mari could get worried or scold you. You had to admit it hadn’t been a smart move, but you were tired and it had worked anyway.

“Blonde, you say?” Mari went silent for a moment and you could hear the faint melody of the same song still playing. Was it on repeat? “Do you know who she was? Probably just another reporter, right?” The tone of her voice was a bit edgy.

“Maybe,” you sighed. “She talked like she was someone important, but I didn’t recognize her.” You raised your head when the shared room door opened and two girls got in, laughing. Your moment of peace was over.

Mari hummed. “Well, keep safe either way. We’ll talk soon, ok? I have to go now. _À plus_!”

“Will do. _À plus_ , Mari.” You smiled, amused by the rapid way she had spilled all those words. She probably wanted to go back to comforting her friend.

You ended the call with a lighter heart. Talking to Mari about what was happening helped you get a grasp of your situation and feelings. It was also a nice reminder that someone cared, so you tried to keep contact with her, and Alya as well.

During these past days, even Nino had sent you a message asking how you were doing. Adrien, on the other hand, hadn’t spoken to you since you left for Barcelona. You had sent him a text, but received only silence in return. Maybe he was still upset about the trip. You shook your head as you remembered his reaction when you told him you’d leave. That boy worried too much.

 

You took a quick shower in the shared bathroom and went down to the hostel common room. They had some cool books there that you could use to distract yourself and free warm beverages. You had been doing this for some nights now, when you couldn’t sleep right away. It was better than being alone with your thoughts.

Liz was always there as well. Most of the others usually went out to nightclubs and bars. They had invited you to come, but after going one time, you just didn’t have the energy to go back.

You opened the common room door and spotted your six travel friends sitting around a table, whispering to each other. Some were probably waiting for the clubs to open, which happened way past midnight.

“Should we say anything?” You heard one of them say.

“I don’t know. She’s already pretty bad as it is.”

“I think she deserves to know.”

“Louise, don’t you dare.”

Curious to understand what was going on, you approached them. “Hey, what are you guys talking about?”

Everyone straightened their postures at the same time, like you were some kind of high ranked general and they were your cadets.

“Oh, nothing.” Luan grinned, pulling a phone closer to him, and the others averted their eyes. “Just deciding what we’re going to do tomorrow.”

You narrowed your eyes at their suspicious behavior.

“Chat Noir made a statement about the girl today.” Louise blurted out. “ _You_ , I guess.”

“Louise!” Luan glared at her.

Louise just shrugged. “It’s all over the internet.”

You reached for your phone.

“It’s not worth it,” Liz said in a pleading voice, making you halt.

You bit your lip, already feeling your pulse quicken. “I have to know.”

Sitting on a secluded sofa, away from them, you got your phone and searched for the Ladyblog. It was the first time after you got to Barcelona that you were getting any news about the ‘scandal’. You had tried your best to ignore anything related to it, or Chat.

And now your eyes were searching the video tag for Chat’s speech. A crease formed on your forehead when you didn’t find it. It wasn’t in the Ladyblog yet. That was odd, since Alya was always quick to upload anything related to the heroes.

With furrowed brows, you searched the internet for news. You found an article saying that Chat Noir and Ladybug had saved dozens of civilians from a metro accident. At the end there was a link to a video called ‘CHAT NOIR MAKES SHOCKING STATEMENT ABOUT MYSTERIOUS GIRL’.

You breathed deeply and clicked on it.

The footage started showing Ladybug and Chat Noir putting people on the ground outside a large metro station. The police began to take the victims away as a dark smoke cloud rose from the building.

When the last victim was taken away, the person holding the camera began to run in the heroes’ direction along with dozens of others.

“Chat Noir! Ladybug!” They all screamed, creating a cacophony of voices.

The two heroes turned around and when the camera focused on Chat’s face, you felt your chest tighten. All those days of trying to control your emotions seemed to go down the drain. It felt like such a long time since you had last seen him. And he was transformed, just a week after you had left for Barcelona. Was he lying when he said he couldn’t transform? You narrowed your eyes, but decided to focus on what was happening for now.

Ladybug stepped in front of Chat as the reporters started to circle him. “I’ll answer your questions. Leave him be.”

Chat put a hand on her shoulder as he stepped by her side. “It’s okay, my lady.” She stared at him for a moment and nodded, but her expression didn’t soften.

The reporters separated into groups to question Lady and Chat, and the person holding the camera followed a reporter to Chat’s side.

“What is your relationship with the artist girl?” Someone asked, and you almost rolled your eyes. Now they knew what you studied. Didn’t these people get tired of prying into your life?

“Straight to the point, huh?” Chat chuckled, putting a hand on his hip. “She already gave you an answer, didn’t she?”

You closed your eyes for a moment. Of course Chat had heard about the airport incident.

Your words at the time had been a product of days of frustration and fatigue. You knew that there _was_ something between you and your muse, but you just didn’t know _what_ it was anymore.

Chat’s tone was light and his face unreadable, trained not to show any emotion, making it impossible to know what he was thinking. You couldn’t know if he was upset about what you had said. Maybe it didn’t make any difference to him? You just wished his emerald eyes could show you the truth, even a slight glimpse of it.

“Was it just a hook up then?” The question made you pay attention to the video again.

“Why does Ladybug get all the cool questions?” Chat gave them a breathy laugh, but you knew him well enough to know it was an empty one. “Don’t you guys want to know how we managed to save more than thirty people from the metro?”

There was silence, and Chat grinned.

“Not interested, huh?” He passed a hand through his hair. “Look, the girl already said there’s nothing between us, didn’t she?” He shrugged. The nonchalant tone of his voice made your chest tighten even more. “What else do you want? A detailed version of my New Year’s night?” He winked to a reporter near him and you saw her blush a deep red. “Well, I’m afraid I’ll have to leave that for another day. _Au revoir!_ ”

The reporters all began to talk at the same time. Ignoring them, Chat grabbed his baton and prepared to jump. Ladybug glanced at him and followed his example, saying a brief farewell and readying her yoyo.

“So she doesn’t mean anything to you?” A man blurted out, holding a recorder near the cat hero’s face.

Chat stopped for a moment and looked back at the reporter, his green eyes devoid of emotion. “No. Nothing.”

And he was off. Ladybug gave the reporters a glare before running after him. You looked away from the screen, your muscles tense. It was like Chat’s words were knives piercing your chest and lungs, making it hard to breathe.

You locked your phone and got up from the sofa. So he didn’t care. He was probably avoiding you all along. You breathed deeply, trying to force any upcoming meltdown to stay still within you. You thought you were ready to hear something like this from Chat, after the way he had ignored you, but it hurt much more than you were expecting.

You tried to turn the ruthless pain into fury, into anything other than _this_ , but you just… couldn’t. You also tried telling yourself Chat was just your muse, that you could easily find another one, but your heart didn’t seem to care.

Was that why Marinette had sent you that message? Because she knew about the interview?

“Great job, Louise.”

Luan’s voice made you look back at the group in time to see Louise flip the guy off. You had forgotten you weren’t alone.

You loosened your grip on the phone in your hand and relaxed your expression, but your thoughts were still a mess. You wouldn’t be able to sleep or even read like this. Every time you thought back to the interview, the knives in your chest seemed to curl and cut deeper. So much for worrying about Chat and what he would think.

You stared at the group, your strong gaze contrasting with their wary glances. “Are you guys going to any club again tonight?”

They nodded, giving each other curious looks.

You glanced one last time at your phone before turning to them. “I’m coming with you.”

\----

You felt more than heard the glass cup hit the counter, due to the booming music around you. The strong lights from the club reflected on the transparent material and the liquid inside. Your coat was folded over your lap, the confined space along with the large amount of people dancing making you almost forget about the cold outside.

Time was difficult to track in a closed place like this. You didn’t know how long you had been here, but you had lost track of your group, and were sitting on a stool at the bar, away from the dance floor, making small talk with some random guy.

You had a vague idea of what he was talking about, as the music was too loud for you to understand everything and your mind was anything but focused. But his pretty face illuminated by the dim light was a good enough distraction.

You had come to the club in hopes to take a break from your feelings and thoughts, but it wasn’t working. Everytime you told yourself it didn’t matter, a wave of uneasiness crashed over you. After all you had been through in those six months…

‘So she doesn’t mean anything to you?’ The reporter’s question surfaced in your mind once more and you clicked your tongue in frustration, gripping the glass tighter. This was pointless.

“Hey, you okay?”

The guy’s voice made you snap your head up to him. You didn’t even remember his name, but you doubted he remembered yours.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You took a sip from your drink.

He searched your face for a moment. “You know, I come here quite often. And I can see when people are here to forget about something or someone.”

You put the glass down and glared at him. “And you take pleasure in making them remember?

His light eyes widened, and you realized how harsh your words had sounded.

“Look, I’m sorry, I just—” You sighed, looking down at the counter. “I’m not in a good mood today.”

“Don’t worry about it, sorry for prying,” he said and you glanced at him, seeing a bashful smile stretching his lips. “I’m kinda surprised you endured my blabbering for so long.”

You let out a tired chuckle. “The talk was a nice distraction.”

He brought his cup up as if making a toast before taking a sip. “Agreed.”

You motioned with your chin to his drink. “Are you here to forget as well?”

He shook his head, a hint of sadness in his eyes. “I stopped trying a long time ago.”

You arched one brow. “Lover?”

He nodded. “You too?”

You resisted the urge to sigh. Why had you even brought the word ‘lover’ up?

“Not exactly one, but still… It hurts.” You shrugged, twirling your glass on the counter. “Can’t do anything about it for now, besides try to forget or accept what’s happening. Whatever comes first.”

 _Since I can’t stop feeling anymore._ The thought kept repeating itself in your mind.

“Wanna talk about it? Share the pain?” He smiled.

You stopped your glass from moving and stared at his clear eyes. This was not what you had in mind when you came to the club, but why the hell not? You’d probably never see this guy again in your life. Maybe he could help shine a light in your thoughts, see things from a different perspective.

You filled the guy with the story, choosing not to mention Chat’s name or that he was a superhero. It’d make unnecessary questions arise, so you just said he was somehow famous and your muse. And in return Diego, he had mentioned his name at some point, told you about his ex-fiancée, how she had left him for another person days before their wedding. Even after a year he still couldn’t move on.

“So you’re telling me the press was involved, right? You shouldn’t trust them.” Diego took a sip from his new red colored drink. You had been talking for a while now. “Have you tried talking to him? That’s something I wish I had done with Mia.” Your arms were almost touching, since you had gotten closer to be able to listen to each other with all the noise.

“He didn’t want to,” you sighed, the memory of those days at the Agreste manor still fresh. “And now he announced publicly that I don’t mean anything to him. His words.”

Diego grimaced. “That’s harsh.” You pursed your lips, taking another sip from your drink. “But didn’t you say something similar? Maybe he was upset about that and wanted to retaliate. A dick move, but still.” He shrugged. “Or he could be trying to protect you from the press.”

You pondered for a moment, before shaking your head. There were too many possibilities. “I don’t know, but he could’ve at least sent me a note or something in the first place to explain what was happening.”

You noticed something moving near your drink and squinted your eyes. A bee? What was a bee doing inside this place? You shooed it away, careful not to get stung.

Diego nodded, getting your attention. “I don’t know how this artistic stuff works, but even if he’s not your boyfriend, nobody should be left in the dark like this. I… know how it feels.”

You gave Diego a sympathetic smile as he gulped down his drink. He was nice company, and somehow his wounded soul seemed to resonate with yours.

A new song began to play, and Diego’s face brightened up. “Hey, it’s our song!” You furrowed your brows, trying to pay close attention to the music. “Crying in the Club!” He stared at you with a grin and you stared back until you let out a quiet laugh, Diego joining you.

You looked at him as he smiled, dimples showing on his cheeks. “Everything is going to be alright. We’re going to be alright.”

Diego’s words seemed genuine, and made something crack inside you. A barrier you had put up so carefully to block all your feelings inside. You sniffled, feeling a tear ran across your cheek, like a sign that the barrier was no more.

“Hey, don’t take the song too seriously.” Diego put a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay.”

You shook your head, a chuckle leaving your lips as you wiped your face with the back of your hand. Everything was less than okay right now, but he was still trying to cheer you up.

You glanced at his hand on your shoulder and turned to him. Without thinking too much, you closed the short distance between you two and kissed him. He was startled at first, but began to kiss you back as the song kept playing in the background.

You clung to him like he was your only chance of eradicating the pain in your chest. But it didn’t feel right. His touch, his perfume, the feel of his skin on yours, it wasn’t right. Every cell of your body seemed to scream for you to stop, but Diego beat you to it. He pulled away and put some distance between you two.

You felt terrible as you stared at his wide eyes, which refused to look at your face. “I—I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have–”

“It’s okay.” He interrupted you. “I went for it too. I thought this time I would be able to feel differently, but it’s still the same. She’s everywhere.” He shook his head with a small smile and went silent for a few moments, before asking. “Did you think about him?”

It was more a statement than a question, but you nodded anyway and grabbed your glass, gulping down the rest of your drink. Even now, all your mind seemed to tell you was that Diego’s eyes weren’t the right shade of green, as if there was a _right_ one. The worst thing is that you knew whose eyes were.

You got up from the seat, your legs protesting, and put on your coat. You had to leave.

“Are you sure he’s not your lover?” Diego was still sitting on his stool, looking at you. “You seem to care for him a lot.”

You passed a hand through your hair and sighed. “I don’t think it makes a difference anymore.” Diego stared at you with eyes filled with sadness and a bit of worry. You averted your gaze. “I need to go. Thanks for the talk, Diego.”

“Do you need company? It’s pretty late,” he said.

“I’m fine, thank you. The hostel is nearby.” You glanced at the time on your phone – almost 4 am –, before looking back at him. “I hope things get better for you.”

“For us both.” He raised his glass. “Take care.”

You gave him one last tired smile before heading for the exit, feeling more aware of your thoughts than when you walked in there, trying to forget them.

 

You pushed the heavy back door open and breathed deeply as it closed behind you. Something wet fell on your head, and as you looked up, you saw white flocks falling from the sky. You just hoped the streets hadn’t frozen. It’d make the walk back to the hostel much more difficult.

You were about to start walking when you heard voices.

“This was easier than I expected,” a man laughed. You looked in the direction of the sound and saw him and another guy carrying a girl away. All your muscles tensed and you froze on the spot.

“I told you.” The other slurred. “The dumb bitch didn’t even bother looking at what was inside her drink.”

Panic began to well in your chest. You looked around trying to find a bouncer, but there was no one around besides you. You had to do something. You needed to help that girl, but how? You couldn’t take on two guys, and if you went to call someone, they could disappear.

A hand on your shoulder made you jump. “Don’t worry, darling, I got this.”

You looked behind you and saw a masked blonde girl. With wide eyes, you watched petrified as she strode in the direction of the men, her black heels hitting on cobblestone.

“Put the girl on the ground. Now.” She announced in a cold voice, and the men stopped, twirling around to face her.

One cursed and let go of the girl, trying to run away. In a second there was a blur of yellow and he was on the ground, knocked out. You blinked a few times, your brain struggling to process what was happening. The masked girl was too fast.

The other guy left the girl on the ground and pulled out a knife. “Stay back, bee bitch!” You paid attention to the girl’s costume for the first time, and it really looked like a bee pattern.

The blonde sighed in exasperation. There was another blur and the guy tried to attack in all directions he could. He was on the ground seconds later.

The bee hero looked at her hands as she walked to the passed out girl. “I can’t believe I ruined my nails with filth like you.”

She kicked one of the men as she passed by them, before cradling the sleeping girl in her arms. Something beeped and you saw the girl look up at the comb in her hair. The sound made you snap out of your frozen state. You knew that noise. You had heard it many times before due to a certain cat hero.

“You’re one of them,” you muttered, staring at her yellow suit with black stripes. Tight and with an animal theme, just like Chat’s and Ladybug’s.

“Them?” She raised one brow.

“Ladybug and… Chat Noir,” you said, the absurdity of the situation dawning on you. There were other heroes and in other _countries_? And her accent… “You’re French, aren’t you?”

She just gave you a grin in return as police sirens wailed nearby and the club’s door opened, showing two girls looking for their friend.

 

A few minutes later, the alley was completely different. The sleeping girl was being put inside an ambulance, her friends by her side, and the police were arresting the two men. Curious people were beginning to exit the club, and you approached the bee hero before the commotion became too much. She had just finished talking with the cops.

“Hey, hum, thank you for appearing when you did,” you said. “I froze, and didn’t know what to do.”

The blonde grinned and waved a hand dismissively. “It’s my job, darling.” You noticed she was pressing her other hand over a spot on her abdomen.

“You’re hurt,” you muttered as you saw the grimace on her face.

She glanced down and huffed. “This was nothing, sweetie. Not having Ladybug’s healing power nearby is a nuisance, but I can manage.” She winked at you and before you could ask the million questions in your mind, she waved. “Bye bye.”

“Wait!” You called out as she jumped high. You kept looking up, white snowflakes falling on your face, as she bounced from wall to wall until she was at the top of the building, hidden in darkness.

With a sigh, you wiped your face with your hand and began to walk away. Everytime you tried to know more about the heroes, it seemed like the world was working against you. That’s probably how Alya must have felt during all those years.

 

With your mind racing, you headed back to the hostel. At this point you shouldn’t be surprised with crazy things happening in your life, but it was like the universe always found a way to surprise you. In less than a month your life had turned upside down, and you hadn’t been able to do anything about it.

The sound of steps made you look ahead. A lone figure crossed the street in front of you and stopped to lean on a lightpost. You couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Goddammit Pollen, you couldn’t have waited for five more minutes?” The blonde girl hissed as she took out her phone. She wasn’t wearing a disguise today, so you could see her blue eyes shining due to the bright screen. Coming to a halt, you looked around, but it was just you two in the whole street, save some passing cars here and there.

After contemplating if you should go back and take another street, you looked back at the blonde. She was staring at you.

“Oh, it’s you,” she sighed. “Great, now you’re going to say I’m following you, right?”

You narrowed your eyes. “It’s a really big coincidence, don’t you think?”

The girl looked back at her phone and shrugged. “Call the cops, darling, whatever, I don’t care. Just hope they get here before my uber.”

You noticed there was a red stain on her abdomen. It seemed to be blood.

This could be a trap, but you couldn’t stop yourself from asking. “Are you hurt?”

She glanced down. “Nothing major, I just fell. And no, I don’t need your help.”

You stared at her, your forehead creasing. That injury seemed too extreme for a simple fall.

You remembered her words from hours ago, when she said she was doing you a favor. With a sigh, you crossed your arms to try and conserve some sort of heat as a gust of icy wind ruffled your clothes, and began to look around.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asked, suspicion in her voice.

You motioned to her phone. “I’m going to wait until your uber arrives.”

“Why?”

“It’s not safe here, and you’re hurt.” You didn’t know if that first statement was true or not, since you didn’t really know this neighborhood, but you didn’t want to let another girl have the same destiny as that one from the club. At least if something happened you could run with her to your hostel.

The blonde just stared at you for a long moment before shaking her head and turning her gaze to her phone.

You both waited in silence until the car arrived, with you putting a safe distance between you and her in case it was indeed a trap. Although, for some reason, you didn’t feel threatened by the girl anymore.

The blonde opened the back door and motioned her head to the interior of the car. “Get in.”

You furrowed your brows. “Uh, no?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna take you to your hotel. Tell me the address.”

“My hostel is pretty close, don’t worry about it.” You pointed forward. The hostel was just a few blocks away.

She kept holding the door open. “I swear I won’t kidnap you or anything, sweetie. Matías–” She put her head inside the car. “It’s Matías, right? Yeah.” She looked back at you. “Matías is here as proof. And girls should take care of each other, right?”

You chewed on your bottom lip. You still didn’t know if you could trust this girl, but at least the uber driver would be there, so you decided to try your luck. You were tired and exhausted emotionally, and it was snowing. A ride would be nice.

“Alright.” You got into the car, greeting Matías, the driver.

The blonde hissed as she got in after you.

You grimaced, imagining the pain she must have been in. “Shouldn’t you go to a hospital or something?”

“I’m fine.” Those were her only words before being silent for the whole car ride.

As the car stopped in front of your hostel, you tried to pay for your part of the ride, but the girl waved her hand, telling you money wasn’t one of her problems.

Feeling like you were in a crazy dream, you got out of the uber after saying goodbye to Matías. The blonde opened the window.

“Hmm, thank you…” You extended the word, waiting.

“Chloé. Chloé Bourgeois.”

You nodded. “Thank you, Chloé.”

She stared at you and then shook her head with a small smile. “I can see why he likes you so much.”

“What?” You raised your eyebrows. “Who?”

She ignored your question, opting for a flourish of her hand. “You have my blessing.” You kept staring at her solemn expression. Her blessing? For _what_? Before you could ask the car began to move. She waved at you. “Don’t give up on that fool, ok? Bye bye, sweetie, _au revoir_!”

You wanted to scream at her to explain herself, but she just left you gaping as the car sped off. Who was she talking about? It couldn’t be… Chat, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to end in a huge cliffhanger, but thanks to my lovely teacher, who made me redo my animation, I didn't have enough time to do that :DDDD
> 
> If anyone is interested, the song Marinette's friend was listening to is [M. Pokora - Juste Une Photo De Toi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcSakE8U6lk). Middle school emo vibes lol
> 
> Thank you all for another year, happy holidays! (*¯ ³¯*)♡


	23. Winter Sun (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, it is I, with another chapter this month. It's still technically December, so consider this a double update :D The story now has +100k, ohmygod
> 
> I was actually pretty busy this month, with traveling, projects and far too many family reunions, but I managed to get this done, and thankfully Samantha was able to go over it today with me.
> 
> So, without further ado, the last chapter of 2017!

You tried not to wake the others in the shared room as you tiptoed to your bunk bed. Your feet were dragging on the floor, your shoulders slightly slacked, and that was probably the only reason why you would be able to sleep. Everything that had happened earlier kept passing in your mind in flashes, and if this were any other night, you’d spend it staring at the bunk bed on top of yours. But thankfully, your body was begging for rest.

Pulling the covers over your head and creating a bubble of warmth, you unlocked your phone and opened the internet. You had to search quickly before your tiredness got the better of you.

You typed ‘queen bee’, and a crease appeared on your forehead when the search engine completed the sentence for you with ‘identity reveal’. Your digit hovered over the option for a brief moment before you clicked on it.

You couldn’t stop the gasp that left your mouth when the first image that appeared was of the blonde girl you were with just a few minutes ago. Chloé Bourgeois.

Someone shuffled on their bed and you closed your mouth tightly as your wide eyes stared at the side by side comparison of Queen Bee and Chloé photos. So that’s why she had been wearing a disguise. If people saw the blonde, they wouldn’t leave her alone.

It was like a veil was lifted from your eyes. Everything made sense now. The injuries, the blonde hair, even her face… It had been so obvious. You wondered if it was going to be like this if you ever discovered Chat’s or Ladybug’s identity. There had to be some sort of magic that stopped you from connecting the dots and realizing the obvious, you couldn’t be that dense.

Your eyelids were dropping as you read Alya’s article on the Ladyblog about Queen Bee. It said that a few years back, when confronted about her identity, she had just transformed back in front of a crowd of people and announced with a smug grin, ‘You know what? _I’m_ Queen Bee. Deal with it.’

Why she had done that was beyond you, since Chat seemed so adamant in keeping his own identity a secret. You imagined Ladybug was the same, but Chloé, apparently, didn’t care about that.

You tried to come up with theories for her identity reveal, but your brain was exhausted. And as your eyelids fluttered closed and your fingers’ hold on your phone relaxed, the only thing you could think about were Chloé’s— Queen Bee’s words before she parted from you.

_Don’t give up on that fool, ok?_

An image of Chat’s smile came to your drifting, slumberous mind. You wished she had said the same words to him.

\----

The waiter was just arriving with your plate when your phone vibrated. You looked at the notification.

Alya: this is all the information I have

You opened the message and saw she had sent you a link. You typed a quick ‘thank you Alya, you’re the best’ with a happy emoji to her before clicking on it. A name was written at the top of the page.

Rena Rouge.

“Your food will get cold,” Haruka nudged you.

“And you’re missing out on the cover guy, he’s pretty cute,” Louise added, motioning to the guy playing the guitar in the middle of the restaurant.

“Just a minute,” you mumbled as you kept reading the article.

A sigh left your mouth when you finished. It really didn’t have much information. When you had messaged Alya and asked if there were any other heroes like Queen Bee, you were excited when she told you there was one more.

But all the page said was that Rena Rouge was French like Lady, Chat and Queen Bee; that she used a fox themed suit, and had disappeared after the battle with Hawkmoth, leaving no trace behind.

You turned your attention to your now warm meal with a frown. Your curiosity was left unsatisfied once more. That battle seemed to have changed a lot of things, and as you gained more information, you became more and more curious to know what had happened.

\----

“We’re gonna miss it, c’mon!” Kostas said while running on the ramp.

You and the others did your best to follow him through the debris filled path. The last thing you wanted was to twist your ankle. You breathed in and out as you climbed more steps. Despite the cold, you were sweating under your coat.

_Who had the stupid idea of coming to this ridiculous place in the middle of nowhere–_

The thought vanished from your mind when you got to the top of the hill. Barcelona stretched out in front of you, and you could see everything from the Sagrada Familia to the sea. All of it was illuminated by the pink glow of the upcoming sunset.

“Wow,” Zoe muttered by your side. It was the first time you saw the Australian speechless, but you couldn’t blame her.

You got closer to the edge and sat down on the dirty ground. A cold breeze hit your face and you breathed deeply, your lungs being filled by the icy air. You snatched a picture of the breathtaking scenery and smiled as you looked at it. Even if the photo couldn’t capture the whole beauty of the moment, it still looked stunning. You couldn’t wait to show it to Chat—

You bit your lip when you realized where your train of thought was headed. Why did he always have to be the first on your mind?

Luan called you to take a group picture and you shook your head as you got up. It wasn’t the first time that thought had occurred, and you doubted it’d be the last.

\----

You watched as the retreating waves left their mark on the wet sand. People were sitting by the shore, relishing in the warmth of the sun. It was too cold to swim, but a few courageous kids didn’t seem to care. You adjusted yourself on your towel, trying not to get too much sand on your clothes or your sketchbook.

You had been observing people for some time, sketching their figures when they weren’t looking. Some were taking pictures, others warming each other up when the northern wind blew too strong.

You looked down at your drawing of two girls sitting side by side on the sand. The fondness was clear in their gazes, and the sight of it made you painfully aware of the burning inside your chest. Some kind of longing that you couldn’t ignore anymore.

As the waves hit the shore in a serene melody, you told yourself it wasn’t something that was missing, but someone. Him.

Heaving a sigh, you got up, grabbed your things, and began to walk, following the coast as the salty wind pushed strands of your hair back.

It was your last day in Barcelona. You had spent the last week enjoying the city, going to museums and making sketches of the city’s landmarks. It had comforted you in a way. Art was reassuring, even if sometimes all you wanted to do was to throw your sketchbook across the room and not look at it anymore. But you always came back to it. Art made you see life through the eyes of another person and immerse yourself in another reality.

You had sketched mindlessly sometimes, and when your eyes skimmed over the pages at the final result, the drawings resembled far too much a certain cat hero. You weren’t really surprised. Chat was still your inspiring muse and would continue to be, even if there was nothing left between you two.

The pain from his words and actions was still fresh, but you were getting better at handling it. The talk with Diego had helped somehow.

It was a shame that it took a situation like this for you to accept what you felt. It seemed like a sick joke pulled by someone.

Maybe the Greek muses, or even Apollo, the god of arts himself, had looked at you and thought that your destiny was to create art from a broken heart. Maybe it was your destiny now, to create beautiful pieces out of your misery. That was what many artists did, they poured their negative emotions and pain in their art, wishing the paper, words, paint, would take away some of it.

You smiled at your own drama and crouched to grab a shell. After wiping most of the sand off of the surface, you put it inside your pocket, along with some other shells you had picked.

In some way, you were happy to finally admit and accept that Chat was more than your muse, more than just inspiration. He had asked you to admit that many months ago, but at the time it didn’t seem serious. Now you knew better. You knew that the warmth you felt when you looked into his clear eyes, the worry when he got injured… It was all much stronger than inspiration, or even friendship. It was much closer to love than you had ever planned.

But it was too late, your pessimist heart told you. Your muse was still ignoring you, and after what he had said, you doubted he’d ever want to see you again.

 

You stopped at a high structure in the middle of the beach. It seemed to be some sort of modern sculpture. It consisted of four metal cubes with windows on both sides, stacked one above the other. Along with the deserted beach, it made the place look almost post-apocalyptic.

You sat on the concrete at the feet of the sculpture and put your back to the rusty metal. The cries of a group of seagulls were the only prominent sound, apart from the constant crash of the waves. You kinda missed the nonstop talking of Louise and the others.

The group had separated today, with each one wanting to do their own things on their last day. You had decided to come to the beach and enjoy your last peaceful day. You knew that’d change when you arrived in Paris.

Luan had told you he needed to buy souvenirs for his family, since he wouldn’t have another opportunity to go back to Spain. With furrowed brows, you had asked him if he was leaving Europe soon, and he nodded. But when you had asked ‘what about Julien?’, the boy had quickly changed the subject.

A seagull landed on top of the sculpture, and you strained your neck to look up at it. The posing bird gave you an idea, and you decided to take a picture of the structure. You’d show it to Adrien later. Maybe he’d know what it was.

As you took the photo, your phone vibrated in your hands. Your eyes widened a fraction when you saw the notification.

Cute model boy: hey

You opened the conversation and stared as he kept typing. Why now of all times? You had just thought about him, and after two weeks he finally messaged you.

Cute model boy: I’m so sorry for not answering your messages sooner, things have been crazy these past days

Cute model boy: anyway, the flat is ready for you to move in. We already carried your boxes and luggage to the apartment. I hope you don’t mind

Cute model boy: send me a text when you arrive ok? Have a safe trip back

You waited for Adrien’s next message as it said he was still typing, but it never came. He had probably erased what he had been writing.

You locked your phone with a smile. At least the blonde was back to talking to you, and that was a good sign.

You’d answer him later. Because right now, just thinking about going back to Paris was making your stomach get tied in knots.

You had been stressing over it for days. Would the reporters still follow you? Would you adapt to your new apartment? And Chat…

You knew these six months before your departure wouldn’t feel the same, not without the cat hero visiting you. But you knew time would go by fast, and you would do your best to enjoy your days before you had to say goodbye to the city and people that had changed your life forever.

\----

A sigh left your lips when you finally sat down in your seat on the airplane.

“Sorry, can I…” Kostas motioned to the seat by your side and you got up to let him pass. “Thanks.”

You got comfortable again as he looked out the window. Your relationship with the Greek had gotten better with the trip, but it was still a bit awkward. You still haven’t talked with him about that night when Chat made him run away in fear.

A child with a Queen Bee hat passed by in the corridor, and your thoughts shifted to Chloé. You hadn’t seen her again after that day, but you saw her face a few times on the news, a confident smile always on her lips. It seemed that she was still active in Barcelona.

“You seem better now than you have been for these past two weeks.” Kostas’ voice made you look at him. He was gazing at you with a hesitant smile. “Glad to be going back?”

“Barcelona was a nice change of pace.” You smiled back as the plane began to move. “But I miss Paris.”

“Yeah, I even miss all the rain and craziness.” Kostas chuckled. “I…” He looked at his hands for a moment before speaking again. “You know, after I saw the news, I understood why you wanted to be with Chat Noir that night.” You froze. You didn’t think he’d bring the topic up. “I’m sorry for trying to make you leave, but I had heard the rumors about him and didn’t want to leave you alone.”

“It’s alright,” you said, relaxing and imagining what kind of rumors he had heard. “I’m sorry that he made you run away like that.”

The guy’s eyes widened before he shrugged. “It was a good exercise.”

Kostas laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh along with him, feeling the awkwardness slowly dissipate between you.

At the same time, the plane finally took off, leaving Barcelona behind and heading to the city of love. You rested your head on the headrest, having no idea what would be waiting for you there.

\----

You stared at your phone’s screen as you waited for Adrien’s message, people coming and going into the metro station. You had sent him a text saying that you had arrived and he asked you to meet him at the _École Militaire_ metro station. Now you were waiting for him at the entrance, but no sign of your friend yet.

Cute model boy: I’m here, where are you?

You searched in the swarm of people until your eyes landed on a familiar tall blonde figure. Your stomach gave a small flip, which was odd. It was just Adrien, you should be used to his looks by now.

You waved at the blonde and his eyes widened the moment he saw you.

He approached with long strides worthy of a true model, and stopped in front of you.

He gave you a quick once over before giving you a hesitant smile.

“Hey, _ça va_?” He said and gave you a cheek kiss, touching his cheek with yours.

He parted from you in a second, not giving you enough time to give him a proper hug, like you liked to do.

You arched a brow. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I wasn’t mad.” A crease appeared on his forehead as he rubbed his neck. “And I’m still not.”

“Good,” you said and hugged him, wrapping your arms around his torso in a tight embrace.

He froze for a moment, but then his muscles relaxed.

Adrien let out a small sigh that didn’t go unnoticed to you before hugging you back. “I’m glad you’re back,” he said in a soft voice that made your heart skip a beat.

Confused at your own reaction, you just stared at him as he pulled away. What had happened to you? Was this a side effect of being nervous of coming back?

Adrien smiled, and you noticed his cheeks were dusted a light pink. At least it seemed like you weren’t the only one affected. “Let’s go to your new home.”

 

After walking up the stairs all the way to the top of the building, Adrien unlocked and opened the door as you leaned against the wall, chest heaving.

 _Breathe_ , you told yourself, _just breathe_.

The blonde walked inside first and held the door open for you. “Ma’am.”

You rolled your eyes with a smile and stepped inside the place. Your heart was beating rapidly, not knowing what to expect.

Your mouth went slack as your eyes went over every detail, from every decoration of the hall, to the fancy chandelier to the large sofa. It even had a _television_.

Adrien walked to your side and peaked at your face. “So, do you like it?”

From where you were, you could see a corridor that had three doors. It was already bigger than your last apartment. And to the right there was another door that led to the kitchen. The place was too big for just one person.

“I—” The words died in your throat when you looked in front of you. As if in a daze, you walked to the window doors.

You opened them and a cold air current entered the warm hall, ruffling your hair. In front of you was a small balcony. It even had a petite table and two chairs. And when you looked up, you saw the top of the Eiffel Tower peeking over the blue roof of the building in front of you.

With wide eyes and a slack mouth, you looked back at Adrien, and then at the Tower. And then back at Adrien.

The blonde let out a laugh. “I guess you like it then.”

“Well, of course!” You got back inside and closed the window before turning to him. “I love it, but…” You glanced back at the Eiffel Tower. How was this the same price as your modest apartment in the suburbs? It wasn’t right. “Are you sure about the price?”

He nodded, focusing on adjusting a pillow on the sofa. “Yeah, the landlady will talk to you later to arrange the payment. It’s the same.”

“Wow.” You shook your head in disbelief as you looked around once more. “Thank you for finding it for me.” You tried to give Adrien a pat on the arm, but he took a step back, making you arch your brows.

The blonde looked away before giving you a bashful smile and walking to the corridor. “C’mon, I’ll show you how the heater works.”

 

A few minutes later, you stopped at the hall again after a small tour of your new apartment. Adrien had been acting strange, spacing out and getting skittish when you got too close to him. You couldn’t pinpoint what was bothering him now, since he even let you hug him earlier.

Now he was staring at a table lamp, lost in thought. You noticed the dark circles under his eyes. It made a wave of worry wash over you.

“Is something wrong?” You asked, making him snap his head in your direction. “Are you getting enough sleep?”

“I’m fine,” Adrien chuckled, waving his hand dismissively. “You know, just modeling stuff.”

You gave a small nod, wondering if it was an excuse. It sure sounded like it, but you wouldn’t pressure him to talk. “Alright, but don’t overexert yourself, model boy.”

His mouth curled up in a gentle smile. “I’ll try, _chéri_ —” He began to have a coughing fit and you almost rushed to his side to pet his back, but he put a hand up. “I-I’m okay. Actually,” he grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. “I need to go now.”

Your shoulders sagged. “Really? Don’t you want to stay a little?” You looked at where your supplies boxes were, piled up in a corner of the hall. “I’m sure I have something to eat in here.”

You wanted to repay Adrien in some way for all the help he had been giving you. A snack wouldn’t be enough, but it’d at least be _something_.

You also felt a weird necessity to be near the blonde. Did you miss him that much?

Adrien scratched his neck, walking backwards to the door. “I, hum, I need to prepare for an important meeting.”

“Oh, ok then,” you said, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice.

“Here.” He gave you the keys of the place. “If you need help with anything, the landlady’s phone is written on a post-it on the fridge.” He motioned to the kitchen’s door. “You call also send me a message if you want.”

“Alright.” You nodded, rubbing your arms and keeping a safe distance between you two in case Adrien freaked out again. “Thank you again for the help, Adrien. Take care.”

“It was nothing.” He hesitated before leaning in and giving you a quick kiss on the cheek. “ _À bientôt_.”

You closed the door after he left. He might have said he wasn’t mad at you, but you couldn’t find any other reasons for him to be acting like that. You just hoped he’d go back to his calmer self soon.

Heaving a tired breath, you turned around to your new apartment, your mood lightening up a little. All of this, and it was all yours.

Still in awe, you went to one of the bedrooms. It had two. _Two_ , for fuck’s sake!

You lay down on the soft queen sized bed and looked out the window, watching the dark grey sky. It felt weird to be in another place, another home, but it wasn’t as bad as you thought.

You knew you could adapt to this place, especially with a view like that, but still, you weren’t sure how long it’d take to feel like a home, if it’d ever feel like it.

You tried to think why the other apartment felt like a home to you, and soon realized it hadn’t really been the place, but Chat, your muse.

Letting out a sigh, you turned away from the window and stared at the wall instead.

The cat hero had made Paris into a home to you. Your new friends had helped a lot, but it was the cat boy who made you feel like you had a place you wanted to come back to everyday.

And now, without his presence, everything felt dull.

Deep down you knew this apartment wouldn’t feel right without him, but you’d try your best to adapt to the change, and hope the emptiness would pass.

\----

You were reading a book near the window, looking up from time to time to gaze at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The Paris landmark was illuminated and its light stood out in the dark of the evening. It still seemed surreal to live here, so close to it, and you would enjoy this view whenever you could.

Your phone signalized a message had arrived. You put the book down on your lap before grabbing the device.

Mari: it’s settled. I don’t want to hear any more excuses.

Your lips quirked up in amusement. The text was from the group chat Alya had just put you in. It consisted of her, you and Marinette. Earlier, Mari had asked for your new address, saying that they’d make a ‘welcome back’ lunch for you at your place. She apparently didn’t want to hear when you said that you had been away for just two weeks.

A knock on your window made you jump, the book flying from your lap. You gripped the brochure tight before it fell to the ground, and looked in the direction of the sound, your heart speeding up.

You got up, tiptoeing away from the window and getting closer to the front door. Due to the closed curtains, you couldn’t see who or what was knocking. But if it was another villain after you, you wouldn’t be captured so easily this time.

It was just your goddamn luck. You had just arrived in Paris and they had already—

You heard your name being called, followed by, “ _Chérie_ , it’s me. Can I come in?”

At the moment his voice reached your ears, you made a huge effort to control your heart, but it was in vain. The bastard was already speeding up even more, this time not in fear, but shock and anticipation.

In a daze, you walked to the window door and opened the curtains. A familiar pair of green eyes gazed at yours through the glass. Swallowing dry, you looked down, focusing on opening the lock with a neutral face, trying not to show how much you were freaking out inside.

What was he doing here? How he did he find you?

You opened the door and watched with the corner of your eye as Chat walked inside the flat with cautious steps, his black suit contrasting with the neutral colors of the room.

You were hyper aware of his presence, like every cell of your body was ecstatic to be near him and was screaming at you. Trying to ignore the automatic need to get closer, you rubbed your crossed arms, goosebumps rising thanks to the cold wind coming from outside.

“I see you found a place with a better lock,” Chat let out a small chuckle, looking around.

“Yeah.” You closed the door, still refusing to take a proper look at the cat hero. With a deep breath, you turned around to face him. “Why are you here?”

“Ouch.” He put a hand on his chest, over the place his heart should be. “I suppose I deserve the cold words, but it still stings a little.”

You felt a pang of guilt. It wasn’t your intention to give that impression. You were just perplexed that he was in your apartment after what he had said in that interview.

It made no sense. If you meant nothing to him, why was he here? To make it official whatever you had was now over?

Gaining no reaction from you, Chat sighed. “I’m here to talk, _chérie_. We need to settle this.”

You looked at him and took in his expression. He seemed so different from that video, so… open. You could see the emotion in his eyes, and what you saw made you even more confused.

You nodded, wanting to settle this once and for all, for the both of you. “Yeah, we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think you would escape the cliffhanger? :D C'mon, it's a beautiful one, I just couldn't let it pass
> 
> But anyway, my dear readers, it's the end of another year, and what a chaotic year it was. I just want to thank each one of you for your support, the comments, the coffees, everything. This story is part of my life, and I can't imagine what my days would be without you guys, without reading your reactions and messages.
> 
> I would also like to thank Samantha, my wonderful beta, for her friendship, patience and lovely sense of humor, which makes editing each chapter something I look forward to. You're the best.
> 
> To the readers that tell me how this story changed or helped them in a way, I feel honored in a way I cannot express. You guys also helped me so, so much.
> 
> And if you're a silent reader, it's okay, thanks for reading! And I hope this story has made you smile at least once :)
> 
> Yeah, I'm getting kinda sentimental here, but I can't help it, you guys are the best.
> 
> A happy New Year to you all, and see you in 2018 ♡


	24. Winter Sun (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, one of the most anticipated chapters! Thank you guys once again for the amazing support, the story just hit 2k kudos and I'm speechless (*ﾉ∀`*)
> 
> How do you think the talk with Chat will go? Read to find out!

The clock on the wall ticked as the seconds passed. It was the only sound that cut through the heavy silence of the room. Chat was sitting on an armchair across from you, fiddling with his ring, his face unreadable. You, on the side, couldn’t stay still on the sofa, tapping your feet. You knew you wouldn’t be able to relax until he was gone. Which, if taking into account his words at the interview, wouldn’t take long.

“I guess I should start.” Chat cleared his throat and glanced at you, his gaze strong and unwavering.

Your fingers gripped the edge of the sofa as you waited for his dismissal. The sooner he told you it was over, the better. If he could just be quick with it–

“First of all, I’m sorry, _chérie._ I’m sorry for everything I caused you.” His gaze softened, and all that determination seemed to give place to one emotion: guilt.

A slight frown creased your forehead. An apology straight out of the blue wasn’t what you were expecting. At all.

Chat started to count on his fingers. “The kidnapping, the reporters, your old flat. It was all my fault.”

“It’s fine now,” you said, crossing your arms and trying to keep a level face despite your inner turmoil. You had to show him you were fine, but why, you didn’t even know yourself.

“No, it isn’t. I can see in your face that it isn’t,” he said and you looked away, biting your lip and cursing your facial expression under your breath for giving you away so quickly.

“Look, princess,” the blonde let out a short breath. “I’m sorry for leaving you at a time like that. I know you thought I was avoiding you, but I wasn’t.”

“What was it then?” You felt a spark of anger within yourself, fueled by memories of the days after the New Year, and glared at him. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you leave a simple _message_?”

It was Chat’s turn to look away, a pained expression on his face. “What Marinette told you was the truth. I couldn’t transform.”

You gave him a skeptical look, shuffling on the sofa. “Yeah, right.”

Maybe you didn’t understand a lot about his _magic_ hero powers, but this really sounded like an excuse. Saying it was easy, and it also didn’t explain your other questions.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” The blonde said with a humorless chuckle. “Great,” he muttered and passed a hand over his face, sighing.

You watched as he became restless, like he was fighting against himself. Even his tail was moving from one side to the other. What was he thinking about?

He let out a breath and sat upright on the armchair. “Alright, fuck it.”

You waited for Chat’s next words. The sound of the insistent clock was forgotten as your heartbeat pounded in your ears.

He took a deep breath. “I’m not the only Chat Noir that existed.” He stopped for a brief moment, gauging your reaction. “There have been many before me, and thanks to my… powers, I’m connected to them.”

Where this was headed? And what did it have to do with this conversation? Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but you remained silent. It was the first time Chat talked about his powers in this manner, so you waited before asking any questions.

Chat continued to analyze your expression. “I’m not making this up. Later you can decide if you believe me or not, but for now just… hear me out, _chérie_.”

He gave you a pleading look and you gave a small nod in return. “I’m listening.”

He began to fiddle with his ring again. “Sometimes, the connection gets stronger. That’s what happened inside that nightmare bubble. What you saw was a mix of my thoughts along with memories of another Chat Noir, from the past.” Chat kept twirling the accessory, his mind far away, lost in another time. “His life was a hard one, with too much death and pain for one to bear.”

You chewed on your bottom lip, not liking where this was going.

“You saved me when that crowd was about to burn me for being a witch.” Chat looked up at you. “He didn’t have the same luck.”

You grimaced, putting a hand on your chest as a bad feeling came over you. What a horrible way to die. The image of Chat burning along that pile of wood entered your mind, but you were quick to change the course of your thoughts. It hurt just to think about it.

“The…” Chat struggled to find the word. “The entity that gives me my powers was too moved by the nightmare, and couldn’t transform me until a few days after you left the city.”

You leaned forward, as if your curiosity was pulling you to him. “ _Entity_?”

Chat nodded, but didn’t elaborate.

You stared at his ring. So there was an entity that made him like this. Your mind was bubbling with questions, but it didn’t seem like Chat was going to talk more about it.

“Does the entity live inside the ring?” You asked, but Chat pressed his lips together. You took the hint. “You can’t tell me about it.”

The cat hero let out a breathy chuckle, passing a hand through his blonde locks and leaning back in the armchair. “Ladybug will already kill me if she finds out I told you all this. But I think you deserved to know why I couldn’t see you.” He gave you a somber look. “I wanted to.”

You averted your eyes, the intensity of his gaze too much to bear. Even if his story had made you understand his point a little better, it still didn’t answer all your questions.

“I… believe about the transformation, Chat, but why did you leave me in the dark? Did the _entity_ stop you from sending a simple message?” You gave him a pointed look and saw him flinch. “I thought–” You sighed. “I thought you didn’t care. And then what you said in that interview…” You let out a chuckle. “I’m honestly surprised you’re even here.”

His cat ears were held back as he gazed at you.

“I thought about it,” he said, and began to fiddle with his ring again. “But there was another part of me that thought that if I sent you a message or talked to you right away, you would say you didn’t want to see me anymore because of all the trouble I caused you. So I postponed it.”

You shook your head in disbelief. How could he think something like this?

He glanced at your face before looking away, eyes downcast. “It was weak, and stupid, I know.”

“That was indeed stupid,” you said, trying to contain the irritation in your voice.

“Marinette told me as much.” Chat rubbed his neck. “But it didn’t matter how much she lectured me, it was done. I realized I screwed everything up when you went away and spoke with that reporter.”

You looked at your hands, remembering your angry words that day. You knew this would be brought up at some point.

“I’ll admit it, princess, your words hurt me quite a lot.” You saw Chat shook his head out of the corner of your eye. “But when I kept thinking about it, I just couldn’t believe it. Well, I _had_ to believe you didn’t mean what you said, for my own sanity.” You glanced back at him and saw he was smiling, his face lighting up a little. “And now, I know I was right.”

Your heart gave a leap at his expression. He seemed so confident, with his eyes trained on yours, as if checking for a reaction. So he didn’t believe in what you said to the reporter? Then why had he reacted the way he did in that interview?

You were lost. You didn’t know what he wanted out of this conversation anymore. Because if he wanted to say it was over, he’d have done it already.

You tried once more to keep a neutral face, another attempt at maintaining your composure. “How can you be so sure?”

“If you really thought there was nothing between us, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” His smile grew. “You wouldn’t be so upset about what I said at the interview. Am I wrong, princess?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, but said nothing. You didn’t have to. He already knew how you felt, but you, on the other hand, didn’t know what the hero was thinking when he said you didn’t matter to him. You wanted to put up a tough front, to lie and say you weren’t upset about his words, but that’s all it would be, a lie.

“What was all that for then?” You said, the defensive tone in your voice evident. “Didn’t you mean it?”

“All I said was just to keep those vultures away from you, _ma belle_.” He looked at you with such warmth in his eyes that it took you aback. “I hope you know how much you mean to me.”

You let out a heavy breath, his words like a punch to the gut.

Your head was a mess of emotions and thoughts, and with each word that left Chat’s mouth, it got worse. Your eyes kept darting around the room and then back to him, while your brain tried to comprehend what was happening.

You didn’t know what would be the outcome of this conversation. You were sure he was just going to say it was over and leave. You weren’t prepared for some sort of confession like this. You weren't prepared to have a chance to make things right.

Chat kept looking at you, waiting for a response. Just looking at him made your heart ache. This boy meant so much to you.

You took a deep breath. If this truly were a chance to have him back, you would take it.

“I…” You began, thinking of how to continue. Chat had been open to you, and the least you could do was do the same to him. “I thought you cared for me. But then you left me when I needed you the most, and I began to doubt it.”

His expression was filled with guilt again, but as much as you didn’t like that look in his eyes, you wanted to let him know how you felt. You had to.

“I was frustrated, tired, confused.” You continued. “Mad at you for not saying anything. Those damn reporters kept asking me these ridiculous questions about you and—” You felt your throat begin to close as tears threatened to fill up your eyes, but you forced yourself not to let them fall. “And I wasn’t sure about anything anymore… I’m still not sure.”

Chat got up from the armchair and sat by your side, but at an arm’s length away from you. The proximity made you bite your lip to hold back the stubborn tears.

“It’s okay, princess, I don’t blame you.” His eyebrows were knitted together with worry. “Please, don’t cry over me, _ma belle_ , I don’t deserve it.”

“Stop saying things like this.” You sniffled and rubbed your eyes in annoyance before glaring at him. “I’m crying because I care so much about you, you idiot. I—”

You shook your head, your voice getting caught in your throat for a moment.

“I’m sorry too,” you whispered. “Sorry for saying there was nothing between us after all that happened.”

“It’s okay,” he muttered, making a move to touch you with his gloved hand.

His hand stopped midair before he retracted his palm. The fact that he couldn’t bring himself to touch you made your chest tighten.

You brought your legs up and hugged your knees, needing some sort of comfort. “I know there’s something here,” you said in a small voice, gesturing between you and him. “I just don’t know what it is, and the doubt is eating me up inside.”

“We don’t have to put a label on it,” Chat said, his lips quirking up. “If you want, I can continue to be your muse, and you’ll be my artist.”

You leaned your chin on top of your knees, knowing full well you couldn’t go back to that. You didn’t want the cat hero to visit you just so you could draw him. You wanted his company, to hear his laugh, to be near him, to touch him without any excuses…

“It’s not that simple anymore,” you muttered.

“What? You want more than that?” Chat chuckled, but upon seeing your troubled expression, his face fell.

You swallowed dry and averted your gaze. God, this was embarrassing.

You opened your mouth to answer, but Chat beat you to it.

“You know, I shouldn’t be encouraging this for a number of reasons, _chérie_ , but I can’t help it.” Chat sighed, and you turned to him as he passed a hand through his locks. “When you have been dealing with danger on a daily base for as long as I have, you realize something.”

He opened his palm on his lap and stared at the three dots on his ring.

“When you find someone that makes you look up to getting out of bed everyday, someone who makes you want to win a fight just so you can live to see their smile again… You have this egoistic _need_ to keep them close to you as much as you can.” He turned his face to you, and you saw a somber smile lifting his lips. “Because you don’t know how long you have left to be with them.”

You felt your eyes burn with unshed tears as you absorbed the meaning of his words. Did you really mean that much to him? If your head was a mess before, now it was even worse, with every part of you just wanting to hug Chat and keep him close.

“And there’s also the fact that you’re leaving Paris soon.” His voice was barely a whisper, but as it reached your ears, a bad feeling erupted in your chest. You couldn’t ignore the truth in his words. You had less than six months in Paris now.

Chat swallowed, and you saw the way his eyes were glinting.

“So,” Chat’s lips curved in a small smile. “If you being with me is what you want, princess, let’s enjoy this fully while we can.”

You smiled back at him and blinked, a single tear running down your right cheek. It was surreal to think that minutes ago you were certain that he’d just leave, and now you had the chance to be with him again. You wanted to talk, to say something, but it was like your mouth refused to move, trapping the words inside you.

“I’m aware that it’s a lot to ask.” Chat continued. “You know how my world is by now. Villains, danger, annoying reporters…” He leaned closer to you, approaching with care as if you’d run away at any moment. “And you had to be hurt for me to realize I’m not strong enough to protect you from all of it.”

He wiped the tear from your cheek with the back of his finger, careful not to hurt you with his claw.

“But even so, if you choose this… If you choose _me_ , I’ll do my best to become stronger, and make sure no one will hurt you like that again,” he said, and you could see the promise in his determined gaze.

You forced yourself to break out of the haze you were in. You had to say that he had been what you wanted for a long time, even if you weren’t aware of that before. “Chat–”

The doorbell rang, making you jump in fright and snap your head to the front door.

Chat closed his eyes as his ears moved in the direction of the noise.

He blinked, opening his eyelids again, his dilated pupils thinning due to the light. “I think it’s the landlady.”

“The _landlady_?” You whispered in a mix of astonishment and relief. _At this hour?_

“Go. I’ll wait.” Chat said in a low voice, putting distance between you two again. He motioned to his ring. “We have time.”

You breathed deeply and got up, going to the door. Of all times the landlady could’ve come to talk to you. But at least your heart was lighter now, filled with hope. After talking with the lady, you would go back and tell Chat that you wanted to be with him. And then you could begin to work things out.

With a smile, you glanced back at the cat hero over your shoulder and saw him rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. It made your chest tighten.

When you unlocked and opened the door, a small old woman grinned at you.

“Oh, hello there.” She greeted and narrowed her eyes through her glasses. Her blue eyes were clouded, probably due to cataracts. “You’re the new resident, right?”

Closing the door a little behind you so that the lady couldn’t see inside, you nodded. “Yes, ma’am, that’s me.”

“Oh, good! Welcome, dear, I’m Adelaide.” She motioned for you to get closer, and as you did, she gave you a double cheek kiss. “You seem lovely, just like the handsome blonde gentleman told me you were.”

_Handsome blonde?_

You felt your lips quirk up. “Do you mean Adrien?”

“Oh, yes, that’s his name.” She smiled, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. “You have a wonderful boyfriend, dear.”

Your eyebrows rose and you let out an amused chuckle. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Really? I could swear…” She scratched her chin. “Especially with the way he kept talking about you. He seemed to be completely in lov—”

There was the sound of something falling inside your apartment and you turned around, trying to peek through the half closed door.

“Is that he?” The lady whispered.

You looked back at her and waved your hands. “Oh, no, that’s… That’s not him.”

 _Are you sure?_ A small voice in your head asked.

It was like a bucket of freezing water had been dropped onto your head. Your eyes widened as it dawned on you that, _no_ , you weren’t sure.

Mrs. Adelaide narrowed her eyes, staring at the door, before she gave you a knowing look. “ _Right_. You could have told me you were busy, dear.” She waved at you. “I’ll come back later.”

Snapping out of your reverie, you cried out to her, “Wait, Mrs. Adelaide, it’s not like that!”

The lady smiled as she prepared to go down the stairs. “It’ll be wonderful to have you here, dear. And Adelaide is just fine. _Á plus_!”

You watched her figure disappear down the staircase before entering your apartment, passing a hand through your hair. What even had been this conversation?

“What did she want?” Chat asked, the book you had been reading earlier nestled in his gloved hands.

 _That’s… That’s not him_. The words you had just said to the landlady came back to you as you stared at Chat.

“I don’t know.” You shrugged, walking closer to him, and with each step your heart seemed to beat faster. “Probably to welcome me and talk about the rent, but she left when you made that noise.”

“Oh,” Chat put the book down on the sofa. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t sweat it.” You gave the blonde an amused look as you stopped in front of him.

 _Are you sure?_ You bit your lip as the question surfaced once again in your mind. _Are you sure that’s not him?_

“She thought you were Adrien,” you said, eyes locked on Chat’s green ones.

“Oh,” his eyebrows rose for a moment before a side-grin quirked up his lips. “That friend of yours?”

You nodded slowly, watching his reaction. Could it be?

You had wondered about that before, months ago, when you didn’t even know Adrien’s name, but you had dismissed it, their personalities were too different.

But now, thinking about it again, you couldn’t deny all the similarities, especially the physical ones. The blonde hair; the green eyes, which seemed to be of that same familiar green tone; the fact that Chat had taken you on that date in the Agreste manor’s balcony… There were so many, you could pick any one.

“Are you…” You tilted your head to the side. “Are you Adrien?”

Chat paled, eyes widening. You held his gaze as he searched your face for a long minute.

“Do you think I am?” Chat finally said in a low tone.

“Maybe. I… I don’t know,” you muttered, breaking eye contact. Your eyes became unfocused, staring at a random spot to your right, as your mind tried to put all your thoughts and evidence together.

“Princess, look at me.” The firm tone of Chat’s voice made you snap your eyes to his. “Do you think I’m Adrien?”

There was something different in his expression as he searched your face this time, a mix of anticipation and disbelief in his features. And by the way his lips seemed to curl up ever so slightly, you thought you saw a bit of hope in there too.

A bright green light coming from his ring caught your attention and you glanced at it for a brief second. Weird, it wasn’t there a moment ago.

You felt a sharp pain in your temples, and your hand flew to the right side of your head as the pain got worse. You hissed and closed your eyes. You could still see the green light under your eyelids. It was like it was imprinted on them.

“ _Chérie_ , are you okay?” Chat said, apprehension coating his voice.

“I think so,” you mumbled, massaging your temples in hopes to make the pain go away. “I just felt a sharp pain in my head all of a sudden.”

You heard Chat curse under his breath, and opened your eyes to look at him. He was staring at his ring, eyes wide. The light from before was beginning to fade.

“Did something happen?” You sat down on the sofa, leaning your pounding head on the backrest of the sofa.

Chat didn’t answer, deciding to sit by your side instead, peering at your face with a worried gaze.

What the _hell_ had just happened? You tried to analyze the events that led to this, but another wave of pain hit you and you groaned.

You couldn’t concentrate, your thoughts now reduced to mush due to the pain. All your brain was telling you was that it was stupid to think Chat was Adrien. How had you even come up with that idea? It was absurd. Ridiculous.

“I’m sorry.” Chat said in a small voice. He sighed, looking downwards. “I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” You chuckled, massaging your throbbing temples again. At least the pain was slowly subsiding, now that you were making no effort to think. “You didn’t do anything.”

“I already did too much,” he muttered, glaring at his ring, and got up.

“Where are you going?” You raised your head from the backrest, watching as he got closer to the window door.

“I’m a fool, _chérie_.” He gave you a sad smile. “I thought I could have this, but it seems that whatever I do, I only end up hurting you more.”

Your eyes frantically searched his face. What was he talking about?

“Wait, don’t go.” You got up from the sofa in a rush as he opened the door. “Please, Chat.”

He turned to look at you, and as his eyes met yours, you understood. If he went away now, he wouldn’t come back. After all that talking, you were going to lose him.

You couldn’t let that happen.

You swallowed dry. “I need you here with me. You’re the one I want.”

The blonde shook his head. “You will only get hurt.”

“I’ll learn how to protect myself.” You said, trying to put confidence in your tone, even though what you felt was far from it. “You said you’ll get stronger for me. I’ll get stronger too.”

His green eyes widened for a brief moment.

“The reporters—” He began, but you cut him off.

“I don’t care as long as you’re with me,” you said.

Chat stared at you, but you didn’t waver and sustained his gaze. A chilly breeze entered through the open door, ruffling his blonde locks.

After a long moment, Chat averted his eyes and let out a breathy chuckle, passing a hand through his hair. “I can’t believe you.”

“Does that mean you won’t leave?” Your expression lit up with hope.

“Think about your decision.” Chat stepped onto the balcony, and your face fell. “Think if staying with me it’s what you really want, and…” He stopped for a moment. “If it’s worth it.”

You shook your head swiftly, wincing a little as mild pain shot through your head. “I don’t need to think—”

“Please, _chérie_.” Chat interrupted you, pleading eyes boring into yours. “Consider it.”

You gazed at him in disbelief. Did he really think you would say no?

“ _Fine_.” You sighed, rubbing your arms. “I’ll think about it.”

Chat smiled and you wished you could hug him, to wrap your arms around him and not let him go.

“I’ll come back tomorrow to hear your answer.” He said. “ _Bonne nuit,_ _ma belle_.”

“ _Bonne nuit_ ,” you muttered, hugging yourself to keep out the cold as Chat leaped to the roof and disappeared into the night. 

\----

You swiped your finger on your phone’s screen, checking your email for the tenth time today. No response from the university yet.

After Chat had left yesterday, you weren’t able to sleep, reliving the conversation in your head over and over. By chance, you decided to check the Parisian college’s site, since the classes would begin next week. Panic had arisen in your chest when you read that there were only two days left to register for the next semester. You had totally forgotten about that.

In a rush, you had tried to enroll in your chosen subjects, but received an error each time. Seething with barely controlled rage, you had sent an email to the international student coordinator asking how to proceed. She still hadn’t responded, and you were beginning to get worried.

You sighed, putting your phone away and pushing the empty plate in front of you a little to the side, so that you could lean your tired form on the table. Around you were other empty plates and glasses, the only remnants of the ‘welcome back lunch’ you, Mari, Alya and Nino had put together in celebration of you coming back to Paris.

You rested your head on your hand and looked to your right. The sky was beginning to clear up, and a soft light was illuminating your apartment’s hall. Your friends were talking between each other around the table; excited about the shells you had given them as souvenirs from Barcelona. You had painted small landmarks of the city on them in your free time.

Your gaze shifted to the empty chair to your left. The shell you would give Adrien was sitting on the table. You picked it up and brought it closer to you. The small painting depicted the place Kostas took your group one day, where you could see the whole city.

Adrien had said he couldn’t come, that he had to do some errands with his father. It seemed that he was avoiding you. You turned the shell in your hand. Did you do something wrong?

You were so absorbed in the shell that you didn’t notice when the room became silent.

“You okay?” You heard Alya’s voice. Turning to look at her, you saw all your friends staring at you.

“Yeah,” you gave her a small smile. “Just thinking that it’s a shame that Adrien couldn’t come.”

The three gave each other a look, which didn’t go unnoticed to you.

“What?” You asked, puzzled by their reactions.

“I’m sure he’s not doing this on purpose. To hurt you, I mean.” Nino said. “You know he likes you, right? Like, _really_ likes you. In a romantic way.”

You almost dropped the shell on the table.

“ _Nino_ ,” Alya whispered in a reprimanding tone, nudging him.

“No, Alya.” He hit his hand on the table, startling you and the girls. “If she doesn’t already know, she _needs_ to. I’m tired of Adrien not doing anything.”

“Nino, I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” Marinette warned, throwing a rapid glance at you.

“Yeah, right,” Nino scoffed. “This is the first time in years that he has cared for someone like this. And I’m not letting him fuck this up by being weird.”

You watched the exchange with wide eyes, still trying to digest the information that Adrien liked you. Sure, the others had made fun of the way he acted around you, but you didn’t think it was serious.

“You have no idea how many times Adrien has talked to me about you.” Nino’s eyes softened. “Saying how amazing you were, how beautiful.” He smiled. “He became so much happier after meeting you.” He motioned to the girls with his head. “Alya and Mari know I’m not making this up.”

Alya nodded. “Yep, can’t deny that.”

Marinette stayed silent, staring at the table in deep thought, a hand covering her mouth.

You looked at the shell in your hand. If what Nino was saying was the truth, it could explain why Adrien was always so nice to you, but also awkward at the same time.

“But you like Chat Noir, don’t you?” Nino said.

You swallowed dry and kept looking at the shell. Did Adrien know about that? Did he know that you couldn’t reciprocate his feelings?

You gave Nino a small nod. “Yeah… I do.”

“Nino,” Marinette straightened her posture, turning to glare at him. “Let Adrien deal with this.”

The boy didn’t spare her a glance, still staring at you. “Even if you like another guy, all I’m asking is for you to give him some time. I’m sure he’ll go back to normal soon.”

“ _Oh mon dieu_ ,” Marinette sighed, putting a hand over her face.

“Relax, Mari.” Alya put a hand on her friend’s arm. “It’s for the best.”

Mari just shook her head, a troubled expression on her face, like she wanted to say something but couldn’t.

You chewed on your bottom lip, gripping the shell in your hand.

“Does he know?” You finally said, to no one in particular. “Does he know that I like Chat?”

Due to that photo of you two kissing, it was made public that you had something going on with the cat hero, but you had told the press that it was nothing. Had Adrien believed in it?

“Yeah, he knows,” Nino said, and you gulped. “I believe that’s why he’s acting the way he is now. He just needs time to come with terms with that fact.”

You thought back to how Adrien had acted yesterday. How he had been distant and didn’t want to come closer to you. How he tensed when you had hugged him. He probably needed his space at the moment, but he had still come to help you with the apartment.

You tried to put yourself in his place. If it were you, you’d feel awful. Being so close to someone you like, but knowing that they didn’t feel the same way.

“I feel terrible now,” you muttered, putting the shell on the table, away from you.

“Don’t be.” Alya put a hand on your arm, a comforting smile on her lips. “You can’t choose who you fall for.”

Marinette gave Nino a pointed glare and the boy arched a brow to her, mouthing a ‘what’.

You sighed and Nino leaned forward on the table, probably to avoid Mari’s furious gaze.

“Look,” he said with a smile. “I just said all this so that you didn’t think Adrien was mad at you. Even as a friend, I’m sure your presence is important to him. Don’t get out of his life.”

You nodded, giving a small smile back. “I won’t.”

You glanced at Adrien’s shell. You knew that when you came back to Paris your peace would be over, but you were expecting reporters and villains, not this. Your mind was already full with thoughts of the conversation you had with Chat, and now you had all this to worry about too.

“Is someone’s phone ringing?” Alya asked, and you blinked, breaking out of your thoughts. You recognized the ringtone in an instant.

“It’s mine.” You grabbed your cell phone and looked at the screen. You didn’t recognize the number. “ _Allô_?”

“ _Bonjour_ , this is Inès from the Art and Design University of Paris,” a woman said. She said your name, asking if it was you, and after you confirmed, she continued. “Please come to the international office this afternoon so that we can resolve your enrollment problem.”

Your eyes widened, looking at the clock on the wall. _This afternoon?_

\---- 

Your hurried footsteps sounded on the granite white floor as you strode through the long corridors of the university. A shiver went down your spine when a gust of wind hit you. The stones made the cold winter seem even colder. You thought that you wouldn’t need to face this freezing place until next week, but here you were.

If you were almost running through the corridors, it wasn’t really your fault. Inès had told you to meet her at 4pm, and you had two minutes before you were late. After your talk with her, you had left your apartment in a hurry, apologizing to your friends for cutting the reunion so short.

The few scattered students in the corridors stared as you passed, some whispering to each other in not so subtle voices.

_It’s the girl from the news._

You heard it again and again, as if the voices were following you.

It was a sample of what would happen when the semester actually started. You held your head high, hands balled into fists. Let them talk. If Chat decided to be by your side, they could say what they wanted, you didn’t care. You told the cat boy you’d get stronger, and you’d begin to put that into practice already.

You breathed deeply through your nose, turning to the right. The International Office was just a few meters ahead.

You hoped this talk with Inès wouldn’t take long. Chat had said he would come back today, but he didn’t tell you when. Your stomach had been hurting all day from anxiety. You didn’t want to miss it.

You stopped in front of the office’s door. It made you think back to the Administration Office, the place you went to after the crazy teacher had given you that zero. It gave you a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you shook your head and opened the door. This was different, nothing was going to happen. But if something _did_ happen, you wouldn’t get angry like before. You already knew what would happen if you did.

You got closer to the counter, and a woman raised her head from a stack of papers to look at you. “ _Bonjour._ May I help you?”

“I have a meeting with Inès,” you said as naturally as you could.

“Oh, that would be me.” She giggled. “You had a problem with enrolling, right?” You nodded. “Well, let’s see.” She typed on the computer. “Yep, I see what’s the problem.  You also need to include ‘Figure Drawing 2’ in your chronogram.”

“Why?” You furrowed your brows, looking at her in confusion. “I already did Figure Drawing.”

“Yes, I see it on your file.” She nodded. “But we received an email from your college saying that it was compulsory for you to take this subject if you wanted to prolong your stay for another six months.”

You arched a brow at her, beginning to get suspicious. “I didn’t receive this email.”

“It was directed to our university. Here, I can show you.” She typed on the keyboard, and you waited, mulling over why your college was forcing you to attend classes like this.

Inès turned the computer screen to you, and you saw the email, recognizing who had sent it. It was a teacher of your course who had helped organize your student exchange. It even had her signature and stamp.

“Alright, then.” You shrugged with one shoulder, defeated. “I guess I don’t have a choice.”

The woman hummed as she typed again, her long nails making clicking sounds as they hit the keyboard. You foot was tapping on the ground as you looked at the time on your phone. All you wanted was to leave already.

“Here you go,” Inès handed you a piece of paper a few minutes later. “That’s your new schedule, and the required supplies for Figure Drawing 2. You can look up the classrooms on the internet, but you know that already, right?”

“Yeah, thank you,” you said in a quiet voice, looking over the papers.

You weren’t worried about that. You were more preoccupied about the fact that you already had a class of Figure Drawing 2 the next Monday morning, and the list of supplies was enormous.

You already had some supplies, and some others wouldn’t be hard to find, but you almost let out a pained groan as you saw that you had to buy a large metal easel. That would be such a pain, the type they were asking for was expensive as hell, and big, meaning you wouldn’t be able to take it back with you when you went back to your country.

“Oh, the teacher also said that you can use some materials from the university,” Inès said, catching your attention. “You just need to inform her on the first day of class.”

You could feel the grin stretching your face. That made things a hundred times easier. You thanked Inès with a big smile and said a swift ‘ _au revoir_ ’ before leaving the office.

You were almost skipping on your way to the entrance. Ignoring the other students wasn’t even hard with your happy mood. Now you didn’t have to go running to a big art store on the other side of town and could go back to your apartment.

You hoped Chat wouldn’t take too long to appear. All you wanted was to tell him your choice, which hadn’t changed since your talk with him. You didn’t have to think much about it. You already knew what you wanted: your muse. The blonde cat dork with the captivating green eyes.

And you’d tell him exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys too frustrated with the almost identity reveal? LOL I'd say I'm sorry, but that would be a lie :D
> 
> The next chapter will be the Chat's/Adrien's POV of Chapter 10, so keep an eye out for the sinful thoughts of the blonde cat hero ;)
> 
> Say, in a nearby future, we may, may not have chapters with smut, you know? Maybe/cough/ Would you guys feel more comfortable if I put a warning before the chapter? If we, hypothetically, have a chapter like this, of course.


	25. Ch. 10: The Birth of Venus (Chat's/Adrien's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!! Sorry about the delay, a lot of things happened and life was a mess. To summarize: I got sick and had to go to the hospital. I'm getting better now, but my health is still pretty shitty and things are going slower than usual.
> 
> Oh, and I decided to put lenny faces in the chapter summary when things get heated. The amount of lenny faces symbolizes how lewd I think it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Enjoy the sinful kitty thoughts!

The pink energy coming from Ladybug’s yoyo hit Chat and the unconscious artist in his arms. He watched as the gray tones left her skin and she went back to normal. A relieved smile made its way to his lips. She was safe now. But he didn’t have much time to admire her face as they were on the base of a broken statue, which would be soon fixed by Ladybug’s power. He jumped off the base as the broken part hovered in the air.

“How is she?” Ladybug walked over to him as he put the artist on the ground, under the shadow of a tree.

“Unconscious for now.” Chat caressed the girl’s face, but she didn’t move.

“I’ll wait with her, you can go,” Ladybug said.

Chat looked at her like she had grown another head. “What are you talking about? I’m not leaving her.”

Ladybug gave him a side smirk. “I don’t think you want anyone else, especially the upcoming reporters, to see _that_.” She motioned with her head to the lower part of his body.

He looked down and his whole face flushed in a second. The outline of his erection was clear through the tight suit. Well, _merde_. He had forgotten how revealing the suit could be.

Chat got up with a quick movement and moved his crotch away from Ladybug’s amused eyes. Even if his face was burning with embarrassment, he couldn’t be mad at himself. Of course he had gotten hard, with the artist rubbing herself all over him and saying those _things_ while he was pinned down.

He cleared his throat, snapping away from his thoughts. “I’ll… I’ll go inside,” he said, pointing to the main building.

“Good choice.” Ladybug smiled while crouching down to put the artist’s head on her lap.

Chat bit his lip as a wave of jealousy hit him. He wanted to be the one doing that so bad, but he knew he couldn’t. Not right now, anyway.

He shook his head and readied his baton. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, the friction of the suit on his sensitive skin making his head spin, and ran.

He jumped through an open window and entered an empty classroom, chest heaving. Because of the attack, there was almost no one inside the building. It made things easier for him, and he was glad. Thanks to his erection, it was difficult to concentrate on anything else.

He went into a bathroom on the second floor, where he had transformed when he first heard the commotion. His backpack was hidden there, and luckily he had a piece of Camembert inside of it. He always kept one in there for emergencies, although the strong smell was the price to pay.

As soon as he closed the door, his ring began to beep in a crescendo and he transformed back to his civilian self.

Adrien caught Plagg, who almost passed out in his hands as he left the ring.

“That was…” Plagg said in a weak voice. “Great.”

Adrien snorted. “Yeah, right, you perv.” Plagg narrowed his eyes and bit his index finger. “Ouch! What the hell!” Adrien glared at the kwami and put him down on one of the sinks.

“Look who’s calling me a perv.” Plagg yawned. “Just give me the cheese.”

The blonde shook his head. The _nerve_. He found his backpack and gave Plagg the piece of Camembert. The kwami almost ate everything in one bite. He was more worn out than usual and Adrien knew why.

The kwami absorbed his energy and feelings while he was transformed as Chat Noir. And when he got too… excited, the amount of energy was tripled and Plagg went into sensory overload. It basically meant that Plagg got into a daze when Chat was really happy or horny.

And talking about the latter… Adrien looked down at his jeans, which were too tight for comfort. He adjusted them a little over his crotch, but it didn’t help and the revealing shape was still clear as day. How was he going to go back and help his artist like this? With the adrenaline and arousal still pumping in his veins, this could take a long time. Unless…

He looked back at Plagg, who had finished eating and was floating near the sink. “Plagg, hide and keep an eye on the door for me.”

The kwami yawned once again. “What are you going to do?”

Adrien felt his cheeks grow warm. “Just… Just tell me if someone comes in.”

Plagg’s eyes widened before he gave him a knowing look. “Oh, you’re going to masturbate.”

“Plagg, _don’t—_ ”Adrien let out a heavy sigh. “Nevermind. Just keep looking.”

He headed for one of the stalls and locked the door behind him. He wished he could just be like Plagg and absorb the damn energy and be done with this.

Adrien looked at the toilet lid for a second before scrunching up his face. Like hell he’d sit on that filthy thing. He put his back to the metal partition and got a bit of toilet paper, so he wouldn’t mess up his clothes. Opening the zip of his jeans, he let out a satisfied hiss.

“Don’t take too long.” He heard Plagg say and his eye twitched.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Adrien said through gritted teeth.

He heard the kwami snicker. The bastard.

He relaxed again and took his overly sensitive erection out of his boxers. He had been so close to coming when the artist had been touching him, and now his body was imploring him for release.

The moment he began to move his hand, his eyes rolled back into his head and he had to bite down on his bottom lip hard to prevent himself from moaning. He sneaked his other hand under his shirt and began to touch his nipple, feeling it get hard under his touch.

The artist’s face, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, appeared in his mind. ‘ _You’re mine now_ ,’ she whispered. Adrien swallowed dry, his hand moving faster. He knew if Ladybug hadn’t stopped her, she would probably have done him right there, in front of everyone.

Adrien let out a rather loud groan at the thought. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. He stopped and listened for a moment, but there was no other sound in the quiet bathroom besides his pounding heart and his labored breathing. He bit down hard on the back of his other hand to keep himself from letting out any embarrassing sounds and kept going. Soon his muscles began to tighten and he knew he was close.

‘ _Moan for me, kitty cat_ ,’ the artist’s voice in his mind said.

It sent him over the edge and he came with a cry on the toilet paper, muttering profanities in between the quiet moans that he couldn’t contain anymore.

A lazy smile curled up his lips as he leaned his head back on the metal partition, chest heaving. He had really needed that.

He began to clean himself up when he heard the bathroom door close.

“Adrien, dude, is that you?”

Nino’s voice made Adrien’s blood run cold, his whole body freezing.

“Dude, I recognized your voice. What the hell are you doing?” Nino’s voice got closer to the stalls. Adrien’s heart began to hammer in his chest as he zipped his jeans up. “Is someone inside there with you?”

“N-No! It’s just me, wait a second.” Adrien threw the toilet paper into the toilet and flushed away the evidence. Taking a deep breath, he opened the stall door with his best supermodel smile. “Hey Nino, how are you? Is it safe to go outside yet?”

With a quick look, Adrien searched for Plagg but didn’t see the kwami anywhere. He was going to kill him for not warning him about the door.

“What the hell man?” Nino’s voice made him look at his friend. By the look on his face, the smile didn’t seem to have worked on him. “I searched the whole building for you, and you were here jacking off?”

Adrien’s eyes widened as the words echoed in the quiet bathroom.

“Nino, shh!” Adrien put a finger to his own lips. “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Oh yeah? Care to explain why you were moaning like that?” Nino crossed his arms over his chest.

Adrien tightened his jaw. Goddamn Plagg for not warning him. How much had his friend heard?

Nino began to pace around.

“I understand that you have your needs, man, but _fuck_. In the middle of a villain attack?” He gave him a look. “Did you even know who got akumati—” Nino stopped in his tracks and looked at him with wide eyes. “Wait, did you see her?”

Adrien swallowed dry. “See who?”

An unreadable smile creeped over Nino’s face. “Did you see your little crush akumatized? Is that why you’re all hot and bothered?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adrien turned away from him, trying to hide his burning face, and went to grab his backpack near the sink.

“You did, didn’t you?” Nino sighed. “I should’ve known that all that sexual tension would be too much one day.”

Adrien scowled. He opened his backpack and saw Plagg was already inside of it. He glared at the kwami, who just shrugged at him.

“It will take months for me to forget about this.” Nino kept talking, but Adrien ignored him, jaw clasped tight. “I’m traumatized for all eternity.”

“Nino, shut up,” the blonde hissed, leaving the bathroom. His friend followed close behind.

“I’m serious, man, for all eternity.” Nino shuddered and Adrien rolled his eyes. Could his day get any more embarrassing?

 

Lady Fate must have been enjoying torturing him that day because that’s exactly what happened.

He had just walked over to Alya and his artist, trying his best to pretend he _hadn’t_ been touching himself to thoughts of his dear one, when Nino almost snitched on him about the bathroom thing. What a great best friend he had.

Thankfully, the artist didn’t seem to understand Nino’s innuendos. He noticed her eyes were a little unfocused and a wave of protectiveness washed over him. Adrien knew it was due to the akuma controlling her. How he wished he had been able to stop it from happening.

He got closer to her. “Are you okay?” He knew she wouldn’t have any memory of what had happened. She was probably so confused.

Adrien knew _he_ had been confused as hell when he had been akumatized as Chat Noir. After the akuma got him, he was transformed into that… guy.  It was all but a blur from that point onwards. He shuddered at the thought. He didn’t remember anything, but from what Marinette and Alya had told him and what he had seen later, it was enough to know that it had been bad. _Really_ bad.

“Yeah,” the artist smiled at him, making him snap out of his reverie. “I’m getting better.”

Adrien smiled back, feeling himself relax as the worry he felt eased a little. His eyes went to her mouth for a split second, the need to touch her getting stronger with the proximity. He remembered how she rolled her hips against his and swallowed dry.

“I heard you gave Chat Noir and Ladybug a hard time.” He couldn’t help the innuendo.

“Hard indeed,” Alya said with a sly smirk and Adrien blinked at her. He didn’t think anyone was going to understand the dirty reference. Alya was sharp, too sharp.

The brunette wanted to ask the artist something and Adrien backed off, feeling calmer. Now he could help his dear one and everything would be okay. That’s what he thought, but once again, Lady Fate had other plans.

“What do you think about Chat Noir?” Alya asked, using her phone as a recorder to interview the artist.

Adrien froze, he hadn’t expected _that_ to be the question. He tried to control his features, trying not to show how much he was interested in this.

“What?” His dear one seemed so confused and he felt bad for her. She needed to rest, not be bombarded with questions.

So when Alya wanted to show her the videos, Adrien decided to intervene, even if he wanted to know the answer to Alya’s question himself. The artist could deal with that another time.

“Alya, I don’t think now is the best time to–” he began.

She put a hand up. “I need to ask this now Adrien, while her emotions are still connected to her akumatized self. It might not be the same later.”

Adrien bit his lip. Alya curiosity had been piqued. She wouldn’t back off, unless the artist told her to.

As the girl watched the video, he looked away, focusing on some students leaving the campus as he did his best not to remember what had happened. The last thing he wanted was another hard on. But he hoped Alya would post those videos online. He would love to watch them later.

“Oh, wow,” the artist muttered in astonishment, eyes glued to the phone’s screen.

Adrien gazed at her lost expression. It was a shame that she didn’t remember anything. He almost let out a sigh. Just when it seemed like she had come to terms with her attraction to Chat Noir, she didn’t remember a thing that she had done.

“Alright, so now that you saw it. Let’s go to the facts.” Alya rubbed her hands together, and Adrien waited, wondering what in the world she had in mind. “You could have sucked Chat Noir’s color, but you didn’t. And he could have released himself, but he didn’t.”

Excuse me, _what_? Adrien was outraged. He had been pinned down and the artist was straddling him. What was he supposed to do? Move and get free? As if.

“He was being held down by two _warriors_ , Alya,” he deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But he could have at least _tried_. Right?” Nino said by his side. “And you can clearly see that he wasn’t trying at all.” His friend smirked and Adrien furrowed his brows.

Even if he had tried, it wouldn’t have made any difference, and well, of course there had been that part of him that really didn’t want to move at all. But Nino didn’t have to know about that.

Adrien went back to paying attention to the girls and noticed Alya was still interviewing his artist. She was dedicated, he had to give her that.

“How did you feel about him before being akumatized? It’s for scientific purposes, so please try to answer truthfully,” Alya said.

“I think he’s pretty hot,” the artist said without a hint of hesitation and Adrien did his best not to choke on his own spit.

Was he dreaming? Did she just admit she also had the hots for him? He could feel his whole body get warm. He thought he was going to die right there.

“Interesting,” Alya muttered. “So with that we can conclude that sexual desires can manifest in the akumatized form.”

“Alya!” Adrien couldn’t help exclaiming. He had been thinking about that as well, but she didn’t have to say it in such a crude way.

His artist grinned at him. She didn’t seem bothered by Alya’s words. He felt a little embarrassed at having reacted so strongly, but at least Nino seemed as shocked as he did.

The artist’s face then fell. “Alya, you’re not going to put this on the blog, right?”

Adrien raised an amused brow at her. What was she worried about? Of strangers knowing about her attraction? He smiled. If he could, he’d show the interview to the whole city, to let everyone know that she liked and wanted him.

Well, not really _him_. Adrien sighed internally. But Chat Noir, at least. It was something, he told himself, trying to ease his disappointment.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Alya began to talk frantically on the phone with Marinette. He hadn’t seen her since they parted ways earlier.

“Marinette’s inside the school and said Ladybug discovered something about the teacher who gave you that grade,” Alya said to the artist. “Even the police are there right now.”

Adrien frowned as he glanced at the main building. The teacher? Could he have something to do with this? Adrien felt anger bubble in his veins. He wanted to go there and discover more about it, but he trusted Marinette to handle the situation. She’d tell him later, he was sure of that. And now he had something more important to take care of.

He accompanied the artist to the metro station, watching her from the corner of his eye to make sure she was okay. After she had almost fallen when getting up, he grew worried again. Usually, akuma victims weren’t affected that much. This couldn’t be a good sign.

He flexed his fingers, changing her painting for one hand to the other. The wind was getting colder, making his hands stiff and uncomfortable. Winter was almost here.

People, mostly women, stared as they passed. He paid them no mind, deciding to get a bit closer to the girl by his side instead. He wished the others would take a hint. He wasn’t interested in anyone else. Not anymore.

“Was that your only class of the day?” Adrien said to break the silence.

The artist took a moment to answer. She must have been deep in thought. “Yes, it was.”

He could see the worry in her gaze, but he didn’t know what was the reason for it. He decided to take a guess. “I’m sure they’ll change your note on that project. And besides, it’s just one subject, right? I’m sure your university will understand.”

“That’s not the problem.” She sighed and smiled sadly at him. “If I don’t get good grades in all my subjects, I won’t be able to stay here for another semester.”

Her words made a surge of desperation hit him. She’d _leave_? So soon?

She looked at a wall, which had a poster with a black cat printed on it. “And, well, I wanted to stay a little longer.”

Adrien kept looking at the poster, realizing the deeper meaning of her words and feeling warmth spread in his chest, despite the cold.

“Chat Noir?” He had meant to say that mostly to himself, so when she snapped her head to him, he panicked. “ _Désolé_ , I just imagined from what you said earlier–”

She laughed, interrupting him. “It’s fine.”

He let out a chuckle, glad she wasn’t mad. “I’m sorry Alya asked you about that.” He passed a hand through his hair and sighed. Always eager to know things, Alya often overlooked other people’s feelings. “She can be pretty straightforward sometimes.”

“Well, she wasn’t exactly wrong,” the artist said and Adrien lifted a brow at her.

He wasn’t expecting those words to leave her mouth. One thing was to say something in the heat of the moment; another was to confirm it later on. He licked his lips, feeling himself get warm again, but now in a completely different place.

She gave him a one-sided smirk. “I’m kidding.”

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The artist wasn’t going to fool him. She could say whatever she wanted, but now he knew her true feelings about Chat Noir.

“There is a grain of truth in every joke,” he said and kissed her cheek, lingering a bit longer than it was customary. “Take care.”

She just stared at him as he gave her the painting back and walked away. He put his hands in his pockets and pretended he was on a catwalk. He hoped she’d keep looking.

Adrien wondered if she thought he was hot as well. It would be a ridiculous and cruel irony if she were only attracted to Chat Noir. Maybe it was the skin-tight suit or even the ears. He shook his head with a smile. Heaven knew how much the artist liked them.

\----

“He did _what_?” Adrien tried to maintain a level voice as he sprung from the chair he had been seated.

“The teacher was bribed to give her that grade.” Marinette paced around her room. Plagg and Tikki were watching their conversation with attention. “I found the money in his office.”

“ _Putain_.” Adrien passed a hand through his hair. There was only one person capable of doing this.

“Hawkmoth knows about you and her,” Mari said, and Adrien hated the sorrow he saw in her eyes.

He stared out the window, closing and opening his hands by his side. It was all his fault. He had been too careless, too wrapped up in the way the artist made him feel. He didn’t think about the consequences.

“Stop it.” Marinette’s voice cut through his anxious thoughts. “You’re going to go crazy if you keep blaming yourself.”

He shook his head. Of course Marinette knew exactly what he had been thinking.

“You decided that you wanted this, now you need to deal with the consequences. Just like I did.” Marinette continued. He noticed how her voice faltered a bit at the last part. Adrien knew she was talking about Ji Yong.

“Mari…” He took a step in her direction.

“It won’t come to that.” She put a hand up, stopping him, her eyes sharp. Her gaze then softened. “We won’t let it happen.”

\----

“Plagg, do we bring bad luck to people?” Adrien said as he modeled another figurine in his hands. The afternoon light was entering his studio through the long windows. He sat close to them, enjoying the warmth and the brightness.

“We’ve already talked about this,” the kwami said in between bites of his Camembert. “It’s a myth.”

“What about the other Chats?” Adrien asked.

“What about them?” The kwami said in a quiet voice.

Adrien kept looking at the figurine in his hands as the other spoke, but he could almost see the displeased face Plagg was making.

But he didn’t seem so reluctant to talk this time, so Adrien saw that as a sign to keep going. “Some of them had significant others, right?”

“Well, yes,” Plagg said and let out a sigh. “Why are you asking me this?”

“Curiosity,” Adrien said, quickly. “But were their loved ones happy near them?”

“Many of them were, and for many years.”

Adrien remembered dreams he had about the other Chats’ past lives, and some of them didn’t fit what Plagg was telling him. “But at what cost?”

Plagg went back to his cheese and didn’t answer.

Adrien went back to sculpting, his heart heavy. It calmed him, the act of creating something with his hands. Giving it life, form. But his mind wasn’t completely into it. He’d have to come back another time and finish the small sculpture before sending it to charity.

His mind kept going back to the artist’s words when they had walked together. Adrien didn’t know she’d leave so soon. He knew she was a foreign exchange student, but not that she’d only stay for such a small amount of time. How hadn’t he thought about that before? Plagg would probably tell him he had been blinded by love.

He let out a long sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. Why did things have to be so complicated?

“You’re worried about her.” Plagg’s voice made him open his eyes.

“Hawkmoth targeted her, and we’re not even a thing yet.” He glared at the kwami. “Of course I’m worried.”

After a moment of hesitation, Plagg flew closer to him and sat on his leg. “As you said, there are costs. A hero’s life isn’t an easy one.”

Adrien stared at him, wondering why the kwami was telling him this. “You didn’t approve of my involvement with her before. What made you change your mind?”

Plagg began to lick his paw. “I like her energy.”

Adrien scoffed. Of course that’d be Plagg’s answer. He never explained his real motives.

“And she makes you happy,” Plagg said.

Adrien’s eyes widened for a brief moment before a smile quirked up his lips. Although Plagg didn’t say, the blonde knew the kwami cared about him.

“Thank you, Plagg.” He scratched the kwami’s ear as he looked out of the window, to the setting sun. “I’m going to talk to her and see what she thinks about all this.”

Adrien put the figurine down on the table and got up, making Plagg fly away complaining.

“C’mon, we should go check on her,” he said, going to wash his hands.

Plagg let out a long and dramatic sigh, but Adrien knew he didn’t mind.

\----

When Chat got to the artist’s apartment, the sky was already dark. He waited to see if there was anyone around before opening the window lock and getting in.

They were already well acquainted with each other, so hopefully she wouldn’t mind.

The apartment was quiet as he made his way inside. “ _Chérie_?”

He heard whimpers coming from her bedroom and rushed to her. She was thrashing on her bed, her head going from side to side, eyebrows furrowed.

“Chat,” she mumbled. “No, no!”

She was having a nightmare. His chest hurt at the pained tone in her voice. He had to wake her. However, when he tried calling her name, her eyes snapped open, staring at him in horror and she began to scream.

Chat grabbed her arm when she tried to get away. “Wait! Princess, it’s me!” Recognition flashed in her eyes and she stopped. He lowered his voice to a more calming tone. “It’s me.”

He hugged her, but she seemed hesitant to return the gesture. He tried to pretend that it didn’t hurt him; at least she seemed to relax a little.

They talked about her dream, how she was affected that he had chosen Ladybug during the fight. Why was she worried about that? He wanted to make the worry vanish from her gaze. She was trying to conceal it, but he wasn’t going to let it pass.

He grabbed her hand and laid a light kiss on top of it. “There’s no need for that, princess. But if you really want to know, if you had asked me as your normal self, I wouldn’t even have to choose.” He winked and grinned, and she smiled back. That was better. He didn’t want to see her sulking. He decided to continue. “And besides, I’m here now. You have me all to yourself.”

The artist hummed, trying to contain a smile. “That’s great. I don’t like competition.”

“I don’t see how that’s a problem, my dear, considering you don’t have any,” he promptly said, smirking.

“Oh, you smooth cat.” She finally let out a laugh and he laughed as well, proud of himself for making the sour expression leave her face. What he had said was the truth though; he didn’t want the artist to think it was just a jest. He hoped she’d believe in his words.

The artist thanked him and apologized for hurting him during the fight. He stopped for a moment until it clicked in his brain that she didn’t remember what had happened.

He gave her a sly look when the image of her on top of him formed in his mind. “You didn’t hurt me, _ma chérie_ , on the contrary.”

But then the image was replaced by fragments of his talk with Plagg and his expression turned grim.

He lowered his gaze. “And I’m the one who should apologize. If it wasn’t for me, Hawkmoth wouldn’t have suborned those people and none of that would have happened.”

He caressed one of her hands with his thumb, thinking that maybe that this hadn’t been a good idea. Plagg said that the other Chats’ lovers were happy, but being close to a hero wasn’t easy. And in his foolishness, Chat had dragged her into his world without even asking if that’s what she wanted.

“I guess what they say about black cats is really true, huh?” He gave a weak laugh. He had to do it. He had to tell her that it was too dangerous, that she was better off without him. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

But the artist put one hand up before he could utter another word. “Before you tell me I shouldn’t be near you anymore, you should know that it won’t be some nightmares, nor a headache, nor a crazy evil villain that will keep me away from you.” Chat’s eyes widened. She didn’t mind? She still wanted to be close to him? The artist continued. “And if what they say about black cats is that they’re cute as hell, I agree.”

He was so distracted by her and her words, that he almost didn’t catch her wrist as she tried to bop his nose.

He narrowed his eyes. “Why do you keep trying to bop my nose?” She swallowed and he smirked at the effect he had on her. “And I think you meant to say sexy as hell, _ma belle_.”

“I’m pretty sure I meant cute.” She laughed at him, _laughed_. He pursed his lips, but she only smirked. “And I like bopping your nose, because as I said, it’s _cute_.”

She tried to touch his nose again and he almost tsked as he grabbed her again. She never learned.

“I’ll show you cute,” he said in a low voice, grabbing both of her wrists in one hand.

Her eyes widened when he began to tickle her stomach. She protested and squirmed but he wouldn’t let her go. She deserved it, for calling him cute and saying those things to him during the fight. Why did she have that big of an effect on him? It wasn’t fair.

Chat was so entertained by her laugh, that he didn’t notice her pushing at him until he was falling backward on the bed. She landed on top of him, a startled expression on her face. He blinked, feeling her thigh pressing in between his legs. It made his inner thighs grow hot, and the feeling began to spread. Flashbacks of her akumatized self on top of him kept coming back.

He gulped. He had to move, otherwise things would get embarrassing really fast. But the artist got closer to him and he held his breath in expectation. That same expectation crumbled when she bopped his nose.

“Cute,” she muttered.

Chat tsked, a furrow creasing his brows. “Oh, you…”

She laughed and got off of him quickly. He breathed deeply, relieved, and glared at his crotch for a moment. That’s not why he came here. He came to check on her, nothing more. He needed to control himself and behave.

Chat sat up on the bed and saw the artist was staring at him with a funny look on her face. She looked better, at least.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Well, glad to see you’re feeling better, princess.”

“Thanks to you, kitty cat.” She winked and he gave a little bow while still sitting, trying to hide his face. She needed to stop. How was he supposed to behave like this?

Chat teased his artist as she went to the kitchen. He grinned from ear to ear as he watched her go. He was such a fool for thinking he would be able to get away from her. She told him she wouldn’t stay in Paris for long, so that meant she wouldn’t get too involved in his problems, right? He would be careful.

“You know, I guess it’s for the best if we keep seeing each other,” Chat said, going to join the artist in the kitchen. “I mean, I can’t deprive you from all of this hotness, right, princess?”

He leaned on the counter, doing his best seductive face, with half-lidded eyes and everything. When she almost choked on the water she was drinking, he smirked. It had worked.

She gave him an amused look. “Someone’s narcissism levels are _way_ over the top today, huh?”

He hummed, filling a glass of water for himself and slowly drinking from it. She watched him and he tried his best not to purr under the attention. Now that he knew what she felt for him, he’d tease her even more.

He finished drinking and licked his lips. “Let’s just say I learned some valuable information today.” He waited to see if she’d take the bait.

She raised one brow at him, “About what?”

He grinned. _Bingo_. “About your deepest desires.”

He tried not to laugh at the conflicting emotions on her face.

She finally settled for a neutral expression and shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Chat decided to play her game. “You really don’t remember, my dear?” He said, voice low.

“Did I say something?” She seemed worried. He hummed and she bit her bottom lip, making his eyes drop to her mouth. “What did I say?”

He decided to inspect his claws to distract himself. “I’m afraid I can’t repeat it, _ma chérie_. It was quite graphic.”

“Just tell me already,” she said, impatience clear in her tone. She was always the curious one, and he loved it.

“The lighter thing you said was that I was yours while I was pinned to the ground,” he whispered in her ear.

He expected her to be at least a bit taken aback by his words, but with a sly smile, she whispered back, “I bet you liked it.”

Chat almost couldn’t stop the growl that wanted to leave his throat. She knew exactly what she was doing, riling him up. His suit was getting too damn hot for comfort now.

He chuckled low in his throat. “You know me too well, my dear.” He put a hand on the counter behind her and got closer. His eyes glanced at her lips and he wetted his. “In fact, we could continue–”

 _What the hell are you doing?_ His mind screamed at him, and he froze in place. _That’s not why you came here!_

He backed off, cursing at himself in his head. He had forgotten that he came here to check on her. Just that, nothing more.

“No, you need to rest.” He turned around. He had to leave. Now. Otherwise he wouldn’t be able to.

“ _What_?” The artist asked, following him to the living room. “Where are you going?”

“Away. I’m afraid I stayed for too long, _ma belle_.” He kept walking and didn’t look back. He couldn’t. “And you need to rest.”

“You didn’t stay even 15 minutes! And you still need to tell me what happened.”

Chat bit his lip. Of course she’d make things difficult for him. He turned around and couldn’t help his eyes from roaming over her body. His fingers itched to touch her.

“I know, ma chérie. But you still need to rest.” He began to walk backwards towards the window, forcing his body to go, even if his heart told him not to. “And if I stay any longer, I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“So you’re just going to be a tease and leave.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Is that it?”

Oh, she was mad. He loved it.

 _Stop it_ , he hissed at himself. _She has just been akumatized. She needs a break._

But he had already stopped walking. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Do you want me to beg?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.

He imagined the scenario in his head and he couldn’t stop a smile from lifting his lips. He definitely wouldn’t mind it, although he wasn’t opposed to the other way around.

He shrugged. “I’m just asking, _ma belle_. But if you have an important reason, I might change my mind.”

Chat watched her focused face as she looked away from him. He knew she needed a reason for him to stay. She couldn’t bring herself to say that she wanted him. He shook his head. He would go along with it, but it didn’t mean that he’d make it easy for her.

“Well, I have a project I need to do.” She began and Chat grinned. _Here we go_. “I should start working on it as soon as possible, since it’s for…” She stopped, and Chat remembered the class Marinette had told him about. The one she and the artist were taking together. Mari had whined about this project to him already.

“Monday,” he blurted out.

“Yeah, Monday. And I–” The artist stopped, eyeing him incredulously, and he swallowed dry, realizing what he had done.

“So, you want me to stay because you need my help with inspiration again,” He got closer to her, to distract her from thinking too much. He had almost screwed up everything. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m sure. And if you could tell me what happened while I was akumatized, maybe that’d help spark an idea or something.”

He hummed, glad that she didn’t focus on his slip up. Thankfully, her curiosity was stronger.

“So what do you want, princess? I was hoping you’d want to do it like last time,” Chat said, eyeing her neck. He passed his tongue over his canines, which were practically begging him to touch her skin.

“Well, I’m not opposed to using that day’s method.” She shrugged. “If you also tell me what happened.”

“Deal.” Chat chuckled and put one hand on her neck. He shouldn’t be doing this. He really shouldn’t. But now that they had started, he couldn’t stop.

He began to tell her of when she pinned him to the ground, all the while teasing her neck. But she wasn’t satisfied, of course not. Chat gazed at her expectant eyes and felt a purr come from his chest.

He didn’t know how he had been able to stay this long without kissing her. He usually didn’t take long to kiss the girls he wanted, but with her, it was different. Everything was different. He wanted to take his time and make her squirm for him. But now that he knew about the little time she had left in Paris, he couldn’t take things slow anymore. He needed to know the feel of her mouth on his.

So when she said for him to go for his new idea, he didn’t hold back and kissed her. He was afraid for a brief moment that she’d pull away, but she held onto him and pulled him closer, and he couldn’t help smiling in the kiss.

He couldn’t think much after that. He just wanted to have her close to him, pulling on his hair. He couldn’t have enough.

“What do you think, _ma chérie_?” He said in between pants, locks of blonde hair falling over his face. “Is it working?”

She took a moment to answer as if she had forgotten why they were doing this. He couldn’t blame her.

“I think so,” she said, ragged breath matching his. “Don’t stop.”

He smirked. “Wasn’t going to.”

After months of pent-up want and having her visit his dreams every night or so, he wasn’t going to stop. Unless she told him to or had an idea, like last time. He wished it’d take longer now for inspiration to come to her. But he would enjoy it while he could.

So he touched her while they kissed, her sides, her back, her thighs, trying to memorize the feel of her body in his mind. He wished he had taken his gloves off, but it was too late now. He’d have to stop touching her to do that and he didn’t want to.

The artist parted from him once again, chest heaving against his body. Her lips were red, pupils dilated, and he wanted more. He pressed her up against the wall and a shiver went from his arms to his groin when she moaned. He looked down and saw his leg was in between hers. He smirked and raised his thigh, which earned a gasp from her.

He couldn’t even rejoice too much in making her let out these lewd sounds, because she pulled him close and pressed her thigh against his growing erection. He sucked in a shaky breath and closed his eyes, the raw pleasure making him freeze for a moment.

“Tell me what happened next,” she said, voice surprisingly firm.

He gazed at her, trying his best to concentrate. He decided to nibble and lick her earlobe to have something to focus on. “You began to roll your hips into mine, and said you could make me come in front of everyone.”

He rolled his hips against her to illustrate his words. The friction was amazing. And it was much better when she pulled on his hair.

“I can always do that later if you want,” she said.

A wave of pleasure hit him just at the thought of it. He gave her a lazy smirk, “I’m counting on it, princess.”

They went back to kissing, all the while rutting against each other, trying to get more friction.

Chat was feeling too hot inside his suit. Why weren’t they both naked already? He just wanted the feel of his skin against hers. But just when he was going to suggest that, an insistent beep sounded in the room and he knew they didn’t have much time left. He cursed the damn ring in his mind. Couldn’t it wait like an hour or so?

Chat raised one of the artist’s legs and put it around his hips to have better access. She touched his cat ears in return and he let out a loud moan. Of course she’d go for the ears. She knew what she was doing.

He could feel his muscles contracting. He was almost there.

“Come for me, kitty cat,” the artist whispered in between heavy breaths and it was like he was in the middle of the fight again, helpless, with her on top of him.

He buried his face into her neck and bit down hard while his hips bucked into hers with shallow thrusts, his orgasm hitting him hard. He could feel the sticky mess inside his suit, but right now he couldn’t care less as the artist arched her back and he felt her muscles spasm. He wanted to watch her face as she came, but he’d have to leave that for another time.

He breathed in and out, feeling her body slump against his. “Did it work, _ma belle_?” He said against her neck and felt her shiver. She didn’t say anything about having an idea this time, and he wondered if she even thought about it. He knew he would have had a hard time concentrating if it were him.

“Yeah. That was really inspiring. We should definitely do it again sometime, my muse,” she said after she got down on her feet again.

Chat almost let a dreamy sigh leave his mouth. She wanted to do it again. He chuckled lightly. “Agreed.”

He wanted to be with her longer, but he couldn’t ignore the ring anymore. He could feel that his transformation was wearing thin, the magic in him growing weaker with each passing minute. He had to leave.

“I wish I could stay,” he murmured. He wished they could stay together without all these complications.

She licked her lips, and he couldn’t resist giving her another kiss, just to remind himself that the past minutes had truly happened.

She hummed, stroking his hair. “I wish you could stay too.”

He gazed at her for a moment and contemplated telling her everything. His secret identity, his past, his fears, who he was behind the mask… But Master Fu’s severe expression came to his mind before he could even begin to think what to say first. He couldn’t.

He gave her one final kiss while asking her for forgiveness in his mind, and then he left through the window before he could talk himself into breaking the Miraculous rules.

 

Chat almost didn’t make it to the manor. He had just enough time to get down from the top of a building to a dark corner of the street before the last strings of magic left him. Plagg promptly passed out as he left the ring and Adrien caught him with his hands. He stared at the kwami with concern, but a second later realized he was purring softly.

Adrien shook his head.

“Perv,” he muttered to the kwami, but Plagg was so out of it that he didn’t even bother to respond to his teasing.

Adrien smiled at him and walked down the empty street, to the entrance of the manor.

He was smiling to himself as he walked to his room, Plagg secured inside his shirt’s pocket. What a night. Adrien didn’t remember the last time he had so much fun.

“Adrien? Is that really you?”

He froze at the voice, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

He turned around, his smile faltering. “Good evening, father.”

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought it was another hallucination.” Gabriel chuckled, rubbing his arms.

“It’s just me.” Adrien looked at his father, from the dark circles under his eyes to the dark robe that made him look so small. Perhaps the hallucinations were getting worse? “Did you take your medicine tonight?”

His father nodded, but then he seemed lost, his confidence wavering. “I… I think so.”

Adrien sighed as he stared at him. The man couldn’t even remember taking the medicine anymore. He was getting worse with each passing day. Adrien looked away. It hurt to see him like this.

“I’m going to check with the nurse to make sure,” Adrien said and began to turn around.

“Are you going to sleep here today?” The tone of his father’s voice made him stop.

His voice was so full of hope. It made Adrien feel awful. How he wished he could go back in time and fix everything so that he could stand to be near his father for more than a few minutes. But every time he looked at him, the memories invaded his mind and it was too much to bear. After five years, it was still too much.

But still, Gabriel was his father.

“Yes, I’m staying for the night,” he muttered.

He saw the man smile from the corner of his eye. “I’m glad.”

Adrien swallowed dry before resuming his walk. “Goodnight, father.”

“Goodnight, son.” His father’s voice echoed in the corridor, following him like a ghost as he walked away.

Soon it was only Adrien and his thoughts again, and he tried to think of the artist, hoping that she’d be able to make the dreadful memories that wanted to surface vanish from his mind, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't be possible without the coffee donations, so thank you so much to anyone who contributed!! ♡♡♡
> 
> Also, I decided to add a bit more plot to the POVs, that's why the chapter is giant like that orz


	26. The Gates of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, long time no see! We're back with another update and I made sure this chapter was longer to make up for the past month.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that sent me well wishes messages, it really means a lot! I had to take some time to recover and all this positive energy was one of the few things that put a smile on my face during that time. So thank you ♡♡♡ Thankfully things are getting better now. It's good to be back!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Your chest heaved as you climbed the stairs to your apartment two steps at a time. The metro line you used to get home had stopped due to a strike, so you had to go back walking. You were glad your flat was relatively near the university, so it only took you half an hour.

It was the end of the afternoon now. Would Chat be waiting for you already?

You slowed down as you passed by another resident, trying your best to look composed as you greeted him. When he disappeared down the stairs, you went back to your former rhythm. You couldn’t help it. It felt like your heart would burst with all the anticipation. What was Chat going to say? Was he going to accept your decision?

You unlocked the door of your flat and looked around. The place was empty. You bit your lip. Maybe he couldn’t open the window lock? You went outside and searched for a sign of the masked hero, but to no use. He wasn’t there.

Your shoulders sagged as you leaned on the balcony rail and looked down at the calm residential street. Your chest felt heavy with Chat’s absence, but you forced yourself to smile. Chat liked to appear at night, that was probably it.

To pass the time, you began to unbox your belongings and organize them. Every time you went to open another box, you looked outside, seeing the sky getting darker and darker, but still no cat hero. You let out a sigh and went back to the task at hand.

Cradled in a safe nest of clothes, you found the black cat figurine Adrien had made for you. A sad smile lifted your lips as you put it on the coffee table. You hoped the blonde was doing all right. Maybe you should talk to him later about what Nino had told you, or maybe it was better to forget about it. You didn’t know what to do. You already had so much to think about.

\----

The clock on the wall showed it was way past midnight. It seemed to mock you, telling you to give up and go to sleep. You were already in your pajamas, lying on the sofa in the hall. The TV was on, and while you were aware some news about a fashion designer was going on, you weren’t paying attention. Your eyes were unfocused, staring out at the illuminated top of the Eiffel Tower through the window.

You were ready to sleep, but a part of you believed Chat would still appear, so you decided to wait. But… it didn’t seem like he was going to come.

With a defeated sigh, you turned around on the sofa, turning your back on the TV and the judging clock, and closed your eyes. Enveloped in darkness, your thoughts began to wander about you and Chat. Were you really sure about your decision? You scrunched up your face, but the thought persisted. If you got more involved there would be no going back, and when you had to leave it’d be much more painful. You sighed. This was ridiculous. You were already too involved, and you had already made your choice.

You tried to empty your mind, but the thoughts kept repeating over and over. It took some minutes until you were able to fall into a restless sleep.

Your eyes opened with a start when you heard a noise coming from the balcony. It had been almost imperceptible, but you had heard it, you knew it.

 _You’re going to be disappointed again_ , a voice in your head said.

You shook your head and sat up, rubbing your eyes. You waited, but there wasn’t a second knock. A glance at the clock perched on the wall told you it was 2 am.

You got up with a groan and peaked through the curtains with tired eyes. A rush of adrenaline made your heart speed up at the sight in front of you. Chat was there, with his back to the door, staring up at the Eiffel Tower. Your growing excitement died down when you saw his somber expression, green eyes devoid of their usual liveliness. Did something happen?

You unlocked the door and Chat turned back, getting away from the glass surface as you opened it. Your eyes met and you both stood there, just gazing at each other for a moment like you hadn’t met in a long time. You watched as the wind ruffled Chat’s hair, and wished you could know what he was thinking about.

“I’m sorry for waking you, princess.” Chat finally broke the silence, and you told yourself the goosebumps on your arms were due to the wind, not his voice.

“It’s fine, I was just taking a nap.” You shrugged, rubbing your arms to get rid of the goosebumps.

He eyed your sleepy face and pajamas with suspicion. “Right.”

You gave him a small smile. “You didn’t have to come so late. Did something happen?”

“I promised I’d come.” He rubbed his right eye with the back of his hand and stifled a yawn. “I’d have come earlier, but…” He took a deep breath. “But my father had a breakdown, and I had to take him to the hospital. I was there until now.”

You put a hand over your mouth. “That’s horrible, how is he?”

“He’s getting better, I guess.” Chat shrugged. He didn’t seem so optimistic.

You urged him inside your apartment. “C’mon, we can talk inside.” Besides it being more warm and comfortable, it was better to talk in a more private place. You didn’t know if Hawkmoth was still spying on you both.

As you followed Chat inside, you realized this was the first time he was confiding information about his family to you. It seemed serious.

“You said he had a breakdown,” you said as you closed the door behind you. “Is he ill?”

Chat let out a humorless chuckle and muttered, “You could say that.” You tilted your head in confusion and he cleared his throat. “It’s complicated. He has been dealing with this for a few years now, but it’s getting worse. His health is delicate, so he needs to stay at the hospital in observation. I’ll go get him tomorrow.”

“I see.” You nodded, walking closer to Chat. “I hope he gets better soon.”

“Yeah, me too.” Chat gave you a smile, but you could see it was a bit strained. He had tensed up at your proximity. You were getting more and more confused with his behavior.

“Can I…” Chat looked away from you for a brief moment before looking back. “Can I stay here today? I don’t want to be alone.”

Your chest tightened at the vulnerability in his voice. “Of course. C’mon.”

You motioned for him to follow you to your room. It almost felt like he already knew the way, but that wasn’t possible. He had only seen the hall yesterday.

You pulled the covers away and sat on your bed, back leaning on the wall. You patted the spot beside you and Chat stared at you for a moment before sitting down, keeping some distance from you.

 _Again_. You scrunched up your face. You didn’t want to admit, but it hurt. Every time Chat put distance between you, your heart ached. Why was he doing this?

You looked at the cat hero, but instead of him asking that question, you decided to settle for something else. If you couldn’t be close to him physically, at least you could understand him better.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Your dad?” You said in a small voice.

The blonde shook his head a little. “I don’t want to think about it for now.”

“Alright,” you nodded, trying not to feel rejected again. It was probably a lot for him to deal with and his mind needed a break.

“This reminds me,” Chat said. “You never talk about your family.”

Your muscles stiffened for a brief moment before you forced yourself to relax. “There’s nothing to say.”

You were about to change the subject when, to your dismay, Chat continued. “Don’t they call you or send any messages to ask how you are doing?”

You turned your face away from him, bitter memories surfacing. _‘Why are you even doing this? It’s ridiculous and you know it.’_ Your mother’s voice was still clear in your head from the day of your departure to Paris.

Chat softly calling your name made you come back to the present.

You forced the memories back and shook your head. “No. They’re just waiting for me to fail so I have to go back home.”

Chat scrunched up his face in disgust. “They’re a bunch of jerks then.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “I guess. I worked hard to get this internship, all by myself.” It had taken months of studying, working, all the while having your family tell you it was useless. It seemed to have happened long ago now. “They didn’t believe I could make it. They still don’t.”

“Well, I believe in you,” Chat said.

Your breath got caught in your throat. _You’re one of the few ones then._ You swallowed dry and smiled at the blonde.

“You’re a sweetheart.” You put a hand on his arm and squeezed, but he remained still, so with a sigh you retracted your hand. “I would stay here if I could.”

His green eyes lit up for a moment, before his expression darkened and he looked down at his hands. “Paris is a dangerous place.”

“But everything I want is here,” you said and watched his face to see his reaction.

Chat glanced at you before looking away. “How was the Barcelona trip?”

You let out a sigh at the change of subject. Why was he being so evasive? Didn’t he want to talk about you two? He couldn’t run away from that talk forever. That was the reason why he came to your apartment, right?

“It was pretty great,” you began to say, trying not to let out your annoyance show in your voice. “I got to meet Queen Bee, or should I say, Chloé. ” You glanced at Chat and saw his eyes were open wide. Did that mean he didn’t know about your encounter with the girl? “Can’t you reveal your identity like her?”

“I’d rather not take the risk.” Chat shook his head. “Chloé almost exposed the rest of us, and her family and friends now live under fear and threats.”

You hummed. “That freedom comes with a price then.”

Chat nodded and you both went quiet. You wondered if Chloé ever regretted her decision to reveal her identity. You were then reminded of the day you met her. _‘Don’t give up on that fool.’_  You glanced at Chat, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, looking at his hands. You were trying to make things right again, but he wasn’t helping.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” you said and Chat glanced at you. “She was also stalking me.”

“Oh.” The blonde averted his eyes again, eyebrows shooting up. He then cleared his throat. “Really?”

You gave him a pointed look and saw him flinch. “Did you ask her to watch me?”

His shoulders sagged. “I was worried about you.”

“You could’ve just asked how I was.” You couldn’t help the sadness in your voice. If only you had talked with each other, none of this would’ve happened.

He muttered, “I know.”

You let out a breath as a heavy silence fell between you. You just wanted to fix this mess.

The night at the club in Barcelona came back to you. You bit your lip, wondering if you should say something about what had happened there. If you didn’t, Chat wouldn’t know, but _you_ would. And you knew it would drive you mad with time. But how would Chat react when you told him about the kiss? Would he leave?

You swallowed dry, gathering up courage. “I… I kissed someone in Barcelona.” The words left a bitter taste on your tongue.

To your surprise, Chat didn’t seem affected by your statement. He just stared at you and you stared back, trying in vain to read his thoughts.

“Ah, so it was that,” he finally said.

Your eyes widened at his response. “You knew?” Your voice was barely a whisper.

He gave a curt nod, turning his gaze away from you. “You’ve been smelling too different since the day you came back. I just couldn’t pinpoint what it was.”

You let out a heavy sigh, leaning your head on the wall behind you. “I thought I could forget about you.”

“Did it work?” Chat asked, and his dull voice made you feel even worse.

“No.” You glanced at him. “And I realized I didn’t want to.”

He hummed and began to open and close his fists in a restless manner.

“Although the thought of you kissing somebody else makes my blood _boil_ ,” he said the last word through gritted teeth before continuing in a calmer tone. “We weren’t exactly a thing, so I don’t blame you, _chérie_.”

“We ‘ _weren’t’_?” You asked, gazing at him intently. “Does it mean we are a thing now?” He didn’t answer. You huffed in exasperation. He was avoiding the subject again. “C’mon, Chat. Didn’t you come here to talk about this? Just tell me, did you make a choice?”

“Me?” Chat finally looked at you, an amused expression on his face. “Weren’t _you_ the one supposed to make a choice?”

You almost let out a relieved breath. At least he was back to looking at you. You took that as a good sign.

“Yeah, but my choice didn’t change.” You smiled at him and saw the corners of his mouth twitch. “What about yours?”

His gaze softened, and you felt the atmosphere of the room change, like a fog that was keeping you both from clearly seeing each other had been lifted.

“I made my choice the moment I saw you, love,” Chat said, eyes trained on yours.

Your smile turned into a huge grin. Your heart seemed to jump in your chest, both at the statement and the new pet name.

“Love?” You let out a small chuckle.

“I decided to add this one to the list.” Chat got closer to you and your pulse began to quicken at the sudden proximity. “I gave up on trying to find just one pet name for you, so now they became a list of everything you mean to me.”

You couldn’t help but swoon at him. This cat truly had a way with words.

“Smooth,” you chuckled, relieved that he was slowly going back to acting normal around you.

You reached up and brushed a few strands of hair from his masked face. A smile curled your lips when he didn’t flinch.

“Does this mean you will stop putting distance between us?” You motioned with your hand to the space, too big in your opinion, between you and the masked hero.

Chat grinned a little sheepishly. “If I do that, things might get a little rough.”

You leaned over him. Your fingers itched to touch him, his face, his hair, his lips... It had been too long since you did.

You muttered, “I don’t mind.”

You let out a surprised gasp when he pulled you to him by your waist. He then laid you on your back and hovered over you, the light on the ceiling above like a halo contouring his figure. “Good, because I can’t _stand_ this smell on you anymore. It’s driving me insane.”

He leaned down and kissed you. Your eyes closed the moment your lips slid together, relief and delight washing over you. It felt right. This was what you wanted. _He_ was the one you wanted.

Chat was rougher than usual, his palms gripping your sides, claws scratching your stomach as his hands went under your shirt. You finally understood why he was keeping a distance from you and acting so odd. He had wanted to mark you all along, and had been holding back from doing so. You broke the kiss, which earned you a groan from the blonde, and exposed your neck to him. His pupils dilated, and your lips quirked up in a side-smile when he eagerly began to kiss your neck.

Your smile fell when you felt his hand go from your stomach to the waistband of your underwear. His claws grazed your skin and you shivered. He then pulled off of you and you watched as he took his gloves off. You swallowed dry at the heated look in his half lidded eyes.

“What are you…” You began to ask, but stopped when he sucked on his index and middle fingers. Your eyes widened and you gaped at him as it finally dawned on you what he was about to do.

He smirked as he pulled your underwear down and touched you. You let out a breathy moan and closed your legs on instinct.

“No, no, my love, keep them open,” Chat whispered in your ear, pushing your legs apart with his other hand.

“Fuck,” you muttered as pleasure made your eyes roll back in your head.

You raised your hand to pull Chat in for a kiss, but he grabbed your wrist.

“Hmm, not today, love,” he said with a grin and began to kiss your collarbone. You tried to touch him with your other hand, but he held your other wrist as well.

“It’s not fair,” you said and let out a moan as his fingers began to move faster.

“I know.” He went to kiss your neck.

You swallowed, your chest heaving. “Is this punishment for me kissing someone else?”

He hummed and bit your neck, making you hiss.

“Maybe,” he said and his ears twitched.

You wetted your lips and tried to control your breathing. “What if I told you that I kept thinking about you the whole time?”

His hand stilled and he raised his head to look at you. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” You gazed at him through half lidded eyes.

A smug grin stretched Chat’s lips and you could hear him purr. “I’m glad, princess, but still no touching.”

You groaned and tried to escape, to touch him, but he put your hands above your head. He stopped touching you for a moment to pull your shirt up, but went back at it as soon as his lips ghosted over your nipple. You let out a gasp when he began to lick it.

“C’mon, _chérie_ ,” he gave a light suck and you arched your back, “Let me hear you.”

You bit your bottom lip hard, keeping your mouth shut. If he wasn’t going to let you touch him, then you wouldn’t let him hear you.

“You’re so stubborn,” he said when he realized you wouldn’t comply and went back to sucking on your nipple.

“You love it,” you said in between pants. Your orgasm was building up, your muscles tightening with each second. You knew you wouldn’t last long.

He grinned. “I can’t deny that.” He began to move his fingers in circles and your eyes fluttered shut. “Are you close?” You heard his voice right by your ear. You nodded, breathing hard. “Come then.” He whispered.

You clamped your thighs around his hand as you felt your orgasm hit you, hard. Chat kept touching you as you let out broken moans and threw your head back.

When you relaxed and your breathing got more even, he let go of you and peppered your face with kisses.

“Now, go to sleep, love.” Chat gave you one last deep kiss before pulling back.

“What? What about you?” You crossed your legs behind his waist, stopping him from moving. “C’mon, let’s keep going.”

Chat just chuckled and pulled your legs off him. “You don’t know what a punishment is, do you?”

You tried your best not to pout. Still dazed and a little disoriented, you sat up and watched as Chat began to take off his shoes. You never imagined he would turn down sex like that. Was he really doing this just to punish you?

“Looks like you’re punishing _yourself_.” You motioned with your head to the obvious bulge in his suit.

Chat bit his lip, but then shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

You narrowed your eyes as he laid down on the bed again, arms behind his head. You glanced at him, your eyes lingering on his lower body. It was a big deal.

An idea formed in your head and you smiled, getting closer. His eyes got wide when you climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Your fingers were itching to touch him.

He raised a brow at you, putting his hands on your waist. “What on earth are you–” You palmed his erection through the suit and he sucked in a breath.

“I’m going to take care of you,” you said, smiling down at him. You saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “If you don’t want this and want to continue with this ‘punishment’ of yours, you can tell me to stop now.”

He looked up at you, biting his bottom lip. Even the mask covering most of his cheeks couldn’t hide the deep blush on his face. It was obvious that he wouldn’t resist.

“No?” You smirked and he narrowed his eyes at you. “Alright then.”

You found the zipper of his suit under his bell and pulled it down to his navel. You touched his chest, opening the suit further, and eyed his defined body. It seemed that all that fighting and jumping over roofs had paid off. You palmed his abdomen and felt Chat shiver under your touch.

“You’re evil, do you know that?” He said, licking his lips. You could hear a purr coming from his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You leaned down and began to kiss his chest.

You focused on his nipples for a moment until he began to buck his hips up and mutter your name, and then went further down until you reached his navel. Chat was panting and wriggling, little groans leaving his mouth from time to time, and you hadn’t even started yet.

You smiled and pulled on his suit. “C’mon, take it off.”

“So bossy,” the blonde said, but did what you said anyway. He laid there under you in nothing but the mask and the cat ears, and you had to stop a moment to appreciate the view. You wished he had kept the tail though.

“I’m pretty hot, I know, just admit it.” Chat gave you a half smirk, putting his arms behind his head.

“You are,” you said and wasted no time in taking him into your mouth.

Chat threw his head back and let out a loud breathy moan. You chuckled at his reaction, making sure to make vibrations in your throat, and he hissed.

“Don’t do that– _ah_!” He closed his eyes shut tightly as another moan escaped his lips.

“I didn’t know you were so vocal,” you teased, switching to working him up with your hand. “You’re going to wake up everyone in the building.”

“It’s all, _ah_ , your fault,” Chat panted and put a hand on your head, grabbing a handful of hair.

You chuckled and shrugged with one shoulder. “I guess it is.”

You kept alternating between your mouth and hands and soon you saw his abdomen muscles stiffen. Chat was covering his mouth with his arm, but it wasn’t enough to keep the moans down. You hoped your neighbors hadn’t woken up. But honestly, you could care less.

Chat said something to you, but it was muffled by his arm.

“What was that?” You asked, moving your hand faster.

“I’m gonna— _ah_!” He cried out and you felt his come hit your chest and neck. But you didn’t even care as you watched the ecstasy on his face for the first time. You wanted to burn that image in your mind.

Chat calmed down and then his half-lidded gaze turned to you. His eyes widened when he eyed your neck. “Ah, princess, I’m so sorry!”

You shook your head with a smile and took your shirt off. You’d have to wash it tomorrow. “It’s fine, kitty.”

“Wait, I’ll go get a towel,” he said and got up swiftly.

You watched his naked back as he walked to the bathroom and sighed happily. That boy’s body was a work of art.

He came back and cleaned your neck. You just stared at him in a dazed state. It seemed like your heart would burst with affection for him.

You got dressed again and waited for Chat as he cleaned himself and put his suit back on, besides your complaining.

Laying down facing each other, you raised one hand and caressed Chat’s face slowly, trying to memorize his features. The soft light coming from the closed curtains created a cozy atmosphere in the room. You tucked a lock of blonde hair behind his ear and smiled. You felt peace, warmth, and happiness fill your lungs, heart, and body.

“You asked me to think about what I really want,” you whispered. “This is what I want. To be with you like this.”

Chat’s eyes seemed to shine brighter for a moment. He kissed the tip of your nose and whispered back, “Then let’s do it, for as long as we can.”

You nodded, swallowing dry at his words. Chat turned around and you hugged him from behind, putting your hand over his and getting comfortable, the adrenaline dying down and making you sleepy.

You took a deep breath. _For as long as we can._ You repeated his words to yourself as you lightly kissed his shoulder blade. You tried to match your breathing to his, and soon enough your mind was drifting off to sleep.

\----

You heard the screams that came from outside. They had arrived.

“You can’t stay here,” the boy said in hushed whispers. “Take the ring and leave.”

You shook your head, beginning to panic. No, not again. “I’m not leaving you.”

“You don’t have a choice. Even with the miraculous I can’t fight that many people, and you can’t let them take the ring. Go!” The boy gave you the ring and opened the window of the small shack.

The screaming got louder, and you could see many torches’ lights in the dusk. You tried to understand what the crowd was saying and a shiver went down your spine when you realized they were chanting ‘burn the witch’.

You looked at the boy and an immense sorrow filled your heart. “I–”

“Plagg, just go!” The boy screamed at you.

You pressed your forehead to his as a silent apology.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always be with you,” the boy whispered and smiled. You gave him a smile back, but you were being torn to pieces on the inside.

You flew to the window and the boy unsheathed his sword, getting into a fighting stance. Even without your powers’ help, he wouldn’t go down without a fight. That’s how he was.

It was night when you saw the fire from the outskirts of the village. When his screams began, you turned your head away and didn’t try to stop the tears from falling.

You had lost another one. You shook your head, finally coming to a rest on a tree branch. You couldn’t go on, it was too much. The feeling of helplessness was tearing you up inside. Couldn’t they just be happy for once? Were they all fated to suffer? If only you could change that… But how?

\----

You woke up with your chest heaving and cold beads of sweat sticking to your body. You were still hugging Chat and his ring was emitting a faint green light through your fingers. You quickly took your hand off like the ring was made of lava and the light faded. You tried to control your breathing. A dream. It was all a dream.

Chat muttered something and turned around, hugging you and putting his head on your chest. He still hadn’t transformed back. You let out a deep breath as you looked at him. For someone that didn’t want to reveal his identity, he was being really careless.

Your eyes went to his ring. Plagg… Could it be the entity Chat had told you about? Was it inside the ring?

A swarm of questions was going through your mind. Had it really been all a dream, or had you seen something you shouldn’t have? What exactly _was_ Plagg? What did he mean when he said that they were all fated to suffer? But even if you were dying to know more, you knew you couldn’t ask Chat. Your relationship with him was on thin ice and you had to rebuild your trust in each other first.

Chat mumbled in his sleep and you stroked his blonde hair. This boy had so many secrets, and yet, he couldn’t share them with you. If only you could know…

Your eyes shifted to the ring.

You swallowed hard and got comfortable again. With a deep breath, you put your hand over the ring and closed your eyes, letting your consciousness slip away once more with no idea of what you would see this time.

\----

Your head felt heavy, and the puddle of water you were laying in was soaking your hair. You struggled to open your eyes and saw blurred figures a few meters away. They were shouting at a man kneeling on the ground.

“How could you _do_ that? To your own son! You monster!”

“Ladybug, calm down!”

“I didn’t know…” The man muttered.

“Bullshit!” A slap, and the man fell to the ground with a thud. Your vision began to focus and you could recognize the girls.

“Lady!” Rena Rouge pulled the other away from the man, but Ladybug freed herself from the grasp.

“Let me go! JiYong is dead. _Dead_.” Her face was like stone as she glared at her friend. “And it’s all his fault.” Her voice trembled.

JiYong? Dead? No, it couldn’t be… You began to sit up slowly, feeling beads of water running down your face. You tried to remember what happened, but you couldn’t. You looked down at your hands and saw they were covered in red. You began to panic when you realized the puddle you were lying in wasn’t water, but blood. Was it yours? You didn’t know.

“Chat!” Rena Rouge exclaimed and ran closer to you. “Oh thank goodness, you’re awake.”

You tried to get up, but stopped and hissed as your head throbbed. You looked up at her. “What happened?”

Rena looked back at Ladybug. Your eyes followed hers until you recognized the man on the ground. Hawkmoth, the one who was responsible for this war going on in Paris. Your father.

“I’m… I’m so sorry, son. I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

\----

You blinked a couple of times, feeling a pressure on your chest. You looked down and saw blonde locks sprawled on top of you.

_Chat._

You glanced at his body, searching for the suit, but what you saw was a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The arm that was around you was bare, the skin uncovered. Your heart began to beat faster. He wasn’t transformed anymore.

 _Relax_ , you told yourself, _relax_.

You realized you were still touching the ring and slowly removed your hand. Why did it show you that moment? You couldn’t understand. But now you knew Hawkmoth was Chat’s father. The same father that Chat had to accompany to the hospital yesterday. How were they on good terms? _Maybe they aren’t_ , a voice in your head suggested.

Before you could think about it some more, you felt Chat’s voice rumble in your chest. “ _Chérie_ , cover your eyes for me, please.”

You swallowed at his voice. It was raspy from sleep, but even so, it sparked something within you, a familiarity that almost hurt. You did what he asked, moving your arm over your face, but not without reluctance.

“Good girl.”

You felt him move, the weight on your chest vanishing. You wanted to peek, to raise your arm. It took all your strength not to do that.

“ _Bonjour_ to you too,” you muttered.

You felt him get closer and your breathing stopped. You could hear a faint purring.

His lips touched yours and you gasped, your arm moving away from your eyes in reflex. But the blonde was faster and put his hand over your eyes, still covering them, as he deepened the kiss.

It was different from last night. He was slower, more passionate. You moaned into the kiss and wrapped your legs around him.

He chuckled and bit your bottom lip before pulling back.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” he whispered in your ear. “You know, love, you look amazing like this, at my mercy.”

Goosebumps ran across your skin and you heard him chuckle.

“If you don’t transform right _now_ , I’m not going to let you get away this time.” You warned in a low voice, pulling him closer with your legs.

“As you wish.” Chat pecked your lips once more before pulling away.

You groaned as you heard him walk into the hall. You didn’t think he’d actually leave.

“When are you coming back?” You asked, opening your eyes and sitting up on the bed.

“Next week,” came his voice from the hall.

“ _What_? Why? Can’t you come tomorrow?” You did your best not to whine.

“Eager to see me, love?” Chat laughed.

“You smug asshole,” you muttered to yourself. “Why do I even like you?” You heard him laugh.

You waited for a few moments, but there was only silence in your apartment.

“Chat?” You walked to the hall and a chilly breeze met you. The window door was open wide.

He was gone.

\----

The Parisian streets were bursting with life in the morning as you made your way to the university campus. The wind wasn’t so cold anymore, a sign that spring was soon to come. You were passing by one of the many newsstands on the sidewalk, when you heard a commotion in front of it and slowed down.

A group of girls were talking in excited voices as they looked at a magazine. You stretched your neck to see what all the fuss was about and froze when you saw the page they were looking at.

Adrien was posing half-naked, lying on the ground, and his skin was glistening as a warm light illuminated him.

“He looks amazing in this one,” one of the girls said, pointing at the magazine in her hands, and the others hummed in agreement. You almost hummed as well, but contained yourself and looked away.

Adrien _was_ stunning in that shot. You realized you had never seen his modeling work before.

The girl paid for the magazine and walked away, chatting with the others. You bit your lip and looked at the time on your phone, you still had a few minutes before your class started. Maybe you could take a look? Did the magazine have other pictures of Adrien? You couldn’t understand why you wanted to see it so badly, but you _had_ to do it.

You greeted the vendor and looked at the stack of magazines, looking for one like the girl was holding. Your eyes stopped on a cover that had Adrien looking at the camera with a seductive half-lidded gaze.

Well, there was no mistaking which one it was now.

 _Are we really doing this?_ You asked yourself and then sighed internally. _Stop being dramatic. It’s just a peek; it’s not going to hurt._

You opened the magazine to a random page and your eyes widened. Now Adrien was in just his boxers. You contained yourself and tried to look at the photo from an artistic point of view. That pose and lighting was really good. Oh, and look at those muscles. Those would be really good for reference.

“Are you going to take it?” The vendor’s voice made you snap out of your reverie.

You blinked as you stared at him, processing his question. When it dawned on you, you closed the magazine and shook your head with a bashful smile. “Oh, maybe later.”

You thanked the vendor in your mind for snapping you out of it and were about to put the magazine back down when he spoke again.

“These are selling like hotcakes,” the man said, pointing to the magazine. “That is the last one, and the next batch only arrives next week.”

“Is that so?” A strained smile lifted your lips. You stared at Adrien’s photo on the cover, which stared back at you with his green eyes. Daring you.

Minutes later, you were huffing as you plopped down in one of the chairs in the classroom, putting your things on the table along with a brand new white paper bag.

You checked inside of it and saw Adrien’s magazine there. You shook your head. You couldn’t believe you had bought it. It was like it had called for you, like a cunning devil. You had all the right to buy it, of course, but why did it felt like you had bought a damn porn magazine?

You told yourself to relax. It was nothing. You grabbed your sketchbook and decided to ignore the magazine for now. You would use it for reference. Just that.

Indistinct chatter could be heard around you as the other students arrived. You were doodling, trying to ignore people’s stares. Didn’t they get tired of staring at you? Were you that interesting? You had already stared some of them down, but you got fed up and decided to ignore them instead.

The chair by your side creaked, but you didn’t bother looking up.

“ _Bonjour_.”

The familiar voice made your eyes widen and you almost hurt your neck as you turned to look at Adrien.

He smiled. “ _Ça va_?”

You quickly put your sketchbook down to cover the paper bag on the table. What was Adrien doing _here_? You began to panic. What if he saw the magazine? You glanced at the paper to see if it was see through, and goddammit, of course it was.

Adrien tilted his head to the side with a confused expression and you smiled the best you could. “Ah, _bonjour_ , Adrien, _ça va_.”

“I didn’t know you were taking this class,” he said, passing a hand through his blonde locks. You got distracted by the movement for a moment.

“I wasn’t going to, but the lady from the international office told me it was compulsory, so,” You shrugged and hoped your smile wasn’t so affected as you felt it was. “Here I am.”

“Oh, it’s compulsory for me too,” Adrien said, leaning back in his chair. You glimpsed at his collarbone and the photos from the magazine flashed before your eyes.

 _Goddammit_. You averted your eyes quickly. Things were already awkward between you two, especially after what Nino told you. You couldn’t make it worse.

“What a coincidence.” You let out a strangled chuckle.

“Yeah.” Adrien said and went quiet.

You tapped your pencil on the table, thinking about a conversation topic to cease the awkward silence around you. People were staring now more than ever, and you hoped that they were focusing on Adrien instead of you.

Before you could begin to talk about a random topic, a tall and elegant woman stepped inside the classroom and the chatter ceased.

“ _Bonjour_ , I’m Manon Boucher and I’ll be your teacher this semester,” she said, surveying the classroom with her dark blue eyes. “In Figure Drawing I, you learned the basics, so in this class we’ll focus more on practice. Form pairs and we’ll begin with today’s exercise.”

You turned to Adrien, wondering if he already had someone to partner with in mind, and saw him already looking at you.

“Do you want to…” You gestured between you and him.

“Sure.” He smiled and you smiled back, albeit a little flustered.

You couldn’t help it. You were feeling extremely guilty. You glanced at the compromising paper bag and prayed to all the gods that he didn’t see the magazine. What would be his reaction? You didn’t want to find out.

Adrien was positioning his table in front of yours when the classroom’s door opened and everyone turned to look.

Julien appeared, muttering a quiet ‘excuse me’ as he entered the classroom.

“Mr. Lenoir.” The teacher said and Julien froze. “Please refrain from arriving late next time.” She gave him a smile, but the boy just nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.” He ducked his head and went to an empty seat.

You kept looking at him, hoping he’d look your way so you could say hi, but he kept looking down. You furrowed your brows as you saw the dark circles under his eyes and his messy hair. Julien was usually so kept together, but now he didn’t look that good.

“Are you ready?” Adrien asked and his voice had a hint of annoyance.

Not used to him using that tone, since Adrien was always so calm, you turned to look at him to ask what was wrong when you saw everyone was already drawing.

“Oh, sorry. What do we have to do?” You got your papers and pencil case, and put it on the table. “I zoned out for a moment.”

You decided to talk to Julien later, now you had to focus on the class.

Adrien stared at you for a few seconds with slightly narrowed eyes before he chuckled. “We need to draw each other.”

“Alright.” You looked down at your papers, trying to avoid Adrien’s gaze. What was up with that anyway? Was he still mad at you? Did Nino say anything? You shook your head as you sharpened your pencil. Adrien was a mystery to you sometimes. Most of the time, actually.

 

Drawing Adrien was… strange. You didn’t have any difficulties; the pencil flew on the paper, creating lines like it already knew the way. But at the same time, it was hard to look your friend in the eye. One of the reasons was obviously the magazine. Every time you looked at him, your mind decided to remind you of the pictures. It made you groan out loud more than once and Adrien arched an eyebrow at you.

Another reason was his gaze. You had never stared at the blonde for so long and from this close. It made you feel confused, and you couldn’t pinpoint why. It kept distracting you from the actual drawing, but you didn’t stop and managed to finish it.

After thirty minutes, the teacher told you to stop. You raised your arms and stretched. Looking around, you searched for Julien and saw him at the other side of the classroom. He still wouldn’t look your way.

“Can I see?” Adrien asked, pointing to your drawing.

You nodded, taking your gaze off Julien. “Sure. Let me see yours.”

He handed you the paper and your lips quirked up in a smile when you saw the drawing. It was so beautiful. You didn’t know Adrien could draw like that. His sculptures were already stunning, but his drawings were as well? That wasn’t fair. You glanced at Adrien’s face and shook your head. Actually, nothing about this man was fair.

“I love the way you draw,” Adrien said, putting your paper down.

“Thanks.” You smiled at him. “Yours is pretty good as well, mister sculptor. How does it feel to be good at everything?” You propped up your chin with the palm of your hand.

He let out a hearty laugh.

“I wish,” Adrien said. “So, what do you think of the drawing? Is it that good?” He tilted his head to the side with a confident smile.

You smiled back, deciding to mess with the blonde a little. “It’s great. I think all those drawings you made of me in the library months ago helped, huh?”

The smile fell off his face in an instant and you tried your best to not burst out laughing.

“You noticed that?” He asked, his cheeks getting redder by the second.

“You weren’t exactly subtle, you know.” You grinned, and you could swear his whole face was red by now.

Adrien sighed and shrugged, like he was accepting his fate. “Well, I think you’re really beautiful, I couldn’t help it.”

You gaped at him and watched as he froze, the realization of what he had just said dawning on him.

“Uh, thanks?” You rubbed your neck and let out a flustered chuckle, not knowing how to react. Great, now _you_ were embarrassed as well.

Adrien stared at you with wide eyes. “I, uh—”

“Sit down, everyone.” The teacher clapped her hands at the front of the classroom. “I’ll now explain the assignments for the rest of the semester.”

You silently thanked the teacher for interrupting the awkward interaction between you and Adrien. You might not be talking but it was still there, present in the silence as the teacher spoke. At least you didn’t have to do anything about it.

You let out a sigh, leaning on the table. Was it going to be like this during the whole semester?

 

Your plate wobbled on the food tray as you put it down on the cafeteria table. You sat down with a sigh. It was just lunchtime and you were already feeling exhausted.

“How was class?” Marinette asked from the seat in front of you.

“Awkward,” you said as you put your things on the seat by your side. That word resumed your whole morning with the model boy. “Adrien was there too.”

“Oh, I can imagine,” Mari said, taking a sip of her juice. “Nino shouldn’t have told you that Adrien was into you.”

You couldn’t help the chuckle that left your mouth. Judging from the affronted tone of her voice, Mari was still pissed at Nino for yesterday. You couldn’t imagine what she had said to him when they left your apartment. And you wouldn’t ask. It was better to avoid the subject altogether since you _really_ didn’t want to see Marinette angry.

You glanced at the long food line and saw Adrien waiting while he talked to a girl. The blonde was your partner for the first assignment. You were grateful that you could do it with someone you knew, but you didn’t know if you were prepared for more awkward interactions.

“Look at what we have here.” You heard Alya’s voice from behind you and you froze, like you had been caught doing something wrong. You turned around and saw she was just carrying a food tray. “You guys didn’t even wait for me, how rude.”

You rolled your eyes playfully and relaxed, going back to your food.

“I was hungry.” Marinette said while she chewed. “Just sit down already.”

You grabbed your things from the seat so Alya could sit and put them on the ground.

“Here, you forgot this,” Alya said, grabbing the white paper bag from the seat and handing it to you.

Your eyes widened and you rushed to get it before…

“Wait, is this…?” Alya arched a brow as she turned the see-through paper bag around. Oh no. She gave you a funny look. “No, it can’t be.”

“Alya, just _give_ it to me,” you hissed and tried to grab the bag, but she turned away from you and looked inside.

“ _Oh_ _mon dieu_ , it is!” Alya’s loud laugh reverberated in the noisy cafeteria.

“What? What? Let me see!” Marinette made grabby hands at Alya.

“Can I show her?” Alya batted her eyelashes at you.

You rolled your eyes, they wouldn’t stop until you agreed. “ _Fine_.”

Alya laughed and showed the magazine to Marinette, who laughed even harder.

You put a hand over your face as you felt all your blood rush to your face. It was like you were a kid whose parents found out about his stack of porn magazines.

 _Stop comparing it to porn!_ You screamed at yourself.

“I had heard rumors about this, but wow.” Marinette opened the magazine and shook her head. “It’s much better than I expected.” Mari gave you an amused look. “I can see why you bought it.”

“I bought it for reference,” you said. Both girls looked at each other and then at you with poker faces.

“Sure,” Mari said, going back to look at the magazine.

“Yeah,” Alya said.

You tsked and went back to eating, your cheeks burning. “Whatever”.

“You know,” Alya gave you a look. “I’m beginning to think you might like both Chat and—”

“What are you all looking at?” Adrien’s voice came from your right side. You choked on your food and rushed to drink something. Oh hell no. He continued. “I could hear you from the other side of the cafeteria.”

He sat down by your side and you began to tap your foot anxiously. _No, no, no, no, no_. It was one thing for your friends to tease you, but this? No, just no.

“It’s the new magazine,” Mari said, showing the front page to him with a wicked smile. You glared at her.

“Really?” Adrien arched a brow, looking from one girl to the other. “You guys bought it?”

“ _We_ didn’t buy anything,” Alya said, making you close your eyes and curse internally. Alya, _why_?

You could feel their stares even with your eyes closed. You just wanted to bury yourself inside a hole.

“Is it yours?” Adrien asked with amusement.

There was no denying it anymore, so you just opened your eyes and nodded, ready to face the embarrassing consequences. “Yeah.”

“I didn’t know you liked fashion,” he smiled.

You blinked once. Twice. A smile slowly made its way to your face. “Yeah, fashion. I really like it.”

Mari and Alya were staring at you in disbelief. They were probably wondering how you got yourself out of that. You grinned at them. You didn’t even know it yourself.

“Well, I’ll participate in a fashion show here in Paris in a few days.” Adrien propped his elbows on the table, leaning closer to you with a smile. “I can get you an invitation if you want.”

“Oh! Oh! I’ll be there too!” Marinette exclaimed, super excited all of a sudden, and you saw Adrien give her a poker face.

Alya groaned. “You guys and your clothing obsession, ugh.” You chuckled. You could see she wasn’t going.

“Then it’s settled,” Adrien said.

“Wait, wait, wait. But what about the invitation?” You asked, still unsure about all this. It all happened _way_ too fast. “Isn’t it too much work?”

“It’s my dad’s new collection,” Adrien said and your eyes widened. The blonde gave you a mischievous look that you couldn’t understand. “I’m sure he can get me an invitation or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the drama (o´∀`o)
> 
> Just an observation, I was using Volpina to refer to Alya's superhero identity, but now that her official name (Rena Rouge) was revealed, I decided to change and use it instead :)
> 
> Also, I really want to draw and create the magazine full of Adrien suggestive photos haHA


	27. The First Kiss of the Sun (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, first of all, I apologize for the once again late upload. This chapter was a bit difficult to write, and I was making changes to it until the last second hahaha and of course, life really didn't want to cooperate and give me time to write, but I persisted!!! (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> This chapter was going to be 10k long, but that's way too much (I really need to stop writing so many words omg), so I decided to split it into two parts. The second part is already written, me and Samantha just need to edit it.
> 
> As always, thank you for the support!! The amount of love I receive because of this story still baffles me. There are so many comments and I get overwhelmed sometimes. But I try to reply to everyone, even if a bit (really) late, because you all mean so much to me ♡
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chatter and the sound of clicking cameras got louder and louder as you walked to the entrance side by side with Marinette, trying your best not to draw attention to yourself. The last thing you wanted was for the reporters to realize you were there. But you knew it’d be almost impossible not to get spotted when you went through the golden gates of Versailles.

“This is crazy,” you muttered to yourself as you shook your head in disbelief. You had gaped at Adrien for a whole minute when he had given you the ticket. He had just laughed at you in return and said he’d be waiting for you at the show.

To say you were nervous to participate in such a big event would be an understatement. You had managed to avoid the press since you came back from Barcelona, but you knew this place would be packed with reporters and paparazzi. And as the week had passed and Friday arrived, your anxiety had gotten worse. It was making your stomach hurt and your body stiff. But at the same time, you were excited to see the fashion show and Adrien’s work as a model. Maybe you could finally meet his father, of whom you had heard so much about.

“I still can’t believe the fashion show is in the freaking Palace of Versailles,” you said, watching the golden details of the buildings shine under the moonlight. You had realized Adrien’s family had a lot of money when you went to his house, but this was another level of wealth.

Marinette’s shoulders shook as she laughed. “Most of Gabriel’s shows are held at the Grand Palais, but this is a special occasion.” You gave her a look. For someone to be able to make not only one, but _many_ shows in the Grand Palais, that person had to be really damn important. “This is his first show after five years of absence from the fashion world.”

“Oh, I didn't know. What happened?” You took a deep breath as you passed under Versailles’ golden gate. The enormous front patio stretched out in front of you, full of people, reporters, even some curious passerby.

“Gabriel had some… health complications.” Mari smiled. A slight frown creased your forehead. You had heard something like that before, but you couldn’t remember where. Mari continued. “So his return is a big deal.” She got closer to you and pointed to a less crowded part of the patio. “There are less people this way, c’mon.”

You smiled as you followed her, grateful that Mari seemed to understand your unease. Thankfully, the paparazzi seemed more interested in the models and wealthy guests arriving in fancy sport cars and ignored you and Mari. It also helped that the brunette had a pass hanging around her neck, since she worked for Gabriel’s company, so people assumed you were also part of the crew.

You looked around to the people arriving at the main entrance. They were dressed in fancy clothes that indicated their wealth and interest in fashion. You swallowed dry and looked down at your own attire for the night. You had put together a nice outfit with Mari’s help, and although some people were dressed in an ostentatious way, you weren’t feeling too out of place.

Distracted, you almost bumped into Mari when she stopped in her tracks.

“Julien!” She exclaimed and waved to a lone figure leaning on the base of a sculpture, a lit cigarette on his lips. Mari had told you Julien would probably be here as well, since he worked for a fashion magazine, but you didn’t expect to see him so soon. You were just at the entrance after all.

“You ladies look lovely tonight.” Julien bowed down a little as you got closer. He was wearing a blue tuxedo that went well with his blonde hair pushed back.

Mari scoffed, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “And you wonder why people think you’re Chat Noir.” He laughed and you pressed your lips tight, feeling exposed all of a sudden. Well, at least you hadn’t been the only one to think that he was Chat.

“Taking a break?” You asked, greeting Julien as well.

He blew a puff of smoke into the night air. “ _Finally_. I’ve been working all day since Gabriel’s return has everyone going nuts.” The blonde pushed a lock of hair out of his face. “I’m too old for this.”

“Julien, you’re 23.” Mari arched a brow and you laughed. The boy waved his hand nonchalantly. Marinette then crossed her arms over her chest. “And I thought you had stopped smoking?”

“I had.” Julien let out a small chuckle before taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke out. Marinette gave him a look to which he gave a defeated shrug. “Too much going on. It helps me focus.”

You opened your mouth to ask if everything was okay with him, like you had wanted to do since that class on Monday, when Mari spoke first.

“You still haven’t talked with Luan?” She asked, and your eyes widened a fraction, remembering that Luan had been acting weird on the trip to Barcelona. Did they fight?

Mari’s words made Julien grimace and look away. “We should talk later. People are looking for you.” He then turned to you. “And backstage entrance is going to end soon, so you should hurry.”

“ _Backstage_?” You turned to Marinette, startled. You didn’t know your ticket allowed you to go backstage.

“Yup. So you don’t need to go through there.” Marinette motioned with her thumb to the main entrance a few meters to her right. There were paparazzi on each side, clicking their cameras non-stop and being held back by bouncers. You gulped just thinking about having to go near them. “Adrien went all out with the tickets.”

“It seems like it,” you mumbled.

You had to add this to the list of things you had to thank Adrien for. You were afraid you’d never be able to repay him for everything he had done for you so far.

“Let’s go then.” Mari started to walk, but you realized Julien hadn’t moved.

You turned to him with an arched brow. “Aren’t you coming?”

“I’m just going to finish this one.” He raised his hand, showing the lit cigarette held between his fingers. “I’ll meet you inside.”

“We’re still going to talk,” Mari told him as you and her walked to the backstage entrance.

Julien just waved at you both. A somber expression then took over his face and the light from the lit cigarette seemed to be the only thing that brought life to his dull eyes in the dark.

Your heart felt heavy for leaving the blonde like that. He seemed to be suffering and you didn’t know what you could do to help.

Mari put a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll talk to him later.” She then grinned and her eyes seemed to shine. “Now let’s go, the show awaits.”

 

You couldn’t avoid getting your photo taken as you got in the line for backstage, near the gardens. You had gotten distracted, admiring the gardens as Mari showed the guard her pass, when you saw a flash to your left. Everything turned into chaos after that. People began calling your name and your heart started to beat faster as more reporters seemed to become aware of your presence. They began to run in your direction and you showed the guard your ticket as fast as your trembling hands could before the other paparazzi arrived.

You almost ran inside when the guard let you in and blocked the reporters from entering. A relieved sigh left your lips as you stopped in the first part of the garden, near the colorful fountains. If that was the backstage line, you didn't want to imagine what would've happened if you had gone through the main entrance.

“You okay?” Mari asked, putting a hand on your shoulder and you nodded, still recovering from the adrenaline rush. “Don’t worry, no one is going to bother you here. Paparazzi and reporters aren’t allowed.”

“Thank goodness,” you muttered, shoulders sagging in relief. At least the worst had passed.

 

Your shoes bit into the gravel as you walked down a corridor with tall hedges on both sides. Posters and torches decorated the way. ‘Gabriel’ was written in bold letters on each poster and the photographs on them showed some pieces from the fashion collection. Your eyes stopped on one that had Adrien’s face. It seemed to stare at you just like the photos from the magazine you had bought.

You clutched your coat closer to yourself and kept walking, hoping the outfits weren’t like the ones from the magazine. Those photos had haunted and affected you more than you cared to admit, and you preferred if it didn’t happen again for the sake of your sanity and dignity. They made you feel weird, and while at first you thought you were just flustered by the poses or something, it was different. But the words to describe what it was seemed to escape you.

The air got fresher and colder as you walked, going further into the gardens and closer to the sound of chatter and booming music. You were glad for the posters, since you could easily get lost here, especially at night like this. The place was like a labyrinth.

“Is it still far away—” You began to ask Marinette when the narrow corridor opened to reveal a huge clearing. “Oh, _wow_.”

Torches lightened up the place along with spotlights. Sculptures of angels were at each side of all five exits, which seemed to lead to more corridors. The black catwalk was in the middle, surrounded by chairs – some already occupied – and behind it there was a big and decorated white tent that resembled a church. Was it backstage?

“Kinda eerie, right?” Mari said, looking around as well, and you nodded.

The decoration was heavily inspired by the baroque style, full of details and ornaments in gold. And here and there you could see some golden skulls and more angels. It reminded you of the architecture in cemeteries and made you wonder why Gabriel had chosen such a macabre theme for his return.

“I can’t wait to see what Gabriel has in store this time.” Marinette began to walk to backstage and you followed her.

“Don’t you work for his company?” You asked. “Shouldn’t you know what he created?”

Mari passed a hand through her short hair, a troubled expression on her face. “I didn’t work on it this time. I used to work closely with Gabriel’s designs a few years back, but… not anymore.”

You couldn't help but ask, “Why?”

She gave you an apologetic smile as she entered the tent. “It’s complicated. Maybe I’ll explain it to you someday.”

 

Backstage was brimming with people running around with haste and preparing the outfits. Marinette greeted everyone as she passed by, and you just smiled and waved, pretending you belonged there.

You looked for Adrien in the middle of the many models getting ready to walk down the catwalk, but you couldn’t find him anywhere. Your fidgeting hands wouldn’t stop moving as your anxiety began to increase again. You couldn’t understand why you wanted to see him so bad.

“You’re looking for him, aren’t you?” Mari asked by your side, a knowing look on her face. “He’s probably waiting for you too.”

“Who?” You made the best neutral face you could manage and the brunette chuckled, shaking her head.

“Marinette, dear, I thought you would never arrive!” A middle-aged woman approached you both, arms open. The red scarf wrapped around her hair created a nice contrast with her dark skin.

“Aimée!” They both greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek before Marinette introduced you to the woman. Aimée was the right arm of Gabriel, now responsible for most of the company since he wasn’t so active anymore.

“I’m so happy that he’s producing again. After all this time.” Her eyes seemed to shine as she put a hand on your arm. “You’ll love it. Gabriel’s work is something out of this world.”

You chuckled at the raw admiration in her voice. “I can’t wait to see it now.”

“Ah, Marinette, _chérie_ ,” a low voice said and you both turned around. A black haired guy dressed in a tuxedo was leaning on a rack of clothes. You wondered if he was one of the models participating in the show like his angled features seemed to suggest.

“Boucher.” Marinette said, not moving from your side. You noticed how her tone had lost the amiability from only moments ago.

The guy rolled his eyes at her tone and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of it. “Stunning as always.”

Marinette pulled her hand away, clearly not amused by his flattery and you couldn’t help letting out a snort.

The guy turned to you, looking you up and down. He grinned and glanced at Marinette. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“You have a mouth, introduce yourself,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. You put a hand over your mouth to contain your laughter, but by your side, Aimée let out a loud laugh.

“Oh, you two, years working together and always teasing each other,” she said, putting her arms on Marinette’s and the guy’s shoulder and bringing them closer. “This is Marius Boucher, a prodigy in our company, just like Marinette.”

Marius released himself from Aimée’s grip and kissed the top of your hand before you could even realize what was happening. “It’s a pleasure.”

You saw Marinette fake gag by your side and had to quickly transform the laugh that wanted to leave your mouth into a cough. “Likewise.”

Marius smirked. “Where are you from—”

“Where is Adrien?” Marinette interrupted him with a loud voice, looking around in an affected manner. “I don’t see him anywhere.” You grinned at her attempt to stop the conversation. She really didn’t seem to like this guy.

“He’s on makeup right now.” A man stopped by her side and your eyes widened when you recognized his face from the many paintings in Adrien’s house. Time had taken away the vitality from his skin and made the dark circles under his eyes more apparent, but he still bore the same stern expression. He greeted Marinette before continuing. “Adrien has been agitated the whole day. Do you know the reason for his behavior, Marinette?”

“I think I have an idea.” Mari gave you a look, but you ignored her, aware of what she was implying.

“Adrien’s usually so calm, Gabriel, almost apathetic,” Marius said. Your heart gave a leap at hearing the name. That was it. You were finally face-to-face with the man you had heard so much about. “It’s a nice change, don’t you think?”

Gabriel hummed and looked around. “Is everything in place?”

“You have asked this ten times already, Gabriel,” Aimée answered, with the patient tone of a mother.

“Have I?” He said with furrowed brows and you shared a look with Marinette. You had a feeling Gabriel wasn’t having the best of days. Maybe he was still sick?

His eyes then locked on yours and you froze, not knowing how to react to his empty gaze.

“Hum, hello,” you said with a smile. All your ability to form coherent sentences seemed to leave you at this crucial moment, but you managed to introduce yourself and extend a hand to him.

To your utter relief, Gabriel didn’t leave you hanging and shook your hand after a few seconds.

“A foreign student…” He seemed to think. “Have we met before?”

You pretended to think for a moment then shook your head. “No, sir, I don’t think so.”

He squinted his eyes, confusion clear in his gaze and you swallowed dry, getting more uncomfortable with each passing second. Had you done something wrong?

A staff member appeared in the corner holding a walkie-talkie. “Sir, ma’am, ten minutes for the show.”

Aimée clasped her hands together. “Well, it’s time everyone! C’mon Gabriel, don’t just stand there.” She pulled the man by his arm, practically dragging him further into the tent, before turning back to you and Marinette. “It was a pleasure, dear. Enjoy the show!”

Marius winked at you and Marinette. “ _À bientôt,_ enjoy.”

 

You exited the tent and noticed that almost all the chairs were occupied already. People were chattering as the bright spotlights focused on the catwalk.

You followed Mari as she searched for your seats. “You don’t like Marius, do you?”

She groaned and rolled her eyes, and you chuckled. Well, you already had your answer.

“He’s insufferable, always trying to get into everyone’s pants. He never gives up,” Marinette said and you grinned. He really seemed like the seducer type. “You’ve probably met his mom, Juliet Boucher.” You gave her a confused look and she continued. “From the Figure Drawing 2 class?”

“ _Oh_ , that’s her son?” You said and gaped at Mari when she nodded. “Wow, what a small world.”

“Tell me about it, it’s like he’s everywhere. Just my luck,” Mari said as she stopped in front of two empty seats.

“Ahn… Are you sure these are the seats?” You just stared at the chair in front of you. It was exactly in front of the catwalk, where the models stopped to pose before going back.

“Yep, best seats in the house.” She grinned, sitting down.

You slowly did the same, still not believing it. And oh _god_ , you would be face to face with the models. Why hadn’t Adrien chosen a more hidden place? You saw Aimée sitting down by Marinette’s side and swallowed dry as you realized that your seats were probably VIP.

Before you could have a nervous breakdown, a shadow blocked the light from the spotlight in front of you and you heard a familiar voice.

“Well, well, welly, well, look at what we have here.”

You looked up and saw Chloé Bourgeois with a hand on her hips staring at you. A faux fur coat covered her shoulders and a gemstone necklace hung around her neck. She looked so different from when you last saw her in Barcelona.

“I thought you wouldn’t come,” Marinette said as she crossed her legs.

“I thought so as well.” Chloé looked at her yellow painted nails. “You know Marinette, a hero’s life is a difficult one.” She gave the brunette an affected smile and you saw Marinette narrow her eyes at her. You watched the exchange with amusement, surprised that not only they knew each other, but seemed to have some past together. Chloé continued. “But I managed to come for Gabriel and Adrien’s sake. Also, have you seen that magazine? I had to ask in person what the hell was that for. So rude.”

“So rude indeed,” you muttered, remembering the photos. Both girls looked at you and you cleared your throat. “So, you know each other?”

“We went to school together,” Marinette said as someone approached Chloé asking for an autograph.

“Fun times.” The blonde said with a grin as she finished signing the paper and gave it back to her fan with a smile.

Mari sighed. “She’s a constant burden that I have to carry.”

Chloé gave Marinette’s foot a light shove. “Oh, shush, you love me.” Both girls smiled at each other and you couldn’t help smiling as well. They seemed to be good friends after all.

The lights began to dim, signalizing that the show was about to start and Chloé winked at you before going back to her seat. “Enjoy the show!”

You furrowed your brows. Why was everyone saying that to you? Did they know something you didn’t? This definitely wasn’t helping your feet to stop tapping on the ground.

The spotlights turned on to full power again and focused on the catwalk; the music changed; and the models began to exit the tent. Every outfit that appeared had people murmuring in appreciation and taking photos. The first models were dressed in darker colors, with skulls decorating the clothes, and you took some pictures of the outfits so you could take inspiration from them later.

However, you couldn’t help flinching every time the models with the stunning outfits stopped right in front of you and the photographers flashed their cameras. You were still on edge thanks to those paparazzi. It also wasn’t helping that you were curious about Adrien. When would he appear?

By your side, Marinette gasped in wonder everytime a new outfit appeared. She kept murmuring to herself and shaking her head. You smiled at her in the dark. It was impossible not to be impressed. Aimée was right when she had said that Gabriel’s work was something out of this world. He made death seem fancy and beautiful.

Then the music changed to something more epic and a choir began to sing. Your heart gave a leap. Maybe Adrien would appear now? You hadn’t seen the blonde backstage, so you had no idea how his outfit would be. Then another model appeared and you tried not to be disappointed.

The next models started to appear with halos behind their heads and their clothes had lighter colors with golden tones. It was a mix of baroque details and modern pieces of clothing. With the warm lights coming from the spotlights, the models looked like angels.

You sat more upright in your chair to take another photo and in your haste dropped your ticket. You cursed under your breath and doubled over to grab it from the ground. It was then that you heard a collective mix of gasps and murmurs. When you looked up, you saw the reason for such reactions.

Adrien was walking down the catwalk in a white and gold outfit. His pants hung low on his hips, and an open draped cardigan left his bare torso showing as two pairs of golden embroidered wings sprouted from his back. And he was staring straight at you.

Your gazes locked and you sucked in a breath, feeling goosebumps go from your scalp to your legs. Then your body relaxed, Adrien’s presence melting the anxiety from before. He irradiated light, which seemed to burn and warm something in your chest. Like in a trance, you couldn’t look away.

He stopped to pose in the front of the catwalk for the photos, and in the brief moment that he glanced down at you, you saw his lips quirk up slightly before he turned away and walked back.

You breathed deeply and let the air out slowly, your chest a mess of conflicting emotions. You felt an urge within you, but to do what, you didn’t know. _What just happened?_ You tried to ask yourself, but no answers came to you.

“Did you just sigh dreamily?” Mari whispered to you.

You felt your face heat up. “I did not,” you whispered back, not taking your eyes from the retreating frame of the blonde on the catwalk.

“I think you did.” She insisted.

“Mari, _shh_.”

The warmth in your chest refused to go away as you watched the other models come and go. No one could compare to Adrien, and that made something sour pool in the pit of your stomach. Guilt. You were getting worried at your reaction to the blonde. First the magazine and now this. Chat’s face appeared in your mind and you sighed. You weren’t supposed to feel like that. You already had your muse.

The sound of Marinette clapping caught your attention. You blinked and looked around seeing everyone standing up to applaud. You swiftly did the same, deciding to worry about your feelings later. All the models walked together in a line as the applause filled the room. And when Adrien appeared, you turned your head away, deciding to look at the crowd instead.

When the models left, Gabriel Agreste appeared and people applauded even more. The light of the spotlight reflected on his glasses as he stood there with a smile, waiting for the ovation to end. The bright light seemed to amplify the paleness of his skin, making him look like a ghost.

“Thank you all for coming here tonight.” Gabriel smiled and looked down at a paper in his hands, probably containing his speech. “This collection is a special one, not because it symbolizes my return, but because it represents the end of an era.” People began to look at each other, lost expressions on their faces, and confused murmurs filled the clearing. “This show was my last one.” Gabriel continued and people gasped, Marinette included.

“No.” You heard Aimée say by Mari’s side. She was staring at the stage with horror. “Gabriel, no…”

“It’s… it’s with great sorrow that I say goodbye to the fashion industry. But it’s necessary.” The man looked up from his notes, and you saw sadness in his eyes. “From today on, I’m retiring.”

“Don’t do this.” Aimée was looking at Gabriel without blinking, a hand gripping her chest. Marinette touched her shoulder, but then took her hand off with a hiss. Your friend’s eyes widened and your stomach dropped at her reaction. Something was wrong.

“You can’t do this, Gabriel.” Aimée continued and you noticed her eyes were now purple. They weren’t that color before.

Marinette began to walk backwards with careful steps and pulled you along with her.

“Mari?” You whispered, but she didn't answer, her eyes focused on the woman now in front of you.

“You _can’t_!” Aimée cried out as her body began to contort and get bigger until she almost reached the height of the tall hedges that contoured the clearing. Screams filled the air as she transformed into a half human, half red spider hybrid.

The energy of the transformation threw you and Mari backwards, along with the others who were close to Aimée.

Your body hit the gravel-covered ground hard, scratching your skin and face. The ground thumped as the spider ran to the catwalk, and you got up as quickly as you could. People were desperate to leave the clearing and you were going to be trampled by them if you didn’t get out of the way.

Thankfully you were able to get away in time and went to a corner to search for Marinette. You looked around, but you couldn't find her anywhere. What you saw instead made your blood run cold.

The spider was holding Gabriel Agreste with one of her long human arms as she spun a cocoon around him. Five other people were already on the ground, enveloped in white strings that began to get darker by their feet.

The spider put Gabriel’s cocooned body on the ground with the others and turned around. Her purple eyes locked on yours.

“ _You_.” Her deep voice reached your ears and made a shiver go down your spine.

She started to move in your direction, and it was like you were paralyzed. You screamed at your body to move, but it didn’t obey you.

You felt a hand close around your wrist and a second later you were being pulled to one of the exits. “This way!”

You recognized the voice. How couldn’t you?

Adrien was still wearing the clothes from the show. Now he didn’t have the wings, but he still looked much like an angel.

The blonde took you through the dark corridors and you were thankful that he was with you in this plant maze. You heard the sound of the spider legs following close behind and you both ran faster.

Your heart seemed like it’d burst out of your chest. The corridors got narrower and you thought that it was a good sign until the sound of bushes being crushed reached you. The spider hadn’t given up and the hedges didn't seem to be a problem for her.

“Here,” Adrien said and pulled you into a small opening in the plant wall. It was another clearing, but smaller this time, and the only light came from the moon above you.

Adrien pulled you close to his chest and you held your breath, wishing your heartbeat would make less noise. It seemed too loud, like it’d create echoes in the empty clearing any time.

A few seconds passed before the sound of the spider’s heavy steps passed by.

Adrien waited a moment before he let go of you and took a deep breath. You sighed as you put your hands on your knees and tried to calm down.

“You okay?” Adrien asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” You breathed in and out, struggling to form words. “I can't believe I froze like that.” You cursed at yourself, imagining if you had been caught and transformed into one of those cocoons.

“It happens.” Adrien passed a hand through his hair, taking it out of his face. “What’s important is that you are okay.”

“Thanks to you,” you said in a quiet voice, eyeing him from the side.

He said your name in a soft voice and took a step in your direction. Screams coming from another part of the maze made him stop in his tracks and stare at you. You stared back with wide eyes. The hairs on the back of your neck stood up and your instincts were telling you to run as far away as possible.

Adrien walked up to the exit of the clearing. He grabbed something from his pocket and put it on his finger. A silver ring. You stared at it as your heart seemed to scream at you, but your mind was empty. All you felt was a searing ache in your chest as your mind pulled you to one side and your heart pulled you to another.

The blonde peeked outside and motioned for you to come to him, which you did with careful steps. You couldn’t see anything out there. All the torches had been blown out, and the tall hedges blocked the moonlight from lighting the path. You swallowed dry. It felt like you were in a horror movie.

You got closer to Adrien, seeking some sort of comfort. He touched your arm. “It won’t be long before the spider finds us here. We need to leave.”

You gulped and nodded. The last thing you wanted was to leave, but he was right. “Alright.”

Adrien removed his hand from your arm and your chest squeezed in protest at the lack of contact, but a second later he extended his palm to you. You gave him a small smile as you grabbed it. It was comforting to know you weren’t alone in this.

You walked side by side in silence, listening closely to any sound, but there was none. A branch creaked and you squeezed Adrien’s hand with force as you stopped walking. The silence returned and the blonde caressed your hand with his thumb. You breathed deeply, forcing yourself to calm down.

“Look,” Adrien whispered, pointing to the exit of the maze a few meters ahead.

Your shoulders sagged in relief, but you still stayed alert and checked behind you to make sure the spider wasn’t coming.

There was another creaking sound and this time Adrien was the one to squeeze your hand. You turned back and saw he was looking up with wide eyes. _Oh no._

“There you are.” The spider dropped to the ground in front of you, throwing up gravel all around her.

Adrien let go of your hand and pushed you, making you stumble back. “Run! Now!” The spider grabbed him with one of her legs and pulled him to her.

“Adrien!” Your voice cracked as you screamed. You wanted to stay and help him, but as your mind quickly tried to go over a plan, you realized running was your only option. Maybe if you ran the spider would leave Adrien alone. You were the one she wanted.

So you turned around and let your trembling legs take you into the chaos of corridors in front of you. You heard the spider begin to follow you, but a moment later silence was the only thing that kept you company in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you all want to kill me?? Of course not, right?? Because the new chapter is probably going to be uploaded next week, so it's all good! Yay! :D
> 
> Also, I was really inactive the past few months and the POV chapters got a bit neglected, but I'll start to promote them here again! The next reward is Chapter 13 winkwink and we're at 46 coffees right now, just more 4 to go!  
> So if you guys would like to support the story and get sinful kitty thoughts in return, [here's the link to ko-fi](http://https://ko-fi.com/A8131SQ4) (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> And one last thing, how do you guys feel about Patreon? I was thinking about moving the POV chapters decisions and the art for the chapters to that site, but it's still just an idea


	28. The First Kiss of the Sun (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the conclusion to that unfair cliffhanger! I promise I'll try not to add many cliffhangers in the future, but I might not resist :p we'll see...
> 
> Also my sincere apologies to all the readers that have arachnophobia. Hang in there, Chat will protect you ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

You felt tears pricking your eyes. How you hated to be so _weak_ , so impotent. Your muscles were stiff from exhaustion and you had to stop running after you entered the tenth corridor. You couldn’t keep going anymore.

Your skin was sticky with sweat even with the cold chilling your bones. You passed by a torn poster with Adrien’s face and shook your head, your eyes burning along with your lungs. You were dejected. He had sacrificed himself for you and you couldn’t do anything to help him. The spider hadn’t followed you like you had planned.

There was a small hope in your heart that the miraculous heroes had arrived by now, but the distance from Versailles to Paris was big. It’d take them at least half an hour to arrive.

You let out a long, distressed sigh. If only Chat would be able to get Adrien before the spider transformed him into one of her horrible cocoons. You still didn’t know what she’d do to those. Transform them into spiders? Eat them? You shuddered at the thought.

Your feet stopped when you saw moonlight lighting an area in front of you. The big clearing. However, it looked nothing like before, with spider webs covering everything. The chairs and sculptures were broken and scattered around the place; the backstage tent had been trampled; and on top of the catwalk laid a single cocoon. _Gabriel._

You began to walk to him when your foot hit something. Your stomach dropped when you looked at the ground. There were many other cocoons lying around, and some of them were almost completely dark.

A creaking noise by your side made you jump and look around for the spider. But the sound had come from one dark cocoon. It had opened, and as you looked inside, you only saw red cloth threads. You took a step back, feeling nauseous at the strong smell coming from it. What was the spider doing to people?

You entered the clearing with careful steps. Maybe you could help the others before this happened to them. You just hoped Adrien wasn’t in one of those things.

You managed to open a few cocoons, scrunching up your nose at their weird smell and stickiness, but it seemed that they were also made of cloth. The people inside were all sleeping, probably poisoned. You sighed in relief when you opened the last one. No sign of Adrien.

You got up on the catwalk and kneeled down on the ground to help Gabriel. His cocoon was almost all dark already. When you took the last strings off his face, he began to breathe again, his chest going up and down as he slept.

The hairs on the back of your neck stood up as you noticed something coming right at you in your peripheral view. You managed to duck, feeling something whizzing past your head.

“You’re a slippery one, aren’t you?”

You turned around and saw the spider perched on the hedges, three of her eight red legs limp. She contorted her body and crawled down, trying to balance herself on her remaining legs. The sound of them cracking as she moved made your stomach churn in disgust.

“Hawkmoth said I could have Gabriel if I caught you,” she said, fixing the scarf around her head. “It’s nothing personal.”

Taking a closer look at her body you could see she was bleeding in various places. There were some bumps and claws marks even on her human skin. Your attention perked up at that. It seemed that the miraculous heroes had arrived and had fought her at some point.

The spider took a step forward and grabbed the open dark cocoon. As she touched it, the red strings went to her lower body, wrapping around her torso and legs. She closed her eyes in satisfaction as her wounds healed and disappeared.

You took advantage of that moment to get down from the catwalk and hide behind it, your chest heaving as you struggled to breathe. The spider was using people to regenerate. How were the heroes going to defeat her?

You heard a loud crack, followed by the spider’s visceral scream.

“You healed again?” Your heart skipped a beat at the voice. “I have to say this is getting really annoying, lady. We don’t have all night.”

You got up from your hiding spot just enough to see Chat entering the clearing with a grin. He dodged the spider’s attacks and hit her legs, making her fall hard on the ground. You sighed in relief at seeing him, your eyes filling with unshed tears again. But you managed to keep them from flowing. Everything would be all right now, you knew it.

Chat’s eyes found yours and the grin left his lips. He ran over to you and pulled you up, his eyes searching your face. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, _chérie_. Are you okay?”

You smiled to sooth the concern in his eyes. “I’m fine, I just couldn’t find a way out.” You checked his suit and masked face for any injuries. The magical cloth wasn’t ripped, which was a good sign, but the blonde still had a scratch on his chin.

“I’m getting you out of here,” Chat said. He prepared his baton and pulled you close by your waist.

“That girl is _mine_ , cat.” The spider shot a web at Chat’s hand, making the baton fly and hit the ground meters away. She finished absorbing another dark cocoon and got up, her legs healed.

Chat stood in front of you, cat ears pulled back. “You stay the hell away from her.”

The spider smirked, her face contorting in a crooked smile. “Or what?” She motioned to her body. “All your attacks did nothing. The other girls’ powers were also useless.” Your ears perked up at that. Other girls? Did that mean Ladybug _and_ Queen Bee were here?

“Stay behind me, _chérie_ ,” Chat whispered to you and you nodded, touching his back. You didn’t know how well he’d be able to defend himself without his baton, but you trusted him.

“You can't defeat me,” the spider said, getting closer.

“I still have some tricks up my sleeve, lady, don’t underestimate me.” Chat smirked with confidence as his hands glowed green.

You stared at his palms. This was the same power he had used to frighten Kostas that day. It was the second time you saw it. Why didn’t Chat use it more often?

The spider cackled. “Ah, yes, the ‘ _destruction god',_  isn’t it what they call you?”

Chat narrowed his eyes at her. “I really don’t mind the ‘god’ thing, lady, but Chat Noir is just fine, no need to flatter me.” You shook your head. Of course he’d keep joking even in a dangerous situation like this.

The spider wasn’t impressed.

“Is this what you’re going to do, hero?” She took a step forward, her weight making the broken things on the ground creak. “Destroy me with your power? This is your specialty, isn’t it? Destroying things, people—”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Chat hissed in a dangerous voice, the joking tone gone, and the spider’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Oh,” she smirked, and it was clear in her eyes that she knew she had hit a nerve. “You don’t like talking about it?” You saw Chat tense up in front of you. Whatever they were talking about was angering him, making him ball his hands into fists.

“Do it, hero. It’s what you were made for, wasn’t it?” The spider opened her human arms, but Chat was hesitant, the green light flickering. He glanced back at you. The spider narrowed her eyes dangerously. “And if you don’t, I’ll transform this darling of yours into a beautiful piece of cloth and _eat_ her life force.”

Chat growled at her and you saw his hands begin to glow brighter. Black particles were leaving his palms and your body was buzzing from the energy coming from him. You took a step back, heart in your throat. You had never seen so much power before.

Chat took a step forward and the spider’s purple eyes widened.

She stumbled back, all the confidence gone from her gaze as she stared at Chat’s hands in fear. “You don’t have the guts–”

“Try me,” he said, getting closer.

The spider froze. The purple outline of a mask hovered over her face, and as she opened her mouth, a different voice left her lips. A man’s voice. “ _Do it_.”

“Stop!” Hurried steps echoed from the corridor and Ladybug and Queen Bee appeared.

Chat halted and stared at them with wide eyes. His hands lost their green glow, making the room fall into darkness again.

A rumbling sound came from the spider and the scarf around her hair began to crumble like threads of cloth. Her huge body began to disintegrate, and it was about to fall on top of you and Chat, crushing you both.

Before you could even have a proper reaction other than ‘well, I’m gonna die’, the cat hero grabbed you by the waist and took you to a safe corner at the same time that Queen Bee flew and caught an unconscious Aimée before she fell to the ground. Safe by Chat’s side, you saw Ladybug catch a dark butterfly that flew from the scarf.

You stared at Chat’s troubled face as Lady used her power to purify the akuma and fix the mess it had done. The blonde stared up at the pink lights circling the room and didn’t look your way.

You grabbed his gloved hand, making him finally turn to you.

“You’re shaking,” you said, entwining your fingers with his.

He lowered his gaze, cat ears pulled back. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn't seem like it.” You insisted and waited for his response. Chat’s silence spurred you to continue. “Is it about what the spider said?”

The blonde sighed. “I shouldn’t have reacted so strongly.” He looked up at you. “But every time you get involved, I just…” He closed his eyes and another sigh left his lips.

“Hey, it’s okay.” You put your other hand on his face, caressing his cheek. “I’m okay. You’re okay.” You squeezed Chat’s hand. “It’s what matters, right?”

He just stared at you for a moment before a smile appeared on his lips and he squeezed your hand back. “Right.”

You smiled as well, glad that he seemed to be calmer. You would still ask him about that ‘god of destruction’ thing, but now wasn’t the right time.

The pink light faded and everything was back in place. Even the fire lighting the torches was alive again. People who once were in the cocoons began to wake up and look around. Even the ones who had been consumed by the spider had come back, which made you wonder how Ladybug’s power could revert death. Did it have some sort of limit?

You decided to ask Lady or Chat that question later, maybe even Bee. There were so many questions on your mind that you’d have to start archiving them.

Chat went to help the still confused people get up and you joined him. Queen Bee was carrying them out of the maze by air one by one. Aimée had been the first one to be taken away, and you wondered how she was doing.

Chat walked to Gabriel Agreste and helped the man to his feet. He was even paler now, looking around with a hand massaging his temples.

“Ah, thank you…” The man gazed at Chat with a troubled expression. You furrowed your brows as you watched the exchange. Didn’t Gabriel know about Chat?

“Chat Noir, sir.” Chat said with a small smile and something akin to pity in his voice.

“Ah, yes, yes… Chat Noir.” The man nodded as Chat helped him get down from the catwalk. “Chat Noir…” The man kept repeating the name over and over as Bee carried him into the air. You watched him go with a heavy heart. He really didn’t seem well. Maybe it was better for Gabriel to retire after all.

 

Soon you had all left that horrid maze, with Queen Bee carrying Ladybug and Chat raising you both over the hedges with his baton. You looked back at the walls of the labyrinth and shivered, glad to be away from it. The other guests of the fashion show were all walking to the entrance of the garden, being conducted by guards.

“Ah,” Queen Bee stretched by Ladybug’s side as she walked. “What a weird fight. It’s the first time an akumatized villain goes back to normal on their own, isn’t it?”

Ladybug nodded. She seemed deep in thought, her brows creasing her forehead. “It never happened before. And she didn’t even say her villain name.”

The seriousness in the brunette’s voice made apprehension arise in your chest. This didn’t seem good. You glanced at Chat walking by your side.

He gave you a reassuring smile, and the apprehension eased a little. “I was waiting for the terrible pun.” You could see he was trying to lighten up the mood. “Kinda disappointed she didn’t say it.”

Bee let out a loud laugh. “Look who’s talking.”

“Oh, c’mon Bee, my puns have always been _pawsome_.” Chat grinned as you and the girls groaned.

“Even with the puns,” Queen Bee gave Chat a pointed look, “I have to admit I missed the times when we all fought together.”

“Yeah,” Ladybug said, a nostalgic smile lifting up her lips. “Me too.”

You chewed on your bottom lip as you listened to the conversation. You thought they’d talk about Chat’s power and why Ladybug had stopped him, but they didn’t even mention it. You wanted to groan in frustration. It seemed that it’d be one more hero secret for you to be curious about.

You bumped your hand against Chat’s and before you could pull it back, he grabbed your palm in his. You looked at him and he gave you a grin that made your heart flutter. You averted your gaze with an embarrassed smile, your face burning. This was the first time you were walking hand in hand like some sort of couple. You felt like a lovestruck teenager.

“I still remember your first akuma,” Ladybug said to Bee, oblivious to how fast your heart was beating in your chest. “When you tried to fly and landed on your ass.” Lady laughed, the sound echoing in the gardens.

Chat pulled your joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of your hand. You bit your lip at the sly look in his half-lidded eyes. He then turned forward again, a smirk on his lips. Damn him, he knew the effect he had on you.

“Nobody needs to know about _that_ , Bug.” Queen narrowed her eyes at the brunette. “Nobody.” _Bug_? You stifled a laugh at the nickname Queen Bee had chosen. “Just like nobody needs to know about that time we fought that giant boar and you let it trample half of the city.”

They continued to bicker and you chuckled at them. At the edge of your vision you saw someone with blonde hair and stopped in your tracks, heart speeding up. Adrien?

Chat realized you had stopped and did the same. You let out a frustrated breath when you saw the blonde person wasn’t Adrien. You knew you wouldn’t be able to rest until you found him and discovered if he was okay.

“Is something wrong, love?” Chat asked by your side, caressing your hand with his thumb.

Before you could say something, Queen Bee had already spoken.

“Wait, wait, wait. _Love_?” Queen Bee turned around on her heels to face you both and glanced at your joined hands. “Whaaaa— Does it mean you two are officially together now?”

You and Chat shared a look. There was no denying it anymore.

“Yeah.”

“Yep.”

“Oh. My. _God_. I can’t believe this!” Bee pulled Chat into a hug, startling you both. “I thought I’d never see you date someone, mister Don Juan.” She pulled back and put her hands on his shoulders, a serious expression on her face. “Wait, did Bug already know?”

“I did, yes.” Ladybug shrugged with a grin. You arched a brow at her and then at Chat. You didn't even know that Lady knew about it already. The cat boy only shrugged at you with one shoulder, an apologetic smile on his face.

Queen Bee’s face was contorted with exasperation as she stared at Chat. “You told _her_ first? And not your best friend?” She put a hand over her heart. “I’m honestly hurt.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Bee’s drama and turned to you. “Did you see something?”

“I thought I had seen Adrien, but it’s not him,” you said in a defeated tone as you looked around once more.

“Adrien?” Queen Bee asked.

“Yeah, Gabriel’s son. You said you came to the show to see him, right?” You explained. Chat was silent by your side. “He helped me get away from the spider, but then he got caught. I just want to know if he’s okay.”

You felt Chat grip your hand a little tighter and you glanced at him to see him watching you with a strange expression.

“I’m sure Adrien’s fine, don’t worry,” Ladybug said, putting a hand on your shoulder. “He’s probably outside already.”

“Yeah, I bet that diva is okay.” Bee waved a nonchalant hand in front of her face. “There’s more to that boy than just his pretty face.”

“I know,” you said with a smile. You had discovered that a long time ago. “He has helped me so many times. He’s so kind and—” You froze when you felt Chat’s eyes boring into you. You turned to him slowly, wary of his odd behavior. “What?”

You were expecting a lot of things, but not Chat putting a hand on the back of your neck and bringing your lips together. Your eyes widened and as they were about to flutter close, Chat pulled back.

You gaped at him as he went back to stand by your side. _What the hell?_ You tried to ask him with your eyes, but Chat just kept grinning from ear to ear, satisfaction clear on his face.

Queen Bee let out a low whistle. “Damn, was that all jealousy? Ouch!” She put a hand over her ribs and turned to Ladybug. “ _Ouch_ , Bug. That hurt!”

You and Chat kept staring at each other. Your chest heaved for being caught by surprise and it’d take some time for the sudden desire burning in your veins to simmer down. Jealousy could be the reason for the sudden display of affection, sure, but Chat didn’t seem mad about you talking about Adrien. It made you even more confused.

Ladybug cleared her throat. “So…” She extended the word out, before she motioned with her thumb to the garden entrance. “Let’s go then?”

“Yes!” Bee clasped her hands together. “I’m sure there’s a bunch of reporters anxiously waiting to talk to us.” She laughed with excitement and Lady rolled her eyes with a smile.

The mention of the word ‘reporters’ hit you like a bucket of cold water to the face. “I can’t go there.” You fidgeted with your clothes, thinking about when you had arrived. Just thinking about going through that again made you feel sick.

“There’s another exit through that corridor.” Bee pointed to a dark corridor a few meters away. “The gate opens only from the inside, you should be fine.” You wondered how she knew about that. She then winked at you. “And don't worry, I got you, sweetie. We’ll get their attention.”

“Wait, _we_?” Ladybug asked as Bee linked arms with her.

“Of course, silly Bug!” Bee pulled Ladybug along as she went to the entrance with a huge grin on her face. Lady looked back at you and Chat with a face that screamed ‘help me’ before she was dragged along.

“Hello, everyone! Waiting for us?” You heard Bee exclaim. The reporters went crazy screaming her and Ladybug’s name.

“C’mon, love, before the paparazzi get bored.” Chat pulled you to the corridor.

When you were almost at the gate and could see the golden gate of Versailles in the distance, Chat stopped, making you bump into him.

“Whoa, what happened—” Your words got lost in your throat as his lips crashed into yours.

The blonde didn’t waste time in pressing you against the cold wall and deepening the kiss. You hummed as you grabbed his arms for support, not really understanding what was going on, but not complaining either. The desire that had been building up in you since the last kiss burned alive again and you pulled Chat by the waist until his body was flush against you.

The cat boy hummed with appreciation and bit your bottom lip, making a small moan leave your mouth. A noise coming from the patio startled you both and you parted from each other, cheeks flushed and out of breath. After checking that no one had seen you, Chat turned to you. He was grinning the same way he had before, that hint of satisfaction clear as day.

“ _Alright_.” You let out a breathy laugh, trying to breathe in and out as you leaned on the wall for support. “What’s going on?” One second he was hurrying you to leave because of paparazzi and then he was pushing you against walls. You couldn’t be more confused.

“Nothing. I just felt like it.” Chat smirked, but you saw something else in his eyes. A sudden happiness that had no reasonable explanation to you. He kissed your jawline and whispered in your ear, “Did I tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?”

You smiled as he left open mouthed kisses on your neck. “You’re changing the subject.”

“Can’t a muse kiss his artist when he so pleases?” He said against your skin.

Goosebumps broke out on your arms as you tried to make sense of his curious behavior. Could it be that he was truly jealous?

Chat’s ring began to beep, but besides raising his head to look at you, Chat didn’t move a muscle. He kept gazing at you, his green eyes making you not want to think about anything else other than him. But it was time to go. You broke your gaze away from him and put your hand on his chest to make him move, but Chat still didn’t let go of you.

You arched a brow at him. Wasn’t he going to leave?

You swallowed dry at the implications of that. His ring was blaring in the dark corridor, insistent.

“Chat?” You asked in a small voice, and he hummed while staring at you through half-lidded eyes. “Is this about Adrien? Are you... jealous?” Chat’s lips stretched into a smirk and you took that as a yes. “You don’t have to be. You know I don’t want anybody but you, right?”

Uncertainty flashed in Chat’s eyes, and the expression on his face was no longer warm. This was definitely not the reaction you were expecting.

The blonde sighed and looked to the ground. “Why is this so difficult?” He muttered. If to himself or to you, you didn’t know.

“What is difficult?” You asked, aware of the ring still blaring. Shouldn’t Chat’s transformation be over? Why was it taking so long?

Chat let out a humorless chuckle and briefly kissed your forehead. “I’ll see you later, princess. Take care.”

The cold of the wall behind you seeped into your clothes as you watched him run to the other end of the corridor. You contemplated following him for a moment, but then you just let out a breath and let a tired smile tug at your lips, wondering if you’d ever truly understand the cat hero.

 

After Chat’s cryptic behaviour, you left the corridor and sneaked past the reporters. They were still focused on Queen Bee, who now had Marius by her side, talking excitedly about how he barely escaped being transformed into a cocoon.

Bee and Marius were fighting for the press’ attention, one interrupting the other, but you couldn’t see Ladybug anywhere in the commotion. It seemed that she had escaped somehow. You chuckled as you walked through the patio. Lady didn’t seem the type to like the reporters’ attention. Chloé, on the other hand…

“Oh thank goodness.” You heard Marinette’s voice first before you saw her walking up to you. “I thought I’d never find you.”

“Where were you?” You asked, spotting a purple bruise on her neck.

“I managed to run away when Aimée transformed, and when I looked back, you had disappeared,” she said, scratching her earlobe and making you notice her red and black earrings. Were they always there?

“Adrien helped me out,” you said, focusing back on her face. “If it wasn’t for him the spider would’ve gotten me.” You looked around the patio. “Have you seen him?”

As if on cue, someone poked your shoulder and you turned to look. A bright smile curled up your lips when your eyes met green ones.

“Adrien!” You cried out and hugged him. He had normal clothes on now and you buried your face in his grey hoodie, closing your eyes in relief. You could finally relax now. He was okay. “I was so worried. Thank you for what you did.”

You felt him swallow dry before he returned the hug. “It was nothing.”

Images of him on the catwalk flashed in your mind and you became fully aware of your proximity. You let go of him as if his hoodie had burned you and tried your best to smile.

“What happened after I...” You couldn’t finish the sentence, the guilt of leaving him behind was still alive in you.

“You don’t have to feel bad about what you did. I was the one who suggested it.” Adrien smiled at you. It seemed that he understood what you were trying to say. “And Ladybug arrived and rescued me.”

“I bet she carried you bridal style.” Mari grinned at Adrien. “Like a damsel in distress.”

Adrien rolled his eyes and you chuckled. “I’m glad it worked out.” You pushed the blonde’s shoulder playfully. “But you can’t just give yourself up like that, Adrien. What were you thinking?”

“At least _someone_ is reasonable here.”

Adrien’s eyes widened and you tilted your head. His mouth hadn’t moved. Who had spoken just then?

You turned to Marinette, noticing she was staring at Adrien with wide eyes. “Did you say something?”

She opened her mouth to answer when another voice cut in the conversation.

“Adrien, are you coming?” Gabriel put a hand on his son’s shoulder, startling him. The man looked much better now than when you saw him in the gardens. His clothes were impeccable again, along with his grey hair.

“Oh, yes, um, father, this is my… friend,” Adrien motioned to you with his hand while saying your name. “And this is my father, Gabriel.”

You gave the man a polite smile. “We’ve met—”

He extended his hand to you, making your words die in your throat. “It’s a pleasure to meet one of my son’s friends.”

You opened and closed your mouth, puzzled, before shaking his hand. “The pleasure is all mine.” Had he forgotten about meeting you before? How was that possible?

“Is that another friend of yours?” Gabriel pointed to someone behind you.

You turned and saw Julien sneaking up to you with a bouquet of yellow and white roses. He froze on the spot when all eyes turned to him.

“Sir, with all due respect, you ruined my surprise,” he said, straightening his posture and making you and Mari laugh. “Here, for you.”

You gaped at the bouquet held in front of you before you took it from him with a grin. “Wow, thanks, Julien.” You sniffed the flowers’ perfume, trying to understand your friend’s sudden generous mood.

“You deserve it, beautiful. Now,” He put his arm around your shoulders and you raised a brow at him, noticing the smell of alcohol coming from his breath. Well, that explained his weird behavior. “I think we all need a drink after this mess. The Agrestes are invited as well, of course.”

Your eyes focused on Adrien and you saw him staring at you and the roses in your hands. His lips were pressed in a thin line and you could see him opening and closing his hands.

He took a step forward. “Sure.”

Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. “We have an interview in ten minutes Adrien, did you forget?”

You could see Adrien tighten his jaw. He still hadn’t looked away from you, and you stared back, feeling like you were at the show again, when he walked down the catwalk. But this time, you swallowed dry and forced yourself to avoid your gaze.

“ _Fine_ ,” Adrien said through gritted teeth and turned on his heels, walking to a trailer with ‘Dressing Room’ written on it. Gabriel said a quick and confused apology to you before going after him.

You watched as they walked away, wanting to follow after the blonde and make a smile appear on his face again.

“Julien…” Mari sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why did you do that?”

“Why not? Did you see his face?” He laughed and let go of your shoulders. “And I was just helping a friend out.”

You noticed he was staring at you with a grin. A very drunk grin. “What, helping _me_? With what?”

“To get a date, of course. Making Adrien jealous was all part of the plan,” he said, nudging your arm. “If I can’t be happy, at least I can help my friends be. That’s my motto now.”

You wanted to get angry at Julien, but you couldn’t. All your heart felt was worry for him. “It’s not like that.”

“Now, now, let’s go.” Mari linked arms with you and Julien and pulled you to the exit. “After this night, I’m the one who needs a drink.”

You looked back at the trailer one more time before allowing Mari to drag you out to the golden gates.

\----

“It’s over,” Julien sniffled and took a big gulp of his drink. It was his fourth glass already. “And now I can’t look him in the face.”

The Irish pub was nearly empty. You had come back to Paris, and gotten into the first open place that sold drinks that Julien had found. It was cozy and had many TVs around, showing different shows.

“Why did you break up with him like that?” Mari said by your side on the booth, her words a little slurred. Her sixth shot of tequila was almost at the end, but she seemed better than Julien at least. _How_ , you didn’t know.

“It was fated to end anyway,” Julien said, wiping his eyes. “He’s leaving, Marinette.”

You shook your glass a little, watching the drink inside it twirl. It seemed that Mari and Julien needed to vent, so you decided to be the responsible friend that’d make sure they would arrive home safely.

“So you just gave up?” You asked and took a sip of your own drink. In a way, Julien and Luan were in the same situation as you and Chat, the difference being that your time to leave Paris still hadn’t come yet.

“Long distance relationships are doomed from the start.” Julien let out a broken sigh and muttered, “I wish I had never met him.”

His words pierced your heart like shards of ice. Would you or Chat feel that way when you had to leave? Would the pain be that great that you’d prefer to forget everything you had went through together? You took another sip of the drink, hoping it’d take away the freezing uneasiness that wanted to consume you.

“I used to think like that,” Mari said in a small voice. “When the pain got so unbearable and I thought I wouldn’t be able to live through another day.” She downed the rest of the tequila and motioned for the bartender to bring her another drink. “But I try to be grateful for what we had. Try to see it that way.”

Julien put his hand on top of hers on the table. “I know I always say this, but I’m sorry for what happened.”

“I appreciate it,” Mari smiled and lowered her eyes. “It has been five years now, but the ugly wound still opens from time to time when I think about him.”

“Wait, what happened?” You glanced from Julien to Mari. She had never mentioned having a boyfriend before.

The bartender gave Mari her new drink, a glass of whisky, and she already took a sip from it. “My boyfriend was one of the victims that died in the war five years ago.”

“The Hawkmoth one?” You asked. When she nodded, you continued. “Ladybug’s power wasn’t able to bring him back?”

Mari closed her eyes tightly, and you winced at the pain in her expression, immediately regretting your question. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay.” She gave you a smile that didn't reach her somber eyes.

Silence fell between you; Mari and Julien seeming lost in their own thoughts.

You raised your head to look at one of the TVs and saw Adrien and Gabriel sitting side by side giving an interview. You saw Adrien laugh and averted your eyes, feeling that same warmth from before. It had transformed into an ache now, demanding to be acknowledged. You just wanted to pull it from your chest and be done with it.

Not being able to stay still, you moved your glass a little to the side and began to play with the water trail it left behind.

“How come Adrien is so famous here in Paris, but he isn’t followed around by paparazzi?” You asked to distract yourself. Your friends turned to look at the TV.

“He was, years back,” Mari said, twirling her glass on the table, “But now he basically never leaves his studio, so they think his life isn’t that interesting anymore.”

Julien chuckled. “I think people usually go after him in these kinds of events, right?”

Mari nodded with a smile. “Yeah, they take as many pictures as they can before he goes back to his cave.”

You couldn’t help grinning at the image of Adrien hiding in his studio. You imagined a model like him would be spotted at big parties and events, but it seemed that he wasn’t like that. It actually suited his calm personality somehow.

You kept playing with the water and it vaguely began to take the form of a face. The ache was becoming more bearable now.

“And talking about Adrien...” Julien straightened up his posture on the booth and leaned closer to you over the table. You refrained from rolling your eyes, waiting for what was about to come. “Let’s talk about all that tension between you and him, shall we?”

A frown creased your forehead. “There’s no tension, Julien.”

“Oh, please,” Julien waved a hand in front of his face. “I can’t be the only one that noticed that _look_ he gave you at the catwalk. It made me squirm in my seat and it wasn’t even directed at me.”

Mari snorted. “And you didn’t hear the sigh she let out after he turned around.”

“I guess that ass was too good, huh?” Julien let out a loud laugh and Marinette joined him, making the few people in the pub turn to look at them.

“Guys…” You put a hand over your face, your cheeks growing hot. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t control the impression Adrien had on you. Just because there was something in your chest that brimmed with energy when you looked at him—

Your thoughts came to a sudden halt when your eyes locked on the water trail on the table. What once was just water, now formed a distorted portrait. That warmth, that ache that Adrien had installed in your chest, it had only subsided when you began to create that ‘drawing’. Your mouth felt dry, your head buzzing. Only once you had felt something so strongly, and it was when you began to draw Chat.

“Hey, you still with us?” Mari waved a hand in front of your face. You snapped your head at her, remembering where you were. “We should be the drunk ones here.”

“She’s daydreaming about Adrien’s ass, Marinette, leave her be.” Julien giggled, slurring on his words as if to prove Mari’s point.

“Guys, _stop_ , this is serious.” You put your hands on the table, smearing the ‘portrait’ and making it go back to the trivial water trail that it once was. Your friends’ eyes widened at the firm tone of your voice. “I love Chat Noir…” You swallowed. It was the first time you were saying this, even to yourself. But you knew it to be true. “I love him, ok? It took me a long time to realize that, and now I just want to enjoy my time with him. So, please, stop.”

You were saying this to them, but it was mostly a warning and plea to yourself. You had to stop that ache, inspiration or not. It could be platonic for now, but you knew what had happened with your platonic feelings for Chat. You didn’t have time for this drama.

Marinette and Julien gave each other a look.

The blonde nodded. “Alright, I’m sorry. We’ll stop, right, Mari?”

Mari shook her head and took a big gulp of her whiskey. She grimaced when the drink went down her throat. “Knowledge is both a blessing and a curse.”

“What are you even talking about?” Julien asked. “Do you know something we don’t?”

Mari gave him a tired and melancholic smile. “Many things, Julien. I know too many things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say that I truly love updating this fic because of you guys' reactions. It makes my day. Even while I'm writing a new chapter I keep thinking 'what will they think about this?' hahahah it's fun :)
> 
> See you next month! ♡


End file.
